Le jeu des muses
by Kharis765
Summary: Il s'agit d'une enquête sur un psychopathe... il y a du caskett mais aussi beaucoup de sang... en fait, il s'agit d'une enquête sur différentes façons d'être une muse... bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_« Richard Castle, écrivain de renom ! » _Castle fit la grimace en se levant ce jeudi matin là. « _Si mes fans savaient comme je peux parfois me bloquer sur certains détails !_ » Castle avait passé la soirée de la veille à chercher un nom. Pas n'importe quel nom, biensur. Le nom qui devait faire frissoner les jeunes filles et les dames plus agées aussi, celui que l'on redouterait de croiser,… Celui du grand méchant de son prochain roman, celui qui risquait de tuer Nikki. Il avait déjà bien avancé dans son boulot mais là, à force de l'appeler X, ça devenait délicat.

Après un café, il prit sa veste et sortit. _« L'air vivifiant du matin, ça s'est bon pour l'imagination,_ se dit-il » mais lorsqu'il arriva devant son immeuble, il regretta de n'avoir pas pris un blouson plus chaud.

Il descendit sa rue et entra acheter du café. Bizarrement, il fallit en prendre deux mais Beckett était en congé et il ne devait pas se rendre au 12è, à moins qu'elle ne l'appelle. Il réalisa que ses pensées éveillaient en lui des sensations particulières. Il voulait qu'elle l'appelle, il voulait la voir. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête envers lui-même. Mais une petite voix étrange dans sa tête lui sussurrait doucement « _c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas seule, que ça te dérange !_ ». Et pour une fois, Richard Castle ne fuit pas, il s'avoua que cette petite voix avait raison. Même si cet aveu n'était que strictement privé. Il fut un peu soulagé d'y être parvenu. Malheureusement la vague satisfaction de cette conclusion fit rapidement place aux sensations malsaines liées à sa compréhension. Il était jaloux de bicyletteboy, le super chirurgien… Il n'aimait pas ressentir ce genre de chose mais indiscutablement, cette sensation était là.

« _Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai_, se demanda-t-il en remarquant le regard de la serveuse ? » Puis il releva les yeux sur la vitre au dessus du comptoir. « _Ouaip Castle, t'as la tête des mauvais jours_ ».

Emportant son café, il marcha encore quelques minutes avant d'héler un taxi.

-La Bibliothèque publique.

-Celle de Leroy Street à côté du Parc Walker? L'est fermée, l'est trop tôt 'sieu !

-Merci je sais. Allez-y.

-C'est vous qu'y voyez 'sieu.

Le trajet fut assez bref étant donné l'heure matinale, il n'y avait que peu de passant et les abords de la Bibliothèque était désert… Evidemment le taxi avait raison, il était trop tôt. Le bâtiment de brique rouge n'ouvrait ses portes que dans deux ou trois heures…

Il resta là, un moment planté sous les platanes de la rue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de partir si tôt ?

Il envisagea un instant de téléphoner à Alexis mais elle devait être en route pour ses cours. Par contre, il ne pensa pas à appeler sa mère. Martha l'écorcherait vif s'il osait la sortir des bras de morphée avant midi !

Il allait ranger son Iphone lorsqu'il revit son fond d'écran. C'était une photo d'Alexis, à 4 ou 5 ans sur un de ses terribles jeux pour enfants qui font mourir de peur les parents imaginant les chutes. Il se rendit alors compte que la photo avait été prise dans le parc juste à côté. Se remémorant ses souvenirs, ses pas le guidèrent vers les dits engins de torture enfantins. Castle fronca les sourcils, il regarda tout autour de lui mais il était seul. Un sourire de gamin lui éclaira le visage. Il y avait près de 12 ans de cela, alors qu'il avait passé la journée ici avec Alexis, ils avaient eu un geste que la loi puni. Castle continua de sourire en cherchant l'endroit où ce geste avait eu lieu.

« _C'était près du sol_ ». A l'époque le parc était en partie en réfection. Alexis lui avait alors dit que les ouvriers risquaient de faire disparaître leurs moments passés ici comme ils le faisaient pour les arbres. Castle releva les yeux. Sa fille ne s'était pas trompée. Il n'y avait plus que du bêton dans ce « parc ». Rick se revit, tenant la main de sa petite princesse rousse, tout en cherchant l'endroit le plus adapté pour déposer leur marque. « _La clé de nos moments_, avait-il dit à sa fille. »

A quatre pattes, sous un banc, Castle se glissa le long du mur. A l'époque, il avait choisi délibérément un endroit situé dans le bas car plus discret et plus difficile à recouvrir de peinture. « _C'était aussi un coin_ ». Il continua d'avancer vers l'angle du mur. Enfin, il tomba nez-à-nez avec sa marque, elle était dans une sorte de rainure, à la jonction de deux portions de murs différentes. Castle sortit son portable pour photographier cette marque et envoyer la photo à la belle jeune femme pleine d'esprit qu'était devenue sa petite pumpkin…

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas courant sur le macadam. Il voulut relever la tête mais se heurta au banc et il s'aplatit sur le sol. Une autre cavalcade de pas rejoignit la première. Bruit métallique. « _Un type qui en plaque un autre contre la grille_, _où sont-ils ?_ »

-Je t'avais dit de pas y toucher, crétin !

-J'ai rien fait, j'ai rien fait j't jure !

_« Derrière le mur à gauche »._

-C'est ça, prends moi pour un con aussi !

« _Ouille_, _double ouille_ se dit Castle en percevant le bruit de coups ».

Castle brancha son portable en mode vidéo et ne glissa que l'objectif au delà de l'angle du mur. « _Lentement, très lentement_ ». Il l'inclina légèrement mais suffisamment pour avoir les visages des deux types puis effleura le bouton Enregistrer.

Le gars à terre continuait de jurer et l'autre de le frapper. Soudain, celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et sortit un automatique sur lequel il fixa le tube d'un silencieux. L'autre était en boule sur le sol et ne pouvait voir ses mouvements.

-Tu vas passer un message de ma part à tes petits camarades. Et comme ils sont aussi débiles que toi je vais être super clair.

L'homme à terre eut-il une lueur d'espoir, crut-il qu'il allait s'en sorti ?

Shoup. Shoup.

Castle resta pétrifié, vissé au mur. Doucement, très doucement il ramena son téléphone près de lui et sauvegarda la vidéo. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il respira à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

D'un coup, une femme cria. Castle en conclut que le meurtrier était loin et sortit de sa cachette. Trois autres personnes arrivaient en courant. Castle se joignit à elles.

-Ne touchez à rien ! Appelez la police cria-t-il. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi tragique, il se serait carrément réjouit de crier ces phrases.

Il vérifia que l'homme était mort en prenant son pouls mais la traces de deux impacts sur sa boite cranienne laissaient peu de doute.

Le sang commenca à battre de plus en plus dans ses tempes, une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il se redressa et fit trois pas en arrière. Deux couples filmaient déjà la scène sur leurs portables. Il reprit le sien et envoya sa vidéo à Beckett puis il tenta de la joindre à trois reprises, sans résultat.

Il téléphona alors au 12è avec un vague espoir. Ce fut esposito qui répondit.

-Bureau de Beckett.

-C'est Castle, y a eu un meurtre dans le James Walker Park sur Leroy Street. Venez, vite.

Et il raccrocha.

Les sirènes se firent alors entendre. Ce bruit devint lascinant, insupportable. Il devait bouger, se déplacer, parler, dire ce qu'il savait. Ses jambes devinrent presque brulante et démarèrent seules en l'emportant vers l'appartement de Beckett.

Josh descendit de la mezzanine en s'essuyant les cheveux. Il avait pris sa douche et ne portait qu'une large serviette autour de la taille. Il observa le salon à la recherche de son boxer. Il ne comprenait pas très bien comment ils avaient pu mettre cette pièce dans cet état. Des bribes des instants de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit. Lorsqu'il voulut se diriger vers la cuisine, son orteille heurta l'un des pieds désaxés de la table basse.

« _Et meeeerrde_ ».

En boitillant, il ramassa des livres éparpillés au sol et les replaça sur l'étagère. Il leva les yeux et apreçut le soutien-gorge de Kate suspendu sur la barre fixe.

« _Pas d'exercice aujourd'hui, se dit-il, assez fait hier_ ». Il gagna la cuisine et le percolateur.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le rappela au salon. Précautionneusement, il se déplaca entre les coussins, plaids et verres renversés un peu partout.

Une autre sonnerie, plus longue, plus insistante se fit entendre.

Il se baissa et souleva l'avant du canapé. Ah, son boxer était là, ainsi qu'un petit bout de tissu noir. « _Hmm, ça c'est celui de Kate_ ». Il déposa le string sur le sommet de la table basse à moitiè renversée.

La sonnerie reprit.

Josh glissa la main entre le sommier et le dossier du divan et sentit la vibration du téléphone.

« _Castle_, lut-il ».

Une pointe d'énervement vint lui titiller l'estomac.

Il posa le téléphone à côté du string et retourna à la cuisine.

Josh lisait le Times quand il entendit la douche se mettre en marche. Kate venait de se lever.

Il se resservit du café et ajouta de l'eau afin d'en faire pour Beckett. Puis, il retourna à sa lecture en ignorant soigneusement le bip du lave-vaisselle.

C'est alors que de multiples coups répétés sur la porte le tirèrent de sa lecture matinale.

Il alla ouvrir.

-Beckett, ouvrez, Beck…

Castle se retrouva face à Josh, torse nu, serviette moulante autour de la taille.

-Beckett, il faut que je vois Beckett se reprit Castle.

Sans prononcer un mot, Josh s'écarta pour que l'écrivain puisse entrer.

-Je vais la chercher.

Josh grimpa sur la mezzanine et entra dans la salle de bain.

-Ton pseudo collègue est là, il a l'air passablement agité.

Resté seul au milieu du salon, Castle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il venait d'assister à un meurtre… « _Oh mon Dieu _». Ne pouvant rester sur place, il marcha de long en large et s'en s'apercevoir de la direction qu'il prenait entra en contact avec une chose noir et douce dont irradiait une exquise odeur et qui était suspendue à la barre d'exercice. Castle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il avait le nez dans le soutien de Beckett.

-Castle ! Quest-ce que vous faites là ? Je suis en congé, vous savez.

Beckett réalisa alors ce que Castle tenait dans les mains. Un feu brulant lui monta aux joues. Mortifiée, elle lui arracha des mains et enfourna son soutien dans son peignoir. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, tout comme la moitiè de son corps parce qu'elle était sortie comme une furie de la douche.

-Il… Il y a eu un…

Castle n'arrivait pas à formuler un mot correct. Sa tête tournait, ses yeux refusaient de voir la réalité. Le soutien gorge de Beckett et un meurtre en moins d'une heure.

-Il est choqué, dit Josh en rejoignant Beckett. Prends une chaise, on va l'asseoir. Va lui chercher de l'eau.

Professionnellement, Josh forca Castle à se poser sur la chaise, il prit son pouls, observa ses yeux.

-Bien, monsieur Castle. Vous m'entendez ? Bien. C'est l'adrénaline qui vous met dans cet état. Vous allez respirer calmement par le nez et expirer longuement par la bouche. Lààà, voilà. C'est bien, buvez un peu d'eau.

Josh se tourna vers Beckett.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu mais ça l'a mis dans un drôle d'état.

Un nouveau feu envahi les joues de Beckett.

Josh se retourna vers la chambre.

-Je vais m'habiller s'il y a un souci appelle moi.

Lorsque Josh fut parti Beckett se pencha sur Castle.

-Castle, ça va ?

Un homme ne peut pas être dans cet état là après être tombé sur un soutien ou alors c'est un maniaque. Elle se remémora alors la remarque de Josh « passablement agité ».

-Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… je vous… une vidéo sur… votre téléphone…

-Mon téléphone ? Je ne sais pas où il est, je dormais…

Elle se retourna et scruta la pièce.

Le téléphone était au pied des vestiges de la table du salon. Il avait glissé de la pile de magazines.

Beckett accepta la réception de la vidéo qui démarra instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce qu…

Ses yeux s'arrondir devant le choc et la violence des images.

Elle sauvegarda la vidéo et plongea sur Castle.

-Vous avez assisté à ça ? Mon dieu Castle ! Vous êtes blessé ?

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, glissa sur son cou et sous sa veste puis le long de ses côtés. Ses contacts ramenèrent Castle sur terre à la vitesse d'un jet qui s'écrase.

-Euh non, j'ai rien dit-il en entrappant fermement les poignets de Beckett mais évitez de faire ce genre de palpations sur moi… sinon,… Je vais faire une crise cardiaque que même bicyclette boy ne pourra réparer.

Beckett fit un brusque bond en arrière.

-Racontez moi, sans enjoliver, ok ?

Castle débita son histoire d'une traite.

-Espèce de gros nigaud ! Vous n'avez donc rien retenu d'utile en 3 ans de collaboration ?

-Hein ?

-Vous êtes témoin occulaire d'un meutre, pourquoi avez-vous quitté la scène du crime ?

-Ben techniquement, j'ai rien vu, le témoin c'est mon portable, répondit-il avec son sourire de gamin insuportable.

-Je vais m'habiller et je vous ramène.

Beckett quitta le salon pour la chambre. Josh en sortit aussitôt. Il portait un jeans et un T-shirt gris qui le faisait un peu ressembler au type de la publicité coca-cola light.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Castle leva les yeux vers Josh dont le regard n'était pas du tout compatissant.

« _Dieu que je hais ce type_, pensèrent-ils ensemble ».

C'étaient petit et mesquin, ils le savaient tous les deux mais c'était un fait ils se haïssaient depuis la première seconde. Deux coqs pour une même basse court.

Josh ramassa deux coussins du divan, les remis en place et se vautra dessus.

Castle ballaya la pièce du regard et remarqua le désordre paroxistique général.

-Qu'est-ce qu'… Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Josh se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Eh bien, disons que… votre page 105 n'est qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité… Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'imagination et d'expérience vous pourrez écrire un truc qu'y s'en rapprochera un jour.

Beckett claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Josh eut une sueur froide. Impossible de savoir si elle avait entendu. Castle ne savait que répondre, son regard passait de Beckett à Josh.

-Castle ça va ? On y va ?

Castle se leva à la suite de Beckett.

-Kate ?

Elle se retourna vers Josh.

-Je vais rentrer. J'ai des choses à préparer. Pense à ce que je t'ai demandé. Pense-y vraiment.

Kate hocha la tête et sortit.

Castle resta là quelques secondes de plus. Josh et lui se fixèrent. Deux chats échaudés sur une même gouttière. Puis, inexorablement, les yeux de Castle glissèrent vers le centre de la pièce, vers la table basse au sommet de laquelle trônait le fatal bout de tissu noir. La preuve la plus importante permettant à l'écrivain d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il comprenait maintenant ce qui s'était déroulé dans cet appartement la nuit précédente. Et pire, il l'imaginait.

Castle eut alors un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Il se retourna en claquant la porte. Il venait de trouver le nom du méchant dans son prochain bouquin.

En rejoignant Beckett à sa voiture, Castle la trouva au téléphone.

-Il est avec moi Esposito, tu as reçu la vidéo ? Bien. Je le ramène au poste. Il fera sa déclaration. Je lance l'autentification, oui. Oui, ok. Bouclez tout là bas et rejoignez-nous au central.

Ils montèrent en voiture.

-On ne retourne pas sur la scène ?

-Non, vous êtes un témoin, Castle. J'ai besoin de votre déclaration sous serment et plus vite ce sera fait, mieux cela vaudra.

-Et puis si le type est revenu sur la scème du crime. Il risque de…

Beckett se tourna vers lui, un instant.

-Castle, si ce type avait su que vous étiez là… Vous seriez déjà mort, murmura-t-elle, une sueur glacée lui parcourant l'échine.


	3. Chapter 3

Au central, Beckett donna le portable de Castle aux services compétents et appela de suite le bureau du procureur.

Son adjoint ne se fit pas attendre et la déclaration sous serment de Castle fut enregistrée.

-Je vais faire examiner la vidéo par un bureau d'experts indépendants pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de falsification. La défense pourra faire de même ainsi vous ne devriez pas avoir a déposer au procès. Votre nom ne sera pas non plus cité.

Castle soupira de soulagement.

-En attendant, vous êtes Le Témoin. Donc, je vous conseil très fortement d'accepter une protection policière. Rassurez-vous cette après midi, demain au plus tard, la vérification et l'autentification devraient être effectuées.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Esposito et Ryan, ceux-ci épinglaient la photo de la victime et de son agresseur sur le tableau.

-Alors lui c'est une petite frappe du nom d'Antony Reed. Arnaque, Vol, trafic et mac à ses heures perdues. J'ai demandé des infos aux mœurs et stups.

-Par contre on a du lourd pour l'agresseur. Zlatan Opaki. Surnommé le fils de l'enfer.

-Pardon, s'exclama Beckett ?

Assise derrière son bureau, elle venait de vivement relever la tête.

L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur détourna un instant leur attention. Ils virent alors arriver un homme trapu et presque chauve dans un élégant complet antracite. Un agent du FBI venait de pointer le bout de son nez.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Dops, Bureau de New York. Vous avez quelque chose sur Zlatan Opaki ?

Le capitain Montgomery apparut alors.

-Le FBI n'a pas perdu de temps, à ce que je vois.

-Mr Opaki est sur notre liste rouge des criminels du pays.

-Nous serions heureux de votre coopération. Montgomery, dans un sourire, avait gentillement rappelé à l'agent Dops qu'il n'était pas sur l'enquête puisque que son aide n'avait pas été demandée. Mais on pouvait difficilement claquer la porte au nez du FBI. Un collaboration était alors un bon compromis, tous le savaient. De plus Montgomery, s'échinait sur la demande de budget de l'année à venir. Il pensait aussi qu'un petit rappel dans les hautes sphères pouvaient l'aider à obtenir de l'argent. L'attentat déjoué, s'était incroyable mais si dans la foulée, ils arrêtaient un gros mafieux… Le maire connaitrait toute l'histoire via Castle, il politiserait le cas mais au vu des sondages… Cette histoire pouvait être bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Montgomery en était là de ses calculs, lorsqu'il repris le fil de la discution.

-Opaki est le Howard Hugues des mafieux. Il appartient à la mafia serbe, du moins le pense-t-on. Il sort très peu. Ses itinéraires sont constamment modifiés. Il ne mange que ce qu'il se prépare lui-même et ne va donc jamais au restaurant. Pour ce que nous en savons, il ne se drogue pas, ne fume pas et ne boit que très peu. Il a des portes de sorties secrètes dans toutes ses planques et j'en passe et des meilleures. Tenez, tout est dans le dossier.

Sur ce, il sortit une épaisse liasse de papier de sa malette.

-Ce type est le roi des paranos, s'éxclama Ryan.

-On m'a dit une fois, répondit Castle, que tout ce qu'imaginent les sadiques paranoïaques sont le résultat de leurs actes. Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse, expliqua-t-il devant l'air effaré de Ryan.

-Il se déplace avec une armée je suppose, questionna Montgomery en estimant ces propres effectif.

-Pas forcement, il utilise des leurs, des voitures avec double fonds. Il n'a pas de chauffeur attitré, il ne fait confiance à personne, pas même à son reflet si vous voulez mon avis.

-Donc résuma Esposito, on a un type qui vit comme une ombre mais qui en même temps règnent sur l'une des mafias les plus dangereuses du pays ! Il se tourna vers ses collègues avec un air de profonde interrogation. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi cela sert-il d'avoir le pouvoir et l'argent si on en profite pas ?

Beckett, qui s'était tue jusque là, observa l'agent Dops.

-Et son passé ? Il vient des Balkans ? Dans l'armée pendant la guerre ?

-On en sait trop rien, ce n'était probablement pas un chef mais on a aucune image de lui et aucune certitude. On a pas de trace de lui dans l'armée serbe ou dans les milices… il n'est pas fiché. On ne sait rien de son passé avant mars 2001 où il apparaît dans les radars de la police. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été pris. On a pas d'empreinte, pas d'ADN, juste une photo mais bon au moins on est sure de celle-ci.

-Vous dites qu'il appartient à la mafia serbe, demanda Beckett ?

L'agent en costume sombre hocha la tête.

-Moi je dis qu'il est Croate et que son véritable nom n'est pas Opaki.

-Pardon !

-Opaki, c'est du Croate, cela signifie : Le méchant. En plus, sur son présumé tableau de chasse, il y a beaucoup de Serbe.

Castle se retourna vers Beckett.

-Vous parlez Croate ?

Beckett fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

-C'est vrai qu'un type qui porte le nom de _Méchant_ et qui en est vraiment un, c'est un peu gros, lanca Esposito.

L'agent Dops restait là comme un pantin réalisant que toutes ses analyses étaient érronées par la faute de mauvaises données de base.

Il se leva, raide comme un piquet, il indiqua qu'il retournait au Bureau pour réanalyser le dossier. Il promit de leur transmettre toutes nouvelles avancées et les encouragea à faire pareil.

-En tout cas, il y a un truc qui cloche. Ce type est un fantôme, résuma Esposito et puis un beau matin il dézingue un petit merdeux dans un parc de deux balles et en plein jour. Il a pris des risques énorme pour cela !

-Euh… Il avait un silencieux, tenta Castle.

-Moi je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'a mis véritablement en rage, déclara Beckett. Et évidemment, il fallait que vous soyez là-bas.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Castle y lu de la colère et aussi de la peur. « _De la peur ? … Pour moi ?_ »

-Allez Castle, je vous ramène chez vous.

-Eh pourquoi, je peux aider.

-Vous avez vu votre tête ? Non ! Ben vous faites peur. Je vous ramène, vous mangez et puis vous dormez. De toute façon l'adrénaline va redescendre et vous allez vous écrouler.

-Yo Bro, elle a raison et puis on sait pas où loger notre gars, cela peut prendre du temps.

-Va dormir, dit Ryan, on t'appelle vers 17 h.

-A 17 h, je serai de retour lanca Castle.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement, Castle dévisageait Beckett.

-Quoi ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous parlez Croate ?

-Et Serbe aussi.

-Je peux avoir une explication ? demanda Castle.

-Pourquoi faire Castle ?

-Pourquoi ? Elle demande pourquoi ? Vous venez de donner une autre dimension à Nikki.

Le regard glaciale Beckett se tourna vers lui.

-Je Ne Suis Pas Nikki !

-Ok Ok ok. Mais vous pouvez quand même me raconter, non ?

Il lui lança son sourire de gamin impossible et Beckett roula des yeux.

-A la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, ma grand mère paternelle et son frère sont venus aux Etats-Unis. Ils n'avaient plus rien, là-bas pour eux. Alors, ils se sont installés ici. Ce sont eux qui m'ont appris la langue et la culture.

-Comment s'appelait-elle votre grand mère, demanda doucement Castle ? C'était idiot mais il fallait qu'il sache. Cela avait une importance primordiale pour lui en cet instant.

-Stana, elle s'appelait Stana.

Finalement, Castle ne fut pas très difficile à convaincre. Il avala un sandwich et monta se coucher. Voyant que l'appartement était vide, Beckett demanda une surveillance policière. Elle devait les attendre.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était seule dans cet appartement et avec un peu de temps devant elle. Elle décida d'observer le « nid » de Castle.

Il y avait beaucoup de photos de lui et de sa fille, à tous les ages et à toutes les sauces. Des livres, des bibelots. « _En fait, pour l'appartement d'un homme, l'agencement est plutôt réussi_ », puis elle se souvint de la décoratrice… Kate fit la grimace.

Elle tendit l'oreille mais pas un bruit ne lui parvient de l'étage. Elle entra donc dans le bureau.

Un désordre effroyable régnait sur le sol. Des papiers griffonnés débordaient de la poubelle, elle en ramassa un sur lequel plusieurs prénoms étaient inscrits et rayés avec rage. Il y avait aussi une grande carte de la ville étallée près de la fenêtre avec des petites flèches rouges et bleues accrochées dessus.

L'ordinateur trônait au-dessus de ce désordre. Beckett envisagea pendant une fraction de seconde de l'allumer mais elle repoussa cette idée.

Alexis rentra 20 minutes plus tard et Beckett du faire appel à toute son expérience pour convaincre la jeune femme que son père allait bien. La rouquine resta sur le canapé tandis que Beckett, le plus naturellement possible, descendait les stores.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a réellement du danger n'est-ce pas ?

-Ecoute Alexis, tu es une jeune femme intelligente, alors je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, temps que la vidéo n'a pas été autentifiée, il y a un risque. En attendant, c'est ton père le témoin parce que même s'il n'a rien vu, il a entendu des choses. Et les autentifications vocales sont recevables devant un tribunal.

-Le problème, c'est que les méchants le savent aussi, ça.

-Alexis, si je devais estimer le danger, je dirais 20 %. 20% de chance que le type soit déjà au courant de l'adresse de ton père sans l'être de la vidéo. Il doit d'abord s'occuper de celle-ci avant…

-Avant de s'occuper de nous, c'est ça ?

Kate se pencha en avant et prit les mains de la jeune fille.

-Alexis même s'il n'y avait qu'1 % de chance que vous soyez en danger. Martha, ton père et toi, j'agirai toujours comme si la menace était de 100 %, tu comprends ?

Alexis hocha la tête, respira à fond et redressa les épaules.

-J'ai déjà perdu un être proche, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

La fille de Castle sourit et ses yeux étincellèrent.

-Vous savez ce que mon père donnerait pour vous entendre dire ça devant lui ?

Beckett rit à son tour.

-Alors ne lui dis pas, je ne pourrais plus le contrôler.

Lorsque Martha rentra, il fallut réexpliquer la situation mais Beckett profita du soutient d'Alexis. Et puis Martha n'était pas une vieille femme fragile. « _En fait, se dit Beckett, le caractère de Castle est assez comparable à celui de sa mère. Toujours le bon mot, captant les regards des autres, séduisant les spectateurs où l'auditoire. Se pourrait-il que Castle soit la digne progéniture de sa mère _? » Cette pensée fit frémir Kate. Martha était assez instable, très gentille certes mais… presque folle.

Lorsque Beckett réalisa qu'elle était seule avec Martha devant le bar de la cuisine, elle comprit que son esprit s'était égaré.

-Vous savez, mon fils n'est pas aussi inconscient qu'il n'y paraît !

-Martha, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai vu votre fils dans des situations où seul l'inconscience à pu le mener.

-L'inconscience ? Vous croyez ?

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas à cette heure ?

Martha fit un grand geste avec son bras symbolisant l'évidence.

-L'inspiration. Ou plutôt son absence.

-Castle est en panne d'inspiration ? Mais, et tout ce qu'il fait, toutes les notes, les enquêtes… Comment peut-il être en panne ?

-Votre connaissance du côté artistique d'une personnalité est, si je puis me permettre, un peu…

-Inexistant, repliqua Beckett pour laquelle la création artistique s'était arrêtée très tôt.

-J'ai connu cela il y a bien longtemps. Richard devait avoir dans les 15 ans. Il était en pensionnat dans une des ces écoles huppées qui me coutait les yeux de la tête et dont il avait le don de se faire renvoyer. Je vivais, à l'époque, en compagnie d'un homme charmant, plus jeune que moi. Il était si beau, si brillant…

Martha soupira en repensant à cette époque de sa vie.

-Notre vie n'était que rire, soirée, amusement. Enfin bref, j'ai voulu auditionner pour le rôle d'une femme mûre, sûre d'elle et jonglant entre son travail d'avocate et sa famille.

-Vous avez eu le rôle demanda Beckett alors qu'elle imaginait ce qu'avait du être la vie de cette grand mère resplandissante.

-Non, soupira Martha, je n'ai pas pu me glisser dans le personnage car je n'en comprenais pas la subtillité.

-Vous vous disperssiez trop, c'est cela, vous n'étiez pas assez concentrée sur la « création artistique ».

-Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, je n'ai pas pu investir ce personnage parce que je n'étais pas assez concernée. Je ne savais rien de ce type de femme parce que je n'en étais pas une. Je ne voyais presque pas mon fils que des étrangères avaient élevé, je vivais avec un apollon et ne pensais qu'à la prochaine soirée. Paradoxalement, j'arrivai à donner le change sur la plupart des scènes du script. Il n'y avait qu'un détail que je ne pouvais cerner et qui me faisait tourner en rond. Je n'avais pas conscience de l'ampleur du problème.

-Martha, euh… Pardon, mais qu'est-ce que tout cela à avoir avec le manque d'inspiration de votre fils ?

-Oh ? Vous n'avez pas compris ?

Beckett se sentit rosir devant le regard de la vieille actrice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Castle emmergea des bras de morphée, la nuit était tombée sur New York. Le store automatique de sa chambre était descendu. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et resta un instant allongé dans la lumière ambrée. Il devait remettre ses idées en place. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire était étrange. Il s'était revu allongé contre ce mur mais au moment où l'altercation entre les deux hommes aurait du commencer, il avait changé d'endroit. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'appartement de Beckett. Incapable de parler, son cerveau lui avait fait visionner la scène toride entre elle et Josh le Méchant. Sauf que Josh n'était pas Josh mais Opaki. Et Castle voulait crier mais personne n'entendait ce qu'il disait.

-Elle est à moi, murmura-t-il.

Il se renversa sur le côté et se leva. Ne trouvant pas ses chaussures, il se dirigea vers le couloir.

Il avait faim mais en haut des marches, il s'arrêta. En bas, il entendit la voix de sa mère et celle de Beckett. « _Que fait-elle encore là ? Y a-t-il eu un problème ? Alexis ? Non, les voix sont calmes, non rien de grave…_ ».

Il tendit alors l'oreille. Que racontait encore sa mère ? Ah oui cette histoire de rôle loupé, 20 ans plutôt. Il hésita à descendre mais la curiosité, la ruse et l'amusement le poussèrent à écouter aux portes.

-Mon fils est un géant, vous savez ?

-Un géant ?

-Je peux vous le dire à vous, dit Martha en invitant Beckett à prendre place sur le canapé, je n'ai pas été du tout une bonne mère. Alors quand ils m'ont annoncé, lui et Mérédith qu'ils allaient être parents. Seigneur, le sol s'est ouvert sous mes pieds.

-Castle s'en est plutôt bien sorti me semble-t-il, non ?

-Bien sorti ? Vous voulez rire ? Alexis est la plus grande réussite de toute sa vie, cette petite est parfaite et je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est mais petite fille, entendons-nous bien.

Beckett sourit devant la fausse innocence affichée par Martha.

-Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas où il a pu trouver les ressources nécessaire à l'éducation d'Alexis. Je ne parle pas du niveau financier puisque Richard a publié son premier Best-Seller alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ou 17 ans. Non je parle, de toute l'attention, la compréhension qu'il a pu avoir devant ce… bébé.

Martha se tut un instant, le regard vague, perdue dans le passé. Beckett respecta ce moment, elle était intensément concentrée sur les révélations de Martha. Celle-ci éclairait sa connaissance de Castle sous un nouveau jour. Et bien qu'il lui était difficile de l'admettre Beckett voulait absolument connaître la suite de ces anecdotes.

-Lorsque je suis allée à la maternité, je suis arrivée en grandes pompes. Mérédith était à l'époque une actrice en vogue. Des journalistes, des photographes faisaient le pied de grue pour avoir des renseignements. Je voulais profiter, je l'avoue, d'une certaine publicité.

Martha haussa les épaules, elle avouait platement une évidence. Elle n'avait pas été une mère extraordinaire et ses débuts de grand-mère avaient suivi la même route.

-En traversant les couloirs vers la chambre, je m'attendais à trouver le même tableau que ce que j'avais vécu des années auparavant. Une mère désoeuvrée et un père probablement absent. Je pensais que Richard serait entrain de faire la bringue pour fêter ou oublier la naissance… Mérédith était telle que je l'avais imaginée. Déesse alanguie avec un masque de souffrance. Mais Richard, lui, il est apparu en tenant Alexis dans ses bras. Son visage était… indescriptible. La vraie séparation de Mérédith et Richard est survenue assez tôt après la naissance, bien que les médias pensent le contraire.

Beckett repensa à l'expression « Brioche au Beurre ». Elle était complètement immergée dans le discours de Martha. Sa bouche était légèrement entreouverte et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle la ferma vivement.

-Il s'est toujours occupé de la petite. Il a aménagé ses horaires, sa vie pour elle. Pendant près de dix ans, elle est devenue le centre de son monde. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne lui a appris, c'est inné.

-C'est aussi parce qu'il aime profondément Alexis. C'est pour cela qu'il a tout changé, pour elle.

-Oh ça c'est certain ma chère, quand mon fils aime quelqu'un, lui lança Martha avec un clin d'œil, il bouleverse tout.

Kate rougit à nouveau.

Castle rebroussa rapidement chemin dans sa chambre en entendant la porte d'Alexis s'ouvrir. Se précipitant dans sa salle de bain, il s'observa dans le miroir. Il n'aimait pas que des éléments de son passé soit raconté par d'autres que lui. La naissance d'Alexis avait été une véritable révélation, un choc cosmique.

Sa mine n'était extraordinaire mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait inquièter sa mère, sa fille et … Kate. Il changea de tenue et se fit élégant, il se recoiffa et se composa le visage de celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

Après une profonde inspiration, il descendit les escaliers.

-Beckett ? Encore là ? Mère, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Kate a veillé sur ton sommeil papa.

Beckett et Castle échangèrent un regard gêné qui fut interrompu par le portable de Beckett.

-La vidéo a été certifiée par nos services et ceux du labo indépendant, expliqua-t-elle en raccrochant.

Alexis soupira de soulagement, sa grand-mère passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bien je vais retourner au bureau, voir si on peut boucler cette affaire.

-Je vous accompagne, repliqua Castle en attrapant sa veste et cela ne souffre d'aucune discussion.

Kate regarda Martha en levant les yeux au ciel et celle-ci riait encore quand la porte se referma.

-De quoi parliez-vous avec ma mère, demanda Castle alors qu'ils filaient à travers New York pour rejoindre le 12ème.

-Oh de tout et de rien. De ses expériences d'actrice, de vous et d'Alexis, répondit évasivement Beckett qui continua de fixer la route.

-De moi et d'Alexis ?

Kate soupira et lança un regard à son partenaire.

-Je crois… enfin votre mère pense que la naissance d'Alexis a été une sorte de révélateur pour vous.

-Mmmh, non je ne crois pas que se soit sa naissance, non… Castle fronça les sourcils et regarda ses mains. Il repensa à ce petit être qu'avait été sa fille, dans ses bras…

-Non, je ne sais plus quand ce changement a eu lieu. Mais à sa naissance, s'exclama Castle, j'étais sur une autre planète.

Beckett sourit.

-J'y réfléchirai si vous voulez, mais je ne sais pas si le changement a eu lieu lors de la xième échographie ou peu de temps après sa venue au monde. Enfin, il a eu lieu, c'est le principal.

Ils restèrent un peu en silence, sans trop savoir s'ils étaient génés par ces confidences ou heureux de partager ce moment.

-Hormis la vérification de la vidéo, vous avez eu d'autres nouvelles ?

-On va le savoir très vite, répondit Beckett en se garant devant le central.

-Alors les gars, on a du nouveau ?

Beckett suivie de son ombre s'avancait entre les bureaux de la criminelle vers Ryan et Esposito qui avaient le nez plantés dans des dossiers.

-L'agent Dops a appelé, il a du nouveau, il va arriver, répondit Ryan.

-Sinon, pour Opaki, on a secoué des indics et rameuter des gars des stups et des mœurs. On a quelques noms de bars où le suspect a été vu mais bon c'est pas précis.

-Ce qui me chiffonne vraiment, répliqua Beckett, c'est pourquoi ce type si discret prend d'un seul coup autant de risque pour descendre une petite frappe.

Elle embarqua une pile de dossier des stups relatant les diverses implications d'Opaki dans des trafics afin de les éplucher.

Castle prit place sur sa chaise et étendit ses jambes.

-Et ! J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de glander copieusement pendant que je compulse tout ça, non ?

-Hein !

-Vous avez déjà dormi toute l'après midi et une partie de la nuit. Il serait peut-être temps d'essayer de déméler le sac de nœud dans lequel vous vous êtes fourré.

Elle lui balanca la moitiè de la pile de dossieer sur les genoux.

Beckett avait été brusque dans sa replique, elle en était consciente mais sa discussion avec Martha lui laissait une sensation étrange. Et il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, elle en voulait à Castle. C'était parfaitement idiot, elle le savait. Il n'avait pas volontairement assisté à un meurtre. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Si cet Opaki avait réalisé la présence de Castle ce matin, il serait très certainement aux côtés de Reed sur l'une des tables de Lanie, en ce moment.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher de se sentir extrêmement mal à cette pensée. Castle, seul, étendu dans un frigo, froid et sombre. Elle ne pourrait plus entrendre sa voix, ses réparties qui l'irritaient, ses mains, ses yeux, ses…

D'un bon Kate se leva, rouge de honte. Castle l'observait depuis sa chaise.

-Vous avez une idée ?

-Taisez-vous, lisez. J'ai… juste soif.

Elle le planta là et se dirigea rageusement vers le distributeur de boisson. Après avoir descendu la moitiè de la bouteille d'eau minérale, Beckett se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle s'appuya des deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier et s'observa dans le mirroir.

« _Allez ma grande concentre-toi, concentre-toi bon sang ! Trouve une solution !_ ».

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'espace des dames, elle apercut l'agent Dops. Les jambes de son pantallon de costume étaient un peu froisées et sa cravate légèrement de côté, preuves que l'homme avait passé de longues heures derrière un bureau.

-J'ai du nouveau, enfin plusieurs choses nouvelles en fait. Mais je vous expliquerais au fur et à mesure.

-Que se passe-t-il demanda Montgomery qui avait semble-t-il développé un don pour apparaître dès qu'un agent fédéral passait dans le coin.

-On a réussi à loger Opaki. Enfin presque, on sait qu'il va aller dans un club ce soir. J'ai déjà des agents en face, normalement il n'y est pas encore.

-Normalement, demanda Castle qui s'était éloigné de Beckett pour éviter ses foudres.

-Ben comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, il est du genre insaisissable.

Montgomery prit alors les devants, probablement poussé par la pression budgétaire.

-Et vous voulez qu'on y aille ? Je vous préviens, j'envoie pas des gars dans une souricière.

-Le club sera bondé, nous sommes jeudi, c'est la soirée « couple » de la semaine.

-C'est à dire ? Des speed-dating, interrogea Ryan qui envisagait déjà la tête de sa future épouse si elle apprenait qu'il s'était approché à moins de trente mètres de ce genre d'endroit.

-Non ou oui, je n'y suis jamais allé, répondit Dops, sur le site, ils disent que c'est pour trouver l'ame sœur ou plusieurs… Enfin, un truc du style. Le problème est ailleurs, de toutes façons.

-Ben je vois pas le problème, on y envoie deux d'entre nous et quand le gars fait une apparition, on le choppe et on rentre, s'exclama Esposito grand défenseur des méthodes simples et efficaces.

-Le problème, c'est que tous les micros, oreillettes etc. que l'on tente d'introduire dans le club, on un effet larsen et que les écoutes longues portées sont brouillées.

-C'est un système assez développé pour un bar non ?

-Ils le disent ou plutôt ils s'en vantent sur leur site. Ce qui entre parenthèse les protège ainsi des suspicions officielles. Ils prétendent que c'est un club pour adultes consentants et qu'ils veulent sauvegarder la vie privée des clients.

-Bon, hum, Beckett marmonna Montgomery… je sais que vous devriez être en congé. Néanmoins, là, il nous faut une dame donc… voudriez-vous être l'un des deux agents infiltrés ? Sans micro et oreillette ?

-Pas tout à fait sans oreilette reprit Dops, les très basses fréquences passes à travers les mailles de leurs brouilleurs. Toutefois, cela ne permet que d'envoyer des impulsions.

-Comme du mors demanda Ryan ?

-Disons que cela permet de se parler en mors.

-Vous connaissez le mors Beckett ?

-Il était enseigné à l'académie chef, même si je suis un peu rouillée.

-On mettra un code en place durant le trajet repliqua Dops.

-Je vais me changer indiqua Beckett en prenant la direction des vestiaires.

-Bien messieurs, lequel de vous deux ?

Ryan et Esposito s'entre regardèrent mais Castle bondit sur ses pieds avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre.

-J'y vais moi.

-Non, Castle, vous êtes un civil et ce type est un dangereux… salopard. Donc, Non !

-Ben c'est-à-dire chef, tenta Esposito… Ben Ryan est nul en mors, c'est tout juste s'il sait cliquer sur une souris. Et franchement, vous me voyez arriver là-bas, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Beckett ? Ils vont jamais y croire. Elle va encore mettre des talons comme des échasses et j'aurai vraiment l'air d'un nabot à côté.

Ryan, vexé de la remarque de son coéquipier sur ses talents d'informaticien, lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

-T'inquiète mon pote, c'est pas la taille qui compte.

Esposito choqué lui fit face d'un bon. Cette diversion fut tout ce que Castle attendait pour tenter de convaincre le Chef.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Beckett refit son apparition dans une courte robe gris perle aux reflets nacrés. Esposito pointa du menton la taille des talons de sa supérieure à Montgomery qui du avouer que l'association des deux n'était pas très crédible. Il se décida donc à accorder à Castle d'être le second infiltré de la soirée. Tous suivirent alors le regard de Beckett et tombèrent sur le visage de Castle.

-Yo Bro, tu ressembles au loup de Tex Avery ! Respire !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

L'instant d'après il se retouvait dans une fausse voiture de location avec chauffeur appartenant au FBI. L'agent Dops ainsi que Ryan et Esposito se trouvaient dans un quatre quatre à l'arrière.

Ils possèdaient tous les deux un système d'envoi et de réception des messages codés.

Castle avait les mains moites.

-Votre robe est magnifique.

-Merci, les mœurs et le service des douanes entretiennent de bonnes relations.

L'entrée dans le club ne fut pas vraiment compliquée, la robe de Beckett et le regard de loup affamé de Castle, leur servir de sésame.

Lors du passage aux vestiaires, Castle fut presque terrassé par l'arrière de la robe de sa cavalière. Il n'y en avait tout simplement pas.

L'écrivain commanda deux coupes de champagne et ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des tables, un peu en retrait mais facile d'accès. La soirée ne faisait que débuter, le club n'était pas encore comble. Ils devraient patienter encore avant que leur cible n'apparaisse. Heureusement, le programme de « morphing » avait démontré que Opaki n'était pas encore rentré, ni par la porte principale, ni par les issues de secours.

Dops avait, de plus, découvert des pistes sur la véritable identité d'Opaki. La plus sérieuse était celle d'un Zlatan Pouzdan, veuf.

-Vous savez, dit Castle en se penchant à l'oreille de Beckett, il va falloir qu'on joue le jeu, la soirée risque d'être longue.

Il était tous les deux enfoncés dans une énorme banquette dont les coussins étaient de couleur aubergine ce qui se mariaient parfaitement avec la robe de Beckett.

-Votre robe est magnifique, répéta Castle.

-Vous pontifiez, Castle répliqua Beckett qui semblait très sûre d'elle.

Cette façade faillit voler en éclat lorsque Castle posa sa main à l'intérieur de son genou tout en le caressant du pouce.

-Cas…

-Jouez le jeu, voyons. C'est une soirée « couple », bon sang !

Beckett rougit. Des sentiments et des sensations contratictoires se bousculaient en elles. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver puisqu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Castle bouleversait tout. « _ça c'est certain, pensa-t-elle_ ».

Le temps passa, leur tête étaient proches parce que parler dans un club est presque impossible. Mais Castle, l'esprit ailleurs, n'écoutait pas Beckett, il lisait se qu'il voulait sur ses lèvres. Beckett se faisait l'impression d'être une adolescente remplie d'hormones. Elle se forçait à observer la salle mais les yeux de Castle la ramenait toujours vers eux.

Plusieurs fois, ils reçurent le message RAS, via leur transmetteur.

Enfin la musique ralentit, des couples jouaient à fortti frotta sur la piste de danse.

Castle savait qu'il devait bouger avant de fondre, avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler et de risquer de tout perdre.

-Venez danser, dit-il en l'entrainant sur la piste.

Beckett n'eut pas le temps d'opposer de résistance. De plus, au fond d'elle même, elle ne le voulait pas. Le DJ devait être dans une phase nostalgique puisqu'il lanca un slow de légende lorsque les deux acolytes s'enlacèrent sur la piste.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright…<em>

Beckett sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de Castle. Elle tenta obstinément de garder les yeux ouverts, de ne pas s'abandonner, après tout ils étaient en mission.

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
>Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind…<em>

Castle enserra la taille fine de Beckett et leur main droite se joignirent. Il respira le parfum de cerise de ses cheveux et se concentra sur sa main droite légèrement posée sur le dos de Kate.

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
>There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be<br>But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
>I'll never for get, the way you look tonight…<em>

Castle bousculait tout les codes établis entre eux. Sa main sur son dos se fit plus présente. Beckett avait le souffle court. Elle releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing<br>I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
>And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away<br>I have never had such a feeling  
>Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight…<em>

Leur corps sur la piste bondée était collé. Leur bassin oscillaient lentement dans une danse conduite par Castle qui inexorablement faisait fondre les barrières de Beckett. Une à une, celle-ci tombait. Déjà, elle ne regardait plus la salle, Opaki n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ils étaient seuls, arrivés au bout du monde.

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
>There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be<br>But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
>I'll never for get, the way you look tonight…<em>

Lentement, leur visage se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce fut d'abord un léger baiser, doux et délicat mais l'oscillation, l'oubli de la situation et la mise au jour de sensation inconnue brisèrent les dernières réserves. La langue de Beckett vint froler celle de Castle qui y répondit avec intensité. Sa main remonta et s'enfonca dans les longues boucles brunes de Beckett. Celui-ci inclina un peu la tête afin d'approfondir ce baiser.

_The way you look tonight  
>I never will forget, the way you look tonight<br>The lady in red  
>The lady in red<br>My lady in red_

_I love you…_

Ils reçurent le message indiquant que la cible faisait son entrée en même temps. Beckett retomba violemment sur le sol. Redevenant le lieutenant Beckett. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Castle et dévala de la piste à la rencontre de sa cible. Castle était toujours planté au même endroit. Puis un éclair lui traversa l'esprit, Kate seule face à un dangereux criminel capable d'abattre un homme en plein jour. Il fit volte face et se précipita à la suite de sa partenaire.

-Opaki, cria Beckett ! Les gens autour d'eux se retournèrent, immédiatemment conscient de que quelque chose clochait.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Opaki se retourna pour faire fasse à la femme qui l'interpellait. Il découvrit une ravissante créature mais ses deux gardes du corps décidèrent d'intervenir avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste. L'atmosphère bleutée du club fut alors striée par le stromboscope et la techno éclata à plein volume entre les murs.

Le désequilibre provoqué par les brusques changements de luminosité ralentir les gestes du gardes du corps au format de catcheur. Beckett écrasa le plat de sa main sur la base du nez du premier gorille. Opaki en profita pour se glisser le long du bar. Beckett le suivit mais son bras fut attrapé par le second garde. Plus rusé que son collègue, l'homme avait attaqué par le flan. Ce qui l'empêcha de voir le poing de Castle s'écraser sur sa tempe. Libérée Beckett s'élança vers Opaki. Celui-ci était maintenant derrière le bar. Beckett slalomait entre les tabourets, les gens s'écartaient devant son visage tendu. Toute l'adrénaline de Beckett se deverssa à ce moment. Comprenant que dans deux enjambées, l'homme serait près de la porte de secourt, elle shoutta violemment dans un tabouret qui bascula et alla terminer sa course entre les foulées d'Opaki.

Castle cliquait frénétiquement sur son transmetteur. SOS SOS SOS.

Beckett passa les menottes à Opaki.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

-Je ne parle pas la langue, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire narquois et un affreux accent mal imité.

- _Vi ste__u__pritvoru, gospodin Pouzdan_, répliqua Beckett.

Le sourire disparut du visage de l'homme au moment où Esposito, Ryan et Dops faisaient irruption dans le club.

Castle ne put obtenir l'attention de Beckett. Dops voulait tout savoir de l'arrestation. Il proposa les services d'un interprète du FBI. Montgomery accepta, il ne payerait pas la facture. La presse attendait devant le commisariat lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Tous se précipitèrent sur la voiture qui amenait le mafieux. Castle et Beckett était à l'arrière de la voiture de l'agent Dops. Beckett gardait volontairement la tête tournée vers la vitre, regardant les lumières de New-York. Elle n'avait pas remis sa veste, la chaleur irradiait de son corps. L'adrénaline. Les autres flics comprenaient pourquoi elle répondait plus agressivement. Elle s'était battue et avait arrêté une crapule de la plus haute espèce.

« _Bien loin de là, se dit-elle, je pourrais recommencer dix interpellations comme celle là… Seigneur, si Castle n'arrête pas de me fixer…_ »

Il se garèrent deux voitures derrière celle d'Opaki. Les journalistes le mitrallaient. Beckett ne fut pas assez rapide pour descendre de voiture. Castle était déjà là lorsqu'elle posa les pieds aux sols.

Elle placa sa veste sur son poignet, là où elle sentait déjà les bleux se former. Castle se placa à côté d'elle et ils remontèrent l'allée de journalistes. Esposito leur ouvrit la porte puis se retouna vers la meute.

-Conférence de presse dans 20 minutes.

Beckett se dirigea immédiatemment vers le vestiaire et récupéra ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Montgomery se trouvait aux côtés du maire.

-Yo Bro, ton pote a pas perdu de temps.

Castle ne répondit pas, il haussa les épaules mais dirigea son regard vers Kate qui l'ignora.

« _Cette enquête fait suite à l'homicide d'A. Reed. Des preuves accablantes ont rapidement orienté les membres de la police. Et en moins de 24 h, ceux-ci ont arrêté et déféré devant la justice celui qui semble être l'odieux auteur de ce crime. Je voudrai adresser mes salutations particulières à tous les membres des services concernés pour leur travail et leur implication dans la protection de notre ville et de ses citoyens. Je passe maintenant…_ »

-Et Castle, il devient poëte le maire. C'est vous qui lui écrivez ses spitchs, demanda Ryan presque hilare.

-Non, répondit sagement Castle, ils sont plus de 5 pour ce jobs.

Il suivit Beckett à son bureau. Elle venait d'ouvrir un fichier de rapport d'arrestation. Castle décida qu'un café serait bienvenu.

Lorsqu'il déposa le breuvage sur son bureau, Kate lui renvoya un bref merci suivi d'un tout aussi bref regard, avant de retourner à son rapport. Castle ne dit rien, il attendit patiemment. Une heure plus tard. Beckett éteignit son écran. Castle s'amusait à plier une feuille de papier. Elle l'observa un instant.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Castle.

Il ne releva même pas les yeux.

-Non, j'aimerai que nous parlions.

Beckett se sentit mourir. Non seulement parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Castle, il est près de 4 heure du matin. Rentrez chez vous.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Beckett se sentit agressée par le ton de Castle. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, il devait pouvoir comprendre cela.

Passant en mode protection, Beckett haussa les sourcils.

-C'était un jeu, c'est vous qui vouliez cela non ? C'est vous qui l'avez souhaité, que je joue le jeu, en début de soirée, expliqua-t-elle devant l'incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage de Castle.

Serrant les machoires, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea rageusement vers l'ascenseur. Kate se prit la tête entre ses mains et s'appuia à son bureau. « _Mais que je suis débile ! Ah c'est pas vrai, mais quelle idiote_ ! ».

Castle s'arrêta, il actionna trois fois de suite le bouton commandant l'ouverture des portes. Il regarda ensuite la feuille pliée qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une furieuse envie de l'écraser monta en lui mais à contrecoeur, il jeta un regard en arrière. Kate était penchée en avant, les épaules voutées, le visage dans les mains. « _Allez Ricky, n'abandonne pas_ ».

Castle revint sur ses pas et laissa tomber la fleur en papier qu'il avait créée devant Beckett.

-Bien lieutenant, si vous voulez jouer on va jouer.

Beckett se redressa d'un bon, surprise. Leur regard se croisèrent.

-Castle… ce n'est pas un jeu. Je m'excuse, je…

-Chut… dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était que la première manche, je ne sais pas qui l'a remportée, on ferra les comptes plus tard.

-Castle…

-Tatatatata, laissez-moi parler. Ne me dites pas que vous avez commis une erreur, parce que c'est faux. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que vous ressentez, parce que la femme qui m'a embrassé dans ce club savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Vous vous cachez, Beckett. Arrête de te mentir Kate. Il rit. Joue.

Il se redressa et fit trois pas vers la sortie.

-Le jeu commence vraiment disons à la prochaine enquête. Il regarda sa montre. J'espère que c'est dans plus de 12 heures, quand même.

-Déjà fatigué, Castle demanda-t-elle s'avancant vers lui.

Mais Castle ne recula pas.

-Non, mais il faut que je me prépare. La partie s'annonce serrée.

-Très, répondit-elle.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et il s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur cette fois le cœur léger.

Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il grimpait dans la cabine.

-Eh Castle ! Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à votre jeu ? Je me doute de ce que vous voulez mais moi qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

Castle eut un sourire énigmatique en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Les portes commencèrent à se fermer lorsqu'il répondit.

-Moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Beckett rassembla ses affaires. Castle… Elle devait réflechir. Au calme. Elle alluma son portable. Trois messages de Josh. Le premier était vocal et il disait qu'il l'attendrait chez elle, qu'il avait réparé la table du salon mais que si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il l'aiderait à la casser de nouveau. Les deux autres messages, écrits, répètaient sensiblement la même chose.

« _Suis bloquée au central, ne m'attends pas, K_ lui écrivit-elle ».

Il fallait qu'elle dorme, au calme, seule et qu'elle réfléchisse. Dédaignant l'ascenseur, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie du personnel. Il y avait deux petites pièces au fond de cette salle, pas plus grandes que des placards, juste la place pour un lit et une chaise.

Beckett entra dans celle de droite et ferma le verrou derrière elle. Elle glissa ensuite le dossier de la chaise sous la poignée. Elle entreprit ensuite de se déshabiller sommairement : chaussures, vestes, armes, ceinture et pull. Elle s'allongea en T-shirt et jeans déserré sur le matelat de fortune.

Mais le sommeil n'était pas de la partie, elle se remémora sa journée, la nuit précédente et la soirée encore d'avant. Josh, Castle. Castle, Josh. Finalement, elle sombra dans d'étranges rêves qui laissaient plus de questions que de réponses.

8 heures du matin, le portable de Beckett sonna. Kate étendue sur le dos, nicha son visage au creux de son bras. De l'autre, elle attrappa le portable.

-Beckett.

-Ici le dispatcher, un corps dans une clarrière de l'Inwood Hill Park, rendez-vous sur Payson avenue. On vous guidera.

-Ok.

Beckett soupira, quatre heure de sommeil c'était vraiment trop peu. Son bras retomba sur le lit. D'instinct, elle appuya sur la touche 2. L'appareil composa automatiquement le numéro.

-Ca vous dirait de commencer le jeu un peu plutôt que prévu, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Où s'exclama Castle en bondissant de son lit.

« _En voilà au moins un que ça réjouit_ ».

-Inwood Park, rendez-vous sur Payson avenue.

-J'y serai avant vous.

-Ca m'étonnerai !

Beckett raccrocha et bascula sur le côté. Il lui fallait rassembler ses forces, son courage et les derniers morceaux d'énergie lui restant pour cette enquête.

Elle remit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la machine à café. La machine de Castle… Elle avala un café et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Montgomery passa la tête hors de son bureau.

-Beckett déjà là ?

-A vrai dire, je ne suis pas rentrée. Trop claquée pour conduire, mentit-elle devant la mine préoccupée de son patron.

-Vous allez à l'Inwood Park ? Ca va aller ?

-Oui chef, merci.

S'installant au volant de sa voiture, elle regarda l'heure. Castle pensait arriver avant elle. Elle fit la moue. Kate n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. Elle démarra en trombe.

« _Et puis s'il n'a pas pensé à mon café, il aura de toutes façons perdu_ ! »

Castle n'arriva que quelques instants après elle. Elle le regarda se dépêcher, les deux grands gobelets à la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant slalomer entre les passants. Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, elle se composa le visage de celle qui poireaute et que cela ennuie profondément.

-Au moins, vous y avez pensé dit-elle en s'emparant d'un gobelet.

Castle le retira en vitesse, privant Beckett de son breuvage.

-Ayez au moins l'air contente de me voir, comme il y a un instant, sinon je donne le café à Esposito !

Beckett le fixa puis sourit.

-Au fait, dit-elle en s'engageant dans le parc, j'ai gagné.

-Oh, s'exclama Castle. Vous voulez votre prix de suite, la taquina-t-il avec un sourire rusé.

Beckett baissa la tête et se concentra pour ne pas rougir. Elle but une gorgée de café.

Ryan et Esposito leurs firent signes depuis le sentier.

-C'est dans la clairière derrière ses arbres, indiqua l'hispanique, c'est encore un truc sauce Caskett.

Beckett se retourna vivement.

-Sauce quoi ?

-Ben sauce Beckett et Castle… Sauce Caskett…

Esposito et Ryan se mirent à ricaner.

-On règlera cela plus tard, tous les trois, les menaca Beckett.

Toutefois, la réalité de la scène de crime était sans aucun doute à la hauteur de ce surnom. Castle n'aurait pu imaginer mieux.

Beckett s'avança lentement vers le corps. Lanie était déjà près d'elle. Castle resta un peu en retrait avec Ryan. Beckett tourna lentement sur elle-même. La disposition du corps avait un aspect théatral et cette clairière était un écrin parfait. La lumière matinale éclairait le visage de la magnifique jeune femme vêtue d'une splendide longue robe rouge. Des buissons donnaient à la scène un aspect sombre et mystérieux tandis que les arbres nus faisaient claquer leurs branches dans un lugubre simulacre d'os qui craquent. Aucun oiseau ne chantait, un silence de cathédral régnait sur ce lieu de mort. Beckett ressentait l'impression malsaine d'être une voyeuse devant une scène mystique.

-Prodigieux, murmurra Castle, simplement prodigieux.

Beckett ne répondit rien. Elle forcait son cerveau à fonctionner malgrès le manque de sommeil.

-Lanie, tu connais l'heure de la mort ?

-Il y a plus de 14 h, je te préciserai au labo.

-Donc vers la fin de l'après midi. Elle ne doit pas être là depuis tout ce temps.

-C'est un type qui promenait son chien qui l'a trouvée. Il dit qu'il aime bien sortir du sentier, que c'est plus agréable pour lui et snoopy, lança Ryan.

-Snoopy ?

-Le chien, il ressemble vraiment à celui du dessin animé !

Castle hocha la tête, il semblait avoir pris conscience d'une évidence.

-Eh bien je crois que maintenant, il restera sur le droit chemin.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comment est-elle accrochée là dessus ?

-Eh bien, répondit Lanie. Elle n'a pas vraiment accrochée au sens propre du terme.

-Il faut bien qu'elle tienne à l'arbre avança Esposito.

-Elle ne repose pas sur l'arbre.

-Alors ?

-C'est comme un mannequin, lança Castle.

La jeune victime semblait flotter dans les airs. Ses pieds se situaient à plus de 50 cm du sol. L'un devant l'autre, comme si elle courrait sur le vent. Ses bras suivaient la même direction. Son visage, juvénilement parfait, tourné vers le soleil.

-En quelque sorte Castle, il y a bien des élèments plastiques discrets qui maintiennent ses membres dans une position particulière. Mais ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle est fixée en l'air.

Lanie pointa le sol avec une lampe torche. La lumière se reflèta sur un piquet de métal fiché entre les pieds des arbres et dont la victime semblait sortir.

-Elle a été empallée.

Lanie prononça ses mots, calmement, posément. Beckett blêmit. Castle jetta alors un regard horrifié à la scène magistrale qui l'entourait. Sa première impression avait pourtant été le calme, presque de la douceur. L'assassin avait certes un réel don de mise en scène mais aussi et surtout une énorme propension à la violence.

-Vivante bafouilla Ryan dont l'estomac voulait s'extraire de son abdomen ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne crois pas. L'empallement à vif déforme sérieusement les traits du visage. Or elle a l'air assez paisible. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que la mise en place de la barre de métal soit intervenue longtemps après la mort. En tout cas, il va me falloir un plus gros forguon pour la ramener.

-Il a du connaître les mêmes problèmes, se reprit Beckett. Les gars vérifiez les vols de fourgons, de camionettes et de camion. Vérifiez aussi les flashs sur la route. Demandez aux uniformes d'interroger les passant et les gens du coin. On devrait avoir une idée plus précise de la longueur du véhicule lorsque l'on connaitra la taille exacte de la tige de métal.

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne l'a pas empallée ici ?

-Presque certaine. Si tu empalles quelqu'un, il vaut mieux le faire quand le corps n'a pas encore de rigidité. De plus… Lanie hésita. Il est plus interressant de faire la manipulation avant la rigidité parce que celle…

-Celle-ci raffermit la prise sur la tige, murmurra Castle.

Lanie hocha la tête. Elle fit signe aux gars de la morgue et aux pompiers venus aider à décrocher le corps.

Ils redescendirent vers les voitures en file indienne, long cortège funéraire emportant avec eux l'oppression de l'horreur. Personne ne prononcait un mot. La violence des derniers instants de cette femme les mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Derrière eux, le corps dans sa double enveloppe les suivait sur les épaules de deux gigantesques pompiers.

Beckett reconnu Mr Juillet lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle.

Il paraissait gêné.

-Bonjour, ça fait un bail, hein…

Kate hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Tu sais, … je ne sais pas comment dire. Je ne me rendais pas compte, à l'époque, de ce que tu faisais. Il jetta un regard vers la clairière. Kate, j'ai déjà vu des corps dans de sale état, mais ça, c'est…

Il soupira, le visage baissé.

-Il faut arrêter le type qui fait ça, Kate. C'est un… malade.

Kate hocha à nouveau la tête. Peut-être que monsieur Juillet était un gars bien finalement.

Lorsque Beckett et Castle rejoignirent le central, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Elle avait l'intention de s'atteler à son rapport d'enquête préliminaire.

Mais Josh était là assis sur la chaise de Castle. Kate devina à la ride qui divisait son front que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, elle ne ressentit pas l'envie de dissiper de malentendu, de discuter ou de défendre son point de vue sur n'importe lequel des sujets possible dans tout l'univers. Elle était profondément choquée parce qu'elle avait vu et compris dans cette clairière. Même Castle n'avait pas fait d'allusion stupide, il était pensif mais surtout, il respectait son silence.

Josh se leva à son approche, toisant Castle. Celui-ci ne parut pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'il les quitta pour aller dans la salle de repos.

Beckett emmena Josh dans une pièce d'interrogatoire.

Le médecin tenait un journal à la main. Il le balança ironiquement sur la table.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Quoi ?

-L'article… Dans le journal, dit-il en pointant le regard vers l'objet de sa fureur et aussi la photo temps qu'on y est.

Beckett déplia le journal qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Ses yeux s'arrondir. La Une ne titrait pas uniquement sur l'arrestation d'Opaki mais aussi sur elle et Castle. « L'écrivain et sa muse, unis contre le crime »

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est bien ce que je te demande, répliqua Josh.

Beckett se ressaisit vivement.

-Tu es au courant que j'ai arrêté cette nuit l'ennemi public presque numéro Un sur la liste des personnes recherchées par le FBI ?

-Tu étais en tenue de soirée avec ce type ! C'est à ça que tu passes tes nuits ? Regarde page 4 !

La petite photographie d'elle et Castle était reprise en page 4 mais s'étallait sur presque la moitiè de l'espace. On la voyait remonter une allée de photographes. Il ne manquait plus que le tapis rouge.

-Et cette façon qu'il a de te soutenir le bras, c'est…écoeurant. Il avait craché sa dernière replique sur un ton venimeux. Il s'approcha de Kate et planta son regard dans le sien.

-L'avion décolle à 14 h de LaGuardia. Tu as jusque là pour prendre ta décision.

Kate ne voulait pas de dispute, pas d'ultimatum, elle était crevée, elle ne voulait pas de violence même verbale mais ses souhaits se muèrent en colère.

-Hier, j'ai effectivement passé la soirée dans un club avec Castle. Nous avons été infiltré et nous avons coffré un mafieux croate qui avait le matin même descendu un gamin de deux balles dans la tête en plein jour dans un parc où des enfants jouent.

Beckett sentait qu'elle s'en prenait à Josh plus parce qu'elle était fatiguée et à bout de nerfs mais elle ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot de paroles.

-Si Castle semble me soutenir en sortant de la voiture, c'est parce qu'un des gardes du corps à bien faillit me pêter le bras, dans ce foutu club.

Elle remonta sa manche et laissa apparaître les marques violacées des doigts de la brute. Josh ouvrit la bouche mais Kate ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Et si Castle n'avait pas été là,… un instant l'image fugace des lèvres de Castle passa devant ses yeux.

Josh pensa qu'elle laissait sa phrase en suspend pour ne pas le choquer.

-Ecoute Kate, je…

-Non, c'est toi qui va encore m'écouter. Après moins de 4 h de sommeil, je me suis retrouvée, ce matin, dans une clairière de l'Inwood Park où une jeune femme splendide a été empallée. Empallée Josh ! Sa voix monta dans les aigus malgrè elle. Tu es médecin, tu sais ce que l'empallement signifie. Alors là maintenant, cette photo, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Elle tourna les talons et traversa la salle en direction des toilettes. Josh resta un instant planté puis quitta le commissariat.

Castle sortit calmement de la salle d'observation et alla recupérer le journal de Josh. Il le plia et le déposa dans une poubelle du couloir.

Le journal était trop abimé de toute façon, il en avait déjà trois exemplaires chez lui.

Beckett se regarda dans le miroir. Des dizaines de pensées la submergeaient. Elle respira à fond. Parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression de piquer un sprint droit dans le mur.

Elle décrocha son portable.

-Euh Kate, je n'ai pas encore fini, les radios dentaires viennent de partir pour l'identification. Je commence l'autopsie interne là…

-Non c'est pas ça,… Tu en as pour longtemps ? Je voudrai te parler.

-Oh ok, hmmm dans trois heures. On ira manger. Tu veux ?

-Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

Beckett raccrocha et respira à fond.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes, Ryan et Esposito étaient rentrés. Ils installaient les photos de la victimes et inscrivaient les grandes questions auxquelles ils allaient devoir répondre. Qui est-elle ? Où vit-elle ? Qui voulait la tuer ?

-Lanie dit que les radios dentaires sont en court d'analyse.

-L'interrogatoire des passants n'a pas donné grand chose. Ils n'ont rien vu à part la personne qui a découvert le corps.

Ryan se retourna pour prendre une feuille sur son bureau.

-Voici la liste des véhicules grand format volés la nuit passée. J'ai élargi un peu. Ce truc était prémédité donc je suis remonté à 30 h avant l'heure du crime présumée.

-Très bonne idée, Bro ! J'ai lancé un recoupement de cette liste avec les contraventions des mêmes 30 h sur tout New York.

-Je crois, dit Castle en se levant, qu'il connaissait cette clairière. Où alors Inwood Park a une signification pour lui, du moins dans son crime. Il y a beaucoup de Park à New York et dans les environs. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi celui-là et cette clairière ?

-Inwood Park est facile d'accès et ses entrées sont discrètes, répondit Beckett en pointant le plan de New York épinglé sur le mur. Mais vous avez raison, Castle, il n'a probablement pas choisi le lieu par hazard.

Elle attrapa une photographie de la clairière et l'aimanta sur le tableau. Dessous elle inscrivit : pourquoi ?

-Euh, je suis pas un spécialiste mais la robe ne semble pas être du tout venant, fit remarquer Esposito en placardant une illustration d'une magnifique tenue rouge vif sur le tableau.

-Demandez au service de répression de la contrefaçon, ils ont peut-être une liste.

Castle s'avança.

-Je peux essayer quelque chose… je prends une photographie de la robe rouge et je l'envoie à… quelqu'un… et si cette personne sait quelque chose on sera vite fixés.

-Qui Castle ?

-Je crois que vous n'allez pas aimer ça.

-Castle, si vous devez envoyer une photo d'une pièce à conviction de notre enquête à un étranger, je veux savoir qui.

-Meredith.

-Hum, fit Ryan, la brioche au Beurre.

Les yeux de Beckett ressemblèrent à deux fentes noires lorsqu'ils se braquèrent sur Castle.

-Mérédith, hein ?

-C'est une fashion addict. Elle connaît toutes les collections… elle saura nous renseigner.

-Comme dans ce film où Meryl Streep dirige un magazine de mode et qu'elle connaît tout ce qui se passe dans le milieu ?

-Ca s'appelait pas Le diable s'habille en Prada ? demanda Esposito à son collègue.

-Si répondit Castle qui continuait de fixer Beckett. Si ça s'appelle comme cela mais vous pouvez être certain que Mérédith, c'est plutôt le diable, tout court.

Beckett eut –enfin- envie de rire.

-Bien Castle allez-y mais pas d'infos superflues, demandez lui juste si elle connaît ce modèle. Si elle vous demande pourquoi, répondez que c'est pour un bouquin.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, je sais comment m'adresser à Mérédith.

Dix minutes plus tard, le portable de Castle bippa.

-Elle n'a pas perdu de temps, dites-moi lança Beckett sur un ton pour le moins ironique.

Castle parcourrut le message des yeux.

-Elle dit que c'est un modèle Armani de 2009…

-Et c'est tout. Elle l'a retrouvé comme ça, demanda Ryan ?

-Non, le reste du message est rempli d'insultes… je l'ai dérangée, semble-t-il…

Castle soupira, l'air pas vraiment navré mais plutôt de celui qui constate une évidence.

-Bien, les gars allez faire une visite au magasin Armani avec la photo et demandez la liste des acheteurs. Je sais qu'il y a des fripperies et ainsi de suite mais comme la robe avait l'air en parfait état… peut-être qu'elle lui appartenait. Oh demandez aussi toutes les caractéristiques. Et si ils ont un pressing privé… Ca peut aussi être utile.

Castle se rassit sur sa chaise. Beckett commença a taper son rapport. Il se leva un instant. Beckett le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il revint avec du café.

-Merci dit-elle.

-Vous voyez que j'ai retenu quelque chose…

-Quoi donc, Castle demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil pour mieux pouvoir affronter la nouvelle idée de l'écrivain.

-Je vous ai demandé la permission pour envoyer la photo. La dernière fois, je l'ai fait dans votre dos. Mon oreille s'en souvient encore.

Beckett plissa les yeux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres…

-Tiens c'est vrai ça ! Votre oreille, ça fait longtemps !

-Euh, oui bon… Castle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et se leva.

-Je vais manger, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Non, je mange avec Lanie… Pas pour l'enquête Castle, juste… entre filles. Et vous n'êtes pas une fille, n'est-ce pas Castle !

Castle inspira…

-Non je ne répondrai pas à cette question…

Il se pencha contre son oreille. Beckett jeta un regard affolé sur le reste du commisariat mais personne ne semblait prendre conscience de leur manège.

-Je pourrai vous demandez de vérifier, mais ce n'est pas une remarque digne de notre jeu… Par contre, comme je viens de vous faire rougir… disons 1 partout. Bon appétit, lieutenant Beckett.

Castle tourna les talons et entra dans l'assensceur.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Lanie emmena Beckett dans un petit restaurant italien. Elle commanda des lasagnes aux aubergines pour elles deux ainsi qu'une grande bouteille d'eau _frizzante._

-Je voudrais te confier un truc.

-Va s'y.

Beckett inspira à fond et se lança.

-Josh m'a fait une crise de jalousie, ce matin.

-La première ?

Kate hocha la tête.

-Eh ben, heureusement qu'il est pas ophtalmo. Sérieusement, à cause du journal ?

Beckett hocha la tête à nouveau avant d'avaler une fourchette garnie de pâtes et de légumes.

-Il vient seulement de se rendre compte de l'importance de Castle dans ta vie ?

-Castle n'a pas tant d'importance que ça, se défendit Beckett mais Lanie fixa sa meilleure amie. C'était l'un de ses regards que seuls les vrais amis peuvent échanger sans un mot mais dont la signification est parfaitement clair.

-Peu importe, le problème n'est pas uniquement là… j'ai rembarré Josh suite à cette dispute. Il est parti, je l'ai blessé mais il me met tellement la pression…

-La pression ?

Kate inspira de nouveau.

-Il veut que je parte avec lui à LA.

-Alors il a accepté le poste ?

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Chérie, je suis médecin. Certes je ne m'occupe que des morts mais je m'intéresse aussi aux maladies des vivants ainsi qu'à ceux qui les soignent… Bref, dit Lanie en coupant court d'un geste de la main. Je savais qu'il était sur la liste des chirurgiens potentiels de cet hôpital.

-Il veut que je me fasse muter là-bas.

-Sorrensson t'a déjà fait cette proposition si je ne me trompe pas.

-C'était différent, Josh est différent. Je… tiens à lui.

-Alors tu vas partir ?

-Il m'a donné jusqu'à demain 14 h, c'est l'heure de départ de l'avion.

-C'est court !

-Ouaip, c'est surtout un ultimatum et je déteste ça.

Le serveur vint remplir leur verre et s'esquiva silencieusement.

-Cette lasagne est magnifique.

Lanie laissa son amie continuer de raconter son histoire, mais Kate semblait perdue. Doucement, elle introduisit une nouvelle question.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Josh est un gars bien, il est gentil, charmant, cultivé, bien élevé. Il est très doué de ses mains et va enfin avoir une place stable dans un lieu où il y a toujours du soleil…

-Mais ?

-Mais mes amis, mon travail et ce que j'aime sont ici. Ainsi que le meurtrier de ma mère…

Le silence retomba sur leur petite table. Kate s'appuia au dossier de son fauteuil et regarda la rue. New York, qui ne dort jamais. New York ses grattes-ciels et ses lumières. New York et sa foule de riches comme de pauvres.

-Tu sais, Opaki, le type qu'on a arrêté hier ?

Lanie hocha la tête.

-Lorsqu'il vivait en Croatie, il était menuisier où quelque chose comme cela. Puis la guerre est arrivée avec ses horreurs. Une milice de… monstres… ont violé sa femme devant ses yeux et ceux de son fils. Ensuite, ils l'ont poignardée. Ils ont aussi tué le gamin. Après cela, il est lui même devenu un monstre…

Lanie pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant son amie.

-Beckett, tu aurais pu mal tourner aussi après le meurtre de ta mère mais tu as choisi de te battre pour que justice lui soit rendue. C'est ce que ta mère aurait trouvé juste, je pense. Maintenant, je ne dis pas cela pour te faire rester. Que tu trouves ou pas le meurtrier, cela ne changera pas Kate Beckett. Cela ne te rendra pas ta maman.

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Beckett.

-Si je pars, j'ai l'impression de lui tourner le dos, de la perdre à nouveau.

-Absolument pas Beckett. La perte de ta mère n'est pas la seule chose qui te définit. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique, pleine de vie et d'humour, très attaché à son travail et …

-Et, demanda Beckett plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

-Et tu es la Muse d'un grand écrivain.

Kate rit.

-Mouais, Castle… son stupide jeu aussi, c'est de la pression supplémentaire, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour Lanie mais celle-ci perçut la remarque.

-Quel jeu ?

Beckett soupira et rendit les armes. Lanie était son amie, elle pouvait lui expliquer clairement, fidèlement les choses. Lanie serait objective.

Kate regarda sa montre puis observa le restaurant qui commencait à se vider.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Mais pas ancienne sinon je serais au courant.

-C'était hier…

Beckett raconta l'arrivée de Castle dans son appartement et sa tête devant son soutient. Lanie fallit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle entendit la description de l'état dudit appartement.

-Pas étonnant qu'il ait risqué la crise cardiaque entre tes papouilles et son imagination…

Kate continua son récit en évoquant sa discussion avec Martha puis elle en vient à la soirée au club.

-J'ai vu la robe, très très belle…

-Merci.

-Et que s'est il passé ?

-On a parlé en essayant de repérer Opaki.

-Parlé ? Dans un club ?

-Disons que nous étions assez proches pour cela, lança platement Kate…

Lanie ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche forma un O majuscule ! Kate crut qu'elle devait se défendre de son comportement, elle lança sa meilleure excuse.

-De toute façon, c'est lui qui a commencé, il a mis sa main sur mon genou en disant que je devait jouer le jeu.

-Et il est encore en vie ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ok ok, c'est cela : le Jeu ?

Sans se rendre compte qu'une porte de sortie lui était ouverte, Beckett préfèra avouer la vérité à son amie. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela le Jeu… Nous étions là entrain de parler. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux a décidé de danser. Mais bon, on était dans un club, il fallait préserver la couverture.

-Biensur répondit Lanie en n'y croyant qu'à moitiè.

-Il y a eut une chanson, les paroles… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

Lanie était suspendue aux lèvres de Kate.

-On s'est embrassé.

-YES ! s'exlama la copine.

-Merci Lanie très mature, lui lança Kate en jetant sa serviette sur son plat vide.

-Ok ok, désolée…

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa à table.

-Bon va s'y Lanie, pose la ta question, sinon tes lèvres vont tomber…

-Oh merci chérie… Alors, c'était comment !.

Kate dévisagea son amie. Mentir ou être honnête ? Elle passait son métier de flic à déceler le mensonge et la vérité… Elle eut alors conscience que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait trouver une échapatoire. Mais à quoi bon…

Lanie interpreta son silence comme une incapicité à decrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

-Tu peux comparer si tu veux…

-Comparer ?

-Ben oui tu sais… c'était comme un tourbillion…

Kate sourit, choisit ses mots et fixa son amie.

-C'était comme… une avallanche, un tsunami, l'explosion d'une étoile… oui c'est ça, un explosion… dans ma tête et dans le reste de mon fichu corps aussi…

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Lanie le deux mains serrées dur sa poitrine. Ma chérie, je suis si contente pour toi.

-Contente ?

-Tu as enfin passé un stade important, la prise de conscience, c'est la symbolique de l'explosion…

-Mouais, toujours est-il que le jeu a commencé suite à cela.

-C'est quoi ? Un jeu fait de flirts, d'avances, et j'en passe ?

Kate hocha la tête.

-Mais vous y jouiez déjà non ? c'est quoi la différence, la nouveauté ?

Kate haussa les épaules…

-Ben… on compte les points ?

Lanie secoua la tête, ces deux là étaient vraiment impossible.

-Et le prix, s'enquit Lanie au bord du desespoir.

-Je ne peux pas l'affirmer en ce qui le concerne mais si je l'emporte, je le gagne…

Rentrant au commissariat, Beckett trouva ses trois gars assis devant le tableau.

Ryan, le fidèle. Fidèle en amitié et en amour. Ryan était le rayon de fraîcheur de Kate. Il était le dernier débarqué dans le service. Le plus jeune. Toutefois, il avait acquis ses galons grâce à sa grande capacité de travail, la fiabilité de ses jugements et son abnégation.

Esposito, l'inébranlable. Peu de chose pouvait faire peur à ce latino mais en-dessous de sa carapace, s'était un cœur tendre. Esposito, le roc… Beckett savait que les yeux fermé, elle mettrait sa vie entre ses mains. Il était là avant qu'elle n'arrive. Au début, elle avait eu peur qu'un hispanique n'accepte pas d'être dirigé par une femme. La première enquête fut décisive. Un tueur sauce Beckett et celle-ci lui avait montré toute son potentiel. Une fusilade et Esposito était devenu : L'Inébranlable.

Beckett était fille unique, mais c'est deux là se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'aurait été ses frères.

Ce fut Castle qui la remarqua en premier. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui présenta un visage rayonnant. L'esprit de Kate s'envola, elle crut alors entendre les paroles de cette fameuse chanson, ce soir là dans ce club.

_I never will forget, the way you look tonight …  
><em>-Alors les gars du nouveau ?

-On a l'identité de la victime, répondit Ryan en pointant le tableau.

Beckett lut

-Angèle Faure. Canadienne ?

-Française, reprit Esposito. Elle avait un permis de travail. Dans une galerie d'art. Son adresse est la même que celle de la galerie.

-Elle avait tout juste 20 ans. Depuis deux mois en fait. Pas de famille aux Etats-Unis. Pas de casier, pas de permis de conduire.

-Beaucoup de New-Yorkais de souche n'en n'ont pas et en Europe, on ne passe pas son permis de conduire dans son lycée… expliqua Castle.

-Bien, allons annoncer la nouvelle à son patron, puisqu'il n'y a pas de famille. On essaiera de savoir si elle avait un petit copain. S'il n'y a personne, il faudra prévenir le capitaine pour qu'il se mette en rapport avec l'ambassade de France…

Ryan et Esposito acquiescèrent.

-Vous venez Castle ?

La galerie d'art Chomsky se situait au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de près de vingt étages de briques brunes et de ciment blanc.

La galerie semblait fermée, la plupart des stores étaient baissés sauf celui de l'entrée.

Beckett frappa à la porte vitrée en montrant son badge afin que l'ombre, qu'elle avait remarquée et qui se déplacait le long d'un comptoir, vienne leur ouvrir.

-La galerie est fermée, désolée… Oh, votre badge… Vous êtes de la police… je ne sais pas… la galerie était fermée… c'est l'alarme ?

Kate pencha la tête en avant en jaugeant la femme en tailleur fushia qui se tenait devant elle.

-Je suis le détective Beckett et voici Mr Castle. Je ne suis pas là pour l'alarme. S'est-elle mise en route ?

-Euh non,… je suis arrivée il y a une demi heure… et la galerie était fermée.

-Et ce n'est pas la cas, normalement ?

-Non, biensur que non. Angèle l'ouvre habituellement vers dix heures trente. Sauf les lendemain de soirée où quand Harry décide de la garder près de lui… d'habitude, ils me préviennent…

-Il n'y a jamais eu d'exception à cet arrangement, s'enquit un Castle qui avait commencé à faire le tour des toiles exposées près de l'entrée ?

« _Le peintre fait preuve de maitrise technique, de virtuosité…brutale, se dit-il devant l'œuvre de 4m sur 3 qu'il observait_ »

Voyant le regard de Castle, la femme en fushia retomba sur un thème qu'elle semblait maitriser mieux. La vente.

-C'est une œuvre de jeunesse de Harry. On y ressent de la force, l'emportement de la vie tumultueuse des jeunes années…

-Le HAF, lança d'un ton pompeux Castle. Mouis j'ai bien reconnu cela.

-Le HAF, demanda la femme en fushia ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Hormones, Acnée et Filles répondit sérieusement Castle

Beckett se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et interrompit la conversation.

-Angèle n'était donc jamais absente ?

-Euh… la femme semblait perdue devant la remarque de Castle. Jamais sans me prévenir… Elle vit ici, enfin vous savez… Mais je ne comprends pas…

-C'est vous qui deviez faire la fermeture hier ?

-Oui à 19h. On ferme plus tard que les bureaux et puis la lumière des soirées est propice aux balades… La femme semblait gênée d'avouer qu'elle traquait le client.

-Rien n'a été déplacé depuis que vous avez fermé ?

-Non, non… Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai cru que j'avais mal encodé l'alarme… rien n'a bougé.

-Vous disiez qu'Angèle vivait ici. Avec…hum… Harry. Qui est Harry, demanda Beckett ?

La vendeuse regarda le detective comme si elle avait à faire à un cancrela faisant la danse du ventre devant elle.

-Harry Keegan, Le Peintre, Voyons !

Beckett darda un œil vers Castle. Les mondanités, c'étaient son rayon.

-Castle fit non de la tête. « _Je ne peux quand même pas connaître tous les artistes de cette ville, se dit-il…_ ». « _Si Castle ne le connaît pas alors c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi coté que cette femme le laisse entendre… Seigneur, elle ressemble vraiment à un cupcake !_ »

-Mr Keegan est-il chez lui ?

-Ou… oui je pense. En fait je n'ai pas vérifié. Il n'aime pas être dérangé… quand il se lève.

Castle lui-même haussa les sourcils.

-Il crée la nuit, expliqua la vendeuse cupcake. Vous voulez le voir ? Je peux vous donner un rendez-vous. Elle se retourna vers le comptoir et ouvrit un agenda.

-Mmmh voyons… Pour quelle… Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous ai pas demandé l'objet de votre visite.

-Le corps de Melle Faure a été retrouvé ce matin dans Inwood Park. Nous voudrions parler à Mr Keegan tout de suite. Elle avait utilisé un ton froid et professionnel. Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de la femme se voiler, elle comprit qu'elle avait été un peu trop brutale.

-Ca va ? Mlle ?

-Ashby. Oui ça va. Oh mon dieu, Harry va être anéanti, il va falloir lui dire… je vais vous montrer le chemin.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un ascenseur privatif qui ressemblait plus à un monte charge énorme. Cela devait permettre de monter et descendre les gigantesques toiles de Maitre Keegan.

Avant que Kate n'ait pas l'empêcher le CupCake Ashby traversa le grand atelier en courant et en hurlant après Harry. Lorsque Beckett et Castle les rejoignirent, la nouvelle était tombée. Keegan s'était affalé de tout son long. Beckett demanda une ambulance.

-Mr Keegan est en état de choc, lui annonça l'urgentiste. Ca ne va pas vous plaire mais je l'ai sédaté. Il faut qu'il se repose, se justifia-t-il devant l'enervement qui pointait dans les yeux de Beckett. Il sera opérationnel demain matin.

Beckett se dirigea vers la fauteuse de trouble Ashby. Dans la police, on était formé pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. A être compatissant et poli tout en gardant une crédibilité de professionnelle. Cette idiote avait tout foutu en l'air… Kate soupira. Patienter…

-Melle Ashby, on vient de me prévenir que Mr Keegan était sédaté pour qu'il se repose d'ici à demain.

-Je vais rester avec lui, dit-elle dans son mouchoir.

-Mr Keegan a-t-il des parents que nous pourrions appeler ?

-Non, vous savez, Harry est déjà « agé », ses parents sont morts et le reste de sa famille ne lui parle plus… sa vie d'artiste, avant Angèle surtout, était assez dissolue.

Beckett hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à Castle.

-Melle Ashby…

Celle-ci reniflait bruyamment, son visage prit une teinte qui se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de son tailleur.

-Melle Ashby, pourriez-vous décrire la nature exacte de la relation entre Mr. Keegan et Melle Faure ?

La vendeuse secoua les épaules et eut un geste qui semblait vouloir dire qu'est-ce que cela peut faire maintenant ?

-S'il vous plait glissa doucement Castle en posant sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme.

-Les médias et google vous diront qu'ils étaient en couple, mais je ne le crois pas. Que lui était fou d'elle, ça c'est parfaitement vrai. Qu'elle profitait de lui, pas plus que nécessaire si vous voulez mon avis.

-Nous voulons la véritable nature de leur relation, Melle Ashby.

-Les gens ne peuvent comprendre s'ils ne l'ont pas vécu. Moi même, je le vivais au quotidien et j'avais parfois du mal à tout saisir. Ils se disputaient, ne faites pas cette tête là, ils se disputaient comme tout le monde. Ils pouvaient passer des heures ensemble à parler, elle posant, lui peignant. Ils avaient une énorme complicité. Mais si vous me dites est-ce qu'ils s'embrassaient ailleurs que sur la joue ou s'ils avaient des relations sexuelles. Je n'en sais absolument rien.

-Donc des amis, tenta Beckett.

Castle inspira, il venait de comprendre.

-Non, c'était plus, bien plus. C'était sa muse.

Dans l'ascenseur qui se dandinait pour les ramener au sol, Castle arborrait un sourire épanouit.

-Castle, le moindre commentaire et je vous…

-Vous quoi ?

Beckett sentit monter une colère en elle équivalente à un tremblement de terre. Castle se comportait comme un dandy alors qu'il avait un crime à résoudre. « _Un jeu… Un partout, hein…Et bien, il est temps de lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe_, pensa-t-elle ».

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit face. Intrigué, il en fit de même.

-Vous avouerez que leur relation était particulière.

-C'était sa muse, il était particulièrement attaché à elle. Nous savons tous les deux combien cela peut être le cas.

Disant cela, il s'avanca vers elle. Kate le remarqua mais ne bougea pas.

Cette réaction troubla Castle. Beckett percevait toujours quand il envahissait son espace. « _Pourquoi ne recule-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne fuit-elle pas ?_ »

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans l'esprit de Castle.

-Il semble qu'ils n'avaient aucune relation disons intime entre eux, fit remarquer Kate d'une voix qu'elle espèrait plus grave et plus posée.

-L'attirance, l'amour, la passion qu'éprouve un artiste pour sa muse peuvent prendre bien des formes. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais…

Il vit Kate s'approcher très près de lui. Sa main effleura doucement sa joue.

-Mais nous nous sommes déjà touché nous… murmurra-t-elle.

La température interne de Castle subit une hausse rapide et continue risquant de provoquer une avarie. Sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche entrouverte ne laissait passer aucun son. Il sentait le souffle de Kate près de ses lèvres, elle caressait toujours sa joue. La cerveau de Castle allait passer en mode Tilt lorsque d'un rapide mouvement Kate attrappa et pinça le lobe de son oreille gauche.

Mû par l'instinct de survie, Castle cria « Pomme ! Pomme ! Pomme ! »

L'ascenseur atteignit le rez-de-chaussée. Le bip de l'ouverture des portes se fit entendre. Beckett le lâcha.

-On a une enquête à résoudre alors cessez de vous conduire en gamin.

Elle fit trois pas en avant puis se retourna vers lui.

-Au fait, ça fait deux-un !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Lorsque Montgomery sortit de son bureau, Beckett posait sa veste sur sa chaise. Castle semblait bouder en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Ah voici le duo le plus recherché du 12è.

Beckett fronça les sourcils. La bonne humeur de son capitaine en période budgétaire n'était jamais innocente.

-J'ai reçu au moins une douzaine d'appels de la part de journalistes, sérieux j'attends, qui veulent faire un portrait de vous deux.

-Capitaine, je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée. Nous sommes sur une enquête, et notre seul « presque » suspect est sous sédatif jusque demain… Il faut qu'on avance.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est ce que j'ai dit au Maire…

Beckett ouvrit la bouche et en rageant elle se tourna vers Castle. Celui-ci avait toujours les mains dans les poches en regardant le plafond d'un air buté.

-Je suis désolé mais vous n'y couperez pas. Le service de presse va se mettre en rapport avec vous. Sur ce, Montgomery tourna les talons et regagnât son bureau. Il était capitaine et un homme marié. Survivre dans son boulot et à la maison lui avait appris certaines choses…

-C'est encore une de vos ruses ?

Castle la fixa sans comprendre.

-Vous et votre copain le maire… c'est encore une de vos manigances ? Lui pour ses élections et vous pour…

-Pour ?

Elle le fixa méchamment. Sa colère planquée sous une épaisse couette de fatigue ressurgit brutalement à la surface. Toutefois, il lui était impossible de dire les mots qui la troublaient, qui la rendaient folle. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de cesser de lui mettre la pression, qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle devait penser à Josh et qu'elle était fatiguée… Dieu, tellement crevée. Ses jambes vacillèrent, d'un geste Castle la rattrapa par les bras et la redressa. Beckett fut un peu surprise qu'il la soulève avec tant de facilité. Elle réalisa alors que Castle était probablement aussi bien bâti que Josh sans pour autant avoir l'air de faire de l'exercice. Une douce chaleur naquit alors au creux de ses reins. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

-Lâchez-moi, ça va !

-Vous devriez vous reposer…

-Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais je DOIS bosser, moi, pour gagner ma vie… Elle se dirigea alors vers les toilettes. Elle s'assit sur une cuvette et fixa la porte devant elle. « _Je passe ma vie ici en ce moment_ ! ». Un quart d'heure plus tard, Beckett sortit. Castle était invisible mais Ryan lui tendit un document, lui évitant ainsi de se perdre dans des hypothèses sur ce que pouvait encore fabriquer son écrivain.

-D'après le rapport de Lanie, le véhicule devait mesurer dans les six mètres. Ça a pas mal diminué la liste, à sept camionnettes et fourgons. Avec celle d'Esposito, on arrive à 3. Mais bon, notre gars ne s'est peut-être pas fait flashé… Donc on garde les 7… j'ai lancé des avis de recherche pour toutes… on verra bien…

-Yo, bonne nouvelle ! Les uniformes viennent d'en loger une… complètement désossée au nord de l'état… Pas de trace de sang… Plus que 6. Euh, Beckett ?

Esposito l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

-Pendant que vous étiez à la galerie, Josh est passé. Il a déposé une enveloppe pour toi. Je l'ai gardée, pour pas qu'elle tombe entre de n'importe quelles mains lui dit-il en pointant Castle qui revenait avec deux cafés et des beignets à la myrtille.

-Merci, Esposito. C'est très… Enfin tu vois…

-C'est rien. Lanie va revenir aussi. Il eut un sourire en tranche de courge. C'est l'autre bonne nouvelle !

Kate sourit devant l'air de gamin amoureux d'Esposito.

Se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle entrouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle ne contenait qu'un billet d'avion. Kate soupira et déposa le tout dans son tiroir avant de le refermer…

-Il paraît que bicyclette boy est repassé…

-Castle, non ne commencez pas… Elle le fixa d'un air soupçonneux. Comment savez-vous qu'il est venu ? Je viens de l'apprendre !

-Eh eh ! J'ai aussi mes sources.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, voulant éviter d'expliquer les raisons de la présence de Josh, elle préféra détourner l'attention de Castle en lui racontant l'avancée de l'enquête.

-Bien, six voitures possibles… et le peintre dans le coltard… Vous devriez rentrer Beckett…

-J'ai encore le rapport de Lanie à lire, mais merci de vous préoccuper de ma santé, lança-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait ironique.

Castle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'il se pencha en avant tout en la fixant.

-Je me préoccupe toujours de votre santé, Kate.

Ils restèrent là, un instant à se fixer. Beckett ne parvenait jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps. Cette prise de conscience la perturba. « _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Sentiments ou pas, beaucoup de gens m'énervent prodigieusement. Castle est le roi pour me faire sortir de mes gonds mais dix minutes plus tard, c'est fini_… »

-J'interromps quelque chose, demanda Lanie avec un sourire narquois !

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais plutôt une façon de s'immiscer dans une conversation. Elle devenait de plus en plus adepte des méthodes simples, Esposito devait déteindre sur elle…

-Je suis venue vous expliquer mon rapport. Je l'ai envoyé ici, parce qu'après le déjeuner, dit-elle à Beckett, le procureur m'a rappelée au tribunal pour contrecarrer l'expert de la défense dans l'affaire Shawn.

Castle baissa les yeux sur le reste du corps de Lanie. Elle portait un charmant petit tailleur bleu marine, lui conférant une aura de compétence certaine. Son chemisier, crème à col mao, était parfaitement assorti à la couleur de sa peau, une délicate chaine d'or était visible dans l'ouverture…

Esposito vint alors les rejoindre, pour profiter des explications du médecin mais aussi parce qu'il avait surpris le regard de Castle. Il se racla la gorge, Castle leva le nez. Esposito le foudroyait du regard. Castle se rendit alors compte que ses observations pouvaient être mal interprétées surtout par un hispanique amoureux. Il leva les deux mains devant lui et se retourna vers Beckett… Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne prenait pas moins de risques puisque les yeux de Kate ressemblaient aux fenêtres d'un bunker allemand sur une plage normande un matin de juin… Castle frissonna. Il lui restait peu d'espoir de sans sortir vivant… Il tenta une approche différente… Quitte à se faire trucider par sa belle autant mourir en héros… Il se mit à fredonner.

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
>But I hardly know this beauty by my side<br>I'll never for get, the way you look tonight…_

Le regard de Beckett vira au rouge. Telle la fille de Lucifer, elle s'imagina entrain de lui coudre les lèvres. « _Seigneur, ses lèvres, hum… Arrête, espèce d'idiote_ ! _Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de chantonner cette satanée chanson devant tout le monde ? Il pourrait aussi louer un espace publicitaire dans ce maudit journal et y faire écrire : Beckett et moi, on s'est roulé un gros patin ! Crétin !_ »

-Castle ! Beckett se pencha vers lui et sur un ton des plus menaçant, la mâchoire serrée, elle lui lança : vous voulez vraiment perdre une oreille aujourd'hui ?

Il était parfois courageux, parfois téméraire mais il décida que la prise de risque était trop grande, pour l'instant. Il chercha sa porte de sortie, qu'il trouva dans un magnifique sourire de sale gamin. Mais en silence, il formula « égalité » afin que seule Beckett ne le perçoive.

Cependant, l'œil aiguisé de leurs collègues n'avaient rien perdu de la scène. Esposito allait se mettre à ricaner quand Lanie lui serra fortement le poignet afin de l'en empêcher. Il tourna son visage vers elle. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, lui disant ainsi de se méfier. Il remarqua, toutefois qu'elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire.

-Je peux continuer ou revenir plus tard si vous préférez régler tout..., Lanie parut hésiter… ce qu'il y a à régler…

-Non, Lanie, on t'écoute.

-Bien, l'empalement est survenu dans l'heure qui a suivit le décès. Elle est morte par ingestion de cyanure de potassium dilué dans de l'eau. On l'a forcée à l'avaler, j'ai trouvé de micros abrasions sur ses dents de devant.

-Elle a dû se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, dit Esposito.

-Oui, le cyanure de potassium dégage une odeur d'amande mais elle n'a rien pu faire, son estomac était vide. Elle est morte, rapidement.

-Il faudrait vraiment que l'on sache où cela s'est déroulé.

-Ouais, mais son emploi du temps n'est pas connu. Le peintre pourrait peut-être nous en dire plus mais il dort, râla Beckett.

-Le meurtrier l'a d'abord dévêtue et habillée avec la robe.

-Ca a donné quoi, au fait, votre visite chez Armani ?

-Ils nous ont donné la liste des clients qui l'ont acquise. Ils ont été très coopératifs. Même pas eu besoin de les menacer, répondit Ryan.

-Ils ont trop peur d'une mauvaise publicité, expliqua Castle.

-La liste est assez longue mais Angèle Faure ou Harry Keegan n'y figure pas.

Beckett fronça les sourcils et demanda à voir le listing d'Armani. Le descriptif complet de la robe -croquis et photos compris-, les noms, les dates d'achat, les coordonnées ainsi que les mensurations des clientes et les retouches apportées y figuraient.

-Tiens s'est intéressant ça.

Beckett se planta devant le tableau, elle regarda la photo de la robe.

-Combien mesurait la victime ?

Lanie vient la rejoindre.

-Un mètre septante.

-La robe est trop grande. Regarde le descriptif et la photo du modèle, la robe frôlait le haut du pied et il y a une sorte de traine repliée à la hanche sur la droite qui donne l'impression qu'elle est plus longue. Mais concrètement, la robe s'arrête à la naissance du pied. Et regarde la poitrine, Angèle était assez fine.

-Attends ! Lanie ouvrit son dossier. Ah voilà, 80 centimètres de tour de poitrine.

-Il lui en manque un peu pour bien remplir la robe, confirma Castle, un 90 ou 95. Ca flotte près des aisselles, expliqua-t-il à Ryan.

-Cherchez dans la liste des femmes qui devaient mesurer plus d'un mètre septante et faire 90 ou 95 centimètres de tour de poitrine.

-Il l'a aussi maquillée et peint les ongles des pieds et des orteils. J'ai envoyé des prélèvements pour connaître les marques et voir si cela correspondait à son propre matériel. Il a même pulvérisé du menthol dans sa bouche pour cacher l'odeur d'amande amère… Il voulait une mise en scène parfaite.

-Justement, reprit Castle, je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui ait été visée. Mais plutôt, un symbole.

-Et que représentait-elle, Castle ?

-La muse, répondit-il simplement.

-Vous pensez que c'était Keegan qui était visé, demanda Esposito ?

-Quelle est la meilleure façon d'atteindre un artiste que de réduire à néant l'être qui lui est le plus cher, le centre de son monde…

Beckett fit la moue. Heureusement, elle ne s'aperçut pas des regards qui convergeaient vers elle.

-Je vais fouiller dans le passé de Keegan. C'est tout Lanie ?

-Une dernière chose. Elle était empalée avant qu'il ne la plante dans la clairière. Il lui a fallut une sacrée force, même si la tige de métal a été placée dans un socle préalablement enfoncé dans le sol. L'équipe l'a retrouvé après votre départ. C'est un modèle courant qui peut servir à fixer des piquets de clôture, de balançoire ou de cordes à linge.

-Il avait vraiment tout prévu. Un metteur en scène… Keegan a peut-être eu des soucis avec des artistes qui font des performances…

-Je vais y regarder Castle. Merci d'être passée Lanie.

-Et vous à la galerie, demanda Ryan pendant qu'Esposito raccompagnait le médecin légiste à l'ascenseur ?

Beckett expliqua la réaction de Keegan.

-J'ai quand même laissé une équipe pour faire des prélèvements et une autres pour le surveiller mais franchement, je n'y crois pas trop.

Beckett s'installa à son bureau et entreprit ses recherches.

-Par où allez-vous commencer ?

-Le casier de Keegan, s'il a eu des problèmes avec quelqu'un peut-être avons nous dû intervenir.

L'ordinateur ronronna.

-Ah voilà, … Et bien, dites moi, ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur… ébriété sur la voie publique, possession de drogues diverses, atteintes aux bonnes mœurs… tiens il a fait un truc dans votre genre. Il est monté nu sur un scooter et s'est baladé comme ça dans central Park…

-Il a certainement du avoir moins mal que sur une selle de cheval…

Kate sourit. Sa colère était une fois de plus tombée.

-Il n'y a rien depuis 2009.

-Angèle était entrée dans sa vie.

-Hum… Il y a bien cette rixe, il y a 6 ans, dans un bar de Soho avec un certain Arthur Odgson.

-Ah lui je le connais et il fait des performances…

-Mouais, c'est un peu vieux mais faute de mieux, allons le trouver. Il sait peut-être des choses sur Keegan et Angèle.

Odgson occupait un immeuble sur Renwick Street à l'ouest de Soho. Le bâtiment était passablement dégradé et Castle se fit la réflexion que mêmes reconnus les artistes connaissaient des hauts et des bas financiers.

Le performeur était en plein instant créateur lorsqu'ils l'interrompirent. Castle décida dès le début de l'entretien qu'il n'aimait cet homme. Arthur Odgson était imbu de lui même, presque narcissique, il toisait les autres du haut de sa prétendue célébrité. Et surtout, il déshabillait Beckett du regard et sans s'en cacher.

-Mr Odgson, nous voudrions nous entretenir avec vous.

-Ecoutez, là je suis occupé. L'inspiration, la création artistique est une sensation, une ivresse, une maitresse susurra-t-il en fixant Beckett, intransigeante. Elle ne permet pas qu'on l'abandonne avant qu'elle ne soit satisfaite.

Beckett resta stoïque et continua de le fixer comme s'il ressemblait à une publicité pour de la lessive.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous convoquer au commissariat. Je suis certaine que cela tombera aussi à un très mauvais moment mais vous ne pourrez pas y couper…

-Bon bon, vous êtes tout aussi intransigeante… Et peut-être aussi bonne maitresse que la création ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions Mr Hodgson.

Castle s'était raidi, ses poings le démangeaient.

- Connaissiez-vous Melle Angèle Faure ?

-Faure, Faure,… ? Arthur se tapotait le menton, visage levé. Ce ne serait pas la petite française que s'est dégoté Keegan ?

-Si.

-Oui, oui. Une bien jolie plante mais plutôt timide. Je les préfère avec plus de tempérament, il dit cela en dardant un regard de braises sur Beckett.

Castle eut une réelle poussée de haine vis-à-vis de cet artiste arrogant.

-Comment pourriez-vous décrire la relation de Melle Faure et de Mr Keegan ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Harry et moi, on s'évite cordialement depuis 6 ans. Mais j'ai lu un article une fois sur lui, pour un vernissage ou je ne sais quoi. Il disait qu'elle était sa muse… Il ricana.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit vrai ?

-Non, jolie détective, je… disons que je n'adhère pas à ce concept de muse… c'est plutôt ringard.

-Alors que vous, vous avez votre reflet pour vous inspirer, intervint Castle.

Odgson haussa les épaules. Castle ne l'avait pas choqué mais avait plutôt émis une évidence.

-Quand vous êtes un véritable artiste, que vous avez foi en votre art, vous n'avez pas besoin d'additif.

-La création artistique est une éternelle remise en question personnelle.

-je n'ai besoin de personne pour me remettre en question et je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS eu de problème pour créer.

Odgson s'était levé pour faire face à Castle. Il était sensiblement plus petit et plus trapu que l'écrivain. Sa chevelure était d'un magnifique noir corbeau. « _Il se teint les cheveux, songea Beckett_ ».

-Si vous n'avez JAMAIS connu les affres de la solitude provoquée par le manque d'inspiration, c'est que vous ne vous êtes jamais remis en question !

Castle fit lentement un tour sur lui-même et promena son regard sur l'atelier de l'artiste.

-D'où l'état de semi-abandon de ce bâtiment.

-Espèce de… Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez à la création artistique, vous d'abord, hein ?

« _Aïe,_ se dit Beckett, _comment mettre le feu au poudre_ ».

-Une vingtaine de Best-sellers et une adaptation cinématographique, voilà ce que j'en connais, Monsieur.

-Ce n'est pas parce que l'on crée pour des iconoclastes incultes, que l'on est un véritable artiste.

-Si j'étais certain que vous compreniez le sens de vos mots, je dirais que vous venez de faire une magnifique figure de style.

Beckett avait laissé Castle prendre les choses en main parce qu'elle voulait connaître la véritable personnalité de Odgson. Elle n'avait rien sur lui, il fallait qu'elle se fasse son opinion et Castle semblait être prêt à le mordre depuis leur entrée. Elle voulait voir le vrai visage d'Arthur Odgson lorsqu'il était en colère, voir s'il pouvait passer à l'acte. Toutefois, l'échange devenait de plus en plus houleux, elle décida donc de les séparer.

-Mr Odgson, vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question. Etait-elle sa muse, sa fille ou sa maitresse ?

-Ah, sa maitresse ! Laissez-moi rire ! Harry bande mou depuis presque 10 ans. Les drogues… C'est la raison, la vrai raison je veux dire, de notre rixe dans ce bars, il y a 6 ans puisque vous êtes là pour cela, je suppose.

Il était énervé et regardait toujours du coin de l'œil Castle qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanchies tellement il les serrait. Beckett remarqua qu'Odgson avait légèrement reculé hors de portée des bras de l'écrivain.

« _Trouillard. Mais es-tu rancunier et vicieux_ ? _Ou ne fais tu que de l'esbroufe_ ? »

-Que s'est-il passé, il y a 6 ans ?

-Que voulez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? Nous étions en compétition pour avoir la meilleure place dans une expo à Chicago. Il l'a eue, pas moi. Alors, quelques semaines plus tard, je lui ai piqué sa copine et j'ai paradé avec elle au vernissage. Il n'était pas capable d'assurer de toute façon, lança-t-il sèchement.

« _Juste un sale gamin…_ ».

-Bien, une dernière question et puis nous vous laisserons. Quel véhicule avez-vous ?

-Un vieux pick-up Ford de 95, pourquoi ?

-Rien de plus gros ?

-Vous aviez dit dernière question ! Non, j'ai rien de plus gros, si je veux plus je le loue !

-Où ça ?

-N'importe où, là où s'est moins cher mais j'ai rien loué depuis des mois et maintenant tirez vous. Et pour les autographes, appelez mon avocat !

Castle suivit Beckett vers sa voiture. La lumière commençait à tomber. La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Beckett appela Esposito et lui fit un compte rendu de l'entretien avec Hodgson.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit notre homme. C'est du flan ce type, il n'a pas la carrure pour la mise en scène. Par contre, il semblerait que Keegan ait eu des problèmes d'érection suite à la prise de drogues. Cela précise un peu sa relation avec Angèle… Oui, ok. Les analyses ? Demain, bien. Vous pouvez rentrer les gars, je raccompagne Castle et j'en fais de même.

Castle était déjà assis dans la voiture. Son visage était fermé, ses poings toujours crispés.

-On a trouvé un fourgon de livraison qui pourrait correspondre, les analyses sont en cours. Elle fixa l'écrivain. Une petite veine battait sur sa tempe.

-Calmez-vous, Castle. Respirez. J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous battre là-dedans.

-Ouais ! J'aimerai bien qu'il soit le coupable celui-là, comme cela, il y a une chance que je puisse lui en mettre une !

Beckett démarra et prit la direction de l'appartement de Castle.

Elle le regarda.

-Il vous a vraiment mis en rage. Castle, c'est un sale type mais…

-C'est un sale type et un type sale… il pervertit tous ce qu'il touche, il ne connaît rien à l'art. Il est nombriliste. L'art, c'est partager un morceau de merveilleux avec ceux qui ne peuvent le percevoir seul.

-C'est sa façon de parler de l'art et de la création artistique qui vous a choqué ?

Castle rit d'un rire sans joie.

-Sa façon de parler d'art ? Ce type ne fait pas de l'art, il s'auto glorifie. Les trucs qu'il fait là,… c'est de la masturbation ! Oh regardez moi comme je suis beau, comme je suis intelligent, comment je me permets de convoiter toutes les femmes des autres… ce gars m'écœure !

-Castle ? Calmez-vous, lui dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait posée.

Elle avait surtout peur que le contrecoup de la fusillade du Park ne surgisse maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Rien, marmonna-t-il. Il la regarda. Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur sa peau. Il ne voyait que son profil mais des zones d'ombre étaient apparues sur son visage.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué comment il vous regardait ?

-Comme si j'étais un morceau de viande appétissant ? Mmm si, soupira-t-elle. Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je le coffre pour regard déplacé ?

-Pourquoi pas !

-Castle si toutes les femmes flics devaient coffrer tous les gars qui les regardent comme si elles étaient nues… On devrait construire plusieurs nouvelles prisons rien que pour New York.

-Et cela ne vous fait rien ?

-Je suis une femme, Castle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais reluquer par un salopard. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

-C'était malsain, grossier, vulgaire,…

-Vous allez faire tous les synonymes ?

-C'était déplacé, odieux et dégoutant.

Beckett tourna les yeux vers lui et le détailla un instant. Ses mâchoires étaient toujours serrées, prêtes à se rompre. Il semblait sérieusement perturbé.

-C'est ça, Castle, demanda-t-elle tout bas, qui vous met dans un tel état ? La façon qu'il a eu de me regarder ?

-Ca et son mépris de la relation entre un artiste et sa muse.

-Ce n'est pas grave Castle, ce n'est…

Mais Castle explosa.

-PAS GRAVE ? PAS GRAVE ? Beckett, je ne sais pas si vous aussi, vous prenez réellement au sérieux où si vous comprenez vraiment ce que cela veut dire. Avoir une muse, ce n'est pas avoir un chien ou un hamster que l'on regarde et dont on copie les actes. Une muse pour un artiste, c'est le fils d'Ariane, la lueur au bout du tunnel. Il y a une sorte de connexion entre un artiste et sa muse. Cette connexion peut prendre plusieurs formes. Des pères ont eu leur fille comme muse sans que ce soit malsain, d'autres se sont aimés éperdument…

-Castle, je…

Elle se gara devant l'immeuble de Castle.

- Non, écoutez-moi ! Vous croyez que je suis juste là pour vous regarder ? Juste pour faire mumuse dans mon existence frivole de riche écrivain à succès ? Vous croyez que je veux toujours être dans vos pattes parce que j'ai envie de vous rendre chèvre ?

Et bien, oui. J'ai envie d'être là où vous êtes, j'en ai besoin, un besoin vital. Vous n'êtes pas Nikki, je le sais. Nikki n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Ecrire est un refuge pour moi, ça l'a toujours été même si je joue le gamin insupportable. Mais il arrive que ce refuge ne soit plus qu'un mirage, qu'une ombre parce que la réalité vous rattrape avec son lot de monstruosité. Et là, vous êtes seul, je me suis sentis complètement démuni, vidé. Puis, vous êtes arrivée. Vous avez remis le refuge en place, vous l'avez renforcé.

Un silence pesant tomba dans l'habitacle.

-D'un caillou, vous avez fait une montagne, souffla Castle, et vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

-Castle, je…

En entendant sa voix, Castle se tourna vers Kate. Il s'était livré impulsivement, plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu au départ. « _Mais comment décrire ce que l'on ressent vis-à-vis de sa muse à la femme que l'on aime, qui est votre muse sans pour autant lui faire croire que vous ne l'aimez que pour cela _? ».

-Je suis désolé, je vais rentrer, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de tout cela, pas avec ses mots… C'est tellement compliqué, la relation entre un artiste et sa muse est complexe mais pas forcément amoureuse. Ou plutôt, on peut aimer sa muse parce qu'elle est plus que ça tout en l'étant… Oh merde…

Il ouvrit la portière et se rua dans son immeuble. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, il salua brièvement sa mère et sa fille puis s'enferma dans son bureau.

Beckett resta un moment assise dans la voiture stationnée devant l'appartement de Castle. Qu'avait-t-il voulu dire ? Ses mots étaient décousus. Il était énervé. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer deux choses. La première, la relation entre un artiste et sa muse mais cette explication était devenue une clarification de leur relation. Il avait aussi tenté de dire autre chose… Castle venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Beckett sentit la fatigue associée au choc des révélations plus ou moins ratées de Castle, la submerger. Elle regagna ses pénates où elle s'effondra sur son lit, seule.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Richard Castle tourna en rond dans son bureau, il descendit deux verres de whisky et tenta de se concentrer sur son livre. Il s'était mis en danger dans cette voiture. C'était de l'inconscience. Si elle le rejetait, comment pourrait-il continuer ? Il réalisa soudain qu'il pourrait continuer d'écrire ou de fantasmer sur Nikki. Il pourrait mentir. Mais s'il ne voyait plus Kate, s'il elle lui tournait le dos. Il perdrait tout. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne prenait pas conscience d'une nouveauté. Il le savait. Il l'aimait. « _Richard Castle aime Kate Beckett_ ». Il se rendit compte qu'il avait écrit son nom dans un cœur. « _Insupportable gamin, va_ ! »

Il fallait qu'il lui dise mais comment ?

Il créa un nouveau fichier et se mit à écrire. Toutefois, ses mots lui semblaient ternes en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il chercha une aide sur internet… Dépité, il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Il tomba sur une photographie d'Alexis devant la Tour Eiffel. Quelques années auparavant, ils s'étaient rendus en France, avec Alexis, pour des vacances. Ils avaient visité Paris. La ville des amoureux, disait-on ! Il se souvenait d'une chanson, il l'avait entendue dans leur hôtel. Alexis dormait, il était descendu boire un dernier verre. Il était tard, un mariage avait lieu dans un des salons. Castle s'était incrusté, juste pour voir des mariés. « _Est-ce que les mariés ont la même tête hébétée d'amour sur les autres continents_ ? »

Ils les avez vus. Ils dansaient leur dernière danse avant de partir. Les paroles étaient magiques ! Il avait quelques notions de français. Il avait demandé le titre à un serveur.

La nuit même, il avait traduit les paroles sur son portable… Où avait-il bien pu ranger ce texte ? Il le retrouva sur une clé USB, où il rangeait un tas d'idées inutilisées.

Il téléchargea ensuite l'air. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il copia les paroles, ainsi que le lien vers la mélodie et inscrivit Castle en bas de la page. Ensuite, il lança l'impression.

Décidé à donner ces paroles à Beckett, il prit un taxi jusqu'à son appartement mais les lumières étaient éteintes. « _Et puis si l'autre est là…_ ».

-J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il au Taxi, conduisez moi au commissariat du 12e. Vous m'y attendrez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'étage de la criminelle, il remarqua que les locaux étaient presque vides. Juste une permanence était présente.

Il regarda le bureau de Beckett, sa chaise… Il posa la feuille sur la table de travail. Au dernier moment, avant de partir, il décida de mettre la feuille dans le tiroir. Si une femme de ménage, ou un collègue trouvait ce papier, il pouvait disparaître.

Il vit l'enveloppe. Il resta un instant pétrifié. Il savait que Josh l'avait apportée pendant leur visite à la galerie. Il hésita, se mordit les lèvres. Puis d'un geste rapide la pris. Elle n'était pas cachetée. Si Beckett ne voulait pas qu'on la fouille… Il comprit qu'il se cherchait des excuses. « _Autant commettre le crime et puis se trouver une raison, on verra_ ».

L'enveloppe ne contenait qu'un billet d'avion. Il comprenait les paroles de Josh maintenant.

« _L'avion décolle de LaGuardia à 14h, tu as jusque là pour me faire part de ta décision_ ». Josh ne partait pas en mission, comme Rick l'avait d'abord cru. Castle lut la destination. Los Angeles. Le billet était au nom de Kate. Aller simple. Josh ne prenait pas de vacances, il prenait Beckett ! Il voulait la lui prendre et lui, Richard Castle s'amusait à un petit jeu de flirte avec Kate !

Il plia sa lettre, la plaça dans l'enveloppe avec le billet et sortit.

-Le Old Haunt, lança-t-il au taxi !

Castle s'enferma dans la pièce secrète, sous le bar. Il y rumina ses pensées en vidant plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Un moment, il pensa à tuer Josh, à planquer son corps. Mais cela ferait souffrir Beckett. Ensuite, il envisagea d'aller la trouver pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il se regarda dans un miroir et vit qu'il était trop beurré pour parler correctement. De plus, Kate devait dormir. Il voulait prendre soin d'elle, la tenir dans ses bras. Pourquoi était-il venu ici boire et se cacher dans une pièce secrète datant de la prohibition, plutôt que d'aller lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Le refuge… Il s'appuya contre le mur, ses pensées étaient trop confuses. Il n'avait plus de force pour se soutenir. Lentement, il glissa vers le sol. Cette boule dans son estomac ne voulait pas partir, même noyée dans l'alcool, elle était toujours là ! L'angoisse, la peur de la perdre. Le refuge avait volé en éclat. Le feu de son estomac remontait jusque dans sa gorge et aucun liquide ne pouvait l'éteindre. Il tapa l'arrière de son crâne contre le panneau de bois fixé sur le mur. Une onde de choc d'une fraction de seconde, effaçant tout, parcourut son cerveau. Il recommença. Oublier. Oublier.

Castle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil alcoolisé où toutes les situations sont confuses, où tous les visages sont tordus. Sauf celui de Kate qui revenait inlassablement.

Aux environs de 4h du matin, Kate ouvrit les yeux. Elle venait de faire un rêve où tous les tracas de ses derniers jours étaient apparus. Elle avait d'abord revécu la demande de Josh de le suivre à LA, puis elle avait revu fugitivement le regard de son père, ensuite Castle tout sourire avait fait irruption. Il était bras dessus bras dessous avec Montgomery et ils chantaient comme l'autre soir au Old Haunt. Toutefois, les paroles n'avaient rien d'une chanson. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de comptine. Beckett n'avait pas compris les mots de suite mais ils signifiaient quelque chose comme : on va faire une interview. La colère était revenue, elle avait d'ailleurs probablement générer le visage d'Hal Lockwood. Beckett avait ressenti une poussée de haine mais son rêve avait continué. Elle s'était retrouvée sur le bord d'une route avec Josh. La moto avait un problème, ils étaient accroupis près du radiateur. « _Il faut attendre qu'elle refroidisse._ » Il s'était tourné vers elle. « _Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire dans ce coin désert en attendant ? Elle avait souri, ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient fait l'amour dans l'herbe_ ». Sauf qu'à la fin de cette séquence onirique, c'était Castle qui la tenait dans ses bras. Enfin, elle avait revu sa mère. Debout, devant la cuisinière. Elle faisait cuire des pancakes. Kate devait avoir 14 ans. « _Tu sais déjà ce que tu as à faire ma fille, _lui avait lancé ce fantôme du passé ». Le rêve avait alors pris fin.

Kate bascula sur le côté. Josh lui offrait la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie, plus confortable et sans le poids des responsabilités que Kate avait volontairement endossées. Elle était devenue flic pour trouver le meurtrier de sa mère. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle était douée pour ce métier. L'empathie vis-à-vis des victimes, la soif de vérité, toujours savoir pourquoi ! Kate n'avait pas vu alors qu'elle commençait à vivre par procuration. Jusqu'au jour où les premières preuves nouvelles sur l'enquête de sa mère étaient apparues. Pas par enchantement, mais parce que Castle était entré dans sa vie. C'était lui qui avait secoué le cocotier. Elle sourit, il bouleversait vraiment tout. Elle s'avait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance dans une enquête. Castle était un bon équipier même s'il l'embarquait parfois dans des situations dangereuses. Il était là, toujours pour elle. Josh aussi du reste mais Castle était un joueur tandis que Josh était plus posé. Le médecin n'avait pas la même imagination que l'écrivain, pas les mêmes mots pour la faire rire ou l'aider. Quand Josh pensait : aide, il envisageait l'intervention de la médecine. Logique, moi quand je trouve un type plein de sang à côté d'un cadavre, l'arme à la main, je pense coupable ! Toutefois, lorsque Castle voulait l'aider, il soulevait une montagne, fouillait la lune et rapportait un morceau du centre de la Terre. « _D'un caillou, vous avez fait une montagne et vous ne vous en rendez pas compte_ ». Elle avait vu l'influence de Castle sur sa vie mais elle ne comprenait que maintenant la réciprocité. Avait-elle changé Castle ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle ne le connaissait pas avant, elle ne savait que ce que les médias en disaient. Cependant, son jugement avait été plusieurs fois remis en question lorsqu'elle avait notamment découvert sa relation avec Alexis. Castle pouvait être serviable, et il pouvait arrêter de penser à lui… Parfois…

Elle avait des sentiments pour Josh et aussi pour Castle. L'année précédente, avant les vacances, avait été une période chargée en stress. Castle était sorti avec une starlette et elle, avec Deming. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Rick mais comment lui dire ? Ce soir là, elle avait juste voulu lui proposer un verre en tête à tête, pas le mariage. Elle lui aurait alors fait comprendre qu'elle était attirée par lui… Mais Gina était arrivée… Il était retourné dans ses vieilles habitudes.

Les deux semaines après son départ, Beckett avait mal géré son quotidien. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte du surmenage et prit deux semaines de congé. Lanie et elle étaient allées à une soirée organisée par une firme pharmaceutique. Josh était là. Le lendemain, elle avait réfléchi. Médecin, chirurgien, gentil, stable… Ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Elle avait décidé de tenter l'aventure.

Pourquoi arrêter ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir ? Ou parce qu'elle voulait être avec Castle ?

« _Tout est dans le contrôle_, pensa-t-elle alors ». Depuis la mort de sa mère, Kate Beckett contrôlait tout. Elle avait pourtant été une adolescente rebelle. Tatouage, piercing, presque gothique. La moto faisait aussi partie de l'attirail… Puis, à la mort de sa mère, le contrôle était devenu une obsession. Ainsi, elle pourrait coffrer le meurtrier. Josh était dans la parfaite ligne de ce besoin de tout contrôler. Avec Josh, il n'y avait pas de risque. Droiture, rectitude, confort. Sa ligne de vie était tracée, il serait chef de service un jour et gagnerait dix fois son salaire à elle. Ils auraient deux magnifiques bambins. Leur peau halée par le soleil de Californie, le sourire resplendissant. Mais que dirait-elle quand ses enfants lui demanderaient : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à grand-mère ? Elle devrait répondre : Je n'en sais rien. Ne pas savoir.

Ne pas savoir et vivre quand même.

Par contre, si elle restait peut-être découvrirait-elle, un jour, la vérité ? Peut-être vivrait-elle avec Castle ou pas ? Ses mots dans la voiture, ce soir, étaient confus. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui dire des choses mais elle ne voulait plus prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. De plus, s'il l'aimait, était-ce réel ou une illusion provoquée par son intérêt pour sa muse ? Castle était-il fiable ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque son réveil s'enclencha.

« _Bonjour, New York ! Il est 7 h. Il est temps de se préparer pour cette belle journée. Il fait encore frais, alors couvrez-vous_ ! »

Kate se prépara et monta dans sa voiture.

A peine arrivée, elle ouvrit son tiroir et prit l'enveloppe. Elle lui semblait différente mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses observations. Ryan lui fit signe.

-A première vue, les analyses confirment qu'il s'agit bien de notre fourgon. On l'a retrouvé sur Cruger Avenue dans le Bronx.

Beckett observa la carte.

-Il a donc pris la 207e ouest puis il a probablement continué sur Fordman Road pour atteindre le Bronx. Vérifiez les péages, les caméras de l'autoroute, celles des stations de métro et de bus. Cruger Av. est encadrée par trois stations Pelham, Morris et Bronx Park. Peut-être ont-elles filmé le véhicule.

-Yo ! La nana vient de prévenir l'équipe de surveillance. Keegan est réveillé. Il réclame un flic à son chevet. Où est Castle ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Esposito. Tu peux te charger des demandes de vidéo surveillance ? Ryan tu m'accompagnes ?

-Eh pourquoi moi, s'enquit Esposito devant l'air goguenard de Ryan ?

- Rappelle-toi, je suis à peine capable de cliquer sur une souris !

Le trajet jusqu'à la galerie ne fut pas simple. New-York était bouché par les voitures. Ryan indiquait parfois une rue transversale pour leur faire gagner du temps mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir ce genre d'idée. Au bout de vingt minutes sans avoir effectué le moindre tour de roue vers l'avant, Beckett fit signe à Ryan de descendre leur prendre un café alors qu'ils lambinaient devant un Star Buck.

Le trajet fut moins long grâce au café.

-C'est bizarre que Castle ne soit pas là. D'habitude quand on est sur une enquête, il est là à l'aube !

Beckett se gara devant la galerie.

-Hmmm, il n'était tout à fait dans son assiette, hier soir.

Ryan haussa les épaules mais la fausse insouciance de Beckett ne le trompa pas. Il y avait quelque chose. Après tout, une sacrée somme était en jeu. Lui avait misé sur Castle et avant les vacances prochaines. Si celui-ci ne mettait pas un peu de cœur à l'ouvrage, Ryan verrait ses rêves d'écran plat lui passer sous le nez.

L'appartement était dans le même état que la veille, il y régnait par contre une drôle d'odeur. Puis Kate remarqua des traces de poudre noir sur la poignée de la porte. « _C'est le désinfectant du service technique_, pensa-t-elle alors ».

La porte étant ouverte, ils entrèrent en se méfiant.

-Mr. Keegan ? C'est le détective Beckett et l'inspecteur Ryan ! Vous avez demandé à nous voir.

Ce qui restait d'Harry Keegan s'avança vers eux. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille mais un peignoir bleu ciel lui couvrait les épaules. Il tenait un T-shirt rouge à la main. Son visage, déjà fortement ridé, semblait ravagé par toute la détresse du monde. Son dos vouté et ses épaules tombantes additionnés à un corps malingre, faisait ressembler Harry Keegan à un malade en phase terminale.

-Vous voulez que je vous parle d'Angèle ?

-Oui, Mr Keegan.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Beckett et Ryan prirent place devant lui sur de petits fauteuils orange.

-Mr Keegan, quels étaient vos rapports avec Melle Faure ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'était ma muse, Ashby, notre vendeuse vous l'a dit.

-Oui mais moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la nature exacte de cette relation. Je sais de source sûre que la connexion entre un artiste et sa muse peut prendre des formes diverses.

Ryan jeta un coup d'œil à Beckett. « _Elle semble avoir médité là-dessus_, pensa-t-il sans savoir qu'elle reprenait les mots de l'écrivain ».

-Concrètement, comment s'exprimait votre connexion, glissa-t-il.

Keegan pencha la tête. Des souvenirs heureux lui vinrent à l'esprit car un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Mais les réminiscences s'estompèrent assez vite et la douleur sourde du présent le fit vaciller. Keegan plaqua alors le T-shirt sur son visage et y respira goulument.

-C'est ce qu'elle portait avant de sortir, expliqua-t-il. J'essaie de sentir son odeur avant qu'elle ne s'estompe.

Kate hocha doucement la tête, elle savait que son père avait fait pareil.

-Notre connexion, hein ? Bien, comment dire. Nous étions sur une autre planète. Angèle était un rayon de soleil. J'avais vraiment besoin d'elle. Elle a bouleversé ma vie vous savez.

Je l'ai rencontrée à la terrasse d'un café, il y a deux ans, presque trois. Avant elle, j'étais… Il soupira. J'étais un vrai connard ! Je faisais la bringue toute les nuits, je prenais des drogues. Enfin, je suppose que vous avez vu mes exploits dans mon casier. Ca a foutu ma santé en l'air. Angèle a été une révélation. Elle étudiait l'art et payait ses études en étant serveuse. On a parlé, parlé, … A la fin de mon séjour, je lui ai dit : viens. Et, elle est venue ici. Je lui ai promis de changer. Je l'ai fait pour elle. Je n'avais plus besoin de drogue, d'alcool. Je fais du sport, je mange bio. Elle me cuisinait mes repas à la vapeur et sans sel ! Il rit tendrement. Dieu que c'était infâme. Pourtant, je mangeais en lui disant : « C'est succulent ma chérie ».

-Etiez-vous amants ?

-Non, j'ai… enfin j'ai du subir une ablation de la prostate, il y a une dizaine d'année. Comme je n'étais pas très sain… Il y a eu des soucis lors de la guérison. Je … il lança un bref regard à Ryan, je ne peux plus avoir d'érection. Je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait se trouver quelqu'un, devenir mère. Je lui aurais payé ses études, une vie, tant que je pouvais la voir, encore un peu. Elle a toujours refusé. C'était un ange, mon ange.

Disant cela, il replongea dans le T-shirt de sa muse.

Beckett et Ryan patientèrent le temps que Keegan reprennent ses esprits.

-Avez-t-elle de la famille aux Etats-Unis ?

Il fit signe que non.

-Des amis ? Des ennemis ? Nous n'avons pas trouvé de portable…

-Personne ne détestait Angèle. Qui l'aurait pu ? Je ne vais pas vous dire que c'était une sainte insipide mais elle connaissait vraiment peu de monde en ville. Par contre, elle parlait souvent d'une fille, Rosie ou Rosa quelque chose. Elles se sont rencontrées dans le club de yoga d'Angèle. Cette fille a travaillé un an en France. Cela faisait plaisir à Angie de parler sa langue natale. Elle n'avait qu'un vieux portable, elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle aimait écrire des lettres, des petits mots… Son écriture était droite et élancée, presque de la calligraphie.

-Vous la connaissiez bien.

-Mieux que moi même. L'attachement qu'il y avait entre nous, c'était…

-Fusionnelle, demanda Ryan ?

-Oui. Oh, bien sûr nous avions nos coups de gueule mais en dix minutes ma colère retombait. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Je dois vous avouer que ce matin en me réveillant, j'étais perdu, Angèle n'était pas là. Et puis, les souvenirs, sa mort me sont revenus. J'ai envisagé d'en finir mais Angèle n'aimait pas cela. Elle disait que s'était les lâches qui se donnent la mort. Il faut que je continue, elle l'aurait voulu.

-Certainement, Mr Keegan. Il faut vous accrocher. A quelle heure a-t-elle quitté l'appartement?

-A 17 h ou 17h15.

-Dans quel but ?

-Elle voulait faire un tour ou une course.

-Ca lui arrivait souvent de partir comme cela ?

-Oui parfois, elle aimait s'acheter un magazine et le lire dans un café. « A la française » qu'elle appelait ça ! Une lueur de tendresse pointa dans son regard. Elle allait parfois faire du shopping ou visiter le MET.

-Seule ?

-Le MET ont y allait souvent ensemble mais elle y allait seule aussi. Pour le reste, je veillais à ne pas l'étouffer.

Ils se levèrent. Beckett tendit sa carte à Keegan.

-Si quelque chose vous revient…

Ryan sortit le premier mais Keegan rappela Beckett.

-Vous savez, j'ai connu des instants magiques avec Angèle, je les chérirai jusqu'à ma belle mort de vieillesse… Mais je ne souhaite à personne de subir la douleur de cette perte.

Kate hocha la tête. Il était difficile de dire au gens qu'elle savait personnellement ce que c'était que de perdre un être fondamental pour sa propre existence.

Elle aillait sortir quand, mue par une impulsion, elle se retourna vers Keegan.

-Diriez-vous que vous aimiez la muse ou la femme ?

-Je ne sais pas, les deux se mélangent… Mais il y a deux ans je vous aurais dit : la muse. J'ai peint plus de tableaux grâce à Angèle en 2 ans que sur ces dix dernières années. Aujourd'hui, c'est la femme qui me manque. Je l'ai compris trop tard, peut-être. Une muse n'est qu'un booste de créativité. C'est toujours sur la femme que l'on fantasme. Je sais au fond de moi, que je pourrai toujours peindre, faire comme si elle était toujours là à souffler l'inspiration sur mon pinceau. Une forme de mensonge. Je sais, par contre, que je ne verrais plus la femme et cela…c'est une torture.

-Merci, Mr. Keegan.

En attendant Beckett au rez-de-chaussée, Ryan téléphona à Esposito.

-Ouais, tu peux rayer Keegan de la liste à mon avis. Ce type est réduit à l'état larvaire. Ce que je comprends. Il l'aimait. Et les vidéos ?…mmmouais, je m'en doutais un peu. On va probablement passer au club de yoga d'Angèle. Elle a quitté son domicile entre 17h et 17h15. Attends, je viens de voir une caméra de surveillance en face ! Je vais aller chercher la bande.

Ryan écouta encore un instant Esposito.

-Mmm… Au fait, Castle n'est pas là ?… Non Espo, je ne couve pas mon poulain ! Je crois juste qu'il y a un truc bizarre… Te moque pas de moi ! La dernière fois, je te signale qu'on les a retrouvés dans un frigo, mon pote. Ouais, cherche.

Il alla ensuite visionner et récupérer la bande.

-Elle a tourné à droite en sortant, j'ai la bande, dit-il fier de lui.

-Le club de Yoga est sur Cliff Street, il y a peut-être des magasins avec des caméras dans le coin.

-Je m'en occupe !

Beckett se rendit compte que faire équipe avec Ryan était rafraichissant. Cela n'était pas souvent arrivé. Il était constamment plein de bonne volonté et farouchement dévoué à son travail.

-Je vais au club, voir si elle est venue et avoir l'adresse de cette Rosie.

Trente minutes plus tard, Ryan avait fait chou blanc. Pas une seule des vidéos mentionnées ne montrait de femme correspondant à Angèle. Beckett avait l'adresse de Rosie. Elle avait même déjà téléphoné au Central pour que l'on vérifie son casier.

Ryan se sentait déçu mais de surcroit, il avait peur de décevoir Beckett. Cette fille était épatante. Il en parlait toujours à sa future épouse. Beckett a dit ceci ou fait cela. Jennie était devenue une shippeuse de la relation entre Beckett et Castle. Le surnom Caskett venait d'elle d'ailleurs.

-C'est rien, le club dit qu'elle ne venait jamais le jeudi. Repartons à l'angle de Pearl et Fulton. Il y a une banque au croisement de Pearl et St. John. Peut-être aurons-nous de la chance. C'était une très bonne idée, Ryan, précisa Kate. Elle savait que son jeune collègue se démoralisait vite parfois.

-On devrait peut-être aller chez cette Rosie.

-Hinhin, je veux d'abord des renseignements sur elle. Je veux savoir qui elle est.

-De toute façon elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin à pied, elle est morte à 18h.

La caméra de Crédit Union leur montra finalement la silhouette d'Angèle Faure entrant dans le pressing plus haut sur la rue. Ils avaient failli la rater tellement la foule à cette heure de pointe était danse.

Ils continuèrent de visionner la bande lorsque 10 minutes et trente six secondes plus tard la victime réapparaissait sur les écrans, les bras chargés de vêtements.

Beckett n'aimait pas visionner des vidéos anté-mortem. Elle avait envie de leur crier : « Attention ! Méfie-toi… » Mais rien n'y faisait.

Quelques secondes après la sortie du pressing, un fourgon stoppa devant la jeune française. Elle était presque cachée à leurs yeux mais on pouvait voir qu'elle discutait gaiement avec le chauffeur. Puis elle grimpa abord.

-Bon sang, on l'a ! C'est lui !

-Mouais, mais il y a un reflet dans le rétro et il est tourné de l'autre côté. Je vais demander toutes les vidéos de la ville entre ici et l'Inwood Park. On aura peut-être une meilleure vue.

-Et pour l'amie ?

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles et il faut aider Esposito surtout avec la nouvelle dose de vidéo qu'il va recevoir. On va la convoquer.

Le retour au 12e se fit aussi lentement que le départ. Beckett faillit avaler son volant une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle déposa Ryan et lui indiqua qu'elle avait une course à faire.

En retrouvant son partenaire, Ryan lui fit un résumé et lui montra la vidéo.

-On a vraiment eu du bol de retrouver cette vidéo.

-On dirait qu'elle le connaît, remarqua Esposito. Elle n'a pas peur, elle s'approche du véhicule et y monte volontairement.

-Elle était chargée de fringues, peut-être lui a-t-il proposé de la raccompagner. On a le ticket du pressing, c'était bien elle, confirma Ryan. Bon, le truc c'est qu'on va recevoir toutes les vidéos officielles des différents feux qu'il a pu passer. Il faut qu'on le retrouve et que l'on suive sa progression pour le loger.

-Au fait, j'ai essayé de téléphoner sur le portable de Castle mais il ne répond pas.

-Beckett a dit qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette hier soir mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus.

Anderson, un nouveau passa près d'eux.

-Eh les gars ! Vous voulez la fin de mon paquet de biscuit ? J'ai fait la nuit, ma garde est terminée. J'ai 24 h de congé mais ils ne seront plus bons après donc, si vous les voulez…

-Ah Anderson, continue comme ça et tu finiras divisionnaire à l'applaudimètre, lança Esposito tout content !

-Vous cherchez Castle ?

-Yep ! Il n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez aujourd'hui.

-Il est passé assez tard, hier. Il était près de minuit, il a déposé un truc dans une enveloppe dans le tiroir du détective Beckett. Puis il est parti, il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Sur ses mots, le petit nouveau s'éloigna.

-Ouch ! Il a trouvé l'enveloppe que Josh avait laissée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans mais ça a sérieusement du le mettre en rogne.

-Si Beckett ne s'inquiète pas, c'est peut-être qu'elle sait où il est, avança l'hispanique.

-Tu penses qu'elle l'a laissé menotté à son lit ? Non, sérieux, y a un truc qui cloche, dit Ryan.

Esposito se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

-J'irai bien le chercher mais j'ai toutes ces vidéos à regarder…

-Ca va, ca va… Je vais le faire, répondit Ryan. Toi, ramènes Castle !

-On a peur pour son écran plat, mmmh ?

-La ferme !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Beckett arriva à LaGuardia à 13h30. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait retrouver Josh. Elle sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche afin de vérifier le numéro du vol. Elle remarqua de suite la feuille supplémentaire qui ne s'y trouvait pas la veille. Lorsqu'elle la déplia, elle comprit immédiatement le problème. Castle avait signé en bas. « _Merde, il a vu le billet_, pensa-t-elle, _pourquoi a-t-il fouillé mon bureau_ ? _Pour y placer son mot,_ en déduit-elle, _et il est tombé sur l'enveloppe de Josh_ ».

Kate s'en voulut, elle aurait du reprendre l'enveloppe avec elle, hier soir. Voilà la raison de l'absence de Castle. Elle hésita à rebrousser chemin pour retrouver l'écrivain mais elle était là pour Josh, il fallait qu'elle le voit.

L'embarquement du vol se trouvait porte 32 vers l'ouest. Elle suivit cette direction. Elle regarda la feuille de Castle mais elle ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qui y était inscrit. Dans gens allaient et venaient et elle devait sans cesse regarder où elle allait. Elle regarda sa montre. 13h40. « _Et si Castle a fait une bêtise_ ? » Elle remarqua l'adresse internet. Devant elle, elle avisa un ordinateur qui venait de se libérer.

Afin de faire patienter les voyageurs en des endroits stratégiques plutôt que de les laisser s'éparpiller, la direction de l'aéroport avait décidé de placer des PC à disposition du public. Beckett inséra sa carte de banque dans le boitier adéquat et l'ordinateur démarra de suite. Elle tapa le lien. 13h42. « _Une chanson ? Aïe qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cela ?_ » Elle agrippa un casque placé au-dessus de la console. Et démarra l'écoute. La chanson était en français mais la page de Castle en était la traduction anglaise. La voix chaude du chanteur raisonna dans ses oreilles.

_D'avoir passé des nuits blanches à rêver  
>Ce que les contes de fées vous laissent imaginer<br>D'avoir perdu son enfance dans la rue  
>Des illusions déçues passer inaperçu…<em>

Beckett fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait monter l'émotion, tout en se demandant si Castle envisageait vraiment de lui faire croire qu'il avait passé son enfance ailleurs que dans des collèges huppés.

_D'être tombé plus bas que la poussière  
>et à la terre entière<br>En vouloir puis se taire  
>D'avoir laissé jusqu'à sa dignité<br>Sans plus rien demander  
>qu'on vienne vous achever…<em>

Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle devait avouer que Castle avait trouvé les bonnes paroles, même si elle n'était de lui. Avec ces mots, il lui disait combien il était à terre avant de la rencontrer. Même s'il n'en était pas encore au point de se faire achever à l'époque…

_Et un jour une femme  
>dont le regard vous frôle<br>Vous porte sur ses épaules  
>Comme elle porte le monde<br>Et jusqu'à bout de force  
>Recouvre de son écorce<br>Vos plaies les plus profondes  
>Puis un jour une femme<br>Met sa main dans la votre  
>Pour vous parler d'un autre<br>Parce qu'elle porte le monde  
>Et jusqu'au bout d'elle même<br>Vous prouve qu'elle vous aime  
>Par l'amour qu'elle inonde…<em>

Beckett retint sa respiration. Elle agrippa le siège derrière elle et s'y effondra. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

_Jour après jour vous redonne confiance  
>De toute sa patience<br>Vous remet debout  
>Trouver en soi un avenir peut-être<br>Et surtout l'envie d'être  
>ce qu'elle attend de vous<em>

Beckett aspira l'air qui lui manquait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pu les retenir. Elle continua de fixer la feuille de Castle. Le refrain reprit. Beckett renifla. Castle… Elle était incapable de produire une idée cohérente. Elle était ici pour autre chose, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Kate se tenait là, sans pouvoir bouger, à pleurer sur les paroles d'une chanson choisie pour elle. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle cliqua à nouveau sur le bouton écoute.13h45.

L'annonce du vol pour Los Angeles vint interrompre l'audition de Beckett. Elle appuya sur Esc. Et récupéra sa carte de banque. Josh ! Kate se mit à courir.

_« … D'avoir passé des nuits blanches à rêver, Ce que les contes de fées vous laissent imaginer… »_

-Dernier appel pour le vol à destination pour Los Angeles. Prière de vous présenter à la porte d'embarquement.

_«… D'être tombé plus bas que la poussière, et à la terre entière, En vouloir puis se taire… »_

Kate voulait dire à Josh qu'elle comptait venir, qu'elle allait clôturer son enquête et qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre ensuite.

_« … Et un jour une femme, dont le regard vous frôle… »_

Elle pensa à sa mère. Celle-ci aurait compris le choix de Kate. « On ne vit pas avec un fantôme, aurait-elle dit ». Kate continua de courir entre les voyageurs. Porte 30 ! 13h49.

« …_ Et jusqu'à bout de force, recouvre de son écorce, vos plaies les plus profondes… »_

Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela, maintenant ! Lui dire tout cela, tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre presqu'un an auparavant ! La colère monta.

« … _Jour après jour vous redonne confiance, de toute sa patience… »_

Porte 32. 13h52. Haletante, Kate vit le numéro de la porte et bifurqua vers celle-ci.

« …_ Trouver en soi un avenir peut-être, et surtout l'envie d'être, ce qu'elle attend de vous… »_

Kate s'arrêta, Josh se tenait devant elle. Seule à côté de l'hôtesse qui attendait qu'il embarque.

-Kate, tu es venue… Il sourit.

Elle secoua la tête. Les larmes montaient. Elles allaient s'écouler très rapidement. Elle respira. Elle devait lui dire.

« …_ Trouver en soi un avenir peut-être, et surtout l'envie d'être, ce qu'elle attend de vous… »_

« _Oh, Castle_ ! » Les larmes perlèrent puis lentement, elles dévalèrent sur les joues de Beckett. Josh posa sa main sur son visage. Il l'attira à lui. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Lorsqu'elle se recula et lui déposa, dans les mains, l'enveloppe contenant le billet. Il la regarda et hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout bas.

-Pas autant que moi, prends soin de toi Kate… Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Josh.

Il se retourna et tendit son « aller simple » à l'hôtesse. Kate recula, elle ne voulait pas être la première à partir. Avant d'entrer dans le couloir, il se tourna vers elle, lui sourit et disparut.

Kate prit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa tomber sur une banquette, le mot de Castle sur les genoux.

En quittant son équipier, Javier Esposito étudia ses possibilités. Il pouvait chercher l'écrivain à l'aveuglette ou utiliser des méthodes de flic. Il descendit à la section de recherche informatique.

-Yo ! J'ai un numéro à localiser.

Après un instant, le technicien se retourna sur Esposito.

-Ton numéro, je peux te le localiser dans un rayon de deux pâtés de maison. Comme il n'est pas en communication, je ne peux pas faire plus.

-Il est dans cette zone pour l'instant ?

-En tout cas, la dernière fois qu'il a émis, il était dans ce coin là.

-Ok, s'il bouge, tu m'appelles.

-Eh tu n'as même pas regardé la carte de la ville !

-T'inquiète, j'ai ma petite idée lança le latino avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'il pénétra au Old Haunt, Esposito se dirigea de suite vers le bar.

-Votre patron est là ?

-Lequel ? Le gérant ou l'écrivain ?

-L'écrivain.

-Je crois qu'il doit encore cuver en bas.

Esposito fit la moue.

-Hm, préparez moi un grand café très, très fort.

Castle sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir. Il avait repris conscience un peu plutôt mais n'avait pas vraiment voulu se lever. Il s'était trainé près du canapé sans réellement y prendre place. Il était plutôt avachi, de travers, les fesses en l'air.

-Yo ! Castle… Alors on picole tout seul ?

- Aïe, laissez-moi tranquille Esposito et ne parlez pas si fort !

-Tenez, buvez ça !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du café, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit ?

Castle se redressa lentement. Il sentait la Terre tourner. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'amer breuvage. Celui-ci ruissela en brulant au fond de sa gorge.

-Ouch !

-C'est chaud, dit platement Esposito. Dites, vous savez que nous avons une enquête en cours là ?

Castle haussa les épaules.

-Eh mon gars, vos personnages sont plus teigneux que vous ! Vous croyez que votre Rook se serait laissé emporter dans la bouteille pendant le boulot ?

Castle le fixa.

-Que Jameson Rook aille se faire voir, rétorqua-t-il méchamment. De toute façon, sans Nikki, Rook n'est rien…

Esposito soupira. Il observa la pièce et avisa une chaise. Il la retourna et s'assit à califourchon dessus.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui ne vous était pas destiné. Vous ne pouvez vous en vouloir qu'à vous même d'être dans cet état là.

-Il veut la prendre, cria Castle dont la voix résonna en écho dans le crâne ! Son visage se contracta sous l'effet de la douleur, il inspira longuement afin de dissiper les spasmes.

-Vous savez ce qu'il y avait dans cette enveloppe, Javier, demanda-t-il un ton plus bas ?

Celui-ci fit non de la tête.

-Un billet d'avion pour Los Angeles, un aller-simple. Il veut que Beckett parte avec lui !

-Je sais, Lanie me l'a dit.

-Vous saviez ! Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

-Castle, ce n'était pas à moi de vous prévenir. Vous imaginez la tête de Beckett et surtout sa vengeance si elle l'avait appris ? Je bosse vraiment avec elle, moi !

-Et moi, je fais quoi, du tourisme ?

-Beckett n'est pas votre supérieure hiérarchique, Castle. Vous, vous êtes son… son « jenesaispasquoi ».

La tête de Castle le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau voulait sortir par ses oreilles.

-Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui je suis pour elle, dit-il dans un murmure. De toute façon, elle est partie à cette heure.

-Comment ça partie ?

-L'avion décollait à 14 h.

-Castle, malgré vos innombrables recherches, il semble que vous ayez oublié certains points de détails très importants ! L'administration et ses kyrielles de formulaires, par exemple.

Castle le regarda sans comprendre. Esposito jeta ses bras en l'air.

-Non mais regardez-vous, vous êtes là avachi comme une moule au lieu de vous battre. Le vrai Castle serait déjà dans un autre avion… Bref, Javier balaya la tentative de justification de Castle d'un geste de la main, Beckett ne peut pas partir, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Une étincelle naquit dans l'œil de Castle.

-Premièrement, elle a une affaire en cours et à moins que bicycletteboy ne l'ai lobotomisée, elle ne lâchera pas le morceau. Deuxièmement, si elle veut être mutée à LA, elle devra en faire la demande, attendre qu'une place se libère… Ca peut prendre beaucoup de temps et enfin, il y a toujours le cas irrésolu de sa mère. Donc Beckett sera bientôt de retour au Central et pas nous, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas.

Castle se hissa sur ses jambes.

-C'est très étrange, vous avez beaucoup d'imagination, une bonne dose de logique et de réflexion. Toujours le bon mot au bon moment, etc.… sauf quand il s'agit de Beckett. Esposito secoua la tête. Mon gars, si vous ne vous améliorez pas, vous êtes foutu !

-Je sais, je sais… Mais là pour l'instant ce qui est foutu, c'est ma chemise ! Je pue l'alcool, dit-il.

-Y' a pas que la chemise, mon pote ! Je vous ramène chez vous. Vous aurez dix minutes pour vous refaire le portrait et on retourne bosser, compris ? Oh et la prochaine fois que vous vous mettrez la tête en dedans, pensez aux copains…

Castle fixa un instant l'hispanique puis il s'avança vers lui.

-Merci, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Castle ne tenait plus en place, la discussion avec Esposito et sa douche l'avait reboosté. Il était tellement surexcité qu'il donnait le mal de mer à Esposito.

-Castle si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous trémousser comme ça, je vous largue sur le trottoir !

Ils étaient à deux rues du commissariat mais la circulation était dense et Castle jouait son rôle de copilote à fond.

-Là, là, là s'énerva-t-il en pointant un espace entre deux voitures.

-Castle, c'est une bagnole de flic ! Je n'ai pas une Ferrari, moi ! Comment voulez-vous que je passe là dedans ?

Castle ne l'écoutait pas, Esposito se dit alors qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas lui donner le volant, il tenait à sa vie et il ne voulait surtout pas remplir la paperasse inévitable en cas d'accrochage non justifié.

Castle continuait ses singeries. Il indiquait des emplacements, faisait des oooh quand la manœuvre était réussie et des aaarrrgghhh quand elle devenait impossible.

Esposito se demandait comment Beckett pouvait supporter Castle comme passager. Il serra le volant. Il décida de ne plus écouter l'écrivain mais celui-ci se rappela à lui en s'accrochant à sa veste et en lui secouant le bras.

-Là, là, là, làààà !

-Castle, je suis plutôt du genre tranquille comme mec mais si vous ne me lâchez pas de suite, je vous colle à l'arrière sur la banquette qui pue, c'est clair ?

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du central, Castle aperçut Beckett qui entrait dans l'immeuble.

« _Elle est là, elle est là_ ! »

-STOP, hurla-t-il !

Esposito écrasa le frein et pila net avec la voiture. Castle sortit en trombe et courut comme un forcené vers le commissariat, ignorant en même temps, les hurlements hargneux du Latino.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, Beckett et quatre autres flics montaient dans un ascenseur. Castle se précipita à leur suite.

-Eh ! EH ! cria-t-il presque. Beckett et ses quatre collègues se retournèrent tous avec le même geste, la main sur le holster.

Si Castle n'avait pas été aussi proche de l'hystérie, il aurait sûrement apprécié la symétrie du geste.

Beckett fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver. Elle regarda derrière lui en tentant d'évaluer la menace.

-Là dehors ! Le type, il a une …

Instinctivement, les quatre flics bondirent et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur en entrainant avec eux un certain nombre de collègues.

Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient toujours ouvertes.

Beckett voulut suivre le mouvement, un peu d'action lui ferait du bien mais Castle lui attrapa le bras et d'un grand mouvement tournant, ils valsèrent dans la cabine.

-Castle, qu'est-ce que vous…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Castle s'empara de ses lèvres. Surprise, elle voulut le repousser mais la fraction de seconde suivante elle lui rendait son baiser. Trois étages plus haut, en manque d'oxygène, Kate s'écarta mais Castle l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes là, vous êtes là, murmurait-il à son oreille.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette attitude particulièrement attendrissante.

-Ca va aller, Castle, je suis là… je… reste. Alors s'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi, les portes vont s'ouvrir ! Que vont penser les autres, hein ?

Elle parvint à le repousser, non sans mal. Castle était très heureux. Il avait eu un baiser, une accolade et il n'était pas mort !

-Vous avez eu mon mot ?

-Oui, merci, c'était très beau. Mais il va falloir que l'on discute… Castle la regardait, un sourire enjôleur plaqué sur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Qu'on parle de l'alerte que vous avez lancé en bas, Castle !

-Oh ! Euh, j'invoque la légitime défense, euh non, le cas de force majeur !

Un immense sourire se peignit sur le visage de l'écrivain, Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Castle avait vraiment le don de lui changer les idées. Une heure plutôt, elle pleurait, désorientée sur un banc de l'aéroport et maintenant, les nuages s'étaient dissipés. Castle avait chassé les larmes. Non seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir mais elle prit conscience qu'elle n'en avait plus envie.

-Au fait, ça fait 2 à 4, dit-il en faisant face aux portes.

-Comment ça 2 à 4 ?

-Le mot, ça fait un et le baiser, ça fait deux. 2 à 4.

-Le baiser ne compte pas Castle ! Il était partagé !

-Mmmmh, je sais, lui lança-t-il en récupérant ouvertement le goût de Kate qui trainait encore sur ses lèvres.

-Castle ! Kate fit la fausse choquée mais cependant ses yeux riaient. 3 à 4 !

-Mauvaise joueuse, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Et vous, vous avez juste peur de perdre !

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Elle sortit la première.

-Bien, bien, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, monsieur l'écrivain, susurra Kate et elle s'éloigna en se déhanchant.

Castle, qui ne perdit pas une miette de ses formes, fourra son poing dans sa bouche. Il se rappela soudain, que cette même vision avait donné naissance à Nikki Heat.

Ryan s'approcha d'eux. Il scrutait leur visage, essayait de trouver des indices pour voir s'il avait gagné ou pas son pari. L'écran plasma flottait devant ses yeux.

-Du nouveau Ryan ?

Kate était redevenue Beckett et elle observait son collègue d'un air perplexe devant son attitude.

-Oh, oui enfin non, pas grand-chose. On a réussi à le suivre sur trois blocs avant de le perdre. On le recherche encore. Aucune image utilisable.

Esposito arriva en nage.

-Castle, espèce de dingue ! La prochaine fois que vous semez la panique dans le commissariat, je vous coffre. Beckett ou pas Beckett ! Et je vous interdis de monter seul avec moi en voiture ! Il se tourna vers Beckett. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter dans ton véhicule mais si tu as des calmants, tu devrais lui en donner plus. Vous avez de la chance que je sois allé vous chercher.

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Où étiez-vous ?

Castle ouvrit grand la bouche, il n'avait pas prévu cette question. Pas aussi rapidement. Esposito fulminait toujours. Il darda un regard mauvais sur Castle puis se tourna vers sa supérieure.

-Il y a eu un petit souci, au Old Haunt. J'ai aidé Castle à le régler et je l'ai ramené…pour la dernière fois.

Ryan était retourné s'asseoir, il visionnait une nouvelle bande. Beckett se dirigea vers la télévision où s'écoulait le flux continu et monotone de la circulation new-yorkaise. Castle se tourna vers Esposito et serra ses deux mains à hauteur de son visage. Il articula en silence un « Merci » plein de soulagement.

-Quelle heure était-il la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

-17h35.

-Ca lui laisse peu de temps. Il a du trouver un endroit pour se planquer. Repasse-moi l'itinéraire.

-Il a descendu St-John Streets, a tourné à droite sur Water Street et la remontée jusqu'au croisement de Pearl et Fulton. Où on le perd, c'était l'heure de pointe dans ce coin.

-Le salopard, s'exclama Beckett !

-Il est repassé devant chez elle, poursuivit Castle.

-Là ! A côté de la galerie, il y a un parking !

-Ryan, Esposito, lâchez ses images pour l'instant ! Prenez une équipe scientifique et rendez-vous dans ce parking.

Les deux hommes prirent leur veste et quittèrent le commissariat.

-Il a poussé le vice, en la tuant en bas de chez elle, dit Castle.

-C'était une façon de la maîtriser. Elle reconnaît le chemin, elle rentrait chez elle en compagnie d'un ami, expliqua Beckett dont la mâchoire venait de se contracter. Elle ne s'est doutée de rien. Il lui a peut-être même dit qu'il allait se garer pour l'aider à porter son fardeau !

-Il avait vraiment tout prévu, reconnu Castle, minutieusement tout prévu.

-Et surtout, il l'a connaissait et elle aussi. Elle l'avait déjà vu.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à Keegan ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit très utile. La rencontre a dû être correcte, aimable. Suffisamment, pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui mais pas assez pour marquer les esprits. Il a quand même eu le culot de se déplacer dans le sud-est de Manhattan dans un véhicule volé. Un seul grain de sable et son plan volait en éclat.

-Ce type ne cherche pas à être pris ou à éviter la police. Il s'est fixé un objectif. Tuer Angèle Faure. Lorsqu'il en a eu la possibilité, il est passé à l'action. Il est plus dans l'idée d'une mission. Surtout que ce n'est pas elle, je crois, qu'il visait mais ce qu'elle symbolisait.

-La muse, murmura Beckett.

Leur regard se croisa, Kate ressentit une violente poussée de chaleur dans le bas de son ventre.

Montgomery sortit alors de son bureau.

-Beckett, on vient de recevoir un appel. Il semble qu'un autre meurtre, assez en rapport avec l'affaire Faure, ait eu lieu au 268, 47e rue est. Filez là-bas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent dans la 47è rue est, un périmètre de sécurité était déjà installé. Le 268 était un théâtre. Le bâtiment massif n'était guère haut en comparaison des immeubles qui l'entouraient mais il semblait plus imposant, plus angoissant aussi. En fait, il ressemblait à un lugubre donjon avec ses tours d'angle et ses créneaux.

-Dommage que l'entrée ait des néons et pas un pont-levis, plaisanta Castle comme il attendait que Beckett le rejoigne sur le trottoir.

Ils virent arriver le fourgon de la morgue conduit par Lanie.

-Bonjour, vous deux. Vous savez ce qui nous attend ?

- On n'est pas encore entrés. Mais, Montgomery m'a dit qu'il y avait des chances que cela ressemble à la mise en scène de Faure… Si c'est le cas, je rappellerai Ryan et Esposito.

-Dans un cadre pareil, je ne sais pas à quoi on doit s'attendre, lança Lanie.

L'intérieur était basé sur le modèle du théâtre _à l'Italienne._ Epousant une forme de fer à cheval, avec ses stalles, balcons et loges, cet espace dédié à la musique était une petite merveille de dorures et de velours pourpre. Pourtant, lorsque l'on prêtait attention au décor, on s'apercevait vite que des éléments incongrus se retrouvaient dans l'ornementation. Les petits _putti_ bien en chair étaient remplacés par des satires ventrues aux pieds fourchus. Des têtes de diables cornues tiraient la langue et des personnages hybrides accomplissaient des coïts dans des positions plus qu'obscènes. L'orchestre était vide de siège et clôturé de hautes grilles. La puanteur du sang et de la mort emplissait l'air ambiant. Un affreux goût métallique se déposa sur la langue de Castle.

Sur la scène, le spectacle était à la hauteur du décor ambiant. Une femme presque nue, portant un masque vénitien était crucifiée sur un pentagramme inversé.

-Wooow, lâcha Castle devant la scène.

Beckett était à son côté, tout autant fascinée et horrifiée que l'écrivain.

-Ok, j'appelle Ryan et Esposito !

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'estrade. Depuis l'orchestre, la disposition de la victime était monstrueuse mais lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à proximité du cadavre, l'abomination de la mise en scène les frappa en pleine face.

La femme était à genou, jambe écartée, elle portait un pantalon fait de lamelle de cuir qui laissait apparaître des tranches de chair laiteuse. Son torse, repoussé vers l'arrière n'était couvert que par une sorte de harnais de cuir noir. Ses seins, apparents portaient des traces de lacérations profondes et nettes. Du sang avait ruisselé le long de ses côtes et formait une mare importante au pied du corps. Un poignard en argent sortait de son sein gauche. La poignée représentait un corps de serpent dont le pommeau était la tête, gueule béante, prête à mordre. Les bras de la victime, complètement écartés, était cloué sur le pentagramme, tout comme ses pieds. Sa tête reposait presque au creux des deux branches supérieures du symbole maléfique. Le visage de la victime était couvert d'un masque stupéfiant. Le tueur avait orienté la face de papier mâché vers le ciel. Celle-ci ne couvrait que la partie haute et centrale du visage, laissant ainsi la bouche et le menton à nu. Ce morceau de déguisement représentait trois visages. L'un au centre et les deux autres sur les côtés. Il n'y avait pourtant que deux yeux car chacun s'étendaient sur deux visages. Un maquillage outrancier donnait une apparence vulgaire à l'ensemble. Chaque visage portait une expression. Celui de gauche était sadique, celui de droite était colérique et enfin celui du centre semblait être diabolique. La bouche était ouverte, un amas visqueux de sang stagnait encore dans la cavité. Le trop-plein s'était écoulé sur le menton et avait rejoint celui des autres blessures._  
><em>-Je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais rien vu de pareil, s'exclama Lanie. Elle déposa sa mallette près du corps et l'observa attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes.

Castle et Beckett observait tantôt le corps, tantôt le décor. Ils essayaient surtout de comprendre ce à quoi ils devaient faire face. S'il s'agissait bien du même tueur, ce que Lanie devait encore confirmer bien que tous en soit déjà presque convaincu, il avait franchi un énorme pallier dans la violence, la haine et la destruction.

-Bon, voici ce que je peux vous dire dès maintenant…

-Oh Mon Dieu, s'exclama la voix d'Esposito à l'entrée. Les deux collègues de Beckett s'avancèrent vers le centre de l'orchestre. Ryan avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux étaient près de lui sortir de la tête.

-Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là, comme ça je ne recommencerais pas mes commentaires deux fois !

-On t'écoute, Lanie, dit Beckett donnant ainsi le signal.

-Bien, mmmh. Le médecin respira et expira lentement. Femme, entre 25 et 30 ans, type caucasien, multiples lacérations du thorax, mains et pieds transpercés de clous. Ces blessures ont été effectuées alors que la victime était encore vivante. La blessure qui semble, je dis bien, qui semble avoir donné la mort, se situe au niveau du sein gauche. L'autopsie interne le confirmera.

Lanie souleva le masque. Le visage de la femme était tordu par la souffrance, l'horreur de ses derniers instants et la terreur qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Esposito lui tendit un grand sachet à indice et elle y fit tomber le masque.

-Je vais prélever le liquide qu'elle a dans la bouche pour ne pas le perdre durant le transport. Quelqu'un pourrait-il demander à la morgue de m'envoyer un camion pour le transport ?

-Le pentagramme, c'est du bois ou du toc, s'enquit Castle ?

Ryan toqua sur le symbole géant.

-Bois, MDF, peut-être.

-Je vais essayer de trouver le nom du proprio de ce charmant théâtre. Tu viens, demanda Esposito à son équipier ?

-Renseignez-vous aussi sur les horaires, s'il y avait des gens d'entretien, quand a eu lieu le dernier concert et qui sont les groupes qui se produisent ici ?

-Moi, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi personne ne l'a entendue ? Elle a dû hurler comme une damnée, si je puis me permettre, dit Castle en jetant une œillade aux murs.

-C'est peut-être insonorisé, avança Ryan, c'est un théâtre après tout.

-Euh…, je peux déjà répondre à cette question, indiqua froidement Lanie en se redressant. Elle n'a plus de langue.

Beckett regagna le hall d'entrée du théâtre. Un attroupement s'était formé derrière la bandelette jaune de la police. Elle fit signe à un uniforme de la rejoindre.

-Demandez aux gars de la scientifique de faire des photos de la foule, dehors.

Le type qui avait fait cela pouvait être revenu. Il avait disposé le cadavre d'une façon particulière et malgré la bestialité de l'acte, il y avait une certaine précision et de la maîtrise. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait représenter, montrer à ceux qui trouveraient le corps. Il était donc peut-être venu pour assister au… « Vernissage » de son exposition.

Dehors, des curieux vêtus de noir, le teint blafard et des piercings dans tous les coins représentaient la majorité des spectateurs. « _Ont-ils un lien avec ce théâtre ?_ ».

Esposito rentra suivit de Ryan. Des journalistes étaient évidemment présents, attirés par l'odeur du sang et du scoop.

-On a regardé dans la base de données sur l'ordinateur d'une voiture de patrouille. Le théâtre appartient à un groupe de « pseudo » rock. Les _Killers's Cats_ ! Quatre garçons pas vraiment dans le vent traditionnel, lança Esposito en faisant une grimace. Ils ne parlent pas de concerts sur leur page internet mais de Grandes Messes !

-Il y a une femme, aussi, ajouta Ryan. Ils ne donnent pas son nom, juste La Grande Prêtresse ou… un truc qu'une femme normale ne devrait apprécier : La Source de la Pestilence ! Il n'y a pas de photo nette d'elle. On la voit avec une toge noire et une capuche.

-Mmmh, la Source… l'origine ou encore la Muse, souligna Castle qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Possible, dit Beckett, nous devrions parler à ces musiciens… Je me demande comment un groupe de rock qui n'a pas l'air connu des grands médias a fait pour acheter un théâtre dans le cœur de Manhattan ? Ce serait certainement possible pour Aerosmith, Bon Jovi et ainsi de suite mais les _Killers's Cats_ ? Quelqu'un en a déjà entendu parler ?

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête.

Beckett soupira. Deux meurtres, beaucoup de questions et si peu de réponse. Montgomery n'allait pas aimer cela.

-Au fait, ça a donné quelque chose le parking ?

-Il y a toujours une équipe là-bas. Ils cherchent des traces de pneus. On a repéré le gars sur la vidéo surveillance, expliqua Ryan. Pas plus de 25-30 ans. Mais les caméras ne sont pas toutes neuves et les images, il fit la grimace, pas très exploitables. Il porte une casquette de base-ball, des lunettes et un sweater.

- Bref, on n'a pas grand chose. Les gars cherchent une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Il y a beaucoup de passage dans ce parking. La caméra était du côté chauffeur. On le voit descendre, contourner le véhicule et il disparaît de l'image.

-Quelle heure ?

-17h 58.

-C'est là qu'il l'a tuée. Il faudrait regarder si on ne le voit pas ressortir et par où il va…

-Le plus simple pour lui, c'était de continuer sur Pearl Street et de prendre le pont de Brooklyn… J'ai déjà demandé les vidéos du pont, expliqua Ryan. Après ça va être compliqué de le suivre. Il n'y a pas de caméras à chaque coin de rue à Brooklyn.

Beckett fit la moue, encore une impasse.

-Ils disent qu'ils vont en avoir pour un bout de temps là dedans, fit remarquer Castle. Lanie fait des prélèvements sur le corps mais la scientifique dit qu'il y a du sang partout.

Les trois flics froncèrent les sourcils et regagnèrent la salle. Ils y récupérèrent des lunettes orange. Un scientifique s'approcha d'eux.

-Les vaporisations de luminol ont montré de grandes quantités de sang dans l'orchestre et sur les murs. On va faire une grande pulvérisation avec un canon et filmer la salle avec des caméras à capteurs pour essayer d'avoir une représentation d'ensemble. Vous devriez aussi mettre des masques.

-Ce peut-il que le sang vienne d'elle, demanda Beckett en pointant le cadavre près duquel Lanie s'activait toujours.

-Je ne peux pas être formel pour l'instant détective Beckett. Attendons la vue d'ensemble, ça nous aidera peut-être.

-Ca ne risque pas d'interférer avec les prélèvements sur le corps, vos projections, demanda Castle ?

Le scientifique le regarda comme s'il avait à faire au dernier nigaud du cours de science.

-Je connais mon boulot, vous savez. Vous devriez aller faire un tour _backstage_, un de mes gars a trouvé quelque chose de… Enfin vu le contexte, en adéquation avec ce lieu.

Sur ce, il retourna près de son canon d'une démarche raide. Castle lui fit une grimace dans le dos.

Ils descendirent l'orchestre et traversèrent les grilles de protections qui l'entouraient. Ils se glissèrent ensuite par une porte discrète couverte d'une peinture noire. Lorsque la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, cette porte devenait invisible.

Les coulisses sont toujours très différentes de la scène. Ici, le charme du théâtre est rompu pour le spectateur. Les câbles, les poutres et les autres morceaux du décor rappellent que la réalité n'est pas sur scène. Castle se remémora l'un de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Mais comme il était incapable de revivre ses moments d'une façon personnelle et intime, il les exposa à la cantonade.

-Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'a emmené voir Roméo et Juliette à Broadway. Elle voulait rencontrer le réalisateur. Le spectacle était magnifique, c'était le texte de Shakespeare. J'étais vraiment sous le charme. A la fin de la pièce, elle m'a laissé dans les coulisses. Et là, j'ai été désespéré de voir que le balcon de Juliette n'était qu'un décor de papiers, de bois et de cartons.

-Et oui, Castle ! Roméo et Juliette, c'est de la fiction lança Beckett par dessus son épaule.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si près derrière elle lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux.

-Vous croyez, susurra-t-il ?

Kate sursauta, Castle la regarda goguenard.

Ils prirent un escalier qui les mena vers un espace en contrebas. Trois congélateurs encadraient une chambre froide en métal. L'ensemble produisait un bourdonnement lugubre.

Un policier en uniforme s'avança.

-Ces congélateurs et la chambre froide étaient fermés avec des cadenas, ce monsieur nous a ouvert. Spontanément, ajouta-t-il précisant ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes de procédure.

-Qui est-ce, s'enquit Castle ?

-Le concierge et homme d'entretien, c'est lui qui a trouvé le corps. Monsieur Nash.

Il s'agissait d'un afro-américain, la cinquantaine bien tassée. Ces cheveux étaient courts, presque rasés. Des rides creusaient son front et son teint virait au crayeux.

-Monsieur Nash, dit Beckett avec douceur, pouvez-vous me confirmer que vous avez ouvert les cadenas de votre plein gré ?

L'homme hocha la tête. Il était sous le choc.

-Ecoutez, oui, oui j'ai ouvert volontairement. Je… oh seigneur ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en remettre. Cette femme là-bas, sur la scène ! Quelle horreur, mais quelle horreur…

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et inspira l'air à grande goulée. Mal lui en prit, l'odeur qui s'échappait des congélateurs ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise.

-Voulez-vous que j'appelle une ambulance, monsieur Nash ? Nous pouvons reprendre la discussion, demain matin.

Nash secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non ! Non, je veux en finir avec tous cela. Il passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres. Je veux rentrer chez moi et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce fichu théâtre, où même dans cette rue.

-Peut-être pourrions parler ailleurs, alors, proposa Castle.

Nash rit, d'un rire pauvre, sans joie.

-On voit que vous n'avez pas fait le tour du proprio ! Les loges… c'est un funérarium !

-Monsieur Nash, nous sommes ici depuis deux heures et nous allons de surprises en découvertes les plus nauséabondes. Pourriez-vous nous apporter quelques informations sur ce qui se passe ici ?

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai signé un accord de confidentialité lorsqu'ils m'ont embauché. Je ne peux rien dire de ce que j'ai vu ou fait durant mon travail ici. Sinon, ils vont me faire casquer, ça vous pouvez en être sûre.

-Qui ? Les propriétaires ? Les Killers's Cats ?

-Oui.

Castle se pencha vers le concierge.

-Vous avez connu votre ou vos prédécesseurs ?

-Le type qui était là avant, oui. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il m'a expliqué ce que je devais faire…

Une lueur apparut dans le regard de Nash. Je peux vous raconter ce qu'il m'a dit parce que ce jour là, je ne travaillais pas encore pour eux.

Castle sourit.

-Ben, le type m'a dit que je devais nettoyer la salle après chaque soirée. On utilise une sorte de lance à incendie très puissante. Il y a des descentes d'égouts sous l'orchestre. C'est part là que l'eau s'évacue.

-Quand avez-vous procédé au dernier nettoyage ?

-Ben, je devais le faire, il y a deux jours mais j'ai eu la grippe. J'avoue que je n'ai rien dit aux proprios. J'avais besoin d'un boulot, vous savez. Nash tentait de se justifier. Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ici pendant qu'ils font leur soirée. Je ne viens que le lendemain pour nettoyer. Et les autres jours, je répare, je vérifie que tout fonctionne… j'en dis trop, j'en dis trop.

Nash recommença à trembler.

-Ca va aller, monsieur Nash, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai personnellement à ce que le stricte minimum nécessaire figure dans les rapports. Je peux même vous faire passer dans la case, informateur anonyme.

-C'est vrai ?

Beckett hocha la tête. Cette case n'existait pas vraiment, les flics s'en servaient pour leurs indics. Dans le rapport interne, le nom de Nash recevrait une numérotation indiquant ainsi qu'il avait fourni des renseignements capitaux et étaient sous la protection de la police.

Nash parut un peu se détendre.

-Nous parlions de votre prédécesseur. Que vous a-t-il montré d'autres ?

-Les loges, là on doit passer l'aspirateur. Il y a une épaisse moquette au sol. Et des cercueils.

-Des cercueils ?

-Le gars d'avant m'a dit : « c'est là qu'ils se reposent avant de faire leurs trucs ». Et moi, j'ai pensé « crétins d'artistes ». L'ignorance est mère de félicitée, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Combien y en a-t-il ?

-Cinq. Un pour chaque homme et un pour la femme. Dans la loge de la femme, il y a aussi un lit très très grand.

Nash fit une grimace dégoutée.

-Je suis marié, vous savez. Mais il y a quelques années, je me suis blessé. J'étais dans le bâtiment, je ne peux plus monter sur des échafaudages. Pas pour construire des buildings, en tout cas. Il fallait que je bosse, ma dernière fille est encore au lycée.

-Je comprends, monsieur Nash, nous sommes tous confrontés à des situations difficiles.

-Ouais, Nash soupira, il était à bout de force. Seul l'espoir de quitter rapidement les lieux le faisait tenir. Je n'ai jamais vu ce qui se trouvait dans les congélateurs, j'avais la clé mais je n'ai jamais voulu regarder. Traitez-moi de lâche si vous voulez, je m'en fiche.

Sa dernière once de bravoure coula aussi platement que ses épaules qui s'affaissèrent.

-Monsieur Nash, avez-vous reconnu la femme sur la scène ?

-C'est celle qui appelait la Prêtresse ! Je n'ai jamais su son nom. Entre eux, ils disaient Chérie. Ils l'appelaient tous Chérie. J'ai envie de vomir.

-On va vous raccompagner chez vous, Monsieur Nash. Nous avons vos coordonnées. N'hésitez pas à aller à l'hôpital si vous en ressentez le besoin. Beckett lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Promettez-moi de vous reposer et d'appeler les secours en cas de besoin.

-Oui, oui, je vous promets.

Nash se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie des artistes, il s'appuyait fortement sur le policier en uniforme.

Castle le regarda s'éloigner.

-J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans la succursale de l'enfer, dit-il !

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, répondit Beckett en regardant à l'intérieur d'un congélateur.

Ryan et Esposito partirent vers les loges pendant que Beckett et Castle inspectaient les congélateurs. Les trois bahuts renfermaient des sacs de tailles variées contenant du sang gelé.

-C'est du sang de vache pour la plupart des sacs, fit le technicien. Ceux-là, dit-il, contiennent du sang de chèvre, de rat et de chat.

-Du sang de rat et de chat ? Où peut-on trouver ça, s'exclama Castle ?

-Si vous ne le prélevez pas vous même ? Dans une faculté de médecine vétérinaire. Le sang participe à la décomposition des corps. Pour étudier les corps, on les vide de leur sang et on le remplace par une substance plastique. De la silicone pour être précis. C'est de la plastination, le procédé est un peu compliqué mais la meilleure technique reste de vider la victime du maximum de son sang avant qu'elle ne soit complètement morte puis elle subit une série de manipulation pour mettre le silicone en place. On l'utilise aussi cette méthode pour les études en médicine humaine. Euh… sauf que l'on n'égorge pas les gens avant, expliqua le scientifique avec un rire nerveux.

-On l'utilise aussi en art, précisa Castle.

Le technicien acquiesça.

-Bref, on peut récupérer le sang dans les universités lorsqu'ils en débarrassent les corps. Il ouvrit le troisième congélateur. Là par contre, dans ce petit compartiment, il y a des poches de sang humain. Le peu que j'ai déjà pu tester, il y a cinq personnes différentes.

-Les Killers 's Cats et la muse, proposa Castle.

-Probablement, répondit Beckett. En même temps, je préfèrerai… Ils devaient être consentants, au moins.

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Le scientifique posa la main sur la porte de la chambre froide. Je vous préviens, ça peut choquer.

Castle serra les poings et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit de succion. L'éclairage s'alluma automatiquement. Des dizaines de têtes d'animaux et d'autres parties de leurs corps étaient suspendus ou posés sur des étagères. Pour la première fois lors d'une enquête, Castle eut envie de vomir.

-Ce sont principalement des sangliers, des boucs, des chèvres, des rats et beaucoup de chats, de tout âge. Ils ont tous subi une plastination. Remarquez, ça conserve mieux que l'empaillage.

-La plastination, ça brule les graisses et les fluides, non ? Sans attendre la réponse Castle continua. S'il parlait, le monde, autour de lui, cesserait peut-être de tourner. Alors comment ont-ils fait pour qu'il ait de la peau avec des poils ?

Le technicien se tourna vers une étagère et déplia une hure de sanglier.

-En fait, ils mélangent la plastination et la taxidermie. C'est très bien fait. Celui qui a réussi cette conservation est un véritable artiste.

Ils regagnèrent la scène où Esposito et Ryan venait de rejoindre Lanie. Ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient observé dans les congélateurs. Ryan eut du mal à déglutir.

-Les cercueils sont bien là, enchaina Esposito pour ne pas que son imagination ne parte vers ce qui se trouvait au frais dans les coulisses. Dans la loge avec le lit, le cercueil était ouvert, il y a du sang sur… l'oreiller ? On met un oreiller dans un cercueil ? C'est bizarre, c'est tellement, euh…

-Vivant, proposa Caste ?

-Ouais, c'est ça vivant. Tout ce qui manque ici. Bref, la scientifique va l'analyser ainsi que les draps du lit, on ne sait jamais. Sinon, les vêtements sont très étranges.

-Un peu comme ceux qu'elle porte en fait, expliqua Ryan. Il y a des toges noires aussi en satin.

Lanie leur fit signe.

-Elle a un hématome à l'arrière du crâne. Assez léger. Il n'a pas du causer la mort, juste l'assommer.

-C'est comme cela qu'il l'a maitrisée ?

-Probablement.

-Peut-être qu'il la surprise dans son cercueil, elle se relève et il lui balance un coup, tenta Esposito.

-Il y a quand même un truc qui cloche, dit Beckett, si la mise en scène n'était pas aussi tordue que pour Angèle Faure, on ne penserait pas au même type. Pourquoi est-il devenu enragé en deux jours ? Faure, il l'endort avec du poison mais celle-ci, il la frappe à la tête. Faure, il attend qu'elle soit morte pour l'empaler mais celle-ci, il la crucifie vivante, lui coupe la langue et la scarifie. Faure était magnifique si je peux dire, cette victime a été torturée. Pourquoi ?

-La cadre l'a inspiré, avança Esposito.

-Il voulait voir ce que cela donne avec une cible vivante, tenta à son tour Ryan.

Castle secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse des expériences, il sait ce qu'il veut montrer avant de le réaliser. La clairière n'a pas poussé au meurtre d'Angèle. Le lieu du crime est l'écrin. Tous les éléments participent à la réalisation de ses crimes qu'il a entièrement imaginés et pensés minutieusement. Comme un écrivain qui sait, dans les grandes lignes où son intrigue va le mener.

-Et qu'est-ce qui modifie l'intrigue, Castle ?

Celui-ci crut d'abord que la question de Beckett était ironique mais il s'aperçut qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement. Elle ne trouvait pas son idée trop fumeuse. Une pointe de fierté titilla son ego.

-Plusieurs choses, répondit Castle en haussant les épaules. Tout dépend, s'il s'agit d'un personnage clé ou secondaire.

Esposito écarta les bras pour englober l'ensemble du lieu.

-Je crois qu'on peut parler d'un personnage principal, Bro !

Castle acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas, mmmh…

Après un instant de réflexion, une expression rusée se peignit sur le visage de Castle. Il allait se lancer dans une de ses théories.

Beckett se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus sa façon de faire.

-Alors mon tueur, aurait voulu _posséder_ Angèle Faure. C'était une muse parfaite pour Keegan. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Beckett. Elle était douce, aimante, attentionnée. Mon tueur voulait cela. Il la voulait comme muse. Dans un sens, il la respectait. Elle était une forme de Graal à atteindre, à avoir. Il n'avait pas prévu, jusqu'au meurtre d'Angèle d'en tuer une autre. Toutefois, après un crime qui était, pour lui, une telle réussite, il y a eu un déclic. Mon tueur, enfin le tueur de cette histoire, est une sorte d'artiste de la mise en scène, de l'exposition des œuvres. Son talent, dirons-nous, a parfaitement pu s'exprimer dans le meurtre. Cependant, la victime a une signification pour lui. Il ne peut pas s'attaquer à des inconnues… ça n'aurait pas la même valeur, le même pouvoir créateur. Alors, il a cherché une autre muse, une autre source d'inspiration.

-Il l'a vite trouvée, remarqua Ryan.

-Il la connaissait déjà, répondit Castle. Il était encore dans l'excitation du meurtre d'Angèle et il a réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme muse à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait pour Faure. Je ne dis pas qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments pour la première victime que pour celle-ci, dit-il en pointant la femme crucifiée. Je dis que sa rage était à la hauteur du respect qu'il avait pour la muse de Keegan.

-Donc qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Sa motivation, je dirais. Au début, la possession de Faure était le seul objectif, le centre de son obsession. Après, c'est le meurtre qui lui permet d'exprimer son art qui est devenu le point prépondérant. Néanmoins, la victime choisie a toujours une signification.

Esposito hocha la tête, l'explication, un peu tirée par les cheveux, lui semblait plausible. Il tourna la tête vers Beckett afin de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Mais celle-ci fixait Castle avec intensité, elle ne remarqua pas l'interrogation muette de son collègue.

Le technicien de la scientifique qui se trouvait toujours à côté du canon fit signe de mettre les masques et les lunettes, interrompant ainsi la discussion. Castle regardait Beckett, elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire. D'habitude, elle le reprenait, appréciait ou ironisait sur ses fameuses théories plus ou moins tordues.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Le canon bourdonna et se mit à projeter un nuage de luminol. A une trentaine d'endroit de la salle, des capteurs munis de lampe à lumière noir s'allumèrent en même temps. Le nouveau spectacle qui apparut alors à leurs yeux les glaça d'effroi. Du sang s'étageait sur les murs à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur. L'orchestre n'était qu'une mare de lueur bleu électrique montrant ainsi que le sang avait était répandu, lavé et donc étalé. Des flaques d'un bleu intense, qui mettaient en évidence de plus grandes concentrations d'hémoglobines, s'étendaient un peu partout. Sur les murs, c'était plutôt des projections.

Les cinq spectateurs s'avancèrent sur le bord de la scène.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, bordel, s'exclama Esposito.

Beckett et Castle se tenait l'un près de l'autre, horrifiés. Beckett sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, elle avait envie de fuir une scène de crime et de retourner parmi les vivants.

Le luminol retomba sur le sol, trente secondes plus tard, les capteurs s'éteignirent et la lumière revint.

Pas un mot ne s'échappa de leurs lèvres. La colère se peignit néanmoins sur le visage de Beckett. Vivre et travailler quotidiennement avec la mort et la violence endurcissent le caractère. Elle connaissait très bien la douleur des familles des victimes pour l'avoir elle aussi ressentie. De plus, elle était douée pour résoudre des affaires compliquées ou délicates. Mais là, cela dépassait l'entendement.

Elle se tourna vers Lanie même si elle se doutait déjà de ce que son amie allait lui confirmer.

-Ca ne peut pas être uniquement son sang, il y en a beaucoup trop.

Lanie tourna son visage vers la victime.

-J'en ai fini ici. Je l'emmène.

-Tu vas faire l'autopsie ce soir ?

-Oh oui ! Je veux être débarrassée de tout cela le plus vite possible.

Malgré son air bravache, Lanie était un peu pâle et semblait mal à l'aise. Elle fit signe aux transporteurs de la morgue venus l'aider. Ils ressemblaient à des déménageurs.

Beckett rejoignit les scientifiques de la police.

-C'est du sang humain ?

-Avec ce qu'il y a comme prélèvements à faire, va pas falloir vous énerver, vous savez, lui répondit un homme en parka bleu.

-Je ne commence pas, répondit Beckett, je SUIS énervée !

Celui qui semblait être le responsable s'avança avant que la situation ne se complique.

-Dans le coin là-bas, dit-il en pointant l'avant centre droit de l'orchestre, il y a des traces de sang humain en faible quantité et de sang animal en très grand dosage.

-Ce qui signifie, demanda Ryan.

-L'équivalent d'un nez qui saigne et d'un petit animal qu'on égorge.

« _De mieux en mieux, pensa Beckett_ ».

Castle avala difficilement sa salive. Il remarqua qu'Esposito et Lanie n'était plus visible. Les déménageurs connaissaient leurs boulots.

Il suivit Beckett à l'extérieur. Les journalistes crièrent, les flashes déchirèrent la nuit fraichement tombée. Le couple les ignora. Beckett voulut rejoindre Lanie mais Castle l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras au-dessus du coude. Kate l'interrogea du regard. En silence, il répondit en lui montrant Lanie et Javier qui discutaient.

-Vous n'avez rien dit sur ma théorie, demanda Castle.

La foule de journaliste se trouvait à leur droite. Le parterre des curieux, à présent très nombreux, s'étendait jusqu'au milieu de la rue, empêchant la circulation de s'écouler « normalement ». Des concerts de klaxons se faisaient entendre pas très loin.

-Pas ici, Castle. Les journalistes nous filment et je suis presque sûre que notre tueur se trouve dans la foule.

Castle se retourna et jeta un regard soupçonneux à la foule. C'était probable, le tueur de son histoire serait revenu assister au spectacle.

Esposito revint vers eux.

-Je vais assister à l'autopsie.

Cette remarque était une affirmation, pas une possibilité. Sans qu'il ait besoin de donner d'explication supplémentaire, ses amis comprirent qu'il allait soutenir Lanie.

-Ryan, renseigne-toi sur les proprios de cette maison des horreurs, veux-tu ? Ensuite, rentrez ! Tous les deux, compris ? Regardez un match, sortez, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne passez pas la nuit, là-dessus. On se retrouve demain matin.

Le deux hommes hochèrent la tête et partirent l'un vers la morgue l'autre vers ses recherches.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Un homme se trouvait au premier rang de la foule. Il portait un costume cravate et un attaché case. Il ressemblait à un golden boy à la sortie du boulot. Cet homme n'était pourtant pas un passionné de la finance mais sa casquette, ses lunettes et son sweater devaient être sur les images du parking. Il avait observé la scène. La tête des flics en disait long sur ce qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur du théâtre. Il était très fier de lui. Il remarqua la femme flic, grande, mince, très belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur les épaules d'une veste trois quart cintrée à la taille. Il vit ensuite, un homme lui poser la main sur le bras. Ils parlèrent à voix base mais il était si près qu'il perçut la discussion. Le regard de l'homme sur la foule, il pensait que lui, le tueur, était là. Un bref sourire souleva ses lèvres en un petit rictus de satisfaction.

Il observa le couple. Le type ne ressemblait pas à un flic, elle si. Il capta leurs regards. Il comprit, que ceux là n'était pas uniquement collègues. Il vit arriver un hispanique costaud et un gringalet. La femme donna des ordres. Elle était la supérieure des autres mais ils la respectaient. L'intérêt commença à naître. Il les regarda s'éloigner.

Un jeune journaliste le bouscula pour se faufiler sur le devant. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait raté la majorité des informations, il râla ouvertement.

-Hey, cria-t-il après un autre journaliste. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh mon gars, je vais pas te mâcher le boulot, fallait arriver plutôt !

-Allez Lex, j'étais près d'un parking près de Pearl. On échange les infos.

L'homme au costume tendit l'oreille.

Lex sembla réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça.

-Je peux te dire que c'est le 12e qui mène l'enquête. Détective Beckett et Richard Castle. Je peux aussi te dire que ce meurtre-ci est lié à celui de l'Inwood Park. Alors tu as quoi en échange ?

« _L'écrivain et sa muse !_ » L'homme au costume s'éloigna, un vrai sourire sur les lèvres cette fois.

Ils arrivaient près de l'appartement de Castle, la nuit était tombée. Les lumières des rues et des enseignes trouaient les zones d'ombres comme autant de petits morceaux de vie. D'habitude, Castle les trouvaient agressives. Ce soir, elles étaient réconfortantes. Il y avait encore de la vie « normale » en dehors de ce théâtre.

Beckett et lui n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Ils se sentaient sales comme si l'ignominie s'était accrochée à leurs vêtements. Beckett se gara.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Je vais rentrer au central et coincer cet enfoiré, répliqua Beckett. Une petite ride barrait son front et sa mâchoire était contractée par l'énervement. Elle était presqu'en colère.

Castle sourit.

-Faites ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais !

Beckett fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Parfois, elle avait des difficultés à suivre Castle dans ses réflexions. Il fallait dire, à sa décharge, que des images du théâtre flottaient devant ses yeux depuis leur départ. La femme crucifiée, les animaux morts avec leur regard vide et silencieux, ou encore tout ce sang bleu de luminol !

-Laissez-moi deviner, reprit Castle. Vous allez travailler là-dessus jusque deux ou trois heures. Sans vraiment avancer parce que vous n'avez pas les résultats des tests, ni les vidéos du pont. Vous allez vous énerver et puis tombante de fatigue, vous rentrerez chez vous. Trop stressée pour dormir, vous prendrez un bain, vous lirez un bouquin quelconque ou vous regarderez les rediff'de Temptation Lane. Et demain, vous serez claquée !

-Castle ! Je ne vais pas regardez Temptation Lane ! Et qui vous dit que je ne vais pas lire un de vos bouquins ou un autre très bon livre. Les autres livres ne sont pas forcément quelconques, vous savez.

-Les miens, vous les avez déjà tous lus ! Ne me dites pas que vous lisez M. H. Clark ?

-Non, Castle, je ne lis pas M. H. Clark. Et de toutes façons, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire d'autres, il faut que j'arrête ce type !

-Oui, mais pas ce soir. Je vous propose de monter chez moi.

Beckett le fixa, sans rien dire. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la voiture le temps qu'un ange passe.

-Ma mère et Alexis sont là, dit Castle.

Kate ne parvint pas à savoir s'il le disait à regret ou s'il constatait seulement un fait.

-De plus, c'est ma mère qui a cuisiné. Donc, c'est loin d'être un rendez-vous. Si vous avez besoin d'une baignoire, j'en ai une aussi ainsi qu'un lit… d'ami précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire après un très léger temps de pause.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Ce sont mes vêtements qui me posent problème, Castle. J'ai l'impression qu'ils puent la mort.

-Les miens aussi. De plus, je sais que vous en avez de rechange dans votre coffre et de toute façon… quoiqu'il arrive… je trouve que vous sentez toujours très bon.

Il n'avait pas cillé, pas cligné de l'œil, ni souri. Il voulait qu'elle prenne ce compliment au sérieux. Castle approcha son visage de celui de Kate. Quelques centimètres avant de toucher ses lèvres, il s'arrêta. Kate sentit la chaleur monter depuis le bas de son ventre. Elle avait presque oublié le théâtre des horreurs. Elle détailla son visage, la courbe de sa joue, ses lèvres… Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Vous avez vraiment l'intention de gagner, souffla-t-elle.

-J'avoue, répondit-il avec faux air contrit.

Elle tendit la main vers la poignée de la portière et se laissa glisser dehors. Castle la suivit. Elle récupéra son sac mais il lui prit des mains, comme tout gentleman qui se respecte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pallier de Castle, il se tourna vers Beckett.

-Prête pour le Martha Rogers Show ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

Après les salutations d'usage, Castle emmena Beckett dans sa salle de bain. Elle ouvrit son sac, sortit sa trousse de toilette et un petit tintement de joie perça sa carapace de fatigue lorsqu'elle aperçut la mini bouteille de savon à la cerise. Elle l'avait mise là, lorsque Castle lui avait fait la remarque. Il y avait aussi une petite bouteille de parfum pour cheveux. Elle plaça les vêtements de rechange, un jeans et un pull noir sur le bord de l'évier. Rien de sophistiqué mais au moins ils n'étaient pas complètement chiffonnés.

Lorsqu'elle descendit rejoindre la famille de son… Beckett se rendit compte qu'elle avait des difficultés à définir le statut de Castle. Dans les débuts de leur relation, il avait été une source de multiples problèmes, puis il était devenu un ami, un partenaire. Mais aujourd'hui ? Un futur petit ami possible ? Avait-elle accepté l'idée qu'elle et Castle finiraient ensemble ?

Martha l'aperçut alors qu'elle se tenait en bas des marches.

Castle avait dû lui faire un résumé de la situation et lui demander d'être agréable. Martha se surpassa, un vrai florilège. Le temps que Castle aille lui-même se changer, Martha avait déjà raconté quelques gaffes de son cher fils et Alexis n'était pas en reste.

-J'entends que je suis le sujet de moqueries, dit celui-ci en revenant vers les trois femmes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de bain, une odeur de cerise flottait dans l'atmosphère. Il l'avait respirée à pleins poumons. Surpris par son reflet dans la glace, il cessa de flairer l'odeur ambiante parce qu'il se fit penser à un chien de chasse. « _Mais Beckett, est une si belle proie_ ». Devant son dressing, il avait un peu hésité. Chemise, T-shirt ou pull ? Finalement, il avait trouvé la perle rare. Un pull qu'Alexis lui avait offert, bleu roi, en cachemire et doux comme une peluche d'enfant. Il remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné une fille si intelligente.

Martha avait cuisiné un plat innommable censé être inspiré de la cuisine italienne. Castle aurait parié qu'il s'agissait plutôt de l'ensemble des restes du frigo qu'elle aurait placé dans un wok. Assez vite Alexis et lui repoussèrent leur assiette. Beckett reçut les remerciements de Martha pour avoir entièrement vidé le contenu de son plat. En réalité, Kate avait avalé chaque bouchée avec une gorgée de vin et une gorgée d'eau.

-Beckett sait vivre dangereusement, mère !

Il se leva pour débarrasser la table. Beckett le suivit du regard. Ce qu'Alexis ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle sourit.

Sa mère rangeait des ingrédients dans les placards. Il voulut charger le lave-vaisselle mais celui-ci était déjà plein et propre. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Alexis, lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant, il me semble que je t'avais demandé de vider le lave-vaisselle ?

La jeune fille tourna vers lui un visage angélique.

-Grand-mère était en pleine séance de création artistique dans la cuisine… je n'ai pas voulu… la déranger.

-Mouais, répondit Castle, en jetant un regard sombre vers sa mère.

Il entreprit de vider et de remplir le lave-vaisselle.

Alexis pencha la tête vers Kate.

-C'est vrai que vous avez une moto ?

-Oui, répondit Beckett en prenant la même attitude.

-Ca doit être génial de partir les cheveux au vent, filant à pleine vitesse, ivre de liberté...

-Hum, ben les cheveux au vent, pas trop parce que tu dois porter un casque et à pleine vitesse non plus puisque tu dois respecter les limitations… mais oui, c'est génial… Je peux t'emmener un jour, si tu veux.

-Oh oui, ça pourrait être super… Seulement, il faudrait demander à mon père. Vous pourriez peut-être…

-Je ne crois pas que je puisse aborder moi-même le sujet, Alexis, ton père à quelques difficultés à gérer certaines informations et je pense que : KATE, MOTO, ALEXIS, entrent dans cette catégorie.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a déjà pas voulu de suite pour le scooter…

-Tiens au fait, tu connais le magasin Vespa sur Crosby Street dans Soho ? Ils ont des casques à tomber et des cuirs de selle splendide. Ils ont même une gamme Vuitton, je crois.

-Je vous dérange durant « des histoire de filles », demanda Castle ? Ils avaient prononcé sa phrase en plaçant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il observait sa fille et Kate. Il avait rarement vu Alexis aussi proche d'une… « _D'une quoi, Castle ? Petite amie ? Tu considères Beckett comme cela ? Et elle, elle en pense quoi ?_ » L'écrivain fait taire la petite voix mesquine qui résonnait dans sa tête et regagna sa place à table.

-Pas du tout, nous parlions de moto et du scooter d'Alexis.

Castle pinça les lèvres. Les motos lui faisaient penser à Josh Le Méchant. Sa fille mal interpréta la mine de son père et changea vite de sujet.

-Il y a du dessert ?

-Ta grand-mère nous a gratifié d'un oubli magistral !

-Alors, je vais aller le prendre dans ma chambre… J'ai fait des réserves… Kate, ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous voir ce soir. Revenez plus souvent. Je vous promets que la prochaine fois la nourriture sera…

-Sera quoi, demanda Martha ?

-Tout aussi excellente, lança Alexis en se redressant comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. A demain, papa ! Oh ! Oui, j'allais oublier ! Je n'ai pas cours avant 11 h alors je pense dormir plus tard… inutile de crier, donc.

Castle sourit à sa fille et jeta un coup d'œil vers Beckett. Elle avait assisté à plus de scène de famille durant ce diner qu'au cours des 3 années écoulées. Kate comprenait maintenant que Castle était un père attentif, attentionné mais ferme. En fait, elle savait peu de chose sur Castle. Elle le connaissait dans le boulot, elle savait qu'il était généreux, gentil, frimeur et dragueur. Elle connaissait aussi ce que la presse en disait ou ce que ses livres révélaient de lui. Paradoxalement, sa vie de famille lui était presque inconnue. Peut-être parce que, contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait au début de leur relation, Castle menait une existence « simple » de père de famille.

Martha regarda ses mains d'une manière horrifiée.

-Mon Dieu, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un soin.

Beckett et Castle levèrent leur nez de leur café pour la regarder.

-Si on me cherche je vais dans ma chambre remédier à ce problème.

Castle attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre maternelle claquer avant de parler.

-Je crois que c'est l'une des pires excuses que ma mère ait jamais trouvé.

-Je l'ai trouvée plutôt convaincante,…

-C'est une actrice, ne vous fiez jamais à la façon dont elle dit les choses mais à ce qu'elle dit.

Beckett sentit que la situation risquait de se compliquer. Ils étaient seuls, dans l'appartement de Castle, tard dans la soirée et avec quelques verres de vin engloutis. Certes Alexis et Martha étaient présentes…

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle rentrait chez elle mais Castle lui proposa un film avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez, s'entendit-elle répondre ?

Castle prit leur verre et se dirigea vers le canapé, Kate le suivit.

-Alors, alors, alors,… Mr et Mrs Smith ?

-Trop… d'actions, répondit Beckett lorsqu'elle imagina le malaise qu'elle ressentirait au côté de Castle durant certaines scènes. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus calme ?

-Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill ?

Cette fois se furent les déclarations enflammées d'Hugues Grant qui compliquerait la situation et Beckett ne voulait pas en perdre le contrôle.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit de tomber dans la mièvrerie, non plus…

« _Mièvrerie ? Combien de fois as-tu vu ce film, ma grande ? 10, 20 ou 100 fois ? La ferme ! _»

Castle passa en revue sa collection de films, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense recherche, il se retourna vers Beckett, un DVD à la main.

-Ah ça, je sais que ça va vous plaire. C'est un vieux film franco-italien des années 50. Il est sous-titré.

-Je parle français, vous vous rappelez ?

Castle déglutit.

-Vous voulez du pop corn ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Il retourna vers la cuisine, sortit un paquet de grain de maïs qu'il fourra dans le micro-onde.

-Vous me faites le pitch ou vous me faites la surprise ?

-Je vais vous expliquer avant, pour que vous compreniez l'histoire. Il s'agit des « aventures » d'un curé italien, Camilo, qui s'oppose constamment au maire communiste du village, Peppone.

-Eh bien, ça va me rappeler mes journées avec vous, dit Beckett en se posant au centre du canapé, sauf que je ne suis pas bonne sœur...

Castle récupéra le Pop-corn et la rejoignit. Il posa le plat de maïs soufflés sur ses genoux.

-Dieu merci, répondit Castle. Mais en réalité, ils s'aiment beaucoup en fait.

-Quoi ?

-Camilo et Peppone. Ils s'aiment beaucoup, même s'ils se disputent tout le temps.

-Es-ce que vous essayez de me faire passer un message, monsieur Castle ?

Beckett s'était rapprochée de lui. Castle voulut prononcer une parole, faire un geste mais il resta là, bouche baie. « _L'écrivain a perdu ses mots ! Bravo, l'artiste, pensa-t-il !_ ». Le visage de Kate se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de Castle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation mais elle ne voulait pas perdre, non plus. Et ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense est l'attaque ?

Elle récupéra un Pop-corn dans le plat et le fit glisser lentement dans sa bouche. Castle suivit d'un regard fasciné la sucrerie.

-Quatre partout, égalité ! Beckett gloussa en reprenant sa place.

Castle respira à nouveau et une lueur rusée brilla dans son œil.

-Ouais, c'est facile de profiter de la faiblesse des gens !

-Quelle faiblesse, Castle ?

-Vous. Vous êtes ma faiblesse…

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le coin de la lèvre droite de Castle se leva en un rictus de victoire.

-Egalité maintenant, mais c'est moi qui garda le contrôle, Kate !

Elle sentit une délicieuse chaleur se répandre dans son corps, lorsqu'il prononça son nom. Toutefois, elle avait gagné l'égalité, elle ne pouvait pas encore être menée au score. Elle devait se faire désirer…

-Alors ? Vous le lancez votre film ou vous attendez un remake ?

Au fur et à mesure que le film s'écoulait, les images terrifiantes de l'après-midi s'estompèrent emportées par le souvenir des larmes qu'elle avait versé au départ de Josh. Elle l'aimait bien, elle le savait. Elle était, cependant, certaine de ne pas l'aimer assez pour changer radicalement de vie. Tenait-elle à Castle ? Oui, de cela aussi elle était sûre. Dans son message de l'aéroport, il disait qu'il changerait pour elle mais voulait-elle qu'il change ? Elle avait toujours pensé que l'amour, le véritable amour rendait plus fort. Il n'empêchait toutefois pas de souffrir, bien au contraire. La limite, dans l'amour le plus profond, entre le bonheur et la souffrance qu'il engendre est souvent très mince. Kate, le savait. Les défauts et les faiblesses de l'un sont comblés pour les qualités et les forces de l'autre. Castle, même s'il lui en coutait de l'avouer, la rendait meilleur flic. Il avait aussi brisé la carapace dans laquelle elle s'était cloitrée depuis la mort de sa mère. Oh certes, elle avait été amoureuse depuis ce tragique évènement, il y avait eu Royce, Sorrensson, Deming et d'autres. Elle les avait aimés, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément… Mais jamais complètement. Qu'est-ce qui était différent dans le cas de Castle ? Elle réfléchit tout en regardant le curé italien discuter avec Dieu au pied de son autel. Castle s'esclaffait à chaque boutade, s'excitait comme un enfant lorsqu'une altercation entre Camilo et Peppone se préparait. Kate tournait parfois les yeux vers lui. Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard. « _Qu'est-ce qui est différent avec Castle ? Lui, évidemment. Castle n'est pas aussi paternaliste que Royce, aussi professionnel que Sorensson, aussi doux que Deming et certainement pas aussi calme que Josh. D'un autre côté, il est tout cela et bien plus encore. Sauf que c'est souvent lui qui décide ou provoque les évènements. Castle me fait perdre le contrôle. Est-ce un mal ou un bien ?_ » Kate étouffa un bâillement, ce film était vraiment long. Castle l'avait-il choisi pour la retenir ? « _Il en est bien capable_ ». Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et s'enfonça dans les coussins de cuir. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps ôté ses bottes, elle remonta donc ses pieds sous elle. Ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdirent, sa tête tagua. Il fallait qu'elle la pose quelque part…

Castle sentit le poids de la tête de Kate sur son épaule. Il se raidit mais continua à regarder le film. Au bout d'un bref laps de temps, il tourna son regard vers son visage. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, de la réveiller et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Seulement, Kate n'apprécierait peut-être pas. De plus, la journée avait était longue pour elle. Il avait remarqué brièvement ses yeux un peu rouges lorsqu'il l'avait poussée dans l'ascenseur. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Elle avait accepté de jouer, même s'il lui avait un peu forcé la main, mais c'était déjà cela. Pourtant, la situation était idéale… Que pourrait-il bien faire pour la garder près de lui, en cet instant ? Car si elle se réveillait, elle pouvait partir sans qu'il le sache. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner, lui aussi.

Il se revit alors des années auparavant. Il avait 14 ans et il était au cinéma avec Penny ou était-ce Daisy ? Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'elle avait sa tête sur son épaule. La technique avait marché ces vingt dernières années alors pourquoi pas ce soir ? Sauf qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup à perdre au cas où il effraierait sa belle. Il se donna le temps de la réflexion, mais le jeu en valait trop la chandelle. Lentement, très lentement, il contracta son épaule et l'éleva vers le haut. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au maximum de hauteur, il attendit quelque seconde pour voir si Kate sortait de sa torpeur. Il entrait maintenant dans la phase critique de la manœuvre. Prit une inspiration et balança vivement son bras en arrière. Celui-ci décrivit un arc de cercle avant de redescendre. La tête de Kate glissa sur la poitrine de Castle. Elle fronça les sourcils en dormant. Castle retint sa respiration. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais leva son visage et le nicha au creux du cou de l'écrivain dont la main se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres au-dessus des épaules de Kate.

-Castle, marmonna Beckett d'une voix endormie, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire toutes ces singeries pour passer votre bras autour de mes épaules…

Il voulut répondre mais elle était déjà endormie.

Se furent les premiers rayons de l'aube qui sortir Beckett de son sommeil. Il lui fallut un petit temps avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle se rendit d'abord compte qu'elle n'était pas allongée sur un matelas, ensuite qu'elle avait froid aux pieds puis lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, elle constata que sa tête se trouvait sur quelque chose de doux et de bleu. « _Je n'ai pas d'oreiller bleu, pensa-t-elle alors_ ». Elle entendit un bruit sourd et répétitif, _« Les battements d'un cœur ?_ ». Elle sentit alors que quelque chose la serrait fortement « _Des bras ?_ ». « _Oh mon Dieu,_ _Castle ! Je suis allongée sur Castle !_ ». L'adrénaline se déversa rapidement dans son organisme et elle voulut bondir sur ses pieds. Mais les bras puissants de l'écrivain l'entouraient. Il grogna comme un ours en hibernation que l'on embête et comme si le grizzli voulait simplement chasser un petit parasite, il bascula sur le côté entrainant Beckett avec lui. Elle se retrouva coincée entre le corps de l'écrivain et le dossier du divan. « _Et merde ! Si Alexis ou Martha se pointent… Quelle heure est-il ? Merde, merde, merde !_ ». Elle leva son visage vers celui de Castle. Elle fut frappée par le paisible de ses traits. Il dormait comme un bienheureux. Un bienheureux qui risquait de l'étouffer, quand même. Ses bras étaient bloqués par ceux de Castle, elle ne pouvait le repousser, mais en avait-elle seulement envie ? Elle remonta la main et laissa ses doigts dériver lentement sur les contours de la mâchoire de Castle. De petits muscles sur le visage de l'écrivain se contractèrent, il revenait du pays des songes. Elle passa ses doigts sur le bord de sa lèvre inférieure. Sous les paupières de Castle, ses yeux se fixèrent. « _Bien, il atterrit en douceur_… ». Kate s'approcha doucement, ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement celles de l'écrivain.

-Castle, réveillez-vous murmura-t-elle doucement.

L'écrivain, pleinement conscient maintenant, garda les yeux fermés. Beckett recommença sa manœuvre.

-La Terre appelle la Belle au bois dormant ! Réveillez-vous !

Un sourire qu'il ne put retenir éclaira le visage de Castle.

-Vous êtes le meilleur réveil matin que j'ai jamais eu.

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

-Je vais être magnanime, dit-il, 5 à 4. Je vous offre volontiers ce point en échange de ce réveil.

-Merci Castle pour ce cadeau que j'ai mérité puisque vous avez failli m'étouffer !

-Oh et pour vous sortir de cette situation si précaire, vous avez utilisé un technique de self défense pas courante, répondit-il en frottant le bout de son nez près de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai lue dans une bio de Matahari, que voulez-vous je m'adapte. Sérieusement, il faut que je me lève et que je rentre chez moi pour me changer avant d'aller au commissariat.

A regret, Castle bascula sur le côté afin que Kate puisse se lever. Elle remit ses bottes et attrapa sa veste.

-Vous ne voulez pas d'un café, demanda-t-il ?

Une douche s'alluma à l'étage.

-Apportez m'en un en arrivant au central !

Elle sortit en tirant la porte derrière elle. Si elle était restée plus longtemps, il était plus que probable qu'elle ne soit pas au douzième avant midi.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion. Beckett y transporta la pile de dossier tandis que Ryan et Esposito faisaient rouler le tableau blanc. Les photos de la scène de crime y étaient déjà affichées. Lanie avait tenu à être présente. Elle voulait comprendre comment et pourquoi certaine personne en transformait d'autre en pantin dégoutant. De plus, l'autopsie lui avait pris une partie de la nuit et elle avait besoin de parler, de dire à haute voix ce que la seconde victime avait subi.

Le compte rendu qu'ils firent à Montgomery pendant qu'il examinait les clichés fut précis mais rapide. Personne ne voulait revivre les sensations de la veille.

-Je crois qu'on a affaire à un sérial killer, lança le capitaine. Je devrais peut-être faire appel au FBI.

-Pas si sûre, capitaine, répliqua Beckett. Castle a eu une théorie tout à fait… intéressante hier.

-Chérie ! Ne le lui dit pas tout de suite, sinon, tu auras vraiment des difficultés à le contrôler, lança Lanie.

Celle-ci sourit, Montgomery avait parfaitement raison.

-Dans le cas d'un sérial killer « traditionnel », c'est le meurtre qui prime, la réalisation de l'acte meurtrier en fait. Castle pense et je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec lui, que le premier meurtre, celui d'Angèle Faure, la visait elle. C'est l'appropriation ultime. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il y a pris goût. D'où le second meurtre, avec plus de rage et de violence. Il ne voulait pas « abîmer » Angèle, il voulait la sublimer. Hier, je pense qu'il y avait de la vengeance dans son acte.

-De la vengeance ? Cela implique qu'il la connaissait… Au fait, on connaît son identité ?

-Oh ça, ça a été un vrai chemin de croix, si je peux dire, s'exclama Ryan. Je me suis renseigné sur les proprios du théâtre. J'ai suivi plusieurs pistes… les infos sont entrain de tomber. La première vient du service de surveillance des cultes, c'est une branche du département de la sécurité intérieur. Les Killers's Cats sont à deux doigts de se faire estampiller : secte sataniste ! Leurs fameuses grandes messes ont lieu toutes les 6 à 8 semaines et pour y assister il faut remplir toute une série de papiers, les protégeant de toutes les attaques juridiques possible.

-Comme l'accord de confidentialité qu'ils ont fait signer à Nash ?

-Oui, un truc du style. En plus, le billet pour la pseudo messe coûte presque 250 dollars pour l'orchestre !

-C'est comme cela qu'ils ont pu acheter le théâtre, demanda Esposito ?

-Non, pas tout à fait. Ca, c'est la Financière, qui vient de m'envoyer les infos. Le théâtre a été acheté par la société RPSpray !

-RPSpray ?

-C'est un boite sur internet qui vend des produits de nettoyage, à prix réduit, livraison garantie en 24h. Elle existe depuis une dizaine d'année et elle est cotée en bourse depuis trois ans, année où ils ont acheté le théâtre.

-Et qui est le patron de RPSpray, s'enquit Beckett ?

-C'est là que ça devient comique… Réginald Pray, le roi du Spray, en est le fondateur, il avait 18 ans à l'époque. Il détient toujours la majorité des parts mais le reste est réparti entre Arthur Langton, Michael Grobban et Luke Barnett. Ces quatre garçons sont aussi les membres du groupe : les Killers's Cats ! Et ils ont tous la même adresse de résidence, 39 sur la 68è rue ouest. Inséparables, les gamins !

-Yo, satanistes la nuit, businessmen le jour ?

-A ce qu'il semble.

-Et elle, c'est qui, demanda Montgomery ?

-Les empreintes et les analyses dentaires ont désigné une gagnante, répondit Esposito en prenant un marqueur. Il inscrivit : Doreen Hicks. Aussi connue de nos services sous le nom de Samantha et de Crystal du temps où elle tapinait. Arrêtée pour ce genre de délits mais aussi pour agressions avec coups et blessures, violations de propriété privée, dégradations de matériel religieux, vandalismes dans les cimetières et atteintes aux bonnes vies et mœurs…

-Une oie blanche, lança Castle qui venait d'arriver, j'ai raté le début de la fête, on dirait ? Vous avez tous bien dormi, demanda-t-il alors qu'il distribuait des cafés et déposait des beignets sur la table ?

Aucun flic ne peut résister à un beignet, ils sont génétiquement programmés pour en manger !

Au passage, il en attrapa un dans lequel il mordit avidement.

-Et vous lieutenant ? Bien dormi ?

Beckett eut un petit sourire en coin, elle avait vu la lueur dans les yeux de Castle dès qu'il était entré. Il s'installa entre elle et Lanie.

-Moui…, pas trop mal mais mon matelas était trop mou, il faudrait que ça change.

Castle avala de travers le morceau de beignet qu'il avait en bouche, il toussa comme un mineur. Lanie sauta sur ses pieds, prête à lui administrer la manœuvre de Heimlich. Finalement, Castle se reprit. Il but une gorgée de café.

Beckett se tourna vers lui.

-Je vais aller vous chercher de l'eau…

-Faut pas respirer et manger en même temps, Castle, lui lança un Esposito goguenard.

-Hé, ça peut être très dangereux, s'interposa Lanie ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir l'un de vous sur une de mes tables parce que les autres ne savent pas réagir correctement ! C'est clair ?

Esposito rentra la tête dans les épaules et acquiesça. Beckett déposa la bouteille d'eau minérale devant Castle. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de boire avant de se pencher vers lui.

-6-4, première manche Beckett !

Lanie leva les yeux au ciel !

-Vous vous croyez à l'US Open, tous les deux ?

Beckett regarda son amie avec un sourire faussement angélique.

-Et en plus, maintenant, il déteint sur toi, soupira-t-elle.

Ce fut Montgomery qui sonna la fin de la récréation. Il ne voulait pas mettre la pression à ses troupes mais un tueur était en liberté. Toutefois, lorsqu'il regardait les photographies, il comprenait mieux pourquoi de jeunes flics en uniforme avait vomi leurs tripes la veille.

-Quand Doreen Hicks s'est-elle jointe aux Killers'Cats ?

-Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, répondit Ryan. Là, elle a acquis les surnoms qui sont sur la page web du groupe.

-Elle était un peu cinglée, non ?

-Disons qu'elle était pas mal atteinte, acquiesça Ryan…

-Mais personne ne mérite de mourir comme cela, répliqua Beckett à nouveau sérieuse.

- Ouais, enfin ce n'était vraiment pas une sainte… Les portables et caméras sont normalement interdits durant leurs « spectacles », c'est dans les contrats que les spectateurs signent pour entrer et ils sont aussi fouillés. Il est toutefois possible d'acheter un dvd des « meilleurs moments du groupe » sur leur site moyennant un formulaire très strict et 300 dollars ! Cependant, un groupe de défense des animaux a réussi à en introduire une, il y a un an, pendant un « cérémonie »… L'image n'est pas d'excellente qualité mais les animaux avec lesquelles Doreen s'éclate sur scène sont vivants au début du spectacle et plus à la fin et aucun taxidermiste ne pourrait plus rien pour eux !

Lanie eut une mine dégoutée. Autant la plupart des morts ne la dégoutait pas, autant la torture sur des animaux l'épouvantait !

-Vous croyez que notre tueur a voulu venger des chats massacrés, demanda Montgomery ?

-Je ne pense pas, reprit Beckett. S'il y a eu vengeance dans le meurtre de Doreen, c'est lui qu'il a voulu venger. Je me demande si on ne devrait pas laisser de côté les animaux morts pour nous concentrer sur la victime…

-Je suis assez d'accord, lança Castle. Les animaux morts ne sont pas la cause de ce meurtre par contre, ils nous permettent de comprendre la personnalité de la victime et on peut comprendre qu'une femme qui balance des chats morts égorgés dans son public, suscite des envies de meurtre.

-« Lorsque l'être humain n'a plus de limite vis-à-vis des animaux, il n'en a plus beaucoup pour ses semblables ». Je ne sais plus de qui est cette phrase mais je la trouve appropriée, déclara Lanie.

-Bien, dit Montgomery, mettez deux inspecteurs supplémentaires sur les empailleurs et taxidermistes de la ville, on aura peut-être une touche par là. Les vidéos du pont, ça donne quoi ?

-La camionnette l'a bien pris, mais on le perd dans Brooklyn.

Le capitaine râla sur le manque d'équipement des autres quartiers de New-York.

-Lanie, l'autopsie a-t-elle révélé des éléments supplémentaires ?

-Des confirmations surtout. Il l'a bien assommée dans le cercueil. Par contre, elle devait déjà porter ces vêtements parce qu'il n'aurait probablement pas eu le temps de la transporter sur scène, de mettre le décor en place et de l'habiller. Le pentagramme appartient au théâtre. Un hématome est apparu sur la joue de Doreen. Je dirais qu'il lui a mis deux ou trois gifles pour la réveiller… J'ai fait des prélèvements sur ses avant-bras. Il les a scotchés au pentacle, probablement le temps de l'installer puis il l'a réveillée avec des claques. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a dû la crucifier et comme elle hurlait, il lui a coupé la langue.

-Le fait de lui couper la langue est peut-être plus significatif. Peut-être lui a-t-elle manqué de respect en l'insultant ou en se moquant de lui. Il lui coupe la langue pour lui faire ravaler ses mots, avança Beckett.

Lanie regarda son amie. Beckett envisageait une idée intéressante.

-Ca pourrait expliquer la découverte de l'autopsie interne, la langue était dans l'estomac de la victime. Pas de digestion entamée ce qui signifie qu'elle est morte peu après.

Castle fit une grimace de dégoût.

-De quoi est-elle morte ? C'est le couteau dans son cœur ?

-Le couteau n'était pas vraiment dans le cœur, il l'a certes endommagé mais le couteau a surtout déchiré le poumon gauche. Bon, je vais vous expliquer, c'est un peu technique et pas très ragoutant… Elle soupira. Donc, la victime a la tête rejetée en arrière, il vient de lui faire avaler sa langue. Du sang se repend rapidement dans la cavité buccale.

Lanie se leva et prit Castle comme mannequin. Elle pencha au maximum sa tête en arrière.

-Dans cette position, il est presque impossible de déglutir correctement. Par contre, l'aspiration de l'air est plus facile.

Castle, en bon élève, tenta d'avaler sa salive. Tous entendirent l'étrange bruit provoqué par sa déglutition difficile.

-Tu veux dire que le sang de sa bouche, est passé dans ses poumons ?

-Le stress ajouté à l'amputation de la langue, elle avait une chance sur dix de dévier le sang dans son estomac. Elle l'a aspiré, oui. Ensuite, probablement une ou deux minutes, le temps qu'elle s'agite moins en fait, puisqu'elle était dans les vapes suite à une intense hémorragie de la langue, il lui a planté le couteau endommageant le cœur et transperçant le poumon gauche. Le sang venant de la bouche et du cœur s'est répandu dans les poumons provoquant un hémothorax…

-Combien de temps a-t-elle mis à mourir, s'enquit Ryan ?

-Assez pour qu'il prenne son pied à la regarder crever, s'exclama la légiste ! Mais bon, pour la crucifixion, l'amputation et le coup de poignard… une vingtaine de minutes. Ce sont des gestes de rage, il n'a pas pu aller plus lentement. Elle est morte vers neuf heures du matin.

-Tiens, fit remarquer Beckett, Nash nous a dit qu'il ne devait pas venir au boulot hier, il a différé sa journée parce qu'il était malade. Notre tueur devait savoir ou pensait savoir qu'il serait tranquille. Il ne pensait peut-être pas que l'on retrouverait le corps aussitôt ?

-On va aller demander à Nash, s'il ne connaissait pas l'horaire d'autres personnes.

-Par où est-il entré, demanda Castle ?

-L'une des portes à l'arrière était forcée, répondit Esposito.

-Ca semble réfuter l'hypothèse de l'horaire…

-Peut-être a-t-il voulu se couvrir, brouiller les pistes, répliqua Ryan.

-Il n'y avait pas d'alarme ?

-Elle était désactivée, les seules empreintes sont celles de notre reine de shabbat !

-Elle devait penser qu'elle était protégée par une entité supérieure, résuma Castle.

-Bien, les gars vous allez voir Nash, ensuite essayez de vous procurer la liste des membres de la ligue de défense des animaux. Nous, on va voir les Killers's Cats.

-Les défenseurs vont invoquer le IVè amendement…

-Je sais, mais dites leurs qu'on vérifie toutes les pistes, et que s'ils nous donnent quelque chose et que ça n'est pas utile, on gardera la liste pour nous. Avec un mandat, ils auront une mauvaise publicité…

-Je doute que ça marche…

-Moi aussi, Beckett sentit monter une migraine.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à quitter le commissariat, Castle et Beckett virent arriver une responsable du service de presse de la police. A en juger par son tailleur et son brushing parfait, la demoiselle ne devait jamais avoir vu une scène de crime. « _Encore moins une comme celle d'hier, pensa Beckett_ ».

-Ah vous voilà ! Vous êtes difficile à joindre, vous savez !

Le reproche pointait dans son ton et Beckett décida qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette femme.

-Je m'appelle Déborah Clark, elle se tourna vers Castle, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Debby. Elle commença à minauder devant l'écrivain. Beckett jeta un regard vers Castle, elle eut l'impression que celui-ci réagissait aux grimaces de la responsable de presse. En une fraction de seconde, Beckett sentit une bouffée de jalousie possessive monter en elle. « _Chasser le naturel,… pensa-t-elle_ ». L'instant d'après, elle prit conscience des sentiments qui l'animaient et elle éprouva de la colère vis-à-vis d'elle-même. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux mais Castle était à elle ! Alors, par réflexe, elle dirigea sa colère contre lui alors qu'il balançait des platitudes à la jeune femme.

-Castle, on y va !

-Euh non, cria presque Debby, vous avez une interview à donner, vous devez vous préparer !

-Là, j'ai surtout des suspects à interroger, mademoiselle Clark. Beckett avait mis l'accent sur le côté formel de sa réplique en employant le nom de famille de Déborah. « _Après tout, c'est à Castle qu'elle a donné son diminutif_ ! ». Sur ce, Beckett se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

-Debby, donnez moi les questions préparées, je les lui lirai dans la voiture, vite.

Elle fourra un dossier dans les bras de Castle qui partit en courant rejoindre Kate avant que les portes ne se referment.

-L'interview est prévue à 16h en salle de réunion ! Ne soyez pas en retard, cria-t-elle dans son dos.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Ils se garèrent devant le 39 de la 68è rue ouest, Beckett n'avait pas desserré les dents de tout le trajet. Elle en voulait à Castle d'avoir minaudé avec Déborah Clark mais elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir été jalouse.

-Vous boudez, dit Castle en se tournant vers elle.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il mette le doigt exactement sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait ?

-Non, je ne boude pas, Castle !

Elle sortit de la voiture.

-Alors vous êtes en colère contre moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait !

-Vous n'avez rien fait ? Elle trouva que sa voix était un peu trop haut perchée. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire une crise de jalousie sur les trottoirs devant l'immeuble des Killers's Cats quand même ! « _Kate, ma grande reprends toi, voyons_ ! ».

-Castle, se pourrait-il, par miracle, que vous puissiez envisager que ma mauvaise humeur n'ait rien avoir avec vous ? Elle savait qu'elle mentait mais il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation, sans perdre le contrôle. Je n'ai PAS du TOUT ENVIE de faire cette interview au milieu de cette enquête ! C'est ça qui me met de très mauvaise humeur ! Bon vous venez ?

Sur ce, elle gravit les marches menant à l'entrée.

Ce bâtiment datait des années 20 mais sa façade avait été entièrement stuquée dans une couleur ocre brun tirant légèrement sur la couleur du sang coagulé. Une frise représentant le corps d'un serpent encadré la porte d'entrée et sous chaque fenêtre apparaissait des satires aux pieds de bouc. Le tout était certes plus discret que l'intérieur grandiose du théâtre et seul un œil attentif aurait pu remarquer ces détails qui n'échappèrent pas à Beckett.

L'interphone avec caméra se trouvait juste sous la gueule béante du serpent. Kate appuya sur la sonnette.

-C'est lugubre, fit Castle.

Une voix brève et sèche les interpella par le communicateur.

-Oui ? C'est pourquoi ?

-Lieutenant Beckett et Richard Castle pour monsieur Pray.

-Monsieur Pray est en réunion ! Revenez plus tard avec un rendez-vous.

La colère hérissa les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Beckett. Elle darda son insigne vers la caméra.

- Ouvrez-moi cette porte tout de suite sinon je reviens avec un mandat, la brigade financière et peut-être même de membres du département de la sécurité intérieure qui n'attendent que ça !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre mais elle était loin d'être celle que Kate espérait.

-Veuillez patientez, un instant…

Ils poireautèrent pendant quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte. Castle leva les yeux vers le ciel menaçant.

-Heureusement, qu'il ne pleut pas encore !

Beckett ne lui jeta pas un regard, s'il essayait de la calmer avec des banalités, ce n'était pas gagné !

Le bourdonnement de la gâchette électrique les avertit que l'accès ne leur était plus refusé.

Castle et Beckett s'avancèrent dans un hall sombre et froid où leurs pas résonnaient. Un bouquet de roses séchées tellement foncées qu'elles étaient presque noires ne faisait rien pour égayer les lieux. Beckett avisa un panneau indiquant la réception et le suivit. Ils découvrirent une femme d'un certain âge, un chignon strict et gris trônait sur sa tête qu'elle tenait bien droite. Elle avait les deux mains croisées au centre du bureau et ses lèvres pincées indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas la visite.

-C'est vous que j'ai eu à l'interphone, demanda Beckett en remontrant son badge à la réceptionniste ?

La femme hocha la tête sèchement.

-Oui.

-Magnifique, les présentations sont donc faites ! Dites à vos quatre patrons que je veux les voir. Maintenant. Beckett lui sourit froidement mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

La femme prit un combiné téléphonique et appela probablement Réginald Pray.

-Monsieur Pray et ses associés vous attendent dans la salle de réunion.

Elle tendit un doigt aussi sec que sa voix vers une double porte noire à quelques mètres de là. Elle ne daignerait pas se lever pour de la flicaille.

Beckett se dirigea vers la salle.

-Merci, en tout cas vous êtes vraiment charmante, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule comme elle ouvrait la porte.

Castle se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement Kate autant en colère.

Les membres du groupe Killers's Cats se trouvaient tous dans la salle mais le regard de Beckett se porta immédiatement vers celui qui s'avéra être Réginald Pray. Il leur tournait presque le dos, le regard perdu au delà de la fenêtre. Il portait un costume bleu marine et une chemise bleue ciel. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et d'un blond si clair qu'ils en paraissaient presque blanc. Il tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux venus. Il portait de petites lunettes à monture d'acier. La lumière du jour, leur cacha un bref instant son regard. Mais lorsque Castle le capta, une seule impression lui vint à l'esprit. « _Mauvais, cet homme est mauvais_ ».

Les trois autres fixaient Beckett d'un regard tantôt avide tantôt malsain. Castle se sentit frémir.

-Lieutenant Beckett, désolée de l'accueil de notre secrétaire. Nous lui avions dit de ne nous déranger sous aucun prétexte. Les évènements de la journée d'hier, ont été particulièrement éprouvants pour nous tous. Nous pleurons la perte d'une amie très chère à notre cœur. La voix de Réginald Pray était douce et sirupeuse.

« _Presque aussi collante que du sirop de grenadine, pensa Beckett_ ».

-Régi a parfaitement raison, avança à son tour celui que Kate reconnut comme Michael Grobban. Doreen était, en quelque sorte un membre de notre famille. C'était une jeune femme extraordinaire…

N'y tenant plus, Beckett intervient.

-Ok messieurs, bas les masques ! Si vous êtes au courant de la mort de Doreen Hicks, vous devez savoir où on l'a retrouvée.

-Au théâtre, répondit Arthur Langton.

-Au théâtre, oui. Qui de ce fait est ENTIEREMENT considéré comme une scène de crime et qui a donc été complètement fouillé.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Michael venait de se lever d'un bon. Son masque de complaisance et de tristesse avait volé en éclat. La haine et fureur pour Beckett qui se lisait maintenant sur son visage, étaient les véritables sentiments qui l'habitaient.

«_Au moins celui-là, je l'ai rendu à son état naturel et brut_ ».

Pray posa une main sur l'épaule de son associé, pour le calmer.

« _Le mâle dominant, pensa Castle_ ».

-J'ai parfaitement le droit de fouiller ce lieu, puisqu'il s'agit d'une scène de crime. Bien que ce ne soit pas une grande découverte pour vous.

Une lueur métallique passa dans les yeux couleur acier de Réginald.

« _Attention danger, cria l'instinct de Kate _».

Elle savait qu'en les attaquants de front, elle se fermait des portes mais de toute façon la flatterie ne fonctionnait jamais avec des monstres pareils.

-Je ne suis pas venue vous présenter mes condoléances, je suis venue vous demander la liste de vos fans ainsi que celle des ennemis de Doreen Hicks.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les quatre en même temps.

-Doreen n'avait, à notre connaissance, aucun ami ! Alors la liste de ses ennemis va être longue à établir.

-Mais vous, vous l'appréciez tous les quatre, s'enquit Castle ?

-Oh, disons que Doreen était une source d'inspiration. Elle a beaucoup apporté à notre groupe, il y a trois ans. Elle nous a permis de passer un palier, expliqua Luke Barnett.

Il s'était tu depuis le début de l'entretien, mais il semblait occuper une place prépondérante dans le groupe, ce que confirma Réginald.

-Luke est notre compositeur. C'est le véritable artiste de notre petite…meute.

-Comment qualifieriez-vous Doreen, par rapport à votre groupe, demanda Castle ?

Luke ricana.

-Nous savons qui vous êtes monsieur Castle, l'Ecrivain. Nous savons aussi l'importance que revêt le lieutenant pour vous… La Muse ! Et bien, pourrions-nous qualifier, Doreen de muse, les gars ? Oui… oui, je le pense. Par contre, je crois qu'une muse ne suffit pas à un homme, alors à quatre…

Beckett se raidit, elle jeta un bref regard vers Castle. Celui-ci venait de serrer les poings, signe qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Réginald intervint.

-Nous comptons rebondir, un casting va être organisé parmi nos fans afin de trouver notre nouvelle Doreen.

-Vous passez bien vite à la suite, remarqua Beckett.

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre nos ouailles, répliqua Michael.

-Par contre, reprit Réginald, pour la liste de nos fans… il vous faudra une injonction.

-La clause de confidentialité, dit simplement Castle.

-Exactement.

-Hormis vous quatre, qui avait accès au théâtre ?

-Nash, l'homme d'entretien. Entre parenthèse, je suppose que c'est lui qui vous a ouvert les congélateurs ! Luke, continua Réginald, rappelle moi de lui envoyer sa lettre de licenciement. Ca l'empêchera probablement de trouver du boulot pendant un temps.

-Pas la peine, répondit Castle, il en a déjà un autre…

Beckett ne releva pas. Lors d'un interrogatoire, il valait toujours mieux ne pas avoir l'air surpris par les propos de son équipier.

-Et qui d'autre ?

-Doreen vivait quasiment là, alors… Elle faisait venir qui elle voulait. Les pompiers, une fois par an, des ouvriers pour des travaux… et le taxidermiste…

-Artiste, ricana Arthur. Il se prend pour un artiste.

Castle fronça les sourcils en entendant cette remarque mais Beckett se leva.

-Pourriez-vous établir une liste de ses ennemis récents les plus probables. Les vraiment dangereux, je veux dire.

« _Vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à vous en souvenir ou à les reconnaitre, ils sont comme vous, pensa-t-elle alors_ ».

-On a retrouvé du sang humain dans un congélateur. Il semble qu'il appartenait à chacun d'entre vous. Qu'est-ce que vous en faisiez ?

Arthur fixa Castle, un scintillement malsain dans l'œil.

-Ca, il vous faudra aussi un mandat pour le savoir, monsieur l'écrivain mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer…

-Une dernière chose, qui vous fournit vos animaux en « peluche » ?

Michael ricana. Il tourna son regard vers Réginald qui hocha de la tête.

-Cypress Hill taxidermist studio, répondit-il suavement.

Beckett sortit.

Ils regagnèrent le 12è, Beckett parcourut les dossiers d'analyse à mesure qu'ils s'entassaient sur son bureau. Castle était invisible. Les traces de sang dans la salle de musique étaient principalement du sang animal. Les plus fortes concentrations provenaient de chats. Il y avait du sang humain en faible quantité. Une bagarre dans l'orchestre, un coude qui se perd dans un pogo ? Les animaux découverts en coulisse étaient tous parfaitement conservés par taxidermie et plastination. Beckett soupira. Les vidéos du parking voisin de l'immeuble de Keegan avaient toutes été visionnées. Les images améliorées au maximum. En regardant l'une des photos, Beckett inscrivit sur le tableau : homme blanc, 20-25 ans. C'était vraiment peu de chose. Elle reprit ses lectures. Les uniformes fouillaient Brooklyn à la recherche du fourgon. « _Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, pensa Beckett_ ».

Les gars étaient toujours auprès de Nash. Beckett soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains. « _Une porte forcée, 20 minutes en début de matinée pour tuer Hicks et personne n'avait rien vu. C'est vraiment un veinard, il rencontre Angèle à la sortie d'un pressing et l'alarme du théâtre était débranchée_. »

Nouveau soupir.

-Ah, vous êtes là ! Parfait.

Déborah Clark venait de réapparaitre dans le champ de vision de Beckett.

« _Ca m'apprendra à ne pas surveiller mes arrières, j'aurai du me planquer aux toilettes. Ah merde ! C'est une fille…_ »

-Comme vous voyez…

-Et ou est votre partenaire, Deborah s'assit sur la chaise de Castle et se pencha vers Kate ? Le charmant et si sexy écrivain, mmmh ?

« _Pauvre Debby, tu ne te rends même pas compte quand tu entres dans l'œil du cyclone !_ ».

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne passe pas ma vie collée à ses basques !

La responsable de presse comprit enfin que l'humeur de Beckett n'était pas au badinage. Elle se leva et se tourna vers l'homme debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Il regardait vers le tableau.

-Voici Jon Hodgins. C'est lui qui fera l'interview.

Beckett leva les yeux sur le journaliste et suivit ensuite son regard. Il était presque entrain de prendre des notes sur les deux meurtres dont elle s'occupait !

-Eh vous, là ! Vous êtes ici pour faire votre interview pas pour fouiner, c'est clair. Si je vois paraître quoique ce soit en rapport avec cette enquête, dit-elle en pointant le tableau couvert de photographies, je vous coffre pour entrave dans une enquête en cours !

Déborah leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et ben, on peut dire que vous savez gagner le cœur des journalistes, vous, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

-C'est votre boulot, pas le mien… de gagner les cœurs je veux dire.

Clark se redressa, choquée mais aussi pas tout à fait certaine du sens de la répartie de Kate. « _Je me demande où ils l'ont trouvée celle-là ! _».

Castle arriva sur ces entrefaites, il était encadré par Ryan et Esposito. Beckett leur fit signe de ne pas parler devant le journaliste et envoya l'écrivain et son collègue journaliste en salle de réunion.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?

-Deux ou trois trucs, mais faut qu'on vérifie. Tu vas faire cette interview ? C'est la première fois que tu parles de ta situation de muse, non ?

- Ah non, ne commencez pas tous les deux. Si vous trouvez quoique ce soit, je dis bien quoique ce soit, venez me chercher.

-Yo, tu pourrais le refaire avec un ton un peu plus suppliant, je crois qu'à l'accueil, ils t'ont pas bien entendue !

-La ferme !

Beckett pénétra dans la salle de réunion.

Castle perçut immédiatement son hostilité. Elle irradiait autour de Kate. Il la sentit presque vibrer lorsqu'elle passa devant lui alors qu'il discutait gentiment avec Déborah.

Il prit place à la table, Beckett laissa un siège vide entre eux.

-Bien, euh… Oui, donc…

« _Ouh, ça c'est l'entrée en matière du siècle, pensa Castle_ ».

-Détective Beckett, en un mot, comment définiriez vous Richard Castle ?

-Exaspérant… au plus haut point…

-Ca, ça fait cinq mots, répliqua Castle.

-Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… lança Beckett en toisant Castle.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment l'énervement de Beckett, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tellement de colère ?

-Et vous, monsieur Castle, comment définiriez-vous Kate Beckett ?

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers le plafond. Ce genre de questions faisait vraiment avancer le monde !

Castle prit un air inspiré et se pencha vers le journaliste.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas résumer Kate Beckett à un seul mot… Il me faut plutôt un dictionnaire…

Hodgins écrivit. Beckett sentit sa tension artérielle monter. Elle fixa Castle. Peut-être que si elle lui cousait la bouche et attachait ses mains dans son dos avec ses menottes, elle pourrait l'empêcher de dire et d'écrire des idioties ou des promesses qu'il ne voulait pas tenir…

-Mr Castle, la fin de la série des Derrick Storm est-elle en rapport avec votre envie de suivre le lieutenant dans ses enquêtes ?

Castle soupira. On lui avait posé cette question des dizaines de fois. Il dessina des cercles imaginaires avec son doigt sur la table.

-J'ai tué Storm bien longtemps avant de rencontrer le lieutenant. Il m'ennuyait…

-Et Castle est comme un gamin, intervint Beckett, quand il a obtenu le jouet tant désiré, il passe à autre chose !

L'écrivain lui jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils devant tant d'hostilité. Beckett ignora volontairement son regard en fixant le journaliste qui prenait des notes.

-Qu'est-ce que l'écrivain a apporté à votre façon d'enquêter, détective ?

-Pour être honnête, au début, il m'a surtout apporté des sueurs froides… Vous imaginez les gros titres s'il se fait descendre ? Par contre, c'est vrai qu'il s'est montré utile sur certaines enquêtes.

-Utile comment ?

-Certaines enquêtes sont encore au stade du jugement, je ne peux pas en parler.

-Ravi d'avoir été utile à quelque chose lieutenant !

Castle était vexé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le nez vers les vitres qui donnaient sur la salle de travail où Esposito et Ryan étaient fixés sur leur écran. Son regard tomba ensuite sur Déborah Clark. Elle semblait compatir à sa situation. Il lui sourit. Kate l'aperçut, une soudaine envie de mordre, la prit.

-Mr Castle êtes vous devenu meilleur écrivain grâce au détective Beckett ?

Castle recentra son attention sur le journaliste.

-Je ne sais pas si je le dirais comme cela… C'est un peu comme après une longue journée de travail… Vous rentrez chez vous, vous allumez la télévision ou vous vous servez un verre mais vous n'arrivez pas encore à vous détendre complètement. Ce n'est que quand vous glissez vos pieds dans vos pantoufles que vous découvrez ce que…

-CASTLE ! Vous êtes entrain de me comparer, moi et mon métier, à une vieille paire de pantoufles confortable !

-Hein !

-Ok, là, c'est bon ! Beckett se leva. J'en ai assez entendu, j'ai un tueur à arrêter ! Continuez sans moi ou faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, j'arrête.

Elle quitta la salle à grandes enjambées rapides.

-Mais je…

Le journaliste se tourna vers Déborah Clark.

-Je pensais que cette interview était prévue et voulue par le service de presse. Le lieutenant Beckett doit être là ! Sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je… je vais lui parler.

-Attendez, je vais le faire, répliqua Castle.

Le journaliste se tourna vers lui.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur Castle, de ce que j'ai vu et entendu durant ce début d'interview, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de vous dire quoique ce soit !

Castle se renfrogna. « _Qu'est-ce qu'un scribouillard dans ton genre peut en savoir, respect ou pas !_ »

-Lieutenant ! Lieutenant, revenez faire cette interview !

-Mademoiselle Clark, vous devriez éviter de me donner des ordres !

Ryan et Esposito levèrent le nez de leur PC.

-YO, y a un problème ?

-Non aucun, répliqua Beckett.

-Aucun ? Vous devez terminer obligatoirement cette discussion… le bureau du maire…

Beckett se planta devant elle.

- Ecoutez-moi bien. Là maintenant, le bureau du maire je m'en tape ! La seule obligation que j'ai, est d'arrêter ce type… Beckett prit Déborah par le coude. Ce type qui a fait ça, dit-elle en pointant les photos de Faure et de Hicks. Je suis sûre que le maire comprendra…

Déborah resta un instant plantée devant les clichés d'Angèle et de Doreen, bouche grande ouverte. Son tailleur rose et son brushing ressemblaient à des insultes.

-Je dois voir votre capitaine…

Clark détala dans le bureau de Montgomery où ils aperçurent sa silhouette agiter les bras frénétiquement. Le capitaine ouvrit sa porte et d'un ton bref appela Beckett.

-Oui, monsieur ? Beckett se tenait raide comme la justice, le regard braqué vers un point invisible derrière son supérieur.

-Vous DEVEZ faire cette interview.

-Monsieur, l'enquête…

-L'enquête est très importante et compliquée, je sais. Mademoiselle Clark pourriez-vous reporter l'entretien après la fin de cette enquête ?

Déborah se dandina d'un pied à l'autre…

-Il faudra que je donne quelque chose en échange au journaliste, surtout si je demande qu'il ne publie rien sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui…

-Une exclu sur cette affaire…

-L'affaire dont il y a des photos sur le tableau, là-bas ?

Montgomery hocha la tête.

-Ca pourrait l'intéresser… Mais à quand la nouvelle interview ?

-On va déjà dire 2 ou 3 jours… Et on verra.

-On verra, s'exclama Clark !

Beckett se tourna vers elle, pour un peu on aurait vu de la bave à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Clark, je n'ai pas le jour et l'heure de ma prochaine arrestation qui apparaît d'un coup de baguette magique dans mon agenda, vous savez !

-Bon bon, 2 ou 3 jours…

La responsable de presse sortit en trottinant vers la salle de réunion. Kate la suivit des yeux.

-Beckett ? Vous êtes énervée. Trop énervée. Vous prenez cette affaire trop à cœur…

Le visage de Castle passa fugitivement devant les yeux de Kate. « _Si vous saviez à quel point ! _» Cependant, certaine que son patron ne voulait pas parler de son équipier, elle reporta son attention vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a mis en pétard à ce point… et je ne veux pas le savoir. Par contre, je sais qu'hier vous avez pris la sage décision de renvoyer vos gars dans leurs pénates après les découvertes au théâtre. Je vous renvoie maintenant cet ordre. Rentrez chez vous.

-Capitaine, je… non s'il vous plaît… je n'ai rien affronté aujourd'hui d'aussi horrible que le théâtre…

-Vous avez peut-être seulement le contrecoup maintenant… J'en sais rien, Beckett, je ne suis pas psy. Par contre, je sais que vous devez vous calmer parce que vous ressemblez à une tornade prête à toucher Terre ! Donc rentrez chez vous…

-Chef, je sais qu'on peut encore avancer aujourd'hui…

-Beckett ! Ca suffit ! ON peut encore avancer. Ryan et Esposito sont là pour cela. Vous, vous rentrez, Tout De Suite, chez vous et c'est un ordre !

-Bien.

Kate sortit la tête haute, les épaules bien droites du bureau de son supérieur. Elle attrapa sa veste avant de se tourner vers Ryan et Esposito.

-Bon, il semble que je ne sois pas capable d'être assez calme, ce soir, pour bosser. Je dois rentrer faire dodo ! Elle inspira. Si vous trouvez quoique ce soit…

-On t'appelle, répliqua Ryan.

Beckett hocha la tête.

-Et je vous laisse mes notes… et l'écrivain, en prime ! Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Au passage, elle jeta un œil dans la salle de réunion. Le journaliste était parti. Castle discutait toujours avec Déborah Clark. Elle avait sa main sur son épaule et tendait une carte de visite à l'écrivain.

« _Probablement son numéro privé…_ ». Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Pour se calmer, il lui faudrait un peu plus qu'un bain cette fois !

Peu de temps après le départ précipité de Kate, Lanie fit son apparition. Elle passa devant la salle de réunion et une petite ride se forma sur son front lorsqu'elle aperçut Castle en discussion avec une bimbo dans la salle qu'ils occupaient tous, dans la matinée.

Au lieu de s'annoncer, elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Esposito et la laissa glisser le long de son dos, jusqu'à la base de ses reins. Celui-ci, sans se retourner, lança un « salut, Chica ! ».

-Hé ! Tu ne savais même pas que c'était moi ! Tu appelles combien de bonne femme, chica, au juste ?

-Uniquement la plus belle de toutes, répondit-il en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

-La fréquentation de Richard Castle n'a pas toujours un effet positif mon ami, rétorqua-t-elle à son petit ami en lui pinçant discrètement les fesses. Paniqué, Esposito regarda autour de lui, ce qui fit rire Lanie.

Ryan fit semblant d'ignorer les gestes d'affection de ses deux collègues.

-En tout cas, il y en a une que la fréquentation de Castle aura prodigieusement énervée aujourd'hui…

-Beckett ? Au fait où est-elle ?

Esposito résuma les évènements de la fin de l'après midi au légiste.

-Et depuis, il jacasse à brushing-girl ?

-Yep !

Lorsque Castle rejoignit les « Gars », Ryan compulsait la liste des protecteurs des animaux et la comparait à celle des casiers judiciaires. Esposito essayait de trouver l'endroit où, dans Brooklyn, le fourgon avait pu se perdre. Lanie relisait son rapport. Sa présence, quoique plaisante pour le latino, n'avait presque plus rien avoir avec l'enquête.

-Où est Beckett, demanda Castle à l'hispanique ?

-Le capitaine l'a renvoyée chez elle…

Esposito ne voulait vraiment pas parler de l'état d'esprit de Kate Beckett avec Richard Castle en plein milieu du commissariat.

-Yo, Ryan ! On a reçu la liste des taxidermistes ?

-Non, j'appelle les mecs qui s'en chargent si tu veux.

-Bonne idée.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-il renvoyée, demanda Castle, elle n'est quand même pas déchargée de l'enquête ?

-Non, je crois qu'elle a seulement le contrecoup du crime d'hier…

-Mais non voyons,… Beckett… on a passé une soirée… avec ma mère et ma fille, précisa-t-il devant les regards des deux flics. Et puis, elle est solide…

Lanie ferma sèchement le rapport qu'elle tenait à la main et le laissa tomber sur le bureau de Kate.

-Ok, chéri. Faut qu'on parle !

Elle entraina l'écrivain vers les toilettes et le poussa dans celles des dames. La légiste vérifia que les cabines étaient vides et se planta devant Castle.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Vous savez ce qui s'est passé dans la vie de Beckett depuis quelques jours ?

-Ben oui, j'étais là…

-Non, pas de votre point de vue, du sien !

Castle la regarda sans comprendre.

-D'abord vous débarquez dans son appartement, complètement paniqué. Vous avez failli vous faire tuer là-bas, Castle et ça, Kate Beckett le sait pertinemment bien ! Elle sait, qu'elle aurait pu vous perdre, sans rien pouvoir y faire, ce matin là ! Ensuite, alors que vous cherchiez à coincer Opaki dans ce bar, vous avez ouvertement flirté et vous vous êtes embrassés. Pas un simple baiser, d'ailleurs. Mais à ce moment là, Beckett était encore avec Josh. En vous embrassant, elle l'a trahi. Ca aussi, elle en a conscience. Parce que Kate est droite et honnête et ses gestes pour vous…, l'ont minée.

-Je ne…

-Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi ! Le lendemain, vous lui faites une déclaration incompréhensible, vous lui envoyez un mot qui ajoute à la pression qu'elle ressent déjà. Josh lui pose un ultimatum et vous, vous la placez devant un dilemme. Et dans le même temps, vous commencez votre stupide jeu ! Vous savez l'effort sur elle même que Kate doit faire pour s'ouvrir à ce point ?

-Non, je ne me rendais pas compte de l'accumulation.

-Accumulation ? Attendez Castle, ce n'est pas fini.

Une jeune femme policier voulut accéder aux toilettes. Lanie, furax, bloqua la porte d'un coup de hanche.

-Dans la même journée, elle quitte Josh, … pour vous. Elle voit des horreurs au théâtre…

-On les a tous vues…

-Mais pas avec les yeux de Kate Beckett ! Ce que vous pouvez parfois être bête ! Vous avez déjà écrit deux bouquins sur elle, presque trois et vous ne savez toujours pas comment elle réagit ?

Lanie jeta ses bras en l'air et les laissa retomber en claquant sur ses cuisses. L'exaspération et la colère commençaient à déborder.

-Kate a vu cette scène de crime, ainsi que celle d'Angèle Faure comme une offense à sa propre personne. Rien avoir avec le fait qu'Angèle fut une colombe et que Doreen ait plutôt ressemblé à un vautour… C'étaient des êtres humains, des jeunes femmes qui ont été torturée… Et ça Beckett ne peut pas le supporter, cette enquête est devenue une obsession personnelle. Et au dessus de cela, vous aiguisez son esprit compétiteur et son besoin de tout contrôler en la relançant avec votre jeu puéril… Et au moment où elle pense pouvoir vous faire confiance… vous flirtez avec la responsable de presse ?

-Je ne flirtais pas, se défendit enfin l'écrivain…

-Castle, si moi en deux secondes, j'ai vu que vous flirtiez… Qu'est-ce que Beckett a du, pu ou cru voir durant l'après midi ?

L'écrivain ouvrit la bouche, il inspira une bouffée d'air chargée de désodorisant bon marché et secoua la tête. Il comprenait, évidemment où Lanie voulait en venir. La vie de Beckett avait été un enfer et lui, il avait probablement choisi le pire des moments pour lui avouer… « _Lui avouer quoi Ricky ? Tu as juste joué, tu l'as draguée mais tu ne lui as rien dit, rien prouvé !_ »

-Merde, lâcha-t-il.

-Vous commencez à comprendre, c'est bien.

-Il faut que je lui parle !

Lanie s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer. Castle ne s'arrêta que pour récupérer sa veste et son Iphone. La légiste revient vers les deux flics assis derrière leur bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il détale aussi vite, demanda Esposito ?

-Oh un bref résumé de la situation, elle l'embrassa rapidement, fais attention à toi… A plus tard.

-Et où il va comme ça, s'enquit Ryan ?

-A ton avis ? Bye !

Esposito fit pivoter son siège et recula à côté de Ryan. Assis, ils se faisaient face. L'hispanique s'avança vers son équipier, un air redoutable sur le visage. Ryan recula un peu.

-Mon pote, dit-il d'une voix légèrement menaçante et pleine de sous-entendus, je pense que ma nana vient de t'offrir un écran plasma sur un plateau… Alors tu as intérêt à m'inviter pour tous les super-bools des 20 prochaines années !

Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Ryan qui commença à battre la mesure avec ses mains sur son bureau en signe de victoire !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Beckett claqua la porte de son appartement.

« _Le contrecoup ! Foutaise… bande de machos ! _».

Elle ôta ses bottes et jeta sa veste sur le canapé. Sa colère s'était muée en fureur.

En rentrant dans son immeuble, elle avait croisé un couple de voisins devant l'ascenseur. La femme avait tenté d'alimenter la conversation avec une petite blague. Son mari avait ri, Beckett avait baragouiné quelque chose qu'elle-même n'avait pas compris… Ses voisins avaient préféré prendre l'escalier.

Pourtant, ils savaient qu'elle était flic et en règle générale, les gens « normaux » appréciaient de partager leur immeuble avec un membre des forces de police. Ils devaient penser que cela empêcherait les vols et les violences. Spéculations parfaitement inutiles. Les flics aussi se font cambrioler et taper dessus…

Elle tourna un instant en rond, les mains sur les hanches. Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Kate les ravala. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait se mettre à pleurer.

« _Pourquoi serai-je triste, d'ailleurs ?_ »

A cette question silencieuse, son cerveau répondit par un flux d'images et de sons variés. Des animaux morts à l'œil fixe, Opaki, le visage de Castle si près du sien, les corps d'Angèle et de Doreen, la détresse de Keegan, le rire nauséabonde de Réginald, Josh qui disparaissait par le portique de l'aéroport, le baiser de Castle, le mot qu'il lui avait donné…

Les larmes revinrent.

« _Non, non et non !_ »

Elle devait trouver un dérivatif. Elle entra dans sa chambre, sortit ses affaires de sport et les enfila. De retour dans le salon, elle lança sur sa chaine stéréo, le dernier best of de _Nightwish_ qu'elle avait acheté lors de l'un de ses rares moments de détente.

Le groupe n'était pas très connu aux USA mais Beckett connaissait un disquaire spécialisé dans les importations. Elle l'avait arrêté, à l'époque où elle portait encore un uniforme et faisait équipe avec Royce. C'était un délit mineur, vente sans patente, mais le gars connaissait la rue. Ils avaient discuté. Aujourd'hui, c'était un indic' fiable et Beckett passait le voir de temps en temps, pour ses informations et ses CDs.

_Dead of the World_ explosa à travers les baffles.

Beckett s'allongea sur le sol et commença une série d'abdominaux qu'elle entrecoupa de pompages. Elle sentait le sol vibrer à travers ses mains sous les coups de batterie de Jukka Nevalainen.

Après cinq séries, elle sentit que sa tête commençait à se vider. Moins de doutes, moins de distraction. Le cerveau n'est pas capable de gérer, en même temps, deux informations sur la douleur. Kate, en s'acharnant sur ses muscles, lui fournissait la distraction nécessaire pour qu'il laisse tomber son esprit. Elle se demanda, un instant, comment le cerveau de Doreen avait réagi face à la torture.

_Bless the Child_ débuta. Elle se redressa sur une main et attrapa la télécommande. Le volume des cordes et la voix de l'ancienne chanteuse du groupe de métal opéra, augmenta. Beckett recommença sa séance de torture corporelle en gardant ses jambes surélevées alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses coudes. Elle inspira et expira calmement, tout en fixant la rangée de livres de Castle sur son étagère. « _Rien que des mots, toujours des mots…_ ».

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol. Kate observa le plafond en reprenant son souffle. Inspiration, expiration… Le visage de Déborah Clark s'imposa à ses yeux.

Beckett sera les dents et se redressa. Elle agrippa la barre d'exercice et se hissa au dessus à l'unique force de ses bras. Elle sentit la transpiration couler dans son dos. Ses bras la suppliaient de s'arrêter mais à chaque fois que sa tête surpassait la barre, elle sentait son esprit et son âme s'alléger. Elle repensa à Josh, suspendu à cette même barre. Elle n'avait pas été complètement honnête avec lui. Pourtant, il le méritait. Lui n'avait jamais manqué à sa parole. Il sauvait des vies et, d'une certaine manière, le but de leur métier respectif était assez semblable. Comment peut-on trouver des défauts à un homme qui traverse la planète pour trois sous afin de sauver la vie d'enfants atteints de malformations cardiaques ? Il n'était certes pas souvent là mais elle non plus. Leur vie filait à cent à l'heure. Cependant, si elle devait être franche, cette incapacité à se voir lui était aussi importante que leurs moments privilégiés. Elle pouvait ainsi s'accorder des moments pour elle… qu'elle partageait en général avec Castle. Kate était parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait trompé Josh Davidson avec Richard Castle et pas uniquement lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé où quand elle avait accepté de jouer à son jeu…

_Wish I had an Angel_ remplit la pièce. Beckett lâcha la barre et prit la corde à sauter. Le claquement qu'elle produisait sur le sol suivait presque le rythme effréné de la musique. Elle accéléra. Ses bras et ses poumons étaient en feu, elle avala une goulée d'air.

« _Tiens encore un peu, encore…un… peu…_ ».

Il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller en pensant que Castle dormait à ses côtés alors que c'était les bras de Josh qui l'entouraient. Une fois, alors qu'elle se baladait avec Josh, dans New-York, ils étaient entrés dans un magasin de gadgets idiots. Josh l'avait fait rire en essayant de fausses lunettes à RX, mais au fond d'elle-même, c'était à Castle qu'elle pensait.

On ne trompe pas seulement quelqu'un par des actes mais aussi par la pensée.

La musique ralentit, Beckett en fit de même. Toutefois, elle savait aussi que ce temps de repos ne serait que de courte durée, le final suivait. D'un geste brusque, elle redémarra sur le tempo musical. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'effondrait hors d'haleine.

Kate se traina dans la cuisine et vida une bouteille d'eau. Elle avait besoin d'une douche et peut-être qu'après, elle choisirait entre un bain et une rediffusion à la télévision. La remarque de Castle sur _Temptation Lane_ revint à la surface. Non, elle ne regarderait pas cette série à la noix… Quel jour était-on ?

« _C'est pas ce soir, qu'ABC diffuse sa série policière avec la bonne femme flic qui s'appelle Stana comme ma grand-mère et qui s'amourache de son équipier ?… Ok, non ! Ca aussi, c'est pourri…_ ».

Elle éteignit la chaine stéréo. Il ne servait à rien d'exaspérer inutilement ses voisins même si la petite vieille de l'étage du dessous était presque complètement sourde…

Beckett entra dans la douche sans attendre qu'elle soit totalement chaude. La différence de température entre ses muscles brûlants et l'eau un peu moins que froide, lui crispa l'échine.

« _Bon s'il n'y a rien à la télévision… un bain chaud, des huiles, un verre de vin et un bon bouquin de C… Et merde ! Il est vraiment partout celui-là !_ ».

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et laissa l'eau, enfin chaude, frapper ses chairs endolories. Elle ferma les yeux mais son cerveau reprit son activité favorite du moment, repasser les scènes des derniers jours comme autant de bonus d'un mauvais dvd. Les diverses situations défilèrent devant ses yeux clos. Elle ne savait définitivement pas ce qui était le plus terrifiant : la calme clairière aux arbres morts et silencieux, écrin de la mort d'Angèle Faure ou l'horrible théâtre, prison de douleur et de torture, caveau de Doreen Hicks. Angèle la gentille, Doreen la méchante… L'ange aimé et l'ange déchu.

Mais personne ne méritait de finir comme ces deux femmes, non personne. Angèle n'avait probablement rien vu venir ou si peu Doreen était morte dans la terreur, ses yeux en portaient encore la marque.

Les images continuèrent d'affluer. Peut-être était-ce la solution qu'avait trouvée son cerveau pour diminuer son stress ? Il voulait qu'elle pleure pour évacuer les tensions comme une sorte de remède de grand-mère génétiquement programmé.

Kate ne put se retenir plus longtemps et ses larmes dévalèrent le long de son corps pour rejoindre la douce mousse du savon à la cerise.

Lorsque Castle bondit du taxi devant l'immeuble de Kate, il jeta un œil vers les étages. « _De la lumière, elle est là… _». Il s'élança dans les escaliers sans avoir la présence d'esprit de se demander si elle avait envie de le voir.

Kate avait coupé l'eau et sécha ses dernières larmes dans une grande serviette éponge dont elle se drapa ensuite.

Elle resta un instant assise sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes, les mains mollement appuyées sur ses genoux… Elle se sentait vidée mais toujours un peu en colère. Le sport et les larmes avaient, au moins, permis de faire un tri dans ses idées. Le contrecoup était bien là.

« _Le capitaine n'est pas si macho que ça, en fait…_ ». Un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Ce qui la laissait perplexe par contre, c'était la raison pour laquelle tout s'était déclenché maintenant…

En général, elle ne craquait pas sitôt après les évènements. Sans vouloir se jeter des roses, elle était un leader naturel. Rien que son grade de lieutenant, à moins de trente ans, le prouvait. Elle avait fait sa place, dans un monde d'hommes et de testostérone grâce à ses capacités. De plus, elle n'était pas seulement un lieutenant du 12è, elle était aussi un lieutenant respecté de ses collègues. Au début, cela n'avait pourtant pas été une mince affaire. Elle savait qu'Esposito s'était fait charrier dans un bar de flic parce que son boss était une nana. « _Les flics et leur virilité, pensa-t-elle_ ». Elle savait aussi que ses qualités de leader et ses capacités à être un bon flic, n'étaient pas les seules raisons de sa réussite professionnelle. Elle faisait ce qui devait être fait.

« _Je devrais me faire tatouer cette devise ! Fais ce qui doit être fait, ma fille !_ ».

Elle était un peu le capitaine de son navire, la dernière à perdre son calme, celle qui gardait la tête froide jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça ?

« _Toujours essayer de comprendre le mobile, encore un truc de flic, se railla-t-elle_ ».

Elle se leva en grimaçant, demain elle aurait des courbatures. Elle laissa glisser la serviette humide sur le sol et attrapa son pied gauche dans sa main. Elle étira les muscles de son corps les uns après les autres.

Ensuite, elle ouvrit son tiroir à sous-vêtements. « _Et merde ! la lessive ! _» Il ne lui restait plus que des trucs affriolants et peu confortables. Elle dénicha un shorty en dentelle noire et le soutient qui l'accompagnait. Elle étouffa un bâillement. Un long pull noir trainait sur un fauteuil, elle l'enfila. Il lui arrivait à mi cuisse. Lorsque sa tête apparut par le col, elle entendit les coups sur sa porte d'entrée.

Beckett hésita avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir des gens. Les coups redoublèrent et elle fut certaine de savoir qui en était à l'origine. Elle sera les dents, la colère refit son nid au creux de son estomac.

Par acquis de conscience, elle jeta un œil par le juda. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle défit les verrous et se recula pour laissait entrer Richard Castle.

L'écrivain avait passé en revue plusieurs entrées en matière dans le taxi. Depuis le « _Hé, comment ça va ? Vous êtes partie bien vite…_ » Jusqu'au « C_hérie, je suis le responsable de tous les maux de la Terre, pardonne-moi…_ ». Cependant, tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire s'effaça de son esprit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa muse. Elle était en colère contre lui, de toute évidence.

-Beckett, je…

-Taisez-vous, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle passa à côté de lui sans le regarder et sans l'inviter à s'asseoir. Kate contourna le divan et se planta devant la fenêtre.

-Je sais que les derniers jours ont été… stressant…

Beckett gloussa.

-Stressant, Castle ? Pour qui ? Oh attendez, pour moi bien sûr ! Vous par contre, vous avez dû bien vous marrer !

-Me marrer ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-De votre inconstance ! Et de votre capacité à manipuler les mots sans jamais vraiment les penser.

Il la regarda toujours sans comprendre. Beckett soupira…

-Depuis que je suis ici, je cherche ce qui a déclenché ce fameux contrecoup…

-Ce contrecoup n'est pas …

-Je vous ai dit de la boucler, Castle, cria-t-elle ! Contrecoup, il y a, sa voix baissa d'un ton. C'est un fait. Je me suis demandée pourquoi il venait maintenant. Déjà maintenant, je veux dire ! D'habitude, je craque après les autres, quand tout est réglé, que le méchant est enfermé et qu'on a bu une bière. Je rentre ici, je me roule en boule et je pleurs jusqu'au lendemain…

Castle voulut s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras mais son premier pas fut foudroyé par un regard glacial.

-Et puis ça repart, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Kate, c'est ma faute, je vous ai mis la pression… Je…

-Oui, vous avez raison, Richard Castle ! C'est à cause de vous. Je m'en suis enfin rendue compte. Là-dessus, on est parfaitement d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai…

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous me demandez à moi ce que vous avez fait ? Vous m'avez prise pour une idiote, Castle et je déteste ça !

-Si vous ne me laissez jamais finir mes phrases, je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'expliquer.

-Il n'y a pas d'explication à donner… Vous êtes juste… Elle hésita un instant en le pointant de ses deux mains tendues. Vous…Ce n'était pas un geste de colère mais plutôt de dépit. Des mots et des promesses dans un sens et des actes dans l'autre !

Castle réorienta la discussion vers ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je sais que je vous ai mis la pression : le baiser dans le club, le jeu entre nous, le mot… et le réveil ce matin,… Je n'ai pas compris qu'il y avait un problème, je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher.

-Il n'y avait pas de problème ce matin mais on en revient toujours au même point, vos paroles et vos actes divergent fortement.

-Si ce n'était pas ce matin, c'était après la réunion ? Que s'est-il passé chez le groupe des quatre ? Non, ce ne sont pas eux le problème mais moi et comme je n'ai presque rien dit ou fait là-b…

Les derniers mots de Lanie, l'attitude de Kate durant l'interview et son regard actuel le frappèrent en une fois. La lumière se fit dans son esprit sur les évènements de la journée.

Au risque de perdre une partie de son anatomie, il s'avança vers elle. Elle n'était pas armée de toute façon. Elle ne portait que ce long pull dont les manches recouvraient presque entièrement ses doigts.

-Vous êtes… jalouse, dit-il tout bas. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'inquiéter ou s'il devait danser comme un gagnant de la loterie.

Beckett fit volte face ! Une nouvelle fois, Castle avait mis le doigt sur le sentiment qui l'habitait et qu'elle voulait enfuir au plus profond d'elle-même.

-Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille !

-C'est l'arrivée de Déborah Clark qui a tout déclenché.

Au dernier moment, il s'était repris, il avait eu un éclair de génie de ne pas l'appeler Debby. Beckett le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Elle comprenait maintenant. Castle venait de trouver l'élément déclencheur. Depuis quelques jours, les évènements s'étaient précipités autant du point de vue professionnel que personnel. Déborah Clark était le coup de vent qui avait fait s'effondrer le château de cartes aux fondations déjà entamées.

Mais Beckett avait aussi son petit orgueil, elle ne voulait pas abandonner, tout de suite, la partie. Elle pensait ne pas avoir complètement tort de toute façon.

-Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que vous ne soyez pas entrain de jouer au joli cœur avec elle, en ce moment.

Elle voulut le contourner pour aller chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine mais il l'intercepta.

-En ce moment, je suis là où je dois être, glissa-t-il.

Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil et secoua la tête.

-Non, Castle. Ca ne va pas marcher…

Richard eut l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait lentement dans sa poitrine, droit vers son cœur.

-Menteuse, balbutia-t-il.

-Et c'est moi que vous traitez de menteuse ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez pris le temps de lire l'entièreté de la chanson que vous aviez glissé avec le billet d'avion mais elle disait que vous changeriez…

Il lâcha le bras de Beckett. Elle gagna le réfrigérateur et descendit les trois quart de la bouteille d'eau minérale.

-Tout à l'heure, reprit-il, le journaliste m'a demandé si j'étais devenu meilleur écrivain grâce à vous ?

-Vous allez recommencer avec votre maudite histoire de pantoufle ?

Le sarcasme était si présent que Castle aurait pu le manger à la petite cuillère.

-Ce que je voulais dire et vous l'auriez compris si vous n'étiez pas partie comme une furie possédée, c'est que vous me complétez. L'écrivain que je suis à trouvé la chaussure à son pied. Mais surtout grâce à vous, je suis devenu un homme meilleur.

Beckett ricana et leva la bouteille pour boire une nouvelle gorgée, sa gorge était incontrôlablement sèche.

-Eh ben, on dirait pas, lança-t-elle !

Ce fut au tour de Castle de sentir sa colère monter. Beckett faisait la sourde oreille à tous ses arguments. En deux enjambées, il traversa la pièce et l'attrapa par les épaules. La bouteille tomba sur le sol éclaboussant les pieds nus de Kate.

- Regarde-moi, cria-t-il, ses yeux s'étaient assombris sous l'effet de l'irritation. Je ne peux rien te prouver si tu ne me laisse pas le temps de le faire ! Je n'ai pas volontairement flirté avec Déborah Clark. Elle, elle a probablement minaudé un peu mais je n'ai en aucun cas répondu à ses avances !

-Tu as pris sa carte de visite !

-Pour que je la donne à mon éditeur, elle veut changer de boulot !

Insensiblement, la tension retomba.

-C'est pas une si mauvaise idée pour elle…

Castle retrouva sa voix normale et un sourire pointa au coin de ses lèvres. Ils étaient si proches. Il avança encore d'un demi-pas. Leurs corps se touchaient presque.

-Kate Beckett, tu es une menteuse…

-Et c'est en m'insultant que tu comptes te racheter murmura-t-elle alors que leur souffle se mêlaient ? Je suis toujours en colère, mentit-elle.

-Je n'insulte personne, je constate ! Ca ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous si nous n'avions, effectivement, aucun sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Or tu es jalouse… donc…

Beckett sourit. Une nouvelle fois, sa colère envers l'écrivain était tombée.

-Richard Castle le roi du syllogisme…

-Elémentaire mon très cher lieutenant… Il approcha son visage du sien. Mon raisonnement est imparable.

-Mais, il sous-entend autre chose, répliqua-t-elle !

-Ah, le flic n'est jamais bien loin… Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Beckett et approcha son nez de sa joue où il le frotta doucement. Elle sentait la cerise.

-Très bien, vous m'avez percé à jour, j'avoue… Il se pencha vers son oreille. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle souhaité l'entendre dire ça ? Il lui fallut un instant avant de comprendre l'implication de ses trois mots et des sensations qu'ils provoquaient en elle. Temps que Castle mit à profit pour déposer de légers baisers sur la ligne parfaite qui reliait son oreille à son menton. Kate leva les mains vers le visage de l'homme qu'elle désirait. Elle le força doucement à cesser ses baisers et leur regard se croisèrent. En un instant, l'appartement, le monde, les crimes et leur vie s'effacèrent pour faire place à la première page blanche d'un nouveau livre. Le leur. Beckett se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassa Castle avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Leurs lèvres se collèrent et s'ouvrirent dans un profond baiser qui se prolongea. L'étreinte bouleversa Castle, il allait découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa muse. Non, pas de la muse, de la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'était plus question de jeu, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Un homme et une femme s'aimant et se désirant.

-Viens ! Kate prit la main de Castle et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

Il la suivit. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dos à son lit, elle chercha, à nouveau, ses lèvres tout en glissant ses mains sous sa veste.

Castle avait, quant à lui, découvert la route menant sous son pull. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et remonta le long de son dos. Kate frémit en s'attaquant à sa chemise qui rejoignit rapidement la veste sur le sol.

Castle délaissa un instant ses lèvres pour embrasser sa nuque et respirer goulûment son enivrante odeur fruitée. Beckett rejeta la tête vers l'arrière pour lui offrir toute sa gorge. Celui-ci en fit le tour et s'arrêta un instant au creux de sa mâchoire. Il titilla cette zone avec sa langue et ses dents. Kate sentit presque naitre la marque sur sa peau. Elle enroula l'une de ses jambes autour de la cuisse de son écrivain, plaquant ainsi ses hanches contre les siennes. Celui-ci remonta lentement les mains le long de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'effleurer de la soie. Beckett frissonna sous ses doigts tout en parsemant ses épaules de baisers et de petits coups de dents. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il lui avait fait une remarque sur son parfum à la cerise mais elle, elle s'était souvent demandée quel goût il pouvait avoir. Sa chair était ferme et sa peau tendue au-dessus de sa clavicule. Kate redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je réclame l'exclusive propriété de cette zone, dit-elle en laissant courir ses doigts entre la fourchette sternale et les épaules de son amant.

Castle rit.

-C'est pour manger sur place ou emporter ?

Beckett lui donna une légère tape au-dessus du cœur. Castle fit semblant d'être blessé.

-Destruction de matériel !

-Je fais ce que je veux, c'est à moi…

-Ca veut dire que je dois m'attendre à ce que tu viennes me laver tous les matins ? Parce que dans ce cas, je veux bien te faire un prix pour que tu prennes absolument tout le reste…

-Idiot, dit-elle en riant.

Kate prit ses mains et ensemble ils soulevèrent son pull et le firent passer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent en même temps. Tous les fantasmes qu'ils avaient pu nourrir pendant certaines longues nuits blanches, n'étaient que de pauvres reflets de la réalité.

Castle réalisa que tous ses écrits décrivant Nikki Heat pourtant nés de son imagination si fertile, n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la Kate qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il n'avait fait que raconter ce que son esprit pouvait créer. Mais Beckett n'était pas une invention, c'était la création parfaite…

-Je ne sais pas si Dieu existe, dit-il, mais lorsqu'il t'a créée, il s'est surpassé…

Kate rougit, elle se demanda comment elle le pouvait encore avec toutes ces images, impliquant Castle, elle et un lit, qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Lentement, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Ses doigts décrivirent les traits de l'écrivain. Castle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ses caresses. Elle frôla ses lèvres d'un nouveau et tendre baiser. Castle suivit le même chemin. Ces contacts ciblés approchaient la douceur et la légèreté d'une plume. La langue de Beckett se darda sur les lèvres de Castle, réclamant ainsi l'accès à sa propre langue. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et admira le visage de Kate si près du sien. Une expression de plénitude se lisait sur ses traits. Elle avait enfin compris ce que Castle voulait dire avec sa malheureuse histoire de pantoufles. Elle avait la sensation que chacune de ses caresses étaient dirigées exactement à l'endroit où elle le souhaitait le plus ardemment.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il plaça ses deux mains sur sa taille et la souleva. Kate entoura les hanches de son amant de ses deux longues jambes et il couvrit la distance qui les séparait du lit. Lorsqu'il sentit son genou frôler le matelas, il s'inclina doucement vers lui. Soutenant, caressant et embrassant sa belle, il posa son genou sur le bord du lit et déposa le corps de Kate au centre de leur nid.

Castle se redressa pour ôter ses chaussures. Beckett le suivit. Lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon, tout en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux, un grognement animal naquit dans la gorge de Castle.

Il plongea à nouveau vers elle.

Ses mains explorèrent son cou et ses lèvres les suivirent. Il descendit ensuite vers ses seins toujours prisonniers d'un carcan de dentelle. Il en mordilla la pointe.

Ce fut au tour de Kate de gémir.

Elle voulait cet homme plus que tout, elle le voulait pour elle, avec elle et en elle.

Castle embrassait maintenant son ventre, il descendait toujours plus bas tout en continuant à pétrir ses seins.

Elle se cabra pour mieux se coller à sa bouche, il sourit en se redressant.

Beckett récupéra son visage et le força à l'embrasser. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de gourmandise. Leur langue se mêlèrent, s'enroulèrent et se gouttèrent pendant qu'elle laissait dériver ses ongles sur l'échine de son amant.

La main droite de Castle glissa le long des côtes de Kate, effleura son petit short noir et continua son chemin vers sa cuisse. Il y laissa courir le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou.

Un frisson parcourut Beckett.

Castle prit appui sur son avant bras et sa main remonta lentement, très lentement, décrivant de petits cercles aléatoires sur la peau veloutée. La jeune femme savait parfaitement où cette dangereuse exploration le menait.

Cette main s'arrêta sur le morceau de dentelle noire et se glissa en-dessous.

Percevant son dernier mouvement, le corps de Kate se raidit. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle dans les bras de Castle, mais y avait-il un meilleur endroit pour oublier jusqu'à son propre nom ? Castle l'embrassa, sa main toujours sous son short, elle mordit le bout de sa langue, il grogna et répondit en approfondissant son baiser. Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus précises et profonde, elle suivait le même mouvement que sa langue. Beckett se cambra. Elle avait l'impression de planer dans le néant et en même temps, elle en voulait plus.

-Viens, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque d'excitation mais Castle n'avait pas fini de jouer. La regardant fixement il enfonça lentement son doigt en elle. Le regard de Kate se voilà et sa respiration se fit haletante. Castle continua de l'explorer doucement puis de plus en plus intensément à mesure que le corps de Kate se raidissait.

Un soupir de jouissance vint mourir sur les lèvres de Beckett.

-Viens… Viens, Castle. Maintenant. Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir un cri. Castle haussa un sourcil. Il était vraiment très fier de lui, en cet instant et incroyablement heureux.

D'un mouvement expert, il bascula légèrement sur le côté, entrainant ainsi Beckett avec lui. Il glissa sa main baladeuse dans le dos de la jeune femme et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Kate profita de ce déséquilibre pour prendre le dessus et reprendre un peu le contrôle. Si Castle voulait lui faire perdre la tête, elle avait plus du tour dans son sac pour lui rendre la pareil. Elle se retrouva assise sur lui. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et caresser son torse. Elle fit glisser son corps vers le bas du lit afin de pouvoir faire tomber son boxer.

Au moment où elle se redressa afin que Castle puisse admirer son buste parfait,…

Son téléphone sonna !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non, cria Castle en se tournant vers le maudit appareil.

Beckett attrapa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit. La photo de son collègue hispanique apparaissait sur l'écran.

-C'est Esposito, j'ai demandé qu'ils m'appellent s'ils découvraient quelque chose.

Kate lissa ses cheveux, elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre mais il fallait arrêter le meurtrier d'Angèle et de Doreen. « _Fais ce qui doit être fait, ma fille _». Elle se résigna.

-Dis-lui, souffla Castle alors qu'il cachait son visage dans le creux de son bras, surtout dis-lui que, de ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un !

Kate eut un petit sourire.

-Et moi donc, dit-elle en décrochant. Beckett !

-Yo ! On a un truc mais bon, euh… Le latino paraissait presque véritablement ennuyé.

En réalité, lui et Ryan avait joué à _pierre, papier, ciseau_, qui devrait passer cet appel.

-Esposito… Tu sais tout le respect que j'ai pour toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as dérangée, à ce moment précis, juste pour me dire que tu as un truc ?

-Euh,… tu étais occupée, peut-être, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix pas tout à fait innocente. Je te dérange ?

Beckett donna une légère tape sur les doigts de Castle alors que ceux-ci cherchaient la direction de son ventre.

-Ah ton avis… Je faisais du sport…

-Tiens, moi j'ai plus appelé ça comme ça depuis mes 15 ans, rigola Ryan.

De toute évidence, Esposito avait branché le haut-parleur. Beckett posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour demander à Castle de se taire.

-Alors Ryan, tu as quoi ?

Surpris d'avoir été entendu, celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive.

-Et ben, en fait… On a reçu le rapport d'investigation des flics qui ont visité les taxidermistes de la ville… Bon, je te la fais courte…

-Je te le conseille, oui !

-On a recoupé les données des rencontres avec celles des Killers's Cats… Il y a trois noms qui apparaissent. Les deux premiers, sont dans le milieu de l'art, deux sculpteurs. Ils se sont frittés avec Doreen et ont déjà utilisé des animaux empaillés dans leurs œuvres. Le troisième est le taxidermiste des Killers's Cats. Hicks et lui se sont disputés… Enfin, c'est surtout elle qui s'est moquée de lui.

-Mais où est le lien avec Angèle ?

-Ca on cherche encore mais, les trois ont accès à un fourgon identique à celui des vidéos du parking et ils possèdent tous un point de chute dans Brooklyn.

-C'est un bon début mais…

Beckett fixa le tableau au-dessus de son lit. C'était une œuvre assez onirique pour qu'elle trouve sa place à son chevet. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme au sourire d'ange tenant un livre doré dans ses mains. Elle l'avait acheté des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle tentait de surmonter la mort de sa mère. L'homme avait l'air si doux, gentil et fiable. La représentation lui avait instantanément fait penser aux livres qu'elle lisait à l'époque. Ces œuvres lui étaient d'un immense secours. _« L'auteur doit surement inspirer ce genre de sensation, avait-elle pensé alors…_ » Auteur sur lequel elle était présentement assise.

Kate ferma les yeux pour s'éviter de rire et inspira doucement. Castle se redressa sur un coude et se tordit le cou pour regarder ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Beckett.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée pour Angèle, envoyez-moi les photos des 3 suspects sur mon portable. Je vais vérifier et je vous rappelle.

Elle raccrocha.

Castle se redressa. Leur buste se touchait mais dans cette position, le visage de l'écrivain arrivait au niveau de la poitrine du lieutenant. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je suppose qu'on en a fini pour les galipettes, soupira-t-il…

-Je suis désolée,… mais il faut que j'arrête ce type. Les gars ont trois suspects possibles mais ils sont difficilement reliables à Angèle. Pourtant je crois pouvoir trouver ce lien.

Castle plongea alors son visage entre les seins de Kate et respira profondément.

-Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je prends ma dose ! Donne-moi trente secondes…

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-15 secondes !

-Tortionnaire…

Elle le força à relever la tête et à la regarder.

-Si je reste plus longtemps avec toi dans cette position, je ne quitterai pas ce lit avant demain midi. Donc…

Castle eut son sourire de gamin insupportable et très fier de lui.

-C'est un souhait ou une promesse, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils ?

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Une certitude… Allez viens, on a du boulot.

Au moment de quitter l'appartement, Kate jeta un coup d'œil vers Castle.

-Ta chemise est mal boutonnée…

-Oh, dit-il en s'observant !

Il commença à défaire les boutons. La bouche de Kate s'assécha instantanément.

-Euh… Je vais appeler l'ascenseur, dit-elle et elle fila de l'appartement pour retrouver ses esprits.

Castle en était encore au reboutonnage de sa chemise lorsqu'il aperçut la table de salon de Beckett. Il se sentait frustré d'avoir été interrompu. Il savait que Kate ressentait la même chose mais la décoration chamboulée de l'appartement qu'il avait vu plusieurs jours auparavant le perturbait un peu. Il s'avança vers la petite table et y flanqua un coup de pied magistral. Le soubassement céda et la table se brisa.

-Fallait pas me narguer !

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Beckett.

Ils se garèrent devant l'immeuble de Keegan.

-Tu vas lui montrer les photographies ?

-Entre autre, même si je ne pense pas qu'il reconnaisse grand monde. Keegan est un artiste admiré et reconnu. Ce sont les autres qui se souviennent de lui, pas l'inverse.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Je pourrais dire qu'on complète le puzzle mais concrètement, je ne veux pas coincer notre meurtrier uniquement pour le meurtre de Doreen. Je le veux aussi pour celui d'Angèle.

-Et pour l'instant, hormis le fourgon, rien ne relie nos trois suspects à Angèle et Keegan, comprit Castle.

-Presque, je pense qu'on peut déjà limiter à deux suspects. L'un des deux sculpteurs est trop vieux.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Keegan. L'homme ressemblait toujours à une loque mais une loque couverte de peinture.

-Monsieur Keegan, merci de nous recevoir si tard.

Le peintre haussa les épaules.

-Je peignais… Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis qu'Angèle est… partie. Je prépare des toiles pour décorer l'église.

-Nous avons une piste sérieuse… A quand remonte votre dernier vernissage ?

« _Si c'était pour savoir ça, pensa Castle, elle aurait pu me le demander. Et on serait resté chez elle…_ ».

-Oh euh… une dizaine de jour, je pense. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.

-12 jours pour être exact, lança Castle en fixant Beckett comme un instituteur tentant de faire passer le sens profond de sa pensée à une élève douée mais récalcitrante.

Keegan les observa et sourit.

-Je vous reconnais, vous, dit-il à Castle. Vous y étiez, au vernissage, je veux dire. Oui, dit-il pensivement, l'écrivain ! Vous étiez accompagné d'une femme charmante… hum…

Beckett se tourna vers Castle, un sourcil levé en attente d'explications.

-Martha Rogers,… votre mère n'est-ce pas ?

Castle sourit innocemment à Beckett.

-Oh, j'aurai dû faire le rapprochement. Angèle adorait vos livres monsieur Castle. Surtout les derniers avec Nikki… Pardonnez-moi, c'est elle qui me les lisait. Elle me faisait parfois la lecture quand je retouchais certaines toiles. Elle faisait les différentes voix…

Keegan se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs, il revoyait la douce Angèle perchée sur son tabouret pendant qu'il réalisait des glacis sur ses toiles sèches.

Castle n'aurait su dire si ces révélations lui faisaient plaisir ou le rendait triste. « _Un peu des deux, probablement _». Il savait, par les rapports et les dires de Beckett, qu'Angèle était une jeune femme gentille, brillante et aimante. Il était triste qu'elle soit morte mais la situation avait changé. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait discuté avec la victime peu de temps avant sa mort.

-Nous pensons qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer son agresseur durant ce vernissage.

Le visage de Keegan se décomposa.

-Vous… vous croyez ?

-Vous pourriez nous faire un résumé de la soirée ?

Le peintre tituba vers une chaise à haut dossier. Il s'y laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'y assit.

-Euh… ça remonte à plusieurs jours, je ne sais pas si je serai très précis…

-Faites de votre mieux, répondit Castle en lui servant un verre d'eau provenant d'une carafe sur la table.

-On s'était un peu disputé avant le début de la soirée. C'était ma faute, j'étais anxieux. J'ai reporté ça sur elle. Quand on est stressé, ce sont les gens à qui on tient qui s'en ramasse le plus, si vous me permettez l'expression.

Beckett jeta un bref regard vers Castle.

-On est descendu vers 20h30. Le vernissage avait lieu ici, dans la galerie. Nous avons parlé à des gens, à d'autres artistes, à un étudiant en histoire de l'art qui fait sa thèse sur mon travail… Comme si mon travail méritait une thèse.

-Je suis certain que votre travail mérite toute la reconnaissance qu'il a, dit Castle en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-C'était grâce à Angèle…

-Je sais, le lieutenant Beckett m'a expliqué.

Keegan fixa Beckett pendant quelques instants.

-Vous… C'est vous… Oui, Angèle m'a parlé de vous !

Le visage de Kate blêmit. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré Angèle Faure.

-Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, monsieur Keegan.

-Non pas, je sais. C'était pendant le vernissage. Monsieur Castle revenait du bar avec deux verres. Il en a tendu un à sa mère lorsqu'une voix l'a interpellé. Angèle et moi, nous trouvions entre le maire et monsieur Castle. J'avais déjà salué le maire mais en entendant le nom de votre ami, dit Keegan en pointant Castle, Angèle s'est jetée à mon bras me suppliant de vous la présenter.

La scène s'imposa à Castle. Il revit cette petite femme charmante aux yeux pétillants. « Je suis certainement votre plus grande fan, avait-elle dit ». Il se souvenait d'avoir souri mais d'avoir pensé que sa remarque n'était pas très originale. Tous ses fans se considèrent comme les plus grands. Puis elle avait rit, un petit rire mutin. Il l'avait trouvée adorable, finalement. Il avait lancé quelques répliques drôles puis sa mère l'avait instamment prié de la ramener, aucun gibier potentiel ne se trouvant à la soirée.

-Elle était si contente de vous avoir rencontré. Comme au matin de Noël.

Castle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Après votre départ, elle était dans une forme éblouissante… Elle riait en tapant des mains, Keegan sourit avec nostalgie.

-Son humeur s'est-elle assombrie à un moment ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment restés longtemps. Comment dire, c'est une idée marketing d'Ashby. Un artiste doit se faire désirer. Alors on passait en début de soirée pour saluer les hôtes de marque comme le maire ou vous, monsieur Castle et puis nous partions une petite heure après notre arrivée. Parfois, je redescendais vers 11h.

-Et ce soir là, vous avez suivi le planning ?

-Oui, nous sommes remontés vers 21h30… Oui, c'est ça parce que je lui ai dit que j'aimerai me commander une pizza et regarder un film. Notre livreur de pizza est un peu spécial… Il ne fait que dans le bio et le végétarien. Il ferme à 22h. Angèle a passé la commande. Nous avons mangé et elle m'a raconté d'où vous tiriez votre inspiration, monsieur Castle. Ensuite, elle est allée dormir. Je suis redescendu seul pendant une demi-heure, plus pour voir l'état des ventes que pour le public, je vous l'avoue. Depuis que je ne touche plus à la drogue et à l'alcool, la compagnie d'inconnus superficiels et intéressés ne m'enthousiasme plus vraiment…

Elle disait que votre lien de muse à artiste était un peu semblable au nôtre. Elle était persuadée qu'il vous avez amélioré, tous les deux. Je me souviens lui avoir dit qu'une relation pareille à la notre ne pouvait que transformer les gens.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent brièvement.

-Et Angèle n'est pas retournée à la fête seule ?

-Non… On a mangé, parlé de vous, de vos livres et elle est allée dormir.

-Il semble donc qu'elle ait rencontré l'homme en question entre 20h30 et 21h30. Monsieur Keegan, avez-vous des vidéos de la soirée ?

-Oui pour des questions d'assurance… si quelqu'un balance de la peinture orange sur l'une de mes œuvres comme sur la piéta de Michel-Ange, les assureurs veulent le faire casquer… La vidéo est la meilleure des preuves… Oh mais j'y pense, il y a aussi la possibilité de signer le livre d'or.

-J'allais justement vous le demander, répliqua Beckett en repensant au tableau dans sa chambre.

Ils descendirent dans la galerie. Tout était sombre, froid et calme presque autant que les musées la nuit. Il semblait à Castle, que les œuvres, si grandes et si chères soient-elles, avaient besoin d'une période d'obscurité et de solitude pour se recroqueviller sur elles-mêmes et se laver des regards voyeurs qu'elles subissaient passivement tous les jours.

-Notre système pour le livre d'or est un peu particulier. Encore une idée d'Ashby… Elle a l'air frivole et bête n'est-ce pas, mais c'est de loin la meilleure vendeuse que je connaisse… Et elle a toujours des idées pour alpaguer le client.

-Comme le livre d'or ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Oui, elle dit que pour fidéliser les clients, il faut pouvoir les reconnaître. Les chouchouter, connaître leurs goûts…Comme dans les grands hôtels. Elle a un fichier pour chacun d'eux. Bon, je sais que ça ne doit pas être tout à fait légal mais ces informations ne sortent pas d'ici…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne travaille pas pour le service de protection des données…

-Merci. Bon alors le système… Il alluma l'ordinateur, cliqua, recliqua…

-Je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment nul en informatique… Peut-être, pourriez-vous le faire vous-même, lieutenant ?

-Soyons clairs, monsieur Keegan, vous m'autorisez à utiliser librement et à consulter l'entièreté de ce que contient votre ordinateur ?

-Oui, répondit Keegan sans que sa voix ne tremble.

Beckett revint sur le bureau de départ. Elle ouvrit ensuite la page des documents et trouva un fichier « livre d'or » datant de presque deux semaines.

Chaque personne ayant signé le registre avait une fiche à son nom et une photographie. Le tout était fort heureusement classé par ordre chronologique.

-Les photographies sont prises depuis cette discrète caméra, montra Harry. Nos clients ne sont pas vraiment au courant qu'ils sont photographiés pendant qu'ils signent. Je sais, nous aurions du le dire…

Beckett fit défiler les visages les uns derrière les autres. Lorsque tout à coup, le visage d'un jeune homme châtain, portant un sweater et de petites lunettes apparut sur l'écran. Beckett se raidit.

-Il faudrait que je puisse emporter ceci au labo, monsieur Keegan…

-Si cela vous permet d'arrêter ce type, vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Beckett déposa l'ordinateur et les vidéos du vernissage à la section informatique et elle avertit les gars de ses découvertes. Une heure plus tard, un technicien vient les prévenir des résultats.

-On a deux de vos suspects sur la vidéo et un dans le fichier.

-Deux, demanda Ryan ?

-Oui, le sculpteur et le taxidermiste.

-Il nous faut un mandat, si on a deux suspects, on peut toujours demander mais le juge nous dira de continuer à creuser.

-En plus, il est tard, reprit Beckett. On ne peut pas les appeler avec ce que l'on a… Même le juge Markway, ajouta-t-elle avant que Castle n'ouvre la bouche.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et Castle prit position sur sa chaise.

-Bien les gars, on se partage le boulot. Vous cherchez tous ce que vous pouvez trouver sur le sculpteur. Je prends le taxidermiste.

Elle se tourna vers Castle.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez allé à ce vernissage ?

-Simplement parce que je l'ai oublié. Je n'y suis resté qu'une quarantaine de minute… Et puis les évènements qui ont suivi, comme sauver le pays d'une grosse et méchante bombe, m'ont un peu distrait de mon agenda.

-Oui, mais quand nous sommes allé la première fois à la galerie ?

-L'endroit me disait quelque chose… mais il était aussi différent depuis le vernissage. Ce n'était plus les mêmes toiles et l'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité puisque le cupcake Ashby n'avait pas encore ouvert…

-Mouais… peut-être… Faudrait quand même améliorer vos capacités de mémoire…

-Dieu merci, ma mémoire des évènements récents est encore très fiable… Alors pendant que vous faites vos recherches, je vais me replonger dedans…

-Castle ! Pas ici !

Il rit en levant les mains comme s'il se rendait.

-Je vais nous chercher du café.

Beckett tapa le nom de Cypress Hill Taxidermist et regarda la série d'informations apparaitre sur l'écran. Elle vérifia que leur suspect se trouvait bien dans la liste des employés et comme ils n'étaient que deux, la vérification fut assez rapide. Ensuite, elle demanda à voir les plans des bâtiments appartenant à la société. Il y en avait deux, toutefois, elle nota qu'ils venaient d'un vendre un troisième, trois mois plutôt. Les deux entrepôts encore en leur possession se trouvaient derrière le magasin de Jamaica Avenue. Beckett se demanda si son suspect avait accès à ces deux bâtiments.

Elle prit ensuite le fichier créé par Ashby et lu le nom qui l'intéressait. Kurt Erbe.

-Il a vraiment pas de chance, lança Castle en regardant par dessus son épaule. Kurt Erbe, c'est…moche.

Beckett tapa le nom et demanda le casier judiciaire et toutes les informations disponibles sur le personnage.

-Alors, alors… c'est le fils unique de Gloria et Kurt Erbe Senior. Ils sont taxidermistes de père en fils on dirait…

-Il vient de la Nouvelle Orléans, lâcha Castle… Pourquoi est-il venu à New York ? Ils sont plus dans l'ambiance empaillage là –bas !

Beckett se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces considérations sur la Nouvelle Orléans ?

-Ben le Vaudou, Lestat le Vampire et sa clique, TrueBlood où encore les Anita Blake…

- Anita Blake… ce n'est pas à la Nouvelle Orléans, Castle…

-Oh mon Dieu, vous lisez des trucs sur les vampires !

Il se pencha en avant, un éclat mystérieusement moqueur dans les yeux. Il lui demanda d'une voix grave et presque rauque :

-Dites-moi détective Beckett, avez-vous, vous aussi une passion cachée pour Edouard Cullen ?

Beckett ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

-Non, je les préfère plus vieux…

-Ouille, ça c'est un coup bas pour un vampire…

Beckett secoua la tête, Castle avait le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bon, revenons à notre Kurt. Il a, semble-t-il suivit une formation dans l'entreprise familiale avant de venir, il y a un an, s'installer à New-York. Cela fait 6 mois qu'il est employé à Cypress Hill.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est disputé avec son paternel.

Castle imita alors la voix d'un gamin geignard.

-Oh papounet, tu n'aimes pas ma biche empaillée ?

-Castle ! Vous êtes en forme, hein ?

-Désolé, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, je suis en manque, souffla-t-il.

Beckett rougit mais en même temps, elle le foudroya du regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lance ce genre d'insinuation dans le commissariat.

Castle se rassit, il décida de bouder un peu… mais pas trop.

Esposito se présenta devant eux, un dossier à la main.

-Yo, le sculpteur, Brian Kromski. Il a déclaré que son fourgon a été volé !

-Quand ?

-Le jour du meurtre d'Angèle.

-Alibi, dit Beckett.

-Couverture, répondit Castle. Il leva les yeux vers Esposito. Si notre gars, a commis un meurtre avec, il peut dire qu'on lui a volé… comme ça il n'est pas responsable…

-J'avais compris mon gars… Le latino se tourna vers son lieutenant. De toute façon, on continue de chercher…

-Si c'est le fourgon de Kromski qui a servi pour le meurtre d'Angèle, cela ne le met pas hors course. Par contre, l'hypothèse que Kurt Erbe ait volé le camion de l'autre suspect, devient un peu tordue… même pour l'un de vos bouquins, Castle, expliqua Ryan depuis derrière l'épaule d'Esposito.

-Cela crée une relation entre les victimes et nos derniers suspects alors qu'ils évoluaient dans des sphères différentes… réfléchit Beckett à voix haute. Les gars, vérifiez s'il y a un lien entre Cypress Hill et Kromski.

Esposito et Ryan acquiescèrent et se remirent au travail.

Le temps passa et les heures s'empilèrent. Castle rechargeait les batteries des autres à coup de cafés corsés, de pizzas et de beignets. Il passait d'un bureau à l'autre, alternant ainsi entre Beckett et les Gars.

Vers 5h du matin, Kate avait la sensation d'avoir les yeux au milieu de la figure et sa tête menaçait de s'enfuir sans emporter son corps. Fort heureusement, ce même corps était dopé à la caféine et il aurait bien pu rattraper sa tête, sans que celle-ci ne le voit venir.

-Les Gars ? On fait le point ?

Esposito et Ryan rejoignirent Castle et Kate devant le tableau.

-Bien, Brian Kromski, sculpteur. 26 ans. A toujours vécu à New-York. Il vit à Brooklyn, domicilié à Taaffe Place. Son atelier doit se trouver là aussi.

-On a demandé s'il y avait des caméras à proximité de Taafee mais la réponse est négative. Il y a bien une école mais le veilleur de nuit nous a confirmé qu'elles étaient toutes tournées vers l'établissement.

-On comprend pourquoi certains ados voient leur bahut comme une prison, fit remarquer Castle.

-Ouaip ! Sinon, il a un casier… Commun à tous les artistes…

Esposito se tourna vers Castle.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse tellement à courir à poil dans la rue ?

-Le rapport à la nature, répondit l'écrivain avec le ton le plus philosophique qu'il put prendre.

-A New-York ? Y a rien de « naturel » ici, même les oiseaux sont dopés !

Beckett soupira. Son manque de sommeil et la caféine avait tendance à faire diminuer fortement sa patience.

-Donc comme on l'a dit, reprit Ryan qui voyait la température interne de Kate monter à vue d'œil, il a déclaré le vol de son véhicule, le jour du meurtre de Faure…

Le téléphone de bureau de Kate sonna.

-Beckett !

-Bonjour, détective Beckett, je ne vous réveille pas ? C'est Ashby, la vendeuse de la galerie de Mr Keegan.

Kate se demanda comment une personne qui l'appelait à son bureau pouvait poser une question pareille.

-Pas de problème, madame Ashby. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aurai dû vous téléphoner hier, mais…enfin… je…

-Vous m'appelez maintenant, c'est le principal. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Beckett appuya sur le haut-parleur.

-Je suis allée vider le casier d'Angèle à la salle de sport qu'elle fréquentait. J'ai rencontré Rosie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait oublié de dire un truc à vos deux collègues. Angèle a reçu un bouquet de roses blanches au club, il y a une semaine à peu près. La carte disait un truc du genre « Merci pour l'inspiration ». Rosie a d'abord cru que c'était Harry mais Angèle lui a répondu que c'était un jeune artiste qui travaillait avec des animaux… Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aidera…

-C'est tout ce que vous a dit Rosie ?

-Ben, elle m'a demandé l'heure de l'enterrement. Mais à part ça rien d'autre.

-Merci Ashby.

Beckett raccrocha. Elle avait lu le rapport sur la discussion que Ryan et Esposito avaient eu avec la dénommée Rosie. La jeune femme était passablement traumatisée par la mort de son amie et elle était victime d'une légère paranoïa. Elle avait investi dans un nouveau système de sécurité pour son appartement, elle ne rentrait plus chez elle à pied mais en taxi, elle ne parlait plus aux inconnus et s'était retirée de tous ses réseaux sociaux. Kate n'avait même pas eu besoin de lire la conclusion du rapport : elle ne savait rien. Mais finalement, Rosie savait quand même une chose et Beckett s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt. Il avait suffit qu'elle soit dans un environnement plus familier où avec une personne de confiance et ses souvenirs étaient revenus. Beckett savait mettre les gens à l'aise, Rosie aurait parlé. Peut-être aurait-elle pu éviter le meurtre de Doreen… Cependant, elle évacua ses craintes. Au moment où elle apprenait l'existence de Rosie, Hicks se faisait déjà torturer.

-L'artiste, c'est le nôtre, lança Ryan !

-Oui mais il travaille avec des animaux, donc c'est Erbe.

-Disons, que ça confirme que c'est l'un des deux, répliqua Beckett.

Sur ce, elle fit le résumé de ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur Erbe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Il est presque sept heures, dit Ryan.

-On va rédiger les demandes de mandat pour les appartements et les finances des suspects, le fourgon de Cypress Hill Taxidermist et l'atelier de Kromski.

Une heure plus tard, ils virent apparaître l'avocat des Killers's Cats. Celui-ci demanda à parler à Montgomery. L'échange fut bref et probablement pas du goût du capitaine à en juger par sa tête lorsqu'il les appela tous dans son bureau.

-Les Killers's Cats viennent de déposer une motion au tribunal nous interdisant d'utiliser ou de transférer à d'autres services, la vidéo de leur sauterie. Ils disent qu'elle a été obtenue illégalement.

-Monsieur, dit Ryan, elle nous a été donnée volontairement et de bon gré par un groupe de défense des animaux.

-Je sais, dit Montgomery en tendant l'injonction à Beckett. Ce n'est pas la police qui est visée mais ce groupe. Ils disent qu'il est légalement interdit de filmer dans le théâtre sans leur accord express. Ce qu'ils n'ont évidemment pas donné pour que cette vidéo soit tournée.

-Satanés avocats, jura Ryan entre ses dents.

-En tout cas, ils doivent le payer très cher celui-là pour qu'il vienne aussi tôt, répliqua Castle…

-Mais dans un sens, ils nous ont rendu service… On n'a pas besoin, pour l'instant, de cette vidéo et l'injonction date de ce matin, l'encre est à peine sèche…

Elle se tourna vers Castle en lui montrant le papier.

-Votre copain Markway est au boulot… allons le voir avec les mandats.

Ils quittèrent le commissariat. Dès qu'elle aurait les mandats, Beckett demanderait à un uniforme de les apporter à Esposito pour qu'il se charge de la perquisition chez le sculpteur. Quant à eux, ils iraient directement à Cypress Hill. « _Avec un peu de chance on évitera la circulation et un autre meurtre, pensa-t-elle _».

-On y va à pied ou en voiture demanda Castle, le doigt en suspension devant les touches de l'ascenseur ?

-En voiture, direction le garage, je veux partir dès qu'on a les mandats.

Castle appuya sur le bouton adéquat et s'installa contre le mur de la cabine.

-Ton intuition te dit quoi, demanda-t-il ? Sculpteur ou taxidermiste ?

-Je pense que les deux sont valables et je ne sais pas les départager, soupira Beckett.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Le geste était discret et ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur. Cependant Beckett se raidit et retira vivement sa main. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le garage souterrain.

-Quoi ? Castle était presque en colère. Tu me rembarres depuis qu'on est revenu ici… Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Beckett marchait un pas devant lui, elle ne voulait pas se retourner pour lui faire face, pas au milieu du garage du central où d'autres flics pouvaient les voir.

-Dans la voiture, Cast…

La décharge du taser les prit par surprise. Leur corps s'immobilisèrent instantanément et s'effondrèrent sur le sol. L'attaque dura à peine 5 secondes. L'agresseur tira l'écrivain inconscient le long de la voiture de Beckett. Il revint sur ses pas, attrapa Kate par le bras, la souleva et la plaça à l'arrière d'un fourgon blanc.

Il était très content de lui, en moins de 30 secondes, il avait récupéré le prochain sujet de son œuvre.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Cinquante minutes après le départ de Beckett et Castle, les Gars commençaient à tourner en rond en attendant le mandat. Esposito décrocha son téléphone et appela celui de Kate mais il sonna dans le vide.

-Si elle est encore avec le juge, elle va te tuer pour l'avoir dérangée, lâcha Ryan.

-Ouais, je sais mais ça fait presque une heure qu'on attend, ça commence à devenir long.

Esposito composa le numéro de Castle mais il n'eut pas plus de réponse.

Il tourna son regard vers son partenaire. « _Quelque chose cloche, pensa-t-il_ ». Ryan acquiesça et serra les dents. Ils se levèrent en même temps pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur lorsque Montgomery bondit hors de son bureau. Il passa en courant à côté des deux hommes.

-Au garage, vite…

Sans poser de questions, ils suivirent leur chef.

-C'est Castle, on vient de le retrouver inconscient près de la voiture du lieutenant. Pas de trace d'elle.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Ryan et Esposito furent assaillis par le bruit des ordres, les aboiements des chiens policiers et les hurlements d'une sirène.

Deux ambulanciers bondirent vers le corps inerte de Castle. Ils vérifièrent ses constantes, qui fort heureusement l'étaient encore.

Montgomery interpella le chef du dispatching des uniformes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?

-Une patrouille sur le départ à découvert le corps. J'ai demandé les vidéos de cette partie du parking ainsi que celle de l'entrée. On a aussi trouvé ça.

Il lui tendit un grand sac pour les pièces à conviction contenant le porte document et le portable de Beckett.

-C'était en dessous de lui. Il a les marques caractéristiques d'un coup de taser dans le dos. Ca fait dix minutes qu'on l'a retrouvé. C'est l'un des vôtres, vous prenez l'affaire ?

-Oui, répondit le capitaine. Je veux parler au planton.

Au même moment Ryan raccrocha son portable à sa ceinture et annonça qu'il remontait voir les vidéos.

Montgomery et Esposito se penchèrent vers Castle qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

-Castle ! C'est Esposito.

-Où est Beckett ?

Le latino inspira profondément.

-On l'ignore. On vient de te trouver inconscient près de sa voiture avec son porte document et son portable placé en dessous de toi.

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux et voulut se lever mais ses terminaisons nerveuses refusèrent de coopérer. Il grimaça.

-Monsieur, vous devez nous laisser vous examiner.

Castle les repoussa de la main.

-Où est-elle, Javier ?

-Je sais pas, mon pote mais on va trouver.

-Monsieur Castle, s'il vous plaît !

Castle se retourna vers l'infirmier qui ne cessait de l'interpeller.

-Ma tension, mon pouls et tous ces trucs là sont normaux ?

-Euh, un peu au-dessus de la normale, vous devriez…

-Au-dessus de la normale, c'est logique. Je viens d'apprendre qu'une des femmes les plus importante de ma vie a été enlevée et j'ai reçu une décharge de taser, il y a moins d'une heure. Donc, comme je n'ai pas envie de vomir et que je ne me suis pas fait dessus. Je vais rejoindre les gens qui peuvent m'aider à la retrouver… Merci.

Esposito aida Castle à se lever et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur où Montgomery empêchait la porte de se refermer.

-Le planton nous attend en haut. Castle vous vous souvenez de quoi ?

L'écrivain passa sa main sur son visage.

-De pas grand chose, on est sorti dans le parking, je lui avais demandé qui était le meilleur candidat selon elle et Beckett m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas les départager. Puis au moment où elle me disait de monter dans la voiture, j'ai reçu une décharge dans le dos et je me suis effondré.

Le planton était assis sur la chaise de Castle, le visage entre les mains. Il savait que sa carrière dans la police était finie. Il se disait que tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé était fichu par sa négligence.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Montgomery, il bondit sur ses pieds, au garde à vous.

Le capitaine remarqua que le fautif avait à peine 22 ans. Il était de taille normale et blond comme les blés. Une fine ligne de poils d'adolescent ornait sa lèvre supérieure légèrement humide.

-Venez !

Le planton suivit le capitaine dans son bureau, Esposito servant toujours de canne à Castle, fermait la marche.

-Depuis quand êtes vous de service ?

-Depuis ce matin à 5 h, monsieur.

-Avez-vous laissé entrer des civils depuis ce moment ?

-Juste un camion de livraison.

Le jeune homme hésita et regarda Castle.

-J'ai laissé passé votre livraison, Mr Castle.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

-Ma livraison, mais quelle livraison ?

-Le type au volant du camion m'a montré les bordereaux de commande et de livraison pour deux machines à café comme celles que vous avez offert à cet étage.

-Je n'ai rien commandé, répondit Castle avant que Montgomery ne le demande.

-Bon ce camion, vous pouvez le décrire ?

Le jeune planton savait que de cette réponse, dépendait son avenir.

-Un fourgon blanc, pas de marques distinctives, Ford. Un modèle récent, 2009 ou 2010.

-Comment pouvez-vous le dire ?

-Mon père est concessionnaire Ford depuis 30 ans. C'est un modèle postérieur à 2009 parce que le pare choc et la calandre ont été redessiné et qu'ils sont chromés de série depuis ce moment là. Ecoutez capitaine, je sais que c'est ma faute mais je vous assure, les bons de commande étaient ou paraissaient en ordre. J'ai noté le numéro de plaque, fait le tour du camion avec le miroir pour vérifier la présence d'explosif. J'ai ouvert à l'arrière et il y avait deux caisses avec des machines à café dedans, j'ai suivi la procédure… Vous pouvez vérifier.

-Comment ça, je peux vérifier ?

-Ben, les bordereaux, ils sont sur le coin du bureau de garde, je les ai photocopiés pendant que j'allais faire le tour du fourgon.

-Pourquoi, demanda Montgomery en se penchant vers le jeune homme ?

-Ben c'est-à-dire, on connaît tous la réputation du café à cet étage. Et à la circulation, on se demandait combien elle pouvait coûter cette machine pour qu'on s'en achète une… Je me suis dit que c'était l'occas' où jamais.

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers Esposito qui sans un mot déposa Castle sur le fauteuil et parti chercher les papiers.

-Je suis désolé pour le lieutenant, monsieur. Je ne savais pas…

Montgomery regarda le planton dans les yeux.

-Je sais. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Il devrait y avoir une règle écrite quelque part qui dirait que les méchants ne peuvent pas attaquer les gentils dans leurs maisons… Prenez l'avocat du syndicat, mon gars…

Le planton se leva et sortit de la pièce conscient que son avenir au sein des forces de police de New-York ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

-Ca va Castle ? Vous pouvez marcher seul ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit celui-ci en se hissant doucement sur ses jambes.

Beckett commença à émerger. Sa tête tournait et elle avait une furieuse envie de vomir. Sa vision était trouble et elle sentait un vent froid lui mordre les chairs. Elle avait l'impression d'être debout mais lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger ses pieds se dérobèrent et une violente douleur aux poignets, lui arracha un cri. Elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Ryan revint avec les résultats des caméras vidéo alors qu'Esposito analysait les copies des bordereaux trouvés dans le bureau de garde.

-C'est bien un fourgon Ford du modèle indiqué par le planton. Il s'est garé près de l'ascenseur. Dans un angle de la caméra. On ne voit que très peu le chauffeur. Ca lui a pas semblé étrange au gamin que le type soit seul pour livrer deux machines ?

-Yo, mon frère, tu viens de mettre le doigt dessus. C'est un gamin.

Ryan soupira de frustration.

-J'ai lancé un avis de recherche pour le véhicule et on a regardé avec les caméras de la ville pour essayer de le retrouver, devinez quoi ! On le perd à Brooklyn. Qu'est-ce que fait Castle ?

-Il téléphone à Markway… Il y a des chances pour qu'on ait aussi des mandats pour fouiller la Maison Blanche !

Lorsque Beckett revint à nouveau à elle, elle n'essaya pas de bouger mais simplement d'écouter. Depuis un certain temps, que Kate ne pouvait définir exactement, elle avait l'impression d'entendre un murmure. Voulant éviter de faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée, Beckett garda la même position. Ses poignets se trouvaient presque au-dessus de sa tête qui pendait entre ses coudes. Ses orteils frôlaient le sol. Le murmure se précisa.

« _Pas un murmure, un fredonnement… Il y a quelqu'un qui chantonne près de moi !_ »

Castle faisait les cent pas, il se sentait désarmé et impuissant. Kate avait été enlevée par le psychopathe qui avait transformé Angèle en pantin grotesque et torturé Doreen. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, rien pu empêcher. Il savait qu'il devait penser à la façon de localiser Kate mais ses idées fuyaient toutes vers un seul et même point : « _Il les a tuée dans la première demi-heure_ ». Cela voulait dire qu'en cet instant précis, Beckett, sa muse et la femme qu'il aimait pouvait être déjà morte. Castle avait du mal à respirer et une sueur froide traçait un sillon douloureux le long de son dos.

Beckett se focalisa sur le bruit afin de pouvoir le localiser. « _Cinq ou six mètres, à gauche, un peu devant moi…_ ». Ensuite, elle tenta de faire abstraction de ce son pour en repérer d'autres. Un bruit de circulation, de train, d'école… Rien.

Elle était bien consciente que ce genre de comportement de flic était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Elle tenta ensuite de se remémorer ses souvenirs. Elle était dans l'ascenseur avec Castle, il lui avait touché la main et elle le lui avait reproché. Ce comportement lui semblait bien futile dans la position où elle se trouvait. Puis elle avait reçu une décharge dans le dos. Elle se concentra sur cet emplacement et sentit qu'il était encore douloureux. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Castle. L'angoisse commença à monter.

Le téléphone de Castle sonna. Il observa l'image de son interlocuteur potentiel et aperçut le visage de Gina. Castle nia l'appel.

-Les mandats viennent d'arriver, lança Montgomery…

Le portable de Castle recommença à sonner. Castle l'ignora.

-On va se partager le travail. Ryan, vous venez avec moi, on va voir les taxidermistes.

Une troisième fois, l'Iphone se rappela à son propriétaire. Comme Castle ne semblait pas prêt à décrocher, Montgomery lui fit remarquer qu'il ne voulait pas d'appel personnel sur les scènes d'intervention. Castle se décida à répondre. Il entendit, cependant le capitaine, lui assigner une tâche.

-Castle avec Esposito, vous allez voir le sculpteur. Pas de débordement, ok. On fait bien les choses. Prévenez-nous si vous avez des infos. N'hésitez pas à demander des renforts.

-Oui Gina ? J'ai un gros problème, là ! Je ne peux pas te parler.

-Ton imprimante est en panne ?

-Non pourquoi, demanda Castle en voyant Esposito ramasser ses affaires ?

-Tu m'avais promis ton premier jet pour hier et je n'ai toujours rien, Richard !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis passé le déposer hier matin, avant de venir au commissariat. Je l'ai donné à ton nouvel assistant.

Un blanc suivit cette remarque.

-Richard ! JE N'AI PAS DE NOUVEL ASSISTANT ! Ne te moque pas de moi.

Castle se pétrifia. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le tableau et observa les photographies de Erbe et Kromski. Les deux hommes avaient un physique assez proche. Castle ferma les yeux se remémorant la scène. Mais le stress engendré par la situation de Kate l'empêchait vraiment de se concentrer.

Esposito vint le rejoindre.

-Yo mon pote, on y va ?

Castle leva un doigt pour lui intimer d'attendre.

-Gina ne quitte pas, je t'en prie. Esposito rappelle Ryan et Montgomery !

Beckett se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba, en premier, sur ses pieds nus et sur le sol de ciment sale. Elle remonta le long de son corps et découvrit qu'elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Le fredonnement avait reprit. Kate leva les yeux, lentement. Un homme lui tournait le dos. Il s'afférait à une table de travail couverte de produits, de flacons et d'onguents. A la droite de cette table, Beckett remarqua une grande cuve fermée dont s'échappait, toutefois, une odeur de formol.

Castle déposa son portable sur le bureau de Beckett.

-Je devais livrer le premier jet de mon troisième roman de la série des Heat, hier matin. Ce que j'ai fait dit-il en regardant le portable.

-Castle, le temps presse, s'exclama Montgomery !

-Oui, oui… J'ai remis le paquet au nouvel assistant de Gina mais elle vient de me dire qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvel employé.

Les trois flics se figèrent.

-C'est lequel demanda Ryan en prenant les deux clichés des suspects sur le tableau blanc.

Castle secoua négativement la tête.

-Ils se ressemblent trop pour que je fasse la différence mais dans l'immeuble de Gina, il y a des caméras et, dit Castle en extirpant un papier rose de son portefeuille, il m'a signé ceci.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un reçu !

-Richard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce fut Montgomery qui prit le portable.

-Ici le capitaine Montgomery de la police de New-York. Puis-je vous demander de faire préparer les bandes vidéo de toutes les caméras de sécurité de votre société, à la date d'hier ?

Personne n'entendit la réponse surprise de Gina.

-Merci de votre collaboration, je vais envoyer des officiers les chercher.

Il raccrocha.

-Envoyez le papier au labo. Je les appelle pour qu'il soit prioritaire et si ça ne suffit pas, Castle, préparez-vous à téléphoner à votre copain le maire.

L'homme se retourna brusquement vers Beckett qui tressaillit.

-Aaahhh vous êtes réveillée ! Comment allez-vous ?

Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le visage de Kate. Celle-ci eut un violent mouvement de recul. Ses poignets et ses épaules prirent feu sous l'effet de la tension subite. Elle cria.

-Chuuuutttt, dit-il calmement.

Son intonation était celle d'un homme sachant ou pensant savoir qu'il avait tout le temps d'agir à sa guise. Malgré la douleur, Beckett continua à se débattre.

-Calmez-vous lieutenant ! Vous allez déformer vos traits et nous voulons, tous les deux, que vous gardiez votre incroyable beauté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Laissez-moi partir ! Beckett trouva sa propre voix complètement enraillée. Je suis lieutenant de police !

L'homme gloussa.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais vous n'êtes pas que cela… Vous êtes la muse d'un grand écrivain et aujourd'hui vous allez entrer dans la légende de l'art…

-Vous savez ce que vous encourez pour agression sur un policier ?

L'homme chassa de sa main droite cette futilité comme s'il se débarrassait d'un insecte embêtant. Il se pensait au-dessus des lois. Beckett le fixa dans les yeux pendant un instant. Le regard d'un homme fou et délirant. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation pendant que ses mains trituraient nonchalamment un cathéter. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, Kate réalisa qu'elle avait peur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture d'Esposito, celui-ci ouvrit le coffre et en sortit deux gilets pare balle. Il désagrafa le velcro portant le sigle de la police sur le premier et le tendit à Castle. Sans un mot, celui-ci l'enfila et grimpa dans le véhicule. Esposito s'installa au volant. Il lui tendit alors une house noire. Castle l'ouvrit et prit dans sa main droite un Sigg-Sauer P229.

-C'est pas un jouet, Castle mais le gars qui a choppé Beckett s'attend probablement à de la visite alors surveillez mes fesses, compris ?

Castle hocha la tête. D'un geste expert, il fit sauter le chargeur, tira sur la culasse et éjecta la balle engagée dans le canon. Il vérifia le cran de sécurité, remit la balle dans le chargeur et arma le pistolet.

Rassuré par cette procédure, Esposito démarra, trois voitures de patrouille dans les roues. Les tests sur les empreintes étaient revenus négatifs. Le meurtrier d'Angèle et Doreen ne figurait pas dans les fichiers de la police. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. L'homme n'avait pas de casier.

La circulation s'ouvrit devant eux, comme si les sirènes et les gyrophares étaient des sésames.

Ils traversèrent le pont de Williamsburg à plus de 150 km/h. Castle se taisait. Il se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'Esposito l'avait emmené en voiture, il était surexcité à l'idée de voir Kate. Aujourd'hui, il espérait juste qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Beckett tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ryan, Esposito et le capitaine viendraient ainsi que Castle. Oui, Castle viendrait la chercher. « _J'espère juste qu'il va bien_ ». Elle releva la tête, l'homme était retourné à sa table. Kate l'observa. Il était plutôt grand et mince avec des cheveux châtains un peu trop longs. Il fredonnait toujours en vérifiant différents dosages dans des flacons que Kate ne parvenait pas à identifier.

-Kurt ? Je peux vous appeler Kurt ?

L'homme se retourna vers Beckett, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il avait vraiment le visage d'un brave gamin. Il aurait très bien pu passer pour le livreur de journaux anonyme, figurant dans un soap de série B. Mais Kate n'était pas dans soap ou même dans une série policière. C'était la réalité et c'était sa vie qu'elle jouait.

-Vous connaissez mon nom, lieutenant ?

-Je suis la muse d'un artiste, je connais pleins d'autres créateurs, Kurt.

Kurt sourit.

« _De la fierté ! De la fierté liée à la reconnaissance de son travail ! Ce type est dingue, pensa-t-elle._ » Un frisson la parcourut.

-Je ne suis qu'un modeste artiste, je n'ai pas la renommée d'hommes comme Keegan ou Castle. Mais je pense, qu'avec vous, lieutenant… Je vais commencer à faire parler de moi !

« _Ca tu peux en être sûre !_ »

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Kate, vous savez…

Erbe fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle. Il vérifia ses liens sans quitter son visage des yeux.

-Pourquoi cette familiarité, demanda-t-il méfiant ?

-Eh bien, Kurt, vous allez faire de moi le… sujet de votre œuvre, non ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Alors, je crois qu'on peut passer au-dessus des politesses d'usage…

Kurt continua de la fixer, aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage juvénile. Puis alors que Beckett pensait avoir perdu la partie, un grand sourire fendit sa figure.

-Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez saisi le sens de ma démarche !

Il rayonnait, pour un peu, il se serait mis à danser.

-En partie, reprit Beckett. Je suis la muse d'un écrivain pas d'un… Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Vous considérez-vous comme un sculpteur ou un performeur ?

Kate n'en croyait pas ses propres oreilles. Elle était presque nue, suspendue à un crochet de boucher, prête à se faire « plastiner » par un maniaque et elle se mettait à parler d'art avec lui ! Mais il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps.

Kurt haussa les épaules. Il semblait réfléchir, comme si la question de savoir s'il était plutôt Michel-Ange ou Joseph Beuys avait réellement de l'importance.

-Un peu des deux, je crois… même si je suis aussi d'un genre différent.

Kate tenta de déplacer sa tête mais ce mouvement provoqua la torsion de ses poignets. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

-Vous avez mal ? Je suis désolé mais ce ne sera plus très long. Dès que j'aurai terminé mes dosages, je m'occupe de vous,…Kate.

Ryan conduisait le capitaine à travers la circulation de Brooklyn. Celui-ci lisait le dossier du de Beckett sur la société de taxidermiste et sur Kurt Erbe. Il n'était présent à New-York que depuis un an à peine. Avait-il eu le temps de connaître des gens ou était-il esseulé ? Cette ville faisait rêver hors de ses murs mais l'intérieur pouvait souvent être beaucoup moins plaisant. Montgomery se demanda combien de gamin, en quête du rêve américain, cette ville qu'il aimait tant, avait broyé.

Son gilet le démangeait. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être sur le terrain. Lui, il surfait sur la vague des budgets, des statistiques et des réunions. Lorsqu'il avait accepté ce poste, il ne pensait pas s'éloigner autant de l'essence de son boulot.

-On va à la boutique, demanda Ryan plus pour rompre le silence que pour se faire indiquer la direction à prendre.

-Oui. J'espère qu'il y sera… Combien de temps ?

-Dix minutes, répondit Ryan en observant la voiture de son équipier dans son rétro.

-Je vais dire aux mecs de Brooklyn de se mettre en position pour prendre le train en marche. On fonce, compris ?

Ryan affermit sa prise sur le volant et serra les dents. Il serait le premier à foncer dans la gueule du loup, la première banderille pour sauver Beckett.

Il l'avait appelée par son nom. « _C'est déjà un début ! S'il me prend pour une personne, pour un être humain, il hésitera peut-être à passer à l'action_… »

-Parce que la performance est surtout un art éphémère, or vous insistez sur l'aspect éternel.

-C'est vrai… Un rire secoua ses épaules. J'ai lu un bouquin sur la philosophie de l'art… Il parle d'intemporalité du message… Je trouve ça chouette pour expliquer mon œuvre !

« _Chouette ? Chouette ! Monstrueuse, oui !_ »

-Pourtant, la police a démonté vos installations, Kurt… Beaucoup de ces hommes n'ont pas de sens artistique.

Beckett en rajouta une couche en poussant un soupire proche de la compassion.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit en voyant les pompiers descendre le corps d'Angèle dans cette house horrible !

« _C'est la house qui était horrible ?_ »

-Puis j'ai compris en vous voyant devant le théâtre, Kate.

Beckett avala difficilement sa salive. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comparer tous les visages sur les photographies du théâtre avec ceux de Erbe et de Kromski.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris Kurt ? Dites-moi, j'aimerai savoir.

Il s'appuya contre sa table. Il commençait à se sentir à l'aise. Beckett sut qu'elle allait assister à la mise en parole des délires du maniaque qui voulait la tuer.

-Plusieurs choses en fait !

-Lesquelles Kurt ?

-Premièrement, j'ai saisi que pour qu'une œuvre soit correctement comprise, il fallait qu'elle soit étudiée par des spécialistes. Donc, je conçois qu'on ait emporté mes œuvres dans un espace adapté. Deuxièmement, je suis certain que tous les spectateurs, même s'ils sont aussi ignorants que les flics de cette ville, ont pris beaucoup de photographies des deux scènes. Un peu comme les Japonais devant Mona Lisa ! Et enfin, beaucoup d'œuvres ont été réalisée dans d'autres endroits avant d'être placées dans un musée. De toute manière, on ne pouvait pas laisser ma douce Angèle à l'extérieur avec notre climat !

Un bref silence, uniquement troublé par le crissement des liens de Kate, s'installa dans la pièce.

-Vous l'avez déjà vue, Kurt ? Mona Lisa je veux dire, reprit le flic ?

-Dans un vieux livre… Il appartenait à ma mère, répondit-il alors qu'une chape de colère tombait sur son visage.

La voiture d'Esposito remontait Jamaïca Avenue à toute allure. Le latino collait au train arrière de Ryan tandis que Castle serrait toujours son arme dans sa main. Il n'avait pas de holster et ne savait donc pas la ranger. De toute façon, son poids de métal froid rassurait un peu l'écrivain. Il pourrait faire du mal à celui qui lui avait pris Beckett.

Ryan enclencha son clignotant pour prévenir qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cour derrière l'immeuble.

Il tourna. Une fraction de second plus tard, la voiture d'Esposito suivait le même chemin et pillait à droite de celle de Ryan, couvrant ainsi sa portière. Castle bondit du véhicule en même temps que les flics. Deux uniformes, portant un bélier, les rejoignirent et enfoncèrent la porte latérale. Castle laissa passer les officiers de police. Il ne voulait pas jouer les héros ou les idiots. Il voulait que tout le monde fasse son boulot et qu'il puisse prendre Kate vivante dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce qui devait servir de lieu de stockage pour les petites pièces, il entendit une série de RAS et de CLAIR qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des dizaines de boites transparentes classées par utilités : œil de renard, de biche, de chat, de chien. Ou encore dents, crocs, oreilles, griffes, pattes…

Castle eut envie de vomir.

Il se secoua et rejoignit Montgomery et les Gars qui s'apprêtaient à visiter les étages pendant qu'une équipe d'intervention investissait les deux hangars à l'arrière.

Le premier niveau était vide, tout comme le second. Castle sut à cet instant que Beckett n'était pas là.

Ils gagnèrent le troisième étage. Esposito frappa du poing sur le battant d'une porte brune.

-NYPD ! Nous allons entrer ! Personne ne bouge !

Le bélier défonça la porte et les flics se déployèrent dans la pièce. Castle resta à l'extérieur attendant le RAS maintenant habituel. Mais rien ne vint.

-Oh putain, lança Esposito.

Le sang de Castle se glaça. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient trouvé Beckett ? Rassemblant son courage, il franchit le seuil de la chambre.

Alfred Hitchcock n'aurait pu imaginer meilleur décor pour ses films. Des dizaines d'animaux empaillés ou plastinés étaient disposés d'une façon très réaliste dans toute la pièce. Des oiseaux se tenaient sur des branches, les becs ouverts dans un cri muet. Des perroquets multicolores côtoyaient des rapaces et des corbeaux à la robe si noire et luisante qu'elle en était bleutée. Au sol des renards et des lynx fixaient les volatiles, prêt à bondir pour un repas qu'ils ne prendraient plus jamais. La scène était rendue plus concrète par la présence de branches et de feuilles mortes ainsi que par des fleurs séchées. La vie avait déserté cet endroit.

Au centre de ce petit royaume morbide, trônaient deux corps humains. Leur peau était desséchée et le maquillage qu'ils portaient, avaient par endroit, fondu comme de la cire découvrant les contours anguleux des os.

Castle ne put se retenir, il sortit, dévala les escaliers juste avant de répandre le contenu de son estomac à droite de la porte d'entrée.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

-Et vous, Kurt ? Vos parents vous emmenaient-ils voir des œuvres d'art ?

Erbe rit d'un rire sans joie. Beckett voulait le ramener à la réalité et gagner du temps.

-Ma mère a essayé de me faire connaître certaines choses… Elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup… Elle est morte quand j'avais 17 ans…

Kate fronça les sourcils. Rien dans le dossier de Erbe ne mentionnait que sa mère était morte.

-La mienne aussi est morte, répondit Kate doucement.

-Oui je sais. C'est dans le premier volume de votre écrivain.

« _Je ne suis pas Nikki !_ »

-Oui, souffla Kate. Mais contrairement à Nikki Heat, la Kate Beckett que je suis, cherche toujours qui a pu faire ça à sa maman.

Kurt s'avança vivement vers elle.

-Moi je sais ! Je sais qui a fait ça à la mienne ! Je l'ai vu la frapper, la tabasser. J'ai vu son visage partir en miette sous les coups de ce salopard !

-Qui était-ce, Kurt ? Je peux l'arrêter pour vous, Kurt ! Dites-moi son nom ! Pour que justice soit faite !

-Vous êtes vraiment parfaite, Kate. Il se redressa devant elle, un doux sourire sur le visage. Kate eut même l'impression de voir un éclat de tendresse dans son regard.

« _Ses émotions varient d'un extrême à l'autre, beaucoup trop rapidement. Il est au bord de la rupture_ ».

-L'incarnation de la justice, reprit Kurt ! C'est comme cela que votre écrivain vous décrit, vous savez.

-Kurt ! Il n'est pas trop tard, je peux faire cela pour vous…

Il l'interrogea du regard puis secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, non. J'ai besoin de vous ici. Ce que nous faisons, ce que nous allons faire est trop important. Il ne sert à rien de remuer le passé…

-C'est le passé qui nous construit, répliqua Kate. Kurt, si ma mère n'était pas morte, je ne serais pas entrée à l'école de police et je ne serais probablement jamais devenue la muse de Richard Castle.

-Certes, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous appelez cela le passé, moi le destin. De toute façon, je me suis déjà vengé, Kate !

-La vengeance n'est pas la justice, Kurt !

-Pour moi si ! Il était à nouveau en colère et en même temps, Beckett perçut de la jubilation dans sa voix. Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand il a vu le corps de ma mère dans son fauteuil. Comme si elle attendait, comme toujours, qu'il rentre du boulot ! Ah ah ah… Il faisait moins le malin… Puis, il a compris que c'était moi qui avais sorti le corps du jardin. Alors, il m'a frappé de toutes ses forces mais je n'étais plus un gamin. J'ai tapé aussi fort que lui et je me suis enfui.

« _C'est son père ! Son père a tué sa mère et l'a enterrée dans le jardin. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas de trace de la mort de Gloria dans le dossier. Personne ne sait qu'elle est morte !_ »

Il se retourna vers sa table de travail où il observa ce qu'il avait déjà préparé. Beckett sentit son estomac se nouer. Etait-il enfin prêt à passer à la phase suivante ?

Cependant, il se tourna, à nouveau, vers elle. Il avait l'air ennuyé mais l'exultation n'avait pas disparu de son regard.

-Vous savez mon seul regret, Kate ?

-Lequel Kurt ? Qu'avez-vous comme regret ?

« _Avoir tué deux jeunes femmes_ ? »

-Le travail que j'ai effectué sur ma mère n'était pas parfait ! Il soupira et haussa les épaules comme s'il constatait qu'il avait raté une tarte et qu'il n'y pouvait plus rien. Que voulez-vous, j'étais jeune et pas très expérimenté. Je n'avais pas de formation d'embaumeur à l'époque, juste taxidermiste. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, vous savez mais ça faisait un certain temps qu'elle était morte alors je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose. Il fit une brève pose et s'approcha lentement de Kate en la fixant dans les yeux. Quand je l'ai ouverte, susurra-t-il, les organes internes étaient déjà dans un sale état… J'ai gratté le plus possible et mis tout le bourrage dont je disposais mais je manquais de temps…

« _Oh mon Dieu ! Ce type a empaillé sa propre mère_ ! »

Kate sentit son estomac se révulser. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais lorsqu'elle vomit sur le sol, seul le rire dément de Kurt Erbe résonnait à ses oreilles.

Castle vit revenir l'équipe d'intervention. Ils avaient fouillé les deux hangars mais aucune trace de Kate n'était apparue. L'écrivain tournait en rond.

-Qui c'est là-haut, à votre avis, demanda Ryan ?

Castle avait envie de lui répondre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre et que seule la survie de Beckett lui importait. Malheureusement, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était peut-être déjà trop tard.

-Le proprio et l'autre employé, suggéra-t-il.

Montgomery les rejoint. Il attrapa le talky walky posé sur le capot de la voiture de Ryan et demanda qu'on envoie une équipe de la scientifique et un légiste sur place.

-Les gars n'ont rien trouvé ici. Aucune preuve qu'ils soient passés… J'ai demandé une enquête de voisinage pour savoir depuis quand le magasin est fermé mais…

-On perd du temps, chef, lança Castle de plus en plus irrité.

-Castle ! On suit la procédure. On ne va pas fouiller toutes les baraques entre ici et Manhattan en espérant avoir un coup de chance parce que dans ce cas là, il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'ils soient effectivement trop tard !

Kurt Erbe s'approcha du visage de Kate avec un linge humide. Beckett eut un mouvement de recul mais sa position et ses attaches l'empêchaient d'aller bien loin. Il lui essuya délicatement le visage.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans un état pareil ! Vous allez me compliquer la tâche !

-Vous aimez les défis non, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents !

-Vous avez raison… Je crois effectivement que c'est une obligation artistique que de toujours dépasser la prouesse de l'œuvre précédente. Un peu comme votre écrivain. Chaque livre est plus… quelque chose. Pardonnez mon ignorance, je ne suis pas très fort en littérature, Kate.

-Pas grave, Kurt, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix grinçante. Vous avez lu les deux livres de Castle ?

Il rit, fier de lui.

-Les trois, en fait !

-Comment les trois ? Il n'y en a que deux qui soient publiés !

-Disons que j'ai emprunté le troisième tome à l'éditeur. En fait, c'est monsieur Castle qui me l'a remis en main propre !

« _Castle ! Tu l'as vu ! Souviens-toi de lui ! S'il te plait… Oh, j'espère que tu es vivant !_ ». L'espoir, si bref et léger fut-il revint dans le cœur du lieutenant.

-Alors qu'en pensez-vous, Kurt ? Richard ne me laisse jamais voir son travail avant la publication définitive !

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes partie prenante dans son œuvre, dans son acte créateur !

-Richard est un peu… compliqué et exaspérant… Croyez-moi ! Ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être sa muse. Ce genre de relation est souvent très complexe !

-A qui le dites-vous, Angèle ne pouvait se détacher d'Harry Keegan même si je savais qu'elle mourait d'envie de travailler avec moi ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je l'ai rendue éternelle !

-Et Doreen ? Voulait-elle aussi travailler avec vous, Kurt ?

-Doreen n'était qu'une garce immonde ! Elle s'est moquée de moi, de mon art. Elle a dit que je n'étais pas un artiste !

La phrase prononcée par Arthur Langton trouva son écho dans l'esprit de Kate.

-Elle m'aura au moins permis d'explorer une autre facette de mon art… Mais trêve de bavardages.

Le sang de Beckett se glaça. Erbe se déplaça vers une table sur l'extrême gauche de la pièce. Kate tenta de le suivre du regard mais son champ de vision était limité par ses coudes.

Kurt s'approcha d'un tas de vêtements. Beckett ne reconnut pas les siens. Il n'y avait que des robes de couleurs claires, des foulards en tulle, en taffetas ou en soie ainsi qu'une série d'escarpins assortis aux différentes toilettes.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que Castle vous dépeignait comme l'incarnation de la justice ? Oui, Kate, je vous l'ai dit tantôt. Dans son nouveau livre, vous êtes égale à vous même… Le livre est bon ! Il le sera encore plus quand je me serai occupé de vous…

Erbe leva le nez comme s'il flairait quelque chose.

-Il faudra peut-être que je demande à mon agent, enfin quand j'en aurai pris un, évidemment. Bref, il faudra que je demande à cet agent, si je n'ai pas droit à une partie des recettes du livre de Mr Castle. Ou alors, je m'associe avec lui pour mettre en scène toutes les intrigues qu'il couche sur papier ? Qu'en pensez-vous Kate ?

-Vous voulez vraiment mon avis ? Ou vous voulez juste que je vous trouve encore plus machiavélique ?

Kurt Erbe explosa de rire. Il rit si fort que des larmes apparurent sur le bord de ses paupières.

-Je me rends, dit-il en levant les mains à hauteur de sa poitrine. Vous m'avez percé à jour ! Mais vous êtes une futée, lieutenant Kate Beckett ! Aucune autre n'a jamais autant essayé de gagner du temps… Me faire parler de ma mère et de mon ordure de père, magnifique ! Et la partie que j'ai préférée, celle sur l'art ! « Vous vous voyez comme un sculpteur ou un performeur ? » Ah ! A mourir de rire, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Beckett. N'est-ce pas, lieutenant Kate Beckett ? A mourir de rire, lui murmura-t-il.

L'instinct de Kate prit le dessus et elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons !

Une grande carte de New-York était étalée sur le capot de la voiture. Ryan et Esposito la fixait en reprenant les différents endroits où un fourgon blanc avait était aperçu avec certitude. Malheureusement, cela revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

-Des agents sont allés chercher Kromski. Ses alibis pour les deux meurtres et l'enlèvement tiennent !

-Et merde, lâcha Castle. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait prendre feu. Il doit bien y avoir une trace dans ce bâtiment qui nous permette de retrouver Erbe, bon sang !

Ryan le regarda. Il comprenait Castle. Si quelque chose arrivait à Jenny, il ne saurait pas s'en remettre mais Esposito et lui ne pouvait pas perdre leur calme. Ils devaient avancer méthodiquement. Pas comme dans les films ou les séries où tout arrive toujours à point nommé ! « _Même si là, un petit coup de pouce du destin ne serait pas de refus !_ ».

Castle retourna dans la boutique. Il prit une paire de gants au passage et commença à fureter. Il s'installa derrière le bureau. « _C'est ici que le responsable devait faire la comptabilité_ ».

Il y avait des stylos et des crayons sur la table de travail ainsi qu'un énorme tas de papier au sommet duquel trônait le courrier des derniers jours. Castle tria les lettres. Publicités, factures de téléphone et d'électricité…

Esposito, Ryan et Montgomery vinrent le rejoindre près de la pille de documents.

-On va fouiller tout cela, lança Montgomery. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui relie notre suspect à l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement !

Les bons de commandes pour l'empaillage de chats ou de chevreuils étaient mélangés avec des factures de téléphone où à des commandes pour des yeux de verre et de la paille.

-Tiens ! Ils ont commandé, il y a trois mois une cuve pour contenir du formol ! Ryan lut les descriptifs de la cuve et siffla. Impressionnant ! On pourrait mettre un grand cheval dans une cuve pareille ! Je cherche la facture…

Le légiste de service pour Brooklyn passa sa tête par la porte.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire pour les animaux, mais les deux hommes en haut sont morts depuis au moins trois mois, peut-être même presque quatre.

-Merci, répondit machinalement Montgomery en continuant de feuilleter les papiers. Il prit un relevé téléphonique vieux de 5 mois.

-C'est vraiment le foutoir, ici ! Comment cette entreprise a-t-elle pu survivre aussi longtemps en ayant aussi peu de soin logistique, commenta le capitaine !

En râlant, il observa la liste des numéros et des adresses qui avaient été appelé depuis le magasin.

Esposito dénicha une facture pour la location d'un camion avec élévateur.

-La facture date de deux mois. Je ne sais pas si PSTP Inc. a été payé…

-PSTP Inc. ? Où est-ce qu'ils se situent, demanda Ryan ?

-A l'angle de la 3ème Nord et de River Street, ici à Brooklyn. Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais sur la facture de la cuve, regarde, le transport était facturé. Ils ont utilisé un camion avec élévateur. Et si on compare les dates… Punaise ! La facture pour la cuve est antérieure d'un jour seulement à la location du camion chez PSTP Inc. !

-C'est quoi l'adresse, demanda Montgomery ?

-3ème Nord et River Street, répondit Esposito.

-Dans les factures de téléphone que j'ai trouvé, ils ont souvent appelé le bloc en face de PSTP ! Cela s'arrête, il y a trois mois.

Castle cessa instantanément de fouiller dans le tas de paperasse.

-3 mois, souffla-t-il. Ce moment lui disait quelque chose… mais quoi ?

-Cessez de hurler ! Personne ne vous entend ! On est dans une zone industrielle, à l'arrière d'un bâtiment désaffecté.

Mais Kate ne pouvait arrêter de crier. Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et s'exprimait de la seule façon possible.

Kurt Erbe s'approcha et décocha un coup de poing violent à la base du sternum de Beckett. Ses poumons se vidèrent instantanément et ses cris s'arrêtèrent nets.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il. Vous m'avez vraiment pris pour un idiot, Kate ! Je peux toujours vous appelez Kate, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais toujours vous tuer, ça n'a pas changé donc je crois que je peux vous appeler par votre prénom.

Beckett essayait de reprendre son souffle. La douleur dans son plexus avait pendant un instant dépassé celle de ses poignets. Des larmes de douleur perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-Vous êtes carrément taré, Kurt !

-Je suppose que c'est un compliment ! Il se mit à rigoler comme si Beckett venait de lâcher la meilleure blague de l'année. Tous les artistes le sont un peu vous savez ! Prenez votre cher Ricky, par exemple. Vous n'allez pas me dire que les scènes de meurtre qu'il invente ne reflètent pas un esprit dérangé !

-Lui, il invente ! Vous, vous passez à l'acte ! Castle a une véritable passion pour la justice tandis que vous ne connaissez même pas le sens de ce mot !

-Ah la justice ! Elle est vraiment au centre de votre relation, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait les vêtements.

-C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire de vous, la personnification de la justice.

Il déplia devant lui une longue robe de satin blanc. La coupe rappelait singulièrement les toges de l'antiquité.

-Au lieu de vous mettre une épée en main, je mettrai votre arme de service. Et bien évidemment, la balance, dit-il en soulevant un lourd objet de cuivre. Vous allez être fantastique, vous allez entrer dans la légende de cette ville ! Bien sûr, il faudra d'abord que le processus de la plastination soit terminé. Il prend du temps mais ma nouvelle cuve va me permettre d'accélérer un peu les choses…

Erbe retourna vers son poste de travail et s'empara d'un petit tuyau médical.

-Vous savez ce que je reproche au dernier bouquin de Ricky, Kate ?

-Passez-moi l'expression Kurt, mais j'en ai rien à foutre !

-Ne commencez pas à être vulgaire ! Je déteste la vulgarité gratuite !

-Parce que vous trouvez que dans ma position, la vulgarité est gratuite ?

Il ricana.

-Vous avez sans doute raison…

Il passa le bout du tuyau sur sa joue et ferma un peu les yeux.

-Je disais donc que j'avais un reproche à faire au bouquin de votre petit copain. Son méchant est nul. Un espèce de motard, chevelu, arrogant… Rien que son nom est déjà naze : Joshua Sorresson… Pathétique ! Pour qu'un bouquin fonctionne, il faut que le méchant soit à la hauteur !

« _Castle, tu n'as pas fait ça ?_ »

-Un méchant dans votre style, je suppose ?

-Si l'histoire s'y prête, alors effectivement. J'ai plus d'envergure que le crétin que Castle a créé !

-Mais autant d'arrogance, sale fils de pute, lui cracha-t-elle au visage !

-Tais-toi ! Il se précipita sur elle mais Beckett rassembla son énergie, serra les dents et tira de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets. La douleur fut intense mais elle ne céda pas. Kate replia d'un même mouvement ses jambes contre son buste et les propulsa à l'horizontal dans le torse de Kurt Erbe. Le corps de celui-ci s'effondra contre sa cuve.

Le mouvement de balancier imprimé par l'attaque de Kate au crochet de boucher la fit vaciller, les liens cédèrent. Elle chuta lourdement et sa tête frappa le sol de ciment.

-Espèce de salope, dit Kurt en se relevant.

Le corps de Kate refusait de bouger, l'air lui manquait après cette chute. Elle sentait le sang battre dans son crâne.

Erbe se jeta sur elle et l'écrasa de tout son poids. En rage, il ne put retenir la gifle monumentale qu'il lui administra. Kate sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Castle, vous vous souvenez de quoi ?

Celui-ci secouait la tête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Kate avait dit ou fait mais un élément qu'il avait lu sur le bloc note en forme de cadavre, au milieu de la nuit…

-C'était à propos de Cypress Hill Taxidermist, dit-il. Ils ont vendu un bâtiment, il y a trois mois !

-Au moment où les appels vers ce bâtiment de la 3ème ont cessé, précisa Montgomery.

-Et où les deux types en haut étaient morts ! Plus personne à appeler là-bas, ajouta Ryan !

-Et PSTP Inc. se trouve juste en face, lança Esposito !

-C'est là, dit Castle !

-Il nous manque un élément Castle ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions, répliqua le Capitaine !

-Ah, vous m'emmerdez avec votre procédure !

-Castle, on ne va pas courir par monts et par v…

-Regardez, reprit l'hispanique. PSTP lui a envoyé un courrier où le nettoyage du camion lui était facturé en supplément parce qu'il avait laissé des cartons dedans ainsi que des fûts de formol !

-Ca ne mous dit toujours pas…

-Attendez ! Ils disent qu'ils ont longtemps été voisins. Que ça c'est toujours bien passé entre eux et qu'il était très content de l'aider à mettre la cuve dans le bâtiment d'en face mais que l'état du camion était trop déplorable pour qu'ils puissent passer outre !

-Ca vous va comme preuve ? Ou vous voulez aussi des petits cailloux blancs jusque là-bas, demanda Castle !

Lorsque Beckett revint à elle, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle était attachée à une table, les bras en croix. Des sangles entravaient son front, ses poignets, son abdomen et ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas bouger.

Kurt se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Beckett trouva qu'il avait mauvaise haleine.

-Bien nous allons commencer les opérations. Une dernière volonté, peut-être, gloussa-t-il ?

-Oui, une ! Prenez mon flingue et mettez-vous une balle en pleine tête !

-Charmante ! Vous êtes vraiment comme Nikki, vous vous battez jusqu'à la dernière seconde !

-JE NE SUIS PAS NIKKI, cria-t-elle. Cela paraissait stupide de le dire maintenant mais il fallait que Beckett expulse la rage et l'impuissance qui l'habitaient en cet instant.

Kurt attrapa un tuyau et le cathéter qu'il avait préparé. Il palpa le cou de Kate qui ne pouvait passe débattre. Il enfonça l'aiguille directement dans l'artère jugulaire de Beckett. Elle cria mais ne put rien faire d'autre. Elle tenta de tirer sur ses liens au niveau de ses poignets et de ses pieds mais ils étaient trop fortement fixés.

-Lâchez-moi !

Erbe retira l'aiguille du cathéter, y attacha le tuyau et le sang de Beckett se déversa dans un grand bocal de verre.

-En voiture, hurla Montgomery en sortant dans la cour. Tout le monde en voiture, maintenant !

Les flics se mirent à sprinter vers leur véhicule respectif.

Le capitaine prit son talky walky.

-10-3, dit-il pour appeler le dispatcher.

-10-4 Montgomery !

Le capitaine s'assit au côté de Ryan.

-J'ai un 10-10 sur la 3ème Nord et River Street, à Brooklyn. Avec un 10-13 et une possibilité de 10-00. Nous sommes sur Jamaïca avenue ! Ouvrez la voie !

Ryan démarra et mena la course en entrainant les voitures à sa suite.

-10-5 demanda le dispatcher pour demander de confirmer.

-10-10 sur la 3ème Nord et River Street, à Brooklyn. 10-13 et une possibilité de 10-00. Depuis Jamaïca Avenue ! Ouvrez la voie ! On va tourner sur Highland Boulevard ! Bloquer les feux !

Dans la voiture d'Esposito, Castle écoutait attentivement la discussion de Montgomery sur la radio. Tous les flics, présent dans leurs voitures, pouvaient l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que Montgomery demande ?

Esposito ne répondit pas de suite, il évitait des voitures mal garées.

-10-10, dit-il c'est un acte criminel en cours. 10-13, un flic a besoin d'assistance immédiate et 10-00…

-10-00 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Esposito ?

-10-00, ça veut dire qu'elle est probablement déjà à terre.

Les sens du lieutenant commencèrent à perdre de leur acuité à mesure que sa tension artérielle chutait et que son pouls s'accélérait. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Kurt Erbe regardait le sang couler en continu dans le tuyau. L'allégresse de la création artistique s'était à nouveau emparée de lui. C'était chaque fois pareil. Lorsqu'il avait empalé Angèle dans cette clairière, un sentiment de plénitude l'avait envahi. Il avait su à cet instant, qu'il avait trouvé sa voie. Evidemment, il savait que le meurtre était mal… mais après mûre réflexion Kurt trouvait que les notions de bien et de mal étaient aussi variables que celles du beau et du laid. Il se remit à fredonner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au carrefour de Jamaïca et de Highlands Boulevard, Castle se rendit compte que la majorité des patrouilles de Brooklyn avait répondu à l'appel de Montgomery. Pas moins de huit voitures bloquaient le croisement. Esposito ralentit légèrement, rétrograda permettant ainsi l'intervention du frein moteur. Il braqua dans le même temps vers la droite. La voiture glissa un peu de l'arrière. Le latino appuya alors violemment sur l'accélérateur. Les roues s'accrochèrent au bitume et la voiture bondit vers l'avant.

Beckett ne parvenait plus à ouvrir les yeux, une douleur de plus en plus aigüe pinçait son cou. Sa gorge s'assécha rapidement. Elle avait froid. Sa peau à nu était couverte d'une légère sueur. Beckett se dit qu'elle allait mourir.

Tous les embranchements le long d'Highland Boulevard étaient condamnés par des voitures de police. Castle avait cessé de les compter. Il savait que dès que le cortège des véhicules étaient passés, celles qui bloquaient la circulation venait se joindre aux autres.

A la moitié de Brunswick Avenue, Castle regarda dans le rétro et eut un léger aperçut du nombre de voiture qui les suivait. Il se dit qu'une telle force pouvait empêcher Kate de mourir mais il comprit alors qu'il s'accrochait à tous les espoirs possibles.

Brunswick Avenue était interminable. Castle avait l'impression de filer au ralenti sur cette longue ligne droite. Tout semblait s'écouler lentement même lorsqu'il regarda les gens qui sortaient de chez eux pour voir l'immense colonne de voitures de police traverser leur quartier.

Kate crut entendre un bruit de pas.

-Castle demanda-t-elle faiblement ? Castle c'est toi ?

Kurt Erbe se pencha vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue.

-Non, Castle ne viendra pas !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Ils gagnèrent Métropolitan Avenue. La circulation était plus dense ici et la voie plus étroite obligeant Esposito à zigzaguer entre les voitures des civils.

Castle se tordit le cou pour apercevoir le compteur. 120 km/h. Il s'accrocha à la portière. Le latino se faufilait comme un fil à travers le chat d'une aiguille. La moindre erreur aurait causé un carambolage monstrueux.

-10-3 ! On arrive, lança la voix de Montgomery à travers la radio. Coupez les sirènes !

Au moment où ils parvenaient au croisement de Métropolitain Avenue et de River Street, trois énormes fourgons des forces d'intervention de la police les dépassèrent.

-Voilà la cavalerie, cria Esposito.

150 m plus loin il gara sa voiture dans un crissement de pneus.

Beckett sentait la vie s'échapper par le tuyau fixé à son cou. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Sa mère qui lui souriait, Angèle Faure qui regardait dans le vide, Keegan pleurant et le visage de Castle qui était toujours là, partout, tout le temps.

Castle bondit de la voiture, le Sigg-Sauer d'Esposito à la main. Il courut rejoindre les autres le long du mur.

-10-7 chuchota Ryan dans son talky, l'ambulance est là !

Castle remonta la colonne pour rejoindre Montgomery.

-On a regardé les plans du bâtiment durant le trajet, disait le chef des forces d'intervention. Il y a plusieurs zones sensibles.

-Il a amené une cuve qui doit peser dans les 250 kilos, expliqua Castle, il n'a pas du monter haut dans les étages !

-Possible, les évacuations pour les déchets toxiques se trouvent à l'arrière du bâtiment, au rez-de-chaussée. On va commencer par là et puis on montera. Il se tourna vers ses hommes. En position !

Les visières se baissèrent. Le bélier s'approcha et fracassa la porte. Les hommes des forces d'intervention se déversèrent dans l'immeuble, l'arme aux poings, le corps plié en deux.

L'immeuble était presque vide. Quelques cloisons permirent cependant une progression rapide vers l'arrière du local. Castle n'entendait que le sang battre contre ses tempes et le martèlement des pieds sur le sol de ciment.

Kurt releva la tête. Un bruit sourd venait de se faire entendre. Il se rapprocha de la table où se trouvaient les accessoires pour la mise en scène du corps du lieutenant. Il ramassa l'arme qu'il lui avait prise et enleva le cran de sécurité.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, au fond de l'immeuble qu'il avait vendu, trois mois auparavant, en imitant la signature de son propriétaire mort. L'acheteur lui avait laissé du temps pour vider les lieux. Il devrait bientôt trouver un autre endroit. Qu'importe, bientôt il serait une star nationale ! Il pourrait se payer tous les ateliers qu'il souhaiterait.

Beckett gémit et remua.

-Chut, ça va aller, dit-il d'une voix douce… Laissez-vous aller.

Kate reconnut la voix d'Erbe. Son instinct de survie provoqua la production d'une dernière dose d'adrénaline. Elle rassembla ses forces.

-Castle, hurla-t-elle avec toute l'énergie du désespoir !

Kurt voulut la faire taire en lui balançant un coup de crosse sur le front. Elle avait déjà perdu tellement de sang que l'ecchymose ne serait pas bien grande et donc facilement dissimulable sous un bon maquillage. Il leva son arme.

-Suspect en visuel, cracha une voix dans les oreillettes.

Cependant, Castle en était dépourvu et ne savait donc pas ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'il entendit Kate crier son nom, Castle se redressa. Il voulut répondre qu'il était là, qu'il arrivait ! Il voulut la rejoindre mais les bras puissants d'Esposito le ceinturèrent et Ryan lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Il se débattit. Esposito resserra son étreinte.

L'écrivain regarda les forces spéciales de la police de New York avancer telles des ombres vers une cible précise.

-Le suspect a une arme. Pas de victime en vue.

Ils avancèrent encore vers la paroi vitrée derrière laquelle Kurt Erbe avait été repéré.

-Assaut, tonna la voix du chef d'escadron !

-Police de New York ! Ne bougez plus ! lancèrent en même temps trois voix distinctes.

Kurt Erbe, l'arme levée fit face aux policiers. Cinq balles sortirent instantanément des canons des premiers flics. La vitre vola en éclat. Le corps de Kurt Erbe fut propulsé en arrière puis en avant et s'affala sur celui de Beckett.

Castle hurla. Il enfonça son coude dans les côtes d'Esposito le forçant ainsi à le lâcher et détala vers la pièce où gisait le corps sans vie de Kurt Erbe. Deux balles l'avaient atteint au cou, les trois autres avaient traversé son abdomen. Castle le prit pas les épaules et le rejeta violemment en arrière.

-Kate !

-10-3 ! Envoyez 10-8 !

-10-4 ! 10-8 est en route.

-Castle ! L'ambulance arrive !

Mais l'écrivain n'écoutait pas, il arracha le cathéter de la jugulaire de Beckett et fit compression. Il resta ainsi sans se rendre compte qu'il hurlait son prénom.

Castle fut à son tour bousculé par les ambulanciers. Il avait la tête en feu. Il regarda le corps de Beckett être transféré sur une civière. Il remarqua à peine Esposito lorsque celui-ci lui glissa dans les bras, les vêtements de Kate qu'il avait retrouvés dans un coin de la pièce.

Les secours prirent la tension de Beckett, vérifièrent ses pupilles ainsi que ses pulsations cardiaques.

-Combien de sang a-t-elle perdu ?

Ryan se baissa vers le bocal de verre remplit de sang.

-2 litres et demi presque 3 litres.

-Son pouls est rapide et filant, trainées bleuâtres sur les jambes et les muqueuses sont trop pâles, lança le second ambulancier.

-Elle va nous faire un collapsus, répondit le premier. Il faut qu'on l'emmène !

Castle sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Pansement compressif posé, on y va !

Esposito attrapa le bras de Castle et le tira à la suite de la civière. Castle ne voyait plus de Beckett qu'une masse filante enfuie sous une couverture dorée de survie. Ryan poussa ensuite l'écrivain dans l'ambulance.

-Ne la laissez pas seule, lui glissa-t-il.

Castle hocha la tête.

-Vous là, cria Montgomery à trois voitures de patrouille garées près de l'ambulance. Vous ouvrez la voie. Où allez-vous, demanda-t-il aux secouristes ?

-Bellevue !

-Vous avez compris, lança-t-il ?

Les trois véhicules enclenchèrent leur sirène et prirent la route devant le fourgon d'urgence. Esposito et Ryan fermèrent la marche.

Reprenant son talky walky, le capitaine appela le dispatcher.

-10-3, dispatcher !

-10-4 Montgomery.

-J'ai une ambulance en 10-8 vers Bellevue avec un 10-00, dedans. Ouvrez la voie ! Je répète : 10-8 vers Bellevue, 10-00 à bord ! Ouvrez la voie.

-10-4.

Le message fut immédiatement répercuté sur toutes les radios de service.

« _A toutes les unités, ambulance 10-8 depuis River Street vers Bellevue. 10-00. Je répète 10-00. Bloquez la circulation sur le pont de Williamsburg, à l'angle de Alleen Street et Delancey et de Est Houston Street vers la 1__ère__ Avenue. 10-8 avec 10-00 !_ »

Montgomery n'écouta pas vraiment le message. Il pensait avoir mis trop de temps à découvrir l'entrepôt. S'il arrivait malheur à Kate Beckett, il devrait vivre avec.

Dans l'ambulance, Castle serrait toujours les vêtements de Kate contre lui. Des effluves de parfum à la cerise lui parvenaient.

-Les voies respiratoires sont dégagées. Je pose un masque, oxygène à 9L/min. Je pose une voie veineuse périphérique.

Le chauffeur répercutait les informations via la radio. L'hôpital était informé des premiers soins donnés.

-Vous pouvez lui parler, monsieur. Si elle entend une voix familière peut-être reviendra-t-elle à elle.

Castle déglutit. Il vivait ces instants comme dans un cauchemar éveillé où chacun de ses actes étaient plus difficile à réaliser que de se déplacer dans du bêton frais. Lentement, il avança sa main vers celle de Beckett.

-Kate, c'est Castle ! Accroche-toi, s'il te plait, accroche-toi.

L'arrivée aux urgences se fit dans le vacarme assourdissant des sirènes et des crissements de pneus. Le corps de Kate fut descendu et emporté derrière un rideau. Les ambulanciers firent leur rapport et laissèrent la patiente dans les mains expertes des médecins. Rapidement, il fut décidé de la monter aux soins intensifs.

Le médecin responsable fit barrage, interdisant à quiconque d'approcher et il promit vaguement de revenir donner des nouvelles de sa patiente dès que son état aurait évolué.

Castle restait planté dans le hall, les vêtements de Kate serrés contre sa poitrine. Il manquait d'air. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Castle ne répondit pas, il fixait les portes de l'ascenseur qui avait emmené Beckett.

Esposito les rejoignit.

-Il est choqué, je pense. Viens Castle, on va s'asseoir.

-Vous devriez lui donner de l'eau, recommanda la jeune femme en blanc.

Longtemps, Castle resta assis sans bouger. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. Son esprit refusait de prendre certaine donnée en compte comme le fait que Kate était maintenant entre les mains de médecins compétents et que les plus grands dangers appartenaient au passé.

D'un coup, le cerveau de l'écrivain se remit en fonctionnement. Il aspira de l'air avec force et bondit sur ses pieds.

-Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais tuer Erbe !

-Castle, dit doucement Ryan en s'approchant de lui, il est déjà mort. Ils l'ont abattu dans l'entrepôt.

-Alors je vais réduire son corps en pièce !

Il s'engagea vers la sortie. Esposito tenta de le retenir en agrippant sa veste mais Castle se débattit et le latino se retrouva avec le manteau de cuir dans les bras. Son propriétaire filant vers la porte.

-Attrapez-le, cria-t-il aux autres flics présents.

Avant que l'écrivain n'ait fait deux pas de plus, des dizaines de bras musclés l'arrêtèrent.

Esposito le fit pivoter pour qu'il le regarde en face.

-Erbe est mort ! Beckett est à l'hôpital et c'est ici que l'on a besoin de vous !

Castle fixa l'hispanique. Puis, il regarda autour de lui comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois, l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il prit aussi conscience de la massive présence policière autour de lui. Là où son regard se posait, il voyait un uniforme.

Lentement, il hocha la tête. Les bras relâchèrent leur étreinte pour finalement le laisser libre de ses mouvements.

Castle s'avança vers le bureau de la réception.

-Vous avez des nouvelles du lieutenant de police qu'on vous a amené ?

-Non pas encore, monsieur… Il faut encore patienter un peu, je suis sûre que le médecin viendra dès qu'il le pourra.

Castle commença alors à tourner en rond, bientôt rejoint dans sa danse par Ryan et Esposito. Montgomery, qui en avait terminé avec l'analyse de l'entrepôt les retrouva alors que Castle commençait sérieusement à frôler la folie pure. Cela faisait presque trois heures que Kate avait été admise.

-Il avait l'intention de lui faire subir une plastination. Il voulait la vider de son sang et la tremper dans sa cuve pleine de formol.

L'écrivain serra les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures.

-On retrouvé votre manuscrit. Il y avait un post-it et un passage était entouré dans votre texte. –Lequel, demanda Castle ?

-Celui où vous décrivez Nikki comme l'incarnation de la justice. Il semble qu'il voulait vous prendre au mot. On a trouvé tout l'attirail : la robe, la balance, le bandeau…

Les épaules de Castle s'affaissèrent. Il se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas écrit ce texte, peut-être que Erbe n'aurait pas eu matière à nourrir son inspiration.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, poursuivit le capitaine, ce type aurait de toute façon découvert un moyen d'assouvir ses fantasmes. On a aussi retrouvé le fourgon. Les plaques étaient celles de Kromski mais le camion appartenait à Cypress Hill Taxidermist. On y a découvert des traces de sang, le labo les analyse pour voir s'il appartenait à Faure.

-C'est quand même étrange. Ce type met au point l'enlèvement de Beckett dans le garage souterrain de la police mais il signe le livre d'or de Keegan et garde le même véhicule durant toute la durée de son activité criminelle réfléchit à voix haute Ryan.

-Il devait penser que c'était moins dangereux de voler des plaques tout en gardant le même camion… En plus, avec la boite de location de voiture en face, des plaques, il n'avait presque qu'à se baisser pour en ramasser, répondit Esposito.

-Alors pourquoi celle de Kromski ?

-Parce qu'il a vu le sculpteur au vernissage et qu'il a repéré le camion. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à penser au meurtre d'Angèle. C'est un tueur jeune, s'il avait été plus vieux, il aurait pensé à plus de détails et on ne l'aurait pas arrêté, répliqua l'écrivain.

-Ouaip, enfin maintenant il est mort…

-Oui, dit simplement Montgomery. Il est mort.

En général, il préférait prendre les méchants vivants et laisser la justice faire son boulot. Pour Montgomery, les flics n'étaient pas des porte-flingues ou des cowboys. Ils devaient protéger et servir pas chasser et détruire. Mais dans de rares cas, le capitaine était, au fond de lui-même, content et rassuré que des types comme Kurt Erbe se fasse descendre au cours de leur arrestation. Il n'avait aucune justification à ce sentiment qu'il gardait au fond de lui mais il le ressentait parfois.

-Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Non, on attend encore.

L'infirmière en chef, Jenna Morris, était ce que l'on appelle une femme forte aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Cela faisait 35 ans qu'elle était dans le milieu médical.

Elle avait commencé comme soignante et avait progressivement gravit les échelons à coup d'études et de formations en cours de carrière pour enfin être chef du service infirmier des urgences. Elle menait son petit monde à la baguette. Jenna Morris n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ses urgences voyaient passer plus d'une centaine de cas par jour. Depuis les gros bobos, les os brisés et les blessures par armes.

Jenna était de service le 11 septembre 2001 lorsque les tours s'étaient effondrées. Ce jour là, elle avait pensé que c'était la fin du monde. Elle avait vu des gens couverts de poussière entrer dans son monde apportant avec eux des morceaux de dévastation. Elle avait soigné des civils et des uniformes. Mais au delà de l'horreur, Jenna Morris se souviendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle du regard de ce jeune policier touché à la colonne et qui voulait sans cesse se relever pour aider. Ce jeune gars avait récolté cette blessure en se jetant sur une poussette alors qu'un débris d'avion tombait vers le sol. L'infirmière en chef se rappela son visage d'ange et sa voix suppliante « _Allez m'dame, dites au docteur que je vais bien, je peux retourner faire mon travail… _». Elle avait dû lui annoncer, parce que les médecins étaient débordés, que ses jambes ne fonctionneraient probablement plus jamais.

Jenna chassa se souvenir et fixa le hall d'accueil. Une cinquantaine de flics s'y trouvaient, des uniformes et des officiers en civils. Elle ramena son regard vers la salle de repos, la porte était entrouverte. Elle y aperçut le médecin que tous attendaient. Il se servait un café.

Elle décida qu'il était temps d'agir.

-Vous n'iriez pas parler à la police, demanda-t-elle en franchissant le seuil de la salle de repos ?

Le jeune médecin, un peu trop imbu de lui même et de ses diplômes, toisa l'infirmière en chef.

-Je vais y aller… dans un moment…

-Ecoutez docteur, il ne s'agit pas d'un cas traditionnel ! Je ne parle pas du point de vue médical. Je vous parle du fait que vous soignez un flic !

-Ecoutez infirmière, je vous ai dit que j'allais y aller… Je ne vais pas courir au devant d'un troupeau d'inconnus pour donner les détails de la santé de ma patiente. Ils ne sont même pas de sa famille !

Jenna inspira afin de garder son calme. Ce petit prétentieux méritait un recadrage mais elle devait le faire avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable.

-C'est votre premier flic, à ce que je vois ! Elle fit un geste bref de la main pour lui intimer le silence. C'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris. Les flics forment une famille. Il y en a des bons et des mauvais, des samaritains et des ripoux, des fainéants et des braves. Ils se tirent dans les pattes mutuellement mais lorsqu'ils viennent ici pour un des leurs, ils SONT une famille ! Si vous ne prenez pas cela en compte, vous allez au devant de gros ennuis, parce qu'ils ont les moyens de faire de votre vie un enfer ! Si vous n'allez pas leur parler… Vous allez avoir un problème… Alors vous devriez, docteur, vous déplacer avant que…

Jenna repassa la tête dans le couloir et avisa les uniformes pleins de galons qui venaient d'apparaître.

-Trop tard ! Les chefs sont là ! Allez-y, bon sang !

Le médecin regarda un instant dans la direction du hall. Le nombre de policiers avait considérablement augmenté depuis qu'il s'était servi un café. Morris devait avoir raison, s'il ne s'acquittait pas de sa tâche, il allait au devant de graves problèmes.

Il s'avança vers eux. A mi-chemin, son sang se glaça. Le maire se tenait au milieu d'une dizaine de hauts gradés à la mine sévère.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Hum, voilà. Cinquante visages se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement. Castle se précipita devant les autres.

-Alors ?

-Le lieutenant Beckett a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous l'avons transfusée. Elle a fait un collapsus dans l'ambulance mais nous avons réussi à la stabiliser. Elle est aux soins intensifs où je veux la garder jusque demain. Donc, pour l'instant son état est stable mais elle a besoin de repos.

-On peut la voir, demanda Castle ?

-Normalement, je n'autorise que la famille… Mais, dit-il en regardant le mur d'uniforme qui se dressait devant lui, vous semblez tous en être.

Il vit plusieurs têtes acquiescer à sa dernière remarque.

-Je ne vais, pourtant, pouvoir accepter que ses équipiers les plus proches. C'est au premier, dit-il, excusez-moi j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

Le jeune médecin s'enfuit presque en courant.

-Vas-y Castle, dit Ryan. On va aller faire notre rapport. On te relaiera ce soir…

Sans attendre de voir ce que devenait le reste du peloton présent, Castle se glissa dans l'ascenseur.

Kate était entourée de tuyau et d'appareil bruyant. Castle prit un siège et le tira vers le lit. Il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Beckett et lui caressa doucement le dos de la main. Elle était si pâle qu'il pensait pouvoir regarder à travers elle. Une perfusion était suspendue sur son pied et les gouttes tombaient à un rythme régulier. Il avisa qui tenait encore les vêtements de Kate sous son bras. Il se leva et les attacha dans la petite penderie à droite du lit. Lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici, il irait lui en chercher d'autres… Ou bien, il demanderait à Lanie de le faire.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, la respiration paisible de Beckett berça Castle vers un rêve mouvementé où les évènements de la journée repassaient sans cesse.

La main d'Esposito le réveilla. Il était accompagné de Lanie qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer l'écrivain dans ses bras.

-J'ai prévenu son père. Il va venir aussi vite qu'il le pourra mais il est dans le nord de l'état, à la pêche dans un parc… Il arrivera probablement demain. Je lui ai dit qu'elle allait bien. C'est pas plus mal qu'il ne la voit pas ici mais plutôt dans une chambre normale.

-Je suis d'accord. Lanie, il lui faudrait de nouveaux vêtements. Es-ce que tu…

-Es-ce que je pourrai passer chez elle prendre tous les trucs dont une fille a besoin ? Oui, Castle, je vais le faire. Tu devrais rentrer manger, te changer et rassurer ta mère et ta fille. Kurt Erbe est sur toutes les chaînes de télévision.

-Je fais vite, juste une douche et un sandwich, puis je reviens.

Les deux jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent au rythme des visites. Castle restait la plupart du temps aux côtés de Kate. Il était remplacé par Esposito, Ryan ou Lanie, le temps qu'il mange ou se change. Rien n'avait d'importance, hormis être là. Pour passer le temps, il avait décidé de lire à voix haute le troisième tome des Nikki Heat à Beckett. Il devait encore retoucher certaine partie, ainsi que le paragraphe choisit par Erbe mais l'ensemble du livre lui semblait avoir du « corps ».

Rapidement, le naturel guilleret de Castle reprit le dessus et il se mit à faire les différentes voix de ses personnages.

Il était tellement plongé dans la scène qu'il était entrain de lire qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que Beckett venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle le regardait se démener comme s'il vivait concrètement la scène qu'il avait écrite.

Castle prit une voix suave censée imiter celle de Nikki.

-« Oui ça c'est tout moi, répondit Nikki », lut-il alors.

Beckett ne put retenir un léger sourire.

-Je ne suis pas Nikki, dit-elle simplement.

Castle cessa tout mouvement. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille mais il était stupéfait et simplement trop heureux pour réagir. Le livre se trouvait devant son visage, l'empêchant ainsi de voir Kate. Il se redressa lentement, telle une petite mangouste apeurée. Il cligna des yeux et la regarda.

D'un coup il se leva, laissant tomber son manuscrit sur le sol et se précipita dans le couloir.

-Elle est réveillée, cria-t-il. Il tambourina contre la fenêtre du bureau des infirmières. Elle est réveillée, vite !

Le personnel médical répondit à son appel en traversant le couloir au pas de course. Trois infirmières se précipitèrent au chevet de Beckett. Elles vérifièrent ses constantes, la perfusion et sa température. Voyant que tout était en ordre, elles quittèrent la chambre en disant qu'elle allait appeler le médecin responsable de son cas. Une nurse un peu plus âgée que les autres s'attarda quelque peu. Elle remonta la couverture de Beckett et regarda les bandages sur ses poignets.

-Votre équipier est très…

-Exaspérant ? Oui, je sais, répondit Kate. Mais faites attention, s'il vous apprécie vous allez recevoir une nouvelle machine à café…

Le visage de Castle se rembrunit.

-Je n'offre plus de machine à café.

L'infirmière secoua la tête d'incompréhension et sortit.

Castle reprit place au chevet de son lieutenant.

-C'est comme ça qu'il nous a eu. Il a fait croire au planton qu'il livrait deux machines à café de ma part. On a reçu une décharge de taser.

Beckett revit le visage de son geôlier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Il est mort. Kurt Erbe est mort.

Beckett n'en était pas très fière mais elle ressentit du soulagement à cette idée.

-Sa mère, dit-elle simplement.

-Les Gars ont fouillé son passé. On a retrouvé le corps de sa mère dans le jardin de sa maison. Le père a avoué. Il est à moitié cinglé…

Beckett soupira « _Au moins, il ne m'a pas menti sur tout, pensa-t-elle._ »

-Je suis allé voir Keegan aussi. Je lui ai raconté en détail ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a dit de te transmettre ses remerciements pour tout ton travail... Enfin, tu vois. L'enterrement d'Angèle a eu lieu ce matin. L'Eglise était magnifique…

Castle semblait vouloir meubler le silence. Il tenait la main de Kate et leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher.

Le médecin entra.

-Alors comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Fatiguée. Sinon, ça va.

-C'est normal, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.

Beckett se revit attachée à la table, incapable de bouger, le sang coulant dans un petit tube fiché dans son cou.

-Heureusement, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de chirurgie. Il va falloir vous reposer maintenant. C'est le seul remède pour que votre organisme puisse refabriquer naturellement du sang frais. Et manger correctement aussi. Je vais vous prescrire des compléments alimentaires comme du fer pour éviter l'anémie.

-Je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir ?

-Ah, impatiente que vous êtes, lieutenant ! Demain dans l'après-midi. Si tout va bien.

-Tout ira bien docteur. Je vais prendre quelques jours de congé.

-Mouais, plutôt deux semaines obligatoires, dit-il… Bon, je vous laisse.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Castle fixait le visage parfait de Beckett. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.

-Ce que je t'ai dit dans l'ascenseur avant…

-Non Castle, c'est moi. Ma réaction…

Kate soupira en caressant doucement le visage de l'écrivain.

-Castle, il y a une règle, presque une loi dans le code de la police qui dit que deux personnes qui sortent ensemble ne peuvent pas travailler ensemble !

-Mais je ne suis pas flic, moi !

-Non, mais tu travailles avec la police sur des enquêtes criminelles et dans ce cas là, tu es sous ma responsabilité. Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi si dans une intervention, je dois choisir entre te sauver ou sauver une victime ?

-Je vais me calmer, je vais faire attention, dit-il…

Beckett hocha la tête.

-Ca ne va pas être possible. Tu ne peux pas changer, du tout au tout… Et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Oh bon sang… Il faut que je réfléchisse.

-Mais jusqu'à présent, on a réussi à travailler ensemble.

-Et je veux continuer comme avant, dit-elle.

Lorsque Lanie, Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard. Ils trouvèrent Beckett et Castle dans une discussion animée qui semblait mettre l'écrivain de très mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution, disait Castle. A mon avis, cette idée ne marchera pas !

-Il va bien falloir pourtant, si tu veux continuer à enquêter… C'est toi qui choisi !

Les trois visiteurs franchirent le seuil de la chambre.

- Yo, on ne vous dérange pas trop ?

-Non, non ! Pourquoi ?

Beckett serra Lanie dans ses bras.

-Dis donc ! Tu as reçu des fleurs de toute la ville, s'exclama Esposito. Eh Ryan, jette un œil…

Beckett laissa son regard planer, pour la première fois, sur la chambre qu'elle occupait. Des kyrielles de bouquets de fleurs reposaient sur toutes les surfaces horizontales. L'espace n'était pas très grand et il embaumait le printemps.

-On a dû en mettre un certain nombre dans le couloir, précisa Castle en voyant Kate admirer les mélanges de couleurs.

-Yo ! Tu as même reçu des fleurs du Chef de la police ! Ouais… Il a juste signé son nom…

-C'est probablement sa secrétaire qui a commandé le bouquet, répliqua Ryan.

Les Gars s'amusaient comme des gamins. Ils prenaient chaque carte et commentaient tantôt le montage floral, tantôt la personne qui l'avait envoyé.

Castle, quant à lui, restait assis. Il fixait Kate. Lanie se demanda s'il était retombé en état de choc où si son comportement reflétait autre chose.

Beckett rigolait de l'attitude de Ryan, qui imitait le supérieur de Montgomery.

-Oh oh oh, s'exclama Esposito. J'ai trouvé le… Merde. Castle, comment on appelle un truc que l'on trouve et que l'on croyait impossible à trouver ?

-Elle est super claire ta question, Esposito !

Castle continuait de fixer Kate. Il était complètement impassible. S'il n'avait pas bougé lentement son index contre son pouce dans un léger mouvement circulaire, Lanie aurait pu croire qu'il était devenu catatonique. Ce qui dans le cas de Castle, n'était pas forcément impossible. D'un coup, il soupira et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je dirai que ce que l'on trouve alors que l'on n'y croyait plus parce qu'on l'avait tellement cherché. C'est…

Il riva ses yeux à ceux de Beckett.

-C'est le Graal.

La jeune femme se détourna vivement.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Le Graal reprit le latino s'en percevoir le moment de flottement entre ses deux amis. Eh ben, j'ai trouvé le Graal ! Beckett, tu as reçu une carte du Maire !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Yé pas touche, répondit Esposito en repoussant Ryan du bras. C'est à Beckett de la lire !

Il tendit la carte à la jeune femme.

Kate parcourut la carte des yeux et sourit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Castle. Depuis l'arrivée de leurs trois amis, il n'avait cessé de la contempler. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser. Ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer n'était probablement pas ce qu'il attendait. Mais son choix était fait. S'il voulait continuer à bosser avec elle, il devrait s'y conformer. Elle le regarda à nouveau. Il semblait réfléchir. Elle avait décidé de lui laisser le choix. De sa décision dépendait leur avenir.

-« A la muse préférée de New-York ».

Ryan siffla.

-Yo, Castle ! Vous croyez qu'ils étaient combien pour lui écrire ce mot ?

Beckett tendit la carte à l'écrivain, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et un frisson parcourut Beckett. Celui-ci observa un instant le message. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien, on dirait que ma fréquentation commence à porter ses fruits ! C'est son écriture.

-Félicitations ma grande ! T'es une star maintenant, lança Esposito…

-Super, répondit Beckett en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le médecin, demanda Lanie.

-Que si je passais une bonne nuit, je pouvais rentrer demain dans l'après-midi. Il dit aussi que j'ai droit à deux semaines de congés non-négociables, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en regardant les Gars.

-Veinarde, lança ironiquement Ryan qui se mit à rire pour éviter le regard furieux de Lanie.

-Vous êtes venus prendre ma déposition ?

-Ouaip, mais ça peut attendre…

-Puisqu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas…

Esposito hocha la tête.

-Je préfère me débarrasser de ça, maintenant. Vous avez pris de quoi noter parce que lui et moi, on a pas mal causé…

Elle expliqua comment elle avait essayé de gagner du temps. Comment elle avait parlé d'art et de sa mère avec Kurt.

-Je ne sais pas s'il était vraiment dans la réalité, dit-elle. Il savait que me tuer était mal et en même temps il pensait devenir une star adulée. Comme si les deux idées coexistaient dans son esprit.

-Et après ?

-Et après… Il m'a dit que son père avait tabassé sa mère à mort et que lui l'avait empaillée pour rendre fou son père…

-Il a réussi, le gars est taré !

-Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête, s'exclama Lanie.

Castle écoutait le récit de Beckett. Inconsciemment, ses deux mains s'étaient saisies des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ils les serraient si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient en faisant vibrer le bois.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer la laisser enquêter seule ? Comment pourrait-il vivre en la laissant seule et en danger ? S'il acceptait la proposition de Kate, la situation serait très difficilement gérable pour lui. Cela impliquait d'être avec elle, sur le terrain mais sans pouvoir la toucher. Par contre, s'il rejetait son idée. Il devrait vivre ses jours et certaines de ses nuits dans l'angoisse.

-Ensuite, il a parlé de la possibilité de prendre un agent. Il pensait que le livre de Castle allait faire un carton avec ma… mise en scène… Beckett passa sous silence les délires de Kurt Erbe sur son association avec Castle. L'écrivain avait déjà l'air au bord de la rupture, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

-On s'est battu. J'ai crié. Je lui ai balancé mes pieds dans le torse mais je suis tombée et ma tête a heurté le sol. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ficelée sur la table et il a mis son catétère en place… Puis, tout devient flou et vous êtes arrivés.

-Bien on va mettre tous cela dans le rapport. Au moins, il t'aura avoué les meurtres d'Angèle et Doreen.

-Keegan saura au moins ça, répondit Castle.

-Il a aussi envoyé un truc…

-Des fleurs ?

-Non…

Ryan souleva un rectangle de 60 centimètres sur 40 emballé dans un papier kraft. Beckett se redressa. Lanie lui tendit des ciseaux afin qu'elle coupe la fine cordelette entourant le présent.

Lorsque Kate vit apparaître le tableau que Keegan lui avait envoyé, elle resta sans voix. Il s'agissait d'un portrait d'elle. Parfaitement réalisé sur base des uniques souvenirs du peintre. Certes le style était celui de l'artiste new yorkais et pas d'un grand maître de la renaissance mais l'apparente sérénité qui se dégageait de la composition impressionna Beckett. Elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur la toile. Le visage semblait sortir de la brume épaisse et opaque mais dans le coin supérieur, elle aperçut un petit ange dont le visage était celui d'Angèle Faure.

Kate ne put retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas les arrêter. Kate ne pleurait pas parce que Kurt Erbe avait failli la tuer. Elle pleurait la tristesse et la douleur de Harry Keegan.

Castle lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Ryan et Esposito se dandinèrent d'un pied à l'autre.

-C'est rien, fit Lanie en caressant doucement les cheveux de Kate. Revivre tout cela… et le tableau en prime… Vous avez fini, demanda-t-elle aux deux flics qui s'étaient éloignés afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à leur équipière ?

-Si Beckett n'a plus rien à ajouter, oui… On a tout.

-Bien, Kate, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.

Castle se leva. Beckett le regarda. Depuis son lit d'hôpital, il semblait si grand. Imperceptiblement, il hocha la tête. Kate comprit qu'il acceptait sa proposition.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit-il.

-Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent, stupéfaites, sur lui.

Seule Beckett savait pourquoi il partait maintenant.

-Je vais prendre aussi des vacances. J'ai une partie de mon bouquin à retravailler et le reste à vérifier. 15 jours, ce sera juste mais puisque Beckett a besoin de moi pour résoudre ses enquêtes… _I'll be back_, dit-il en imitant la voix de Terminator afin de donner le change mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-Reposez-vous, lança-t-il sur le pas de la porte en faisant un geste de la main.

Ryan observait la scène, complètement stupéfait. La bouche ouverte, il regardait tantôt Beckett tantôt Castle qui s'éloignait. L'instant d'après Ryan le rattrapa.

-Eh, Castle… Vous partez comme ça ? Vous voulez pas boire une bière au Old Haunt ou rester avec Beckett ?

Castle appuya sur la commande de l'ascenseur. Il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour dissimuler sa gêne.

-Je suis pas d'humeur… Mais allez-y, je vais les prévenir de votre arrivée. Et puis, son père sera bientôt là…

-Vous…vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Castle inspira.

-Ca ira… Bye Ryan.

Castle grimpa dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

Lorsque l'écossais rentra dans la chambre, Beckett posa son regard sur lui.

-Désolée pour ton écran plasma, Ryan, dit-elle simplement.

Le lendemain, Beckett put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Elle emmena l'ensemble des cartes qui se trouvaient sur les bouquets et fit envoyer les fleurs dans tous les services afin quelles continuent d'égayer les lieux.

Le médecin et l'infirmière qui lui avaient parlé la veille étaient revenus de bonne heure. Kate avait subi une nouvelle batterie d'examen. On l'avait fait marcher dans le couloir et elle avait mangé devant l'œil attentif de la nurse.

A 16 h, elle respirait l'air pollué de New York sur le parvis de l'hôpital.

Elle décida d'appeler un taxi mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Lanie qui apparut comme par miracle à bord d'un véhicule jaune réglementaire.

-Allez chérie ! Grimpe dans mon carrosse !

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle déposa ses affaires à l'arrière avant de rejoindre son amie.

-C'est quoi les courses dans le coffre, demanda Beckett ?

-C'est ton repas du soir !

-Je pensais partir aujourd'hui, Lanie !

-Premièrement, tu seras claquée avant d'avoir enlevé tes chaussures. Deuxièmement, tu m'as promis de te reposer et de manger correctement. Qui de mieux qu'un médecin pour te faire à manger dans ce cas là ?

-Lanie, tu es un médecin pour les morts… Ce n'est pas très encourageant comme apéro…

-J'autopsie mes patients, je leur fais pas la cuisine !

Kate sourit.

-Y a quoi à manger ?

-Surprise !

-Super ! Beckett leva les yeux vers le capot du taxi. Tu te souviens encore des gestes pour réanimer les gens ou tu as tout oublié par manque de pratique ?

-Très drôle… Je n'avais pas fini au fait… Troisièmement, tu veux aller où ?

-Chez mon père, dans le New Jersey. Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien… Lanie lui jeta un regard en coin. Cependant, Castle est parti dans les Hamptons.

-Lanie, Castle et moi, on a mis les choses à plat. On est… partenaire. C'est tout.

La légiste fit la moue. Dommage, elle pensait que Castle avait une influence positive sur Beckett. Au moins continueraient-ils à se côtoyer au boulot.

Lanie n'avait pas menti. Beckett se sentit rapidement vidée de son énergie. Le médecin, lui avait cuisiné des pâtes fraîches avec une salade de tomates et d'aubergines. Kate avait ramassé l'intégralité du contenu de son assiette avec du pain frais que son amie avait apporté. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa fourchette, une chape de fatigue s'abattit sur elle.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Avant que sa tête ne touche son oreiller, elle dormait déjà.

Lanie, en amie prévenante, délassa ses chaussures et remonta la couverture sur son dos.

Le matin de la sortie d'hôpital de Beckett, Castle annonça à sa mère et à sa fille qu'il comptait prendre deux semaines, loin des perturbations pour corriger et terminer son livre. Les deux femmes se regardèrent.

-Lorsque tu fais cette tête là, Richard, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

-Grand-mère a raison, papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je vous assure. Beckett va mieux… Elle a besoin de se reposer, de penser… à d'autres choses pendant quelques temps. Alors je vais faire de même de mon côté. C'est tout.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu t'es fait virer ?

Castle regarda sa mère d'un air morose.

-Merci mère pour cette charmante description de ma vie sentimentale…

-Oh papa ! Je suis désolée pour toi… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Eh bien comme je l'ai dit, je vais travailler sur mon roman, je pars ce matin dans les Hampton.

-Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Oui mère, il est temps que le petit Ricky apprenne à faire certaines choses tout seul ! Je vais donc m'isoler pendant deux semaines et attendre ensuite que Beckett se décide à me téléphoner… Pour une enquête, juste pour une enquête.

Martha haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Si tu veux, je peux venir te rejoindre ce week-end, papa.

-C'est gentil ma puce, dit Castle en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Mais j'ai juste besoin de solitude… Et puis, je ne vais pas au bout du monde, je ne serai qu'à deux heures de route d'ici, je vous signale !

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Alexis va m'aider à choisir les couleurs pour les murs de mon école.

Le visage de la jeune femme blêmit.

-Juste les couleurs, hein ?

-Mais bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Oh non pour rien… De toute façon, je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot… alors je crois que je vais m'y remettre de suite…

Alexis se tourna vers son père et l'enlaça.

-Fais attention à toi et donne-nous des nouvelles, d'accord ?

-On dirait que j'ai deux mamans…

Castle embrassa une dernière fois sa mère et sa fille et quitta son appartement new yorkais pour sa résidence des Hampton.

Le lendemain matin, Kate se réveilla alors que la matinée était déjà entamée. Elle prit une longue douche, avala un café et les beignets laissés par la légiste.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et fit son sac. Elle n'emporta que le strict minimum, il y avait un lave linge, là où elle se rendait.

Alors que 10h approchait, elle claqua la porte de son appartement.

Lanie passerait prendre son courrier durant son absence. Après tout, elle était la digne propriétaire d'un original de Harry Keegan maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas que des cambrioleurs l'emportent.

Elle avait commandé un taxi, peu disposée qu'elle était à en attendre un sur le trottoir. Il la conduisit sur un site de location de boxes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le rideau métallique rouge qui fermait son espace, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Salut chérie, dit-elle à la moto qui trônait au milieu de l'espace. Beckett alluma la lampe intérieure et baissa le volet. A côté de cartons se trouvait une petite armoire de rangement. Elle en sortit un pantalon de cuir et une veste de moto. Rapidement, elle se changea. Enfilant ainsi une tenue plus qu'ajustée à son corps. Elle regarda les deux casques posés au sommet de la penderie. Elle hésita. Le casque « jet » n'offrait pas de protection faciale, or Beckett ne comptait pas arriver à destination, le visage couvert de moustiques ! Elle opta donc pour l'intégral. Ce nouveau modèle, que Josh lui avait offert, était d'un noir brillant et la visière était complètement fumée. Il était impossible de l'identifier au travers. Mais ce casque n'était pas aussi confortable que le « jet ». C'était son casque… Elle décida donc de le prendre quand même en le fixant au dessus de ses sacoches dans lesquelles elle plaça le peu de vêtements qu'elle emportait.

Elle se concentra enfin sur sa monture en vérifiant les niveaux d'huile, le liquide des freins, l'eau et la jauge de carburant. Beckett préférait faire le plein en rentrant de ses balades, elle trouvait que ça lui faisait gagner du temps lorsqu'elle repartait à l'aventure. Méticuleuse, elle donna un petit coup de chiffon sur la bécane et la poussa à l'extérieur avant de refermer le volet.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'entrée du parc fermé, elle enfila ses gants et observa ses sangles. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, deux déménageurs l'observaient avec un regard appréciateur. Beckett s'en voulu de ne pas avoir son insigne sur elle. Elle se sentait parfois démunie sans son badge. Quand à son arme, il était hors de question qu'elle se déplace sans. Son pistolet reposait donc dans la première sacoche, juste à portée de sa main droite.

Elle enfila son casque et démarra. La moto glissa légèrement de l'arrière mais Kate la maitrisa parfaitement. Elle s'engagea sur la route, ressentant déjà l'ivresse de la liberté.

Elle avait, dans un premier temps, envisagé de prendre les routes secondaires mais les changements de rythme la fatiguaient et elle ne comptait pas passer sa journée sur sa Harley. Elle voulait garder des forces afin de ne pas s'écrouler en arrivant.

Elle choisit donc l'autoroute aux multiples bandes. Bloquant sa vitesse à 110 km/h, elle roula sans encombre pendant près d'une heure trente. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au premier feu de circulation, elle jeta un œil aux environs. Il y avait peu de voitures, on était en début de semaine et la plupart des gens travaillaient à cette heure.

« _Moi, je suis en congé, pensa-t-elle gaiement. Vivante, libre et en congé_ ! »

Le feu passa au vert et elle redémarra.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la maison, son cœur se serra. Kate ralentit et remonta l'allée pavée au pas, ses pieds stabilisants son engin. Le garage était ouvert, elle y gara directement la Harley Softail et d'un coup de talon, ficha la béquille sur le sol.

Elle récupéra son sac et son arme.

Gravissant les marches du perron, elle s'avisa qu'elle n'avait pas clé. Elle contourna un massif pot de fleurs fuchsias qui lui fit penser au tailleur du cupcake. Un frisson la parcourut.

« _Ne pense plus à cette enquête, ma grande ! Tu es ici pour profiter, te détendre et… pleins d'autres choses…_ »

Alors qu'elle se préparait à frapper, elle se dit que peut-être, sachant qu'elle arriverait bientôt, la porte serait ouverte. Elle posa sa main sur la clenche. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra.

-C'est moi !

Elle déposa son sac dans l'entrée et laissa tomber ses clés de moto sur la petite table près de la porte.

Portant toujours son casque intégral, elle s'avança dans le salon puis dans la cuisine. La maison était très lumineuse et chaleureuse. Il y avait des photographies sur la cheminée et des fleurs fraiches dans un vase sur la table.

Elle gagna l'arrière de la maison mais ne vit personne.

« _Mais où est-il ?_ »

Elle revint dans le salon.

Cela faisait à peine 24 h qu'il était arrivé dans les Hampton et Castle s'ennuyait déjà fermement. Il avait installé son ordinateur et son roman ainsi que les informations dont il avait besoin dans le bureau attenant à sa chambre. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à ce mettre au travail. Ces pensées le ramenaient constamment à Beckett. Il avait accepté sa proposition. Il continuerait de la suivre dans ses enquêtes. Mais il garderait ses distances, il n'essaierait plus de la toucher au commissariat ni sur le terrain. Il était conscient que son geste dans l'ascenseur avait perturbé Kate. Cela avait failli la tuer. Castle veillerait à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Il serait le parfait équipier même si cela ne lui plaisait pas tout à fait.

Sortant de sa douche, il enfila son peignoir de bain et entra dans sa chambre. C'était une grande pièce lumineuse, tournée vers l'océan et munie d'une cheminée. La fin de la matinée était claire et un petit vent diminuait le début de chaleur qui tentait de s'imposer. Bientôt, elle gagnerait.

Beckett pensait certainement qu'il avait approuvé son choix pour continuer à suivre ses enquêtes. Or lui, il voulait la protéger. De sa vie, il n'avait connu autant d'angoisse durant ces derniers jours. Il devrait le lui dire.

Il entendit un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa un tisonnier et se glissa lentement dans l'escalier. Son peignoir commençait à s'ouvrir. En hâte, il en serra la ceinture tout en assurant sa prise sur le manche de métal.

Il pénétra dans le salon. Une grande silhouette observait les toiles accrochées au mur. Elle lui tournait le dos.

-Ne bougez pas ! Je suis armé, cria-t-il d'une voix qu'il jugea un peu trop frémissante.

La silhouette se retourna et souleva la visière de son casque.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne supporterais pas de me voir vêtue de cuir !


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

-Kate !

Beckett ôta son casque et sourit.

-Jolie maison…

-Merci, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Castle s'avança à sa rencontre.

-Une dizaine de minutes… J'ai entendu l'eau… Au fait, très intéressante tenue pour m'accueillir.

Kate fit un pas vers lui. Elle laissa sa main remonter lentement le long du peignoir bleu foncé de l'écrivain. Elle fut envahie d'une vague de tendresse.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il…

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Castle ne se fit pas prier. Il se pencha doucement vers les lèvres de son lieutenant. Leur baiser fut doux et léger avant de gagner en intensité. Les lèvres de Beckett s'entrouvrir pour accorder le passage à la langue de Castle.

Lentement, ils se séparèrent. Le front de l'écrivain vint se poser sur celui de Beckett.

-Tu crois qu'on les a bluffés ?

-Oh je crois qu'ils sont tous tombés dans le panneau… J'ai mis mon père dans la confidence… Enfin, je lui ai dit que je partais quelques jours au soleil. Si on m'appelle chez lui, il me fera parvenir un message… Au fait, mon téléphone est éteint !

-Excellente idée !

-Tu me fais visiter ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Par où veux-tu commencer ? Le jardin ? La cuisine ? Oh, tu n'as pas faim ? J'ai rempli le frigo avec pleins de trucs frais à cuisiner…

-Pour l'instant ça va, le jardin c'est une bonne idée.

Castle prit la main de Beckett et la guida vers la terrasse en tesselles de terre cuite qui donnait sur une longue pelouse se terminant sur une dune de sable. Il lui montra la piscine chauffée et le court de tennis. Puis, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, ils regagnèrent la maison. Elle comportait une pièce pour le sport et une petite salle de projection dont les dix fauteuils de velours rouges sombres permettaient de s'étendre complètement. La moquette épaisse étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. Ils gagnèrent ensuite le salon et la cuisine, que Beckett avait déjà vu mais où Castle voulut lui montrer l'intérieur du frigo contenant assez de nourriture pour nourrir un foyer de sans abris pendant une semaine. Kate se demanda comment il arrivait à refermer la porte. L'écrivain lui montra aussi la salle à manger dont la table pouvait allègrement recevoir une douzaine de convives. A côté de cette pièce, se trouvait la salle de jeu de Castle. Un magnifique snober trônait au centre. Un bar occupait le coin droit tandis qu'à gauche une très belle table de poker au tapis de feutrine verte attendait ses joueurs. Sur le mur du fond, une galerie de photographie rassemblait les grands évènements de la vie de Richard Castle. On le voyait, adolescent, les cheveux ébouriffés, le sourire espiègle devant l'appareil. D'autres clichés le montraient en compagnie de personnes que Beckett ne reconnut pas forcément.

-Qui est-ce, demanda-t-elle, devant une photographie de Castle au côté d'un petit italien corpulent ?

Castle vint se placer derrière elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-Et bien, étant donné que tu es en congé et que ton téléphone est éteint, je peux te le dire, lieutenant ! Il s'agit de Jo LaBringue.

-Il est à Rikers maintenant… Il s'est fait avoir comme Capone, par sa comptabilité… Et lui, demanda-t-elle en pointant un jeune homme au visage souriant.

-Oh lui ! Alister Flanigan… Un ami de virée à la fac…

Beckett se laissa aller contre le torse de Castle. Celui-ci se pencha et déposa de légers baisers sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle sentait encore la cerise.

Kate vit une photographie du maire et de Castle. « Bob le maire » avait un bras autour des épaules de l'écrivain et saluait le photographe de son verre de Whisky. Beckett ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de sourire aussi honnête sur le visage d'un politicien. Elle vit un instantané de Martha à l'époque de sa gloire et ce qui devait probablement être la première photographie de Castle tenant Alexis dans ses bras. Elle se vit aussi aux côtés de Montgomery, Ryan et Esposito.

-Quand est-ce que cette photographie a été prise ?

Castle sourit en posant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de Beckett.

-Tu te souviens de la séance de photos promotionnelles pour le premier Nikki Heat, au commissariat… J'ai demandé au photographe de vous shooter à votre insu.

Beckett détourna le regard et observa les clichés voisins. Il s'agissait de portrait des Gars, du chef, de Lanie et d'elle. En fait, elle occupait presque le centre du mur, au côté d'un portrait récent d'Alexis.

Castle attendit la réaction de Beckett. Allait-elle se froisser de se voir ainsi exposée ?

-Il te faudra une nouvelle photo de moi, sur celle là, j'ai les cheveux trop courts.

-Lieutenant Beckett, tu me surprendras toujours. On continue ?

Kate glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Castle.

-Oui, on continue.

Castle fit visiter l'étage à Kate. Il lui montra les appartements de Martha et d'Alexis composés respectivement, d'un bureau, d'un salon, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Deux chambres d'amis complétaient la visite. Elles étaient de dimensions plus restreintes et ne possédaient en tout et pour tout qu'une salle de bain.

Castle arriva à l'extrémité du couloir. Il posa sa main libre sur la poignée. Un petit sourire ironique parcourut son visage.

-Et là, c'est la chambre du Maitre ! Beaucoup de filles auraient besoin d'une ambulance en la voyant !

-Beaucoup de filles auraient eu besoin d'un requiem en te voyant dans ton peignoir… Ouvre !

Castle poussa la porte et Beckett entra. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire, passa ses doigts nonchalamment sur le dessus de la commode et observa la vue sur la mer. Castle revint se placer derrière elle et glissa ses mains sur sa taille. Ses doigts caressèrent le cuir souple de la tenue de motarde de sa compagne.

-Comment trouves-tu la vue ?

Beckett tourna la tête vers le lit.

-Très intéressante…

Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Kate laissa ses doigts découvrir en douceur la joue de l'écrivain. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage de Castle.

-Je disais ça parce que je suis claquée…

Le sourire disparut instantanément. Beckett s'attendait à ce que la déception apparaisse sur les traits de Castle mais elle fut agréablement surprise d'y découvrir de l'inquiétude et de la peur.

-Bien sûr, évidemment… Hum… Tu peux te reposer… Installe-toi. Je vais aller chercher ton sac.

Kate le rattrapa par la ceinture de son peignoir avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

Castle surpris, pivota sur ses pieds nus. Un sourire espiègle était apparu sur le visage de Beckett.

-Je déconne… Mais c'était une charmante attention…

-Tu es sûre, demanda Castle toujours un peu inquiet ?

-En fait, j'ai assez d'adrénaline dans le corps, en ce moment, pour réveiller un mort.

-Lieutenant, vous êtes une mauvaise fille. C'est moi que vous allez tuer si vous me refaites un coup pareil !

Il l'embrassa.

-Oh, le petit joueur… Si c'est ça qui te tue, dit-elle entre deux baisers… On va avoir un énorme problème…

Comme Castle glissait sa main dans ses cheveux, il plaqua son visage au sien et Beckett lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa prise, Kate recula d'un pas. Fixant l'écrivain droit dans les yeux, elle se lécha lentement les lèvres comme si elle récupérait les preuves de la présence de Castle, un instant plutôt.

Celui-ci sentit son corps répondre intensément aux appels de Beckett.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Kate promena doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux encore humides. Elle l'électrisa en laissant ses ongles tracer de minces sillons contre sa nuque et son cou. Castle embrassa ses tempes puis ses joues et l'angle de ses lèvres.

Un instant, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il était chez lui en vacances pour quinze jours avec Kate sans personne pour venir les déranger.

Les mains de Kate continuèrent leurs explorations, via le dos, elles arrivèrent à la taille de l'écrivain. Alors que Castle en était encore à ses réflexions, elle tira d'un coup sec sur la ceinture du peignoir et fit glisser le vêtement sur le sol.

Il se tenait maintenant, nu devant elle. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi il s'était surnommé le Maitre.

-Lieutenant, tu triches !

Beckett haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je suis nu et toi, tu n'as fait qu'enlever tes chaussures avant de monter !

Kate encarta négligemment les bras et le regarda avec une petite moue provocante.

-Et bien, vas-y, déshabille-moi !

Et contre toute attente, Castle rougit.

Lentement, il fait glisser le fermoir de la veste de cuir, sa gorge était sèche. Il comprit alors pourquoi la veste paraissait être une seconde peau sur le corps de Beckett. Elle ne portait qu'un soutient noir en dessous.

Kate continuait de regarder Castle d'un air amusé.

Il fit glisser les tirettes des poignets et laissa tomber le morceau de cuir à côté de son peignoir.

Ne pouvant résister, l'écrivain déposa une série de baisers sur le buste de la jeune femme tout en caressant son dos. Beckett enserra la tête de Castle dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux.

Il se dirigea inexorablement vers les boutons du pantalon de son lieutenant. Les attrapant avec la bouche, il les fit sauter un à un. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les yeux de Kate, il sentait son corps frémir. Il accompagna de ses mains la chute du fourreau noir caressant ainsi les longues jambes satinées de la belle.

Lorsqu'il se releva, plaquant toujours son corps à celui de Kate, il découvrit qu'elle avait ôté d'elle même son soutient gorge. Il respira un instant l'odeur de sa peau.

Puis il se redressa entièrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, prenant le temps que personne ne pourrait leur voler. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le simple plaisir de sentir leurs corps nus se toucher, laissant la chaleur se transmettre au corps de l'autre. Ils découvraient ce que les mots liberté et plénitude signifiaient vraiment.

L'image d'un savant fou criant Eureka s'imposa à l'esprit de Castle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, demanda Beckett ?

-Je viens de mettre un mot et une image sur ce que je ressens en ce moment et…

-Et comme d'habitude, c'est complètement loufoque !

Castle acquiesça.

-Il faut vraiment que je t'empêche de penser, hein ! Viens !

Beckett l'entraina sur le lit.

La nuit était tombée et avec elle, le silence. Celui-ci était uniquement brisé par les échos des vagues léchant la plage. Il faisait frais mais le ciel dégagé, laissait voir des millions d'étoiles. Chose impossible à Manhattan. C'était une de ces nuits où le temps passe plus lentement, où il est presque envisageable de penser qu'un instant durera plus longtemps.

Castle observait Beckett qui dormait. Sa respiration était paisible. Une petite mèche de cheveux, venue caresser l'arrête de son nez, se levait avec défi à chaque expiration.

L'écrivain était pensif. Il croyait, avant cette nuit, qu'il aimait Kate. Il avait cru identifier, quelques jours auparavant, les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Malheureusement, il s'était trompé. Quand il lui avait adressé ce mot, les paroles de cette chanson, il était habité par une perception erronée. Il avait, en réalité, essayer de la garder pour lui et avec lui. Sa jalousie et sa possessivité l'avaient conduit à des errements qui avaient failli causer la perte de Beckett. Il comprenait que sa définition personnelle de l'amour n'était pas juste. Beckett avait bouleversé beaucoup de choses.

Tout au long de ces deux dernières enquêtes, il avait tenté d'assouvir son envie d'elle. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le seul moment où il avait pensé aux victimes de Erbe, c'était lors de sa seconde discussion avec Keegan. Mais une fois de plus, ce qui l'avait touché c'était qu'il avait rencontré Angèle et non pas qu'elle ait été la victime d'un acte odieux. Beckett, elle en avait eu conscience dès le départ et lui, il n'avait rien vu.

« _Ok Rick, tu es un peu égocentrique. Tu veux toujours ce que tu ne peux pas avoir, aussi…_ ».

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage de Beckett. Castle lui avait laissé toute la couverture. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait froid. Lui ne portait qu'un drap, autour de sa taille. Il serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, l'air marin qui entrait par la lucarne ouverte commençait à lui mordre la peau. Cependant, il aimait cette sensation… L'impression d'être un peu engourdi mais tout autant vivifié.

Castle se pencha à nouveau sur ses propres sentiments. Il essayait rarement de tirer des leçons de ses actes. Pourtant, le moment était bien choisi. Il se jura de ne plus jamais mettre Beckett en danger à cause de ses besoins ou de ses envies personnelles. Parce que ça, ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Cette décision précise, il fut surpris de constater qu'une autre sensation, beaucoup plus complexe mais aussi nouvelle et étrange avait envahi son corps. Cela n'était pas vraiment physique ou psychologique mais en même temps, cette impression exerçait une influence sur son corps et son esprit.

« _C'est bien la première fois que je ne trouve pas de mot pour décrire quelque chose…_ »

Castle bascula sur le dos, les mains posées sur sa poitrine. Avait-il jamais ressenti ce qui l'habitait en ce moment. Son esprit vogua sur ses souvenirs. Il revit Meredith, la première fois, qu'il l'avait vue. Pourquoi l'avait-il aimée ? Pourquoi l'avait-il épousée ? La réponse lui vint aisément. Il était jeune, il devenait célèbre avec ses premiers romans, il était un peu dingue et elle l'était encore plus.

Il se remémora le visage d'autres femmes, d'autres maitresses. Elles lui avaient toutes plu grâce à leur physique ou parfois part leur esprit. Les traits de Gina se matérialisèrent devant ses yeux. C'était l'intelligence rusée et un peu tordue de Gina qui l'avait poussé, plus que son physique, à en faire sa seconde épouse. Elle était certes narcissique mais elle était aussi drôle et attachante. Elle avait tout fait pour lui plaire et pour que leur union fonctionne. Toutefois, elle avait probablement été la seule à effectuer cette démarche. Gina avait essayé de se rapprocher d'Alexis, elle avait tenté de donner de la stabilité à la famille qu'ils avaient créée. Mais lui avait dressé des obstacles entre sa fille et l'éditrice pour finalement laisser la routine tuer leur couple.

Et Kate ? Il tourna son visage vers elle, de plus en plus agacé par la sensation qu'il ne pouvait définir. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait séduit en elle ? Parce que cela, il en était certain. Il avait été attiré par elle au point qu'elle lui ait inspiré un personnage. Cependant, avait-il créé Nikki Heat en s'inspirant de la vie de cette femme flic ou parce qu'il voulait déjà être avec elle dès cet instant ?

Trois ans ! Trois longues années qu'ils se tournaient autour. Définitivement, ce n'était pas par amour qu'il lui avait donné ce mot. C'était par envie, par jalousie et par possession. Kate n'était qu'à lui. La sensation grandit et l'écrivain réprima un froncement de sourcils. Il avait conscience que ces idées n'étaient pas dignes de l'affection qu'il avait pour la jeune femme. Elle méritait d'être aimée, vraiment, intégralement, complètement et parfaitement.

« _C'est ça ! Elle mérite un amour parfait épuré de toutes les traces de mauvais sentiments comme la jalousie ou la possession_. »

-Arrête…

La voix de Beckett, à moitié endormie, lui parvint dans un souffle.

-J'arrête quoi ?

-Arrête de me fixer en cogitant ! Tu penses trop Richard Castle !

-Si tu savais à quoi je pense…

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kate. Elle déplaça son visage sur l'oreiller mais ses yeux restèrent fermés.

-Dis-moi.

Castle se retrouva devant une situation presqu'inédite. Allait-il être honnête, faire voir ses faiblesses et ses doutes au risque de décevoir ?

-Je… Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange, que je n'arrive pas à définir… C'est agaçant, dit-il en tapant l'arrière de sa tête sur son oreiller.

-Tu t'agaces à cause de ce que tu ressens ou parce que tu ne sais pas mettre des mots dessus ?

-Deuxième solution ! En fait, c'est une sensation agréable, relaxante et en même temps je déborde d'énergie… Et puis, j'ai aussi l'impression d'être arrivé là où je dois être et que ça me va… C'est compliqué, dit-il en agitant les bras vers le plafond.

Beckett fit la moue.

-Moi je dirai… Plénitude…

Elle soupira et fit mine de se rendormir.

Castle tourna lentement son regard vers elle. Plénitude ?

« _Plénitude ? Lorsque ce terme s'applique à une personne cela signifie qu'elle est comblée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Plénitude ? Oui. Oui, je ressens de la plénitude._ »

Castle se rapprocha de Beckett.

Il comprit enfin ce qui le perturbait depuis quelque temps. Il éprouvait de la plénitude et c'était la cause de cette sensation qui lui avait donné la clé.

L'écrivain eut alors l'impression que tout un mécanisme se mettait en place dans son esprit, comme à la fin d'un bon livre, lorsque le lecteur a été pris dans une bonne trame et frissonne en reposant le bouquin. Kate était la muse, la femme et la clé.

Pour la première fois, Castle comprit ce qui l'avait attiré chez ses ex-femmes. C'était l'image de l'homme qu'il croyait être à l'époque. Maintenant, il savait aussi qu'il avait passé son existence à chercher Kate Beckett parce qu'elle faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Plénitude.

Il tendit ses doigts vers la joue de son lieutenant. Kate sursauta.

-Castle ! Tu es gelé !

Elle souleva sa couverture pour permettre à son amant de se glisser près d'elle. Castle se lova béatement contre la douce chaleur du corps de Beckett qui passa sa jambe au-dessus de sa hanche.

-Tu sais ce qui me vient à l'esprit ?

-Encore des pensées ? Es-ce que tu penses aussi à dormir parfois ?

Il rit.

-Il me vient à l'esprit des mots que je remercie le ciel de ne pas m'avoir inspiré car je n'aurai jamais pu les écrire pour des inconnus.

Beckett garda le silence, le visage enfouit dans le cou glacé de Castle.

L'écrivain se racla doucement la gorge afin de soigner son effet.

-« Quelle est cette dame qui enrichit la main de ce cavalier, là-bas ? Oh ! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer ! Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre ! Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'ici ? Non jurez-le, mes yeux ! Car jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté ».

Kate ne prononça pas un mot mais affermit la pression de ses bras autour de ceux de l'écrivain. Elle avait reconnu la tirade de Roméo.

Castle prit le visage de Beckett dans ses mains et la fixa intensément.

-Sérieusement Kate, je n'accepterais de te perdre qu'à la seule condition. Que tu me dises que tu peux vivre mieux et plus heureuse ailleurs et sans moi…

-Je n'irai nulle part ailleurs, répondit-elle doucement.

Il sourit.

-Bien, dit-il.

Et pour rompre un peu l'aspect solennel du moment, il fit un geste grandiloquent englobant l'ensemble de la pièce.

-Alors je décrète que nous ne quitterons jamais cette chambre et ce lit !

Beckett leva les yeux en riant.

-Et on sera mort de faim dans trois jours… Je vais reconsidérer ma position sur le ailleurs, alors !

Castle la sera contre lui.

-Moi aussi, j'ai une requête à formuler, dit-elle.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu ne peux pas appeler le méchant de ton troisième tome, Joshua Sorrensson et en faire un motard arrogant !

-Qui t'as dit ?

A l'instant où il posait la question, le souvenir du visage de Kurt Erbe vint assombrir les traits de Castle. Beckett éluda la question.

-Outre le fait que ça va blesser Josh, ce qui n'est pas juste. Tu ne peux pas régler tes comptes à travers ton bouquin…

-D'accord, je changerai le nom et un peu l'aspect. Je ne veux pas blesser Josh et encore moins monsieur FBI ! Puisque d'une certaine façon, c'est moi qui ait gagné !

-Monsieur FBI ne lit pas tes livres aux dernières nouvelles et vu comment le courant est passé entre vous, je ne pense pas qu'il s'y colle de sitôt !

-Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, puisque d'une certaine façon, c'est moi qui ait gagné !

-Hm hmm ! C'est moi qui aie gagné ! Je menais 6-4 et tous les évènements ensuite m'ont permis de t'attirer ici dit-elle fièrement.

-Oh ! C'est toi qui as manigancé toute cette mise en scène alors… Tu es une actrice très intelligente et rusée…

-Ouaip, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus comme acteur…

Ils rirent avant de s'embrasser et c'était là leur vengeance face aux derniers évènements qui avaient failli les séparer.

-Au fait, Castle…

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime…

Fin (pour le moment)


End file.
